Entre el amor y la amistad solo tenemos un paso
by Ninizz
Summary: Boy! Santana. Santiago Lopez y Quinn Fabary estan enamorados uno de el otro, pero ninguno lo ha notado todavia esperemos a ver que les depara el futuro a estos amigos. pesimo resumen xD pero espero que la historia les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste . Todas las críticas son bienvenidas _

_primero que nada les dire que Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry rea lpero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

Entre el amor y la amistad solo tenemos un paso

Santiago lopez, es un joven latino muy apuesto,su tono de piel bronceada,ojos color cafe oscuro,cuerpo musculoso,con el pelo no tan largo,de caracter fuerte. Era un dios latino formaba parte del equipo de basketball y de football era tambien capitan de el glee club junto con su hermana, santiago cantaba perfectamente,componia algunas canciones (no todos sabian eso solo su hermana y una de sus mejores amigas).En la escuela todas babeaban literalmente por el, siempre estaba acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos "los hermanos judios Pukerman" jake y noah mejor conocido como se conocian de peque;os eran casi como hermanos. Santiago tiene una hermana que es la luz de sus ojos por ella hace todo, ella es su reyna, ellos viven con su madre su padre los abandono cuando el tenia 8 y ella 7 y desde ese entonces el prometio cuidarlas con uñas y dientes.

Rachel lopez es su hermanita, el que se meta con ella se las vería con el y los hermanos a rachel no le guste la violencia si hacen algo con ella su hermano no la escucha y le entra a golpes a rachel no era la unica luz de los ojos de Santiago no señor tambien lo eran las hermanas fabray, estas son sus mejores amigas Quinn y Brittany les tenia un cariño que todos envidiaban, ya que solo les correspondia a ellas y a rachel. a estas dos las conoce desde pequeñas tambien, viven a una calle crecieron juntos por lo tanto se conocen muy bien.

Quinn Fabray la capitana de las porristas y tambien integrante de el glee club, su hermana Brittany es la co-capitana, eran las dueñas de la escuela Quinn la Rubia preciosa y bitch, ojos color avellana,caracter muy fuerte,al contrario de Britt la rubia tierna, dulce, e inocente, ojos azules como el cielo. Quinn no solia ser muy amable con todo el mundo, solo con su hermana Britt, con rachel (de vez en cuando , la mayoria de vecez) y con Tiago (nombre que solo ella tiene derecho a decirle a santiago).

Está de novia hace un año con el mariscal de campo Finn Hudson, cosa que no es muy de el agrado de santiago, todos sus amigos dicen que el esta celosode la relacion,porque el ama a Quinn con todo su corazon y su ser (palabras de Brittany).

aunque Quinn no se queda atras,cela a Santiago con todas las chicas que se le acercan y cuando le preguntan por que esta celosa, solo dice "no estoy celosa solo no me agrada esa chica".Nunca le agrada ninguna chica, porque es una idiota que no quiere darse cuenta que esta enamorada de Santiago(palabras de Rachel)

En este momento "los mejores amigos de el mundo mundial"como les dice Brittany estan peleados,todo porque Santiago esta pasando mucho tiempo con marley,una muy buena amiga de Santiago y mejor amiga de kitty la novia de jake...

Veremos que pasara en esta historia...

_Esto es para que se imaginen a Santiago tumblr_ _

_Espero que les guste la historia me dicen si la sigo o la dejo hasta aqui.. sus criticas son validas_

_Nini_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es el primer capitulo de el fic, espero que les las críticas son bienvenidas _

_aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva_

_espero les guste el cap.. _

Capitulo 1

Ha pasado una semana ya desde que Santiago y Quinn no se hablan,los dos quierren arreglarse pero el orgullo no los deja.

Cuando Santiago y Rachel llegan a la escuela el lunes ven a Puck,Jake y Brittany hablando divertidos en el estacionamiento, San y Rach llegan y saludan a todos, Rachel le da un beso a puck (se me olvidava mencionarles Puck y Rach son novios desde hace 2 meses).

R: Hola amor,Hola Britt,Hola cuñado

P: Hola preciosa,que hay bro(chocando el puño)

J: hola Rach, whats up brou (sonriendo y chocando el puño con Santiago)

B: Hola Rachi(abrazandola) ,como estas big bro "asi le decia aveces a San ya que el es para ella como el hermano mayor que no tubo"

S: Que hay de nuevo bros, como estas mi niña (abrazando y diciendole a Britt)

B: Mas o menos ( dice con cara triste)

Los demas se dan cuenta y deciden que es mejor dejar a los amigos solos para que hablen.

P: Chicos no teniamos que ir a buscar algo a el auditorio ?

J: eeeee siii, ahora que recuerdo kitty me pidio que la viera asi que nos vemos al rato chicos..

R: Si es cierto tenemos que buscar algo y no podemos llegar tarde, nos vemos britt, te veo luego manito ( le da un beso a su hermano)

S: Adios tití "ese era el apodo que le decia a su hermana",nos vemos bro.

Ya solos britt y santiago caminando hacia los casilleros primeron van a el de Britt.

S: ahora si britt britt dime que te pasa ( cuando llegan a el casillero,la mira con cara de confundido)

B: No pasa nada, es solo que me siento triste como un panda San :(

S: Pero por que estas asi? te hizo algo el inutil de Sam ? porque si es asi dimelo para ir y partirle el cu (brittany lo interrumpe)

B: ( se rie) No santi ,Sam no me ha hecho nada malo todo esta bien con nosotros, incluso perdono a lord tubbington por robarle sus brillos de labios y estoy muy feliz por eso ( sonrriendo)

S: ( riendo) Que bueno que ya son amigos otra vez . pero entonces por que estas triste like un panda ?

B: ( poniendo la cara triste otra vez ) Es que no me gusta que tu y Quinie esten peleados,tienen una amistad muy linda para terminar por una estupidez como el orgullo, ademas de que ustedes se aman.

S: ( sonrie tiernamente) Britt no te preocupes por eso, mi amistad con quinn ha superado cosas mas grandes, asi que no te preocupes no se acabara tan facil.

B: Eso espero porque todavia falta que le digas que la amas y que es lo mas importante para ti en este mundo.

S: Shhh britt habla bajito (mirando a todos lados a ver si alguien la escucho) ademas no creo que alguin dia se lo diga, respeto mucho nuestra amistad y eso podria romperla :/.

B: Si y porque crees eso te quedas como un estupido viendo como ella hace con Finn todo lo que deberia estar haciendo contigo y viendo como pierde su valioso tiempo con ese tonto -.-" (molesta por la idiotes de su amigo y viendo como san ve a quinn y a finn)

S: (molesto por como se abrazan finn y Quinn ) Bueno Brittany que quieres que haga ? el es su novio y ella puede hacer lo que le de la regaladisima gana con el no tengo porque opinar sobre ese tema , esos son ya sus problemas.

B: Ashh ni se porque pierdo mi tiempo hablando de este tema contigo ( cerrando su casillero enojada y dejandolo solo )

S: Si nose para que pierdes tu valioso tiempo conmigo( dice alto en el pasillo) y ustedes que miran ? ( se va a su casillero)

En el otro lado de el pasillo Quinn y Finn se dieron cuenta de la pequeña discucion.

F: amor que pasara entre Santiago y Britt ? primera vez que los veo pelear.

Q: Sabes que Finn? no lo se, no se porque estaban peleando, no estoy allá para contestarte esa pregunta.( responde enojada, enojada por que ? porque desde que no habla con Santiago esta enojada con el mundo u.u)

F: Eooo bajale algo a tu enojo, solo te hice una pregunta , no tengo culpa de que todavia no hables con tu "bestie"( un poco enojado)

Q: Perdón amor es que estoy un poco alterada(mirando el suelo)

F: Si ya me di cuenta,pero creo que ya es tiempo de que ustedes hagan las paces,porque ya estamos todos cansados de el mal humor de ustedes 2, dejen el orgullo a un lado y ya arreglense( dijo dejandola sola)

Q:_** Creo que si es verdad, ya deberia hablar con el.**_

Cuando voltea la cara se encuentra con la mirada de Santiago,los dos se quedan mirandose un momento,despues miran hacia otro lugar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Quinn voltea a verlo otra vez, pero ahi estaba ella la razon por la cual ellos 2 pelearon.. Marley Rose estaba ahí dejandose abrazar de Santiago, el la abrazaba por la espalda diciendole algo al oido mientras ella sonrreia.

Q:_** Ahí esta ella con en amor de mi vida,dejandose abrazar por el cosa que el deberia estar haciendo conmigo,pero todo es mi culpa , por estupida ,por no tener el valor de dejar a Finn y decirle a tiago lo que siento por el Quinn Fabray eres una estupida.**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pueden dar reviews no me molesta xD y asi me dicen si la sigo o la dejo hasta aqui.. sus criticas son validas_

_hhahahahah gracias a Sky Blue por incitarme a seguir la historia me gusta que te guste la historia xD si quieres puedes darme sugerencias yo a la orden:espero que te haya gustado este cap. aaaa! y mi Santiago perfecto es Aaron Diaz, pero tus opciones estan muy lindos :p._

_Nini_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es el 2 cap espero les haya gustado el otro y espero que este les guste mas, a peticion me dijeron que haga los cap mas largos, el de hoy es un poquito mas largo que el anterior,ya que lo hice hoy y mi mente solo me dio estas ideas,pero prometo que los otros seran mucho mas largos, otra cosa actualizare los lunes y viernes si Dios lo permite.. Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y en parentesis la traduccion (si tiene)y los mensajes de texto van subrayado,en negrita y cursiva._

_espero les guste el cap.. _

En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos:

los dos se quedan mirandose un momento,despues miran hacia otro lugar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Quinn voltea a verlo otra vez, pero ahi estaba ella la razon por la cual ellos 2 pelearon.. Marley Rose estaba ahí dejandose abrazar de Santiago, el la abrazaba por la espalda diciendole algo al oido mientras ella sonrreia.

_**Q: Ahí esta ella con en amor de mi vida,dejandose abrazar por el cosa que el deberia estar haciendo conmigo,pero todo es mi culpa , por estupida ,por no tener el valor de dejar a Finn y decirle a tiago lo que siento por el Quinn Fabray eres una estupida.**_

Capitulo 2

Marley va cruzando por el pasillo y mira a Santiago mirando a Quinn desde su casillero,y decide ir a molestarlo un poco como lo hace siempre.

M:Problemas en el paraiso señor Lopez? ( le dice con una sonrisa)

S:Ja,ja,ja que risa Marley -.-'(sarcasticamente)

M:Wao perdóon señor no sabia que eras tan odioso( dandose la vuelta como que se va)

S:Perdón mar,no queria ser osioso contigo (abrazandola por la espalda)

M:Ok,ok te perdono pero ya deja de abrazarme (riendo)si no quieres que Quinn me entierre viva ( marley no es la persona favorita de Quinn y ella lo sabe )

S:Vez porque soy odioso? aveces te pasas de comica( soltandola) a ti nadie te va a enterrar viva -.-'

M:Si? dicen eso porque no viste la mirada que me dio.

Marley y Santiago tenian una muy bonita amistad, el la cuidaba mucho porque ella era depresiva, por eso pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y eso era lo que mas odiaba Quinn,aunque nadie conocia la razon por la que estos 2 eran tan unidos, ademas Marley era lesbiana, su lesbro era San aunque nadie conocia ese secreto.

M:Ahora vamos que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase ( cuando llegan a el aula)

S: Pase usted señorita (agarrando la puerta para que entre)

M:Wao que caballeroso, gracias ( le sonrie )

Quinn,Rachel y Brittany estaban en esa clase y las 2 ultimas se dieron cuenta, de los celos de Quinn y se rieron por lo bajo Santiago y Marley casi todos los dias hacen eso y Quinn tiene la misma o peor reaccion cada vez que lo la clase finaliza van a el comedor a comer con los chicos de el glee club como todos los dias.

*OK pausa les explico la relacion de los chicos del glee club:

Kurt:Es el trendy mejor amigo gay de rachel.

Blaine:El novio de Kurt, presidente de la clase y mejor amigo de Sam

Puck:Mejor amigo y cuñado de Santiago y jugador de futball y Basketball.

Jake:Hermano de Puck y el otro mejor amigo de Santiago,jugador de futball y co-capitan de el equipo de basketball.

Sam:Novio de Brittany,mejor amigo de Blaine y artie, Vice-presidente de la clase

Artie:El genio de el grupo, a quien todos querian por como era y no por su inteligencia.

Finn:Mariscal de campo,novio de Quinn,es la version femenina de Brittany(por su forma de ser).

Santiago: Capitan de el glee club y equipo de basketball,tambien jugador de futball.

Mike:El asiatico y mejor bailarin masculino de la puta escuela.

Mercedes:Diva mejor amiga de Rachel y Kurt.

Tina: Solo es tina la otra asiatica y novia de Mike xD.

Rachel:Futura estrella de Broadway, capitana de el glee club.

Britanny:La persona mas inocente y tierna de la tierra. y la mejor bailarina de el mundo (palabras de todos ),tambien es co-capitana de las porristas.

Quinn:Capitana de las porristas, la bitch de la escuela,Hermana de Britt.

Marley:La persona mas odiada por Quinn Fabray y es mejor amiga de Kitty.

Kitty: Segunda bitch de la escuela,su idolo es Quinn, es la novia de Jake.

ok prosigo con la historia...

Todos ya estaban sentados menos Santiago que no habia notan como Brittany esta un poco triste entonces Sam Habla.

Sam: Amor que te pasa? te noto triste desde la mañana

Q:Si Britt es por la discución que tubiste con Santiago en la mañana que estas asi ?

todos comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos porque nunca habian visto a Britt y Santiago pelear.

A:Tu y Santiago discutieron ?

B:(bufó)Si (poniendo cara triste )fue una tonteria pero tengo miedo de que el y yo no volvamos a hablar nunca más, así como Quinn y el(se le sale una lagrima Britt es muy sensible con estos temas).

todos hacen silencio.

Q:Quien dijo que no volveremos a hablar? eso no es cierto.

B:No lo se, como veo que ya tienen una semana perdiendo tiempo como 2 tontos, solo por estupideces.(dice mirando a Quinn)

Ma:Eso es verdad (comiendo de su sandwich)

Q:Tu callate nadie pidió tu opinion niñita(ya enojada) ademas no es contigo.

Ma:Escuchame rubia a mi no me hablas asi, no te he hecho nada para que me trates asi.( ya cansada de la actitud de Quinn)

Q: Solo con tu presencia ya me molestas,por que no te vas ?

tu novio no esta aqui por que no te vas con el ? ( mientras todos miraban la discución)

Ma:_**Ya entiendo por que esta tonta y San no se hablan esta celosa de mi ,jajjajjjajaja y por eso San esta un poco distante no quiere tener problemas con esta desquisiada.**_

Ma:Ja dejame que te aclare algo rubia tonta 1:estoy aqui porque pertenesco al glee club y donde este el grupo yo voy a estar te duela o no, y numero 2, si estoy de novia con Santiago o no , ese no es tu problema pero en verdad no entiendo porque celas tanto a Santiago,si solo son amigos ya deja de ser tan idiota y pon tus sentimientos en orden. aaaaaa y para aclararte algo, el y yo no somos novios primero averigua bien las cosas y despues hablas mamita.( parandose y llendose de el lugar)

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF! y Quinn pensando en lo irracionales que son sus celos..

Q:_**Dios que me esta pasando? por qpe estoy tan celosa de Santiago? nesecito arreglar las cosas con el, no puedo perder a mi mejor amigo por esta tonteria que creo mi mente.**_

F:_**Creo que Marley tiene razón,Quinn debe aclarar sus sentimientos,creo que la dejare libre para que sea feliz con San, yo se que ellos se aman.**_

_**B:Marley se ve sexy cuando se enoja :$ **_

_**K:jajajajjajajajajajajaajjaja OMG! nunca pense que la persona que ponga en su lugar a Quinn Fabray iba a ser Marley Rose jajjajaaj.**_

Quinn en silencio se puso de pie y se fue con destino desconocido en busca de Santiago.

En la sala de el coro haciendo tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de la clase, se encontraba Santiago sentado en el suelo, tocando con su guitarra un fragmento de una canción que estaba escribiendo.

It's been too long and I'm lost without u ( Ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy perdida sin ti )

What am I gonna do (¿Que voy a hacer? )

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you Digo que te he necesitado, queriéndote

(Said I need you) (Digo que te he necesitado)

Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you (Preguntándome si eres el mismo y quien ha estado contigo )

Is ur heart still mine (¿Tu corazón sigue siendo mío?)

I wanna cry sometimes (Quiero llorar algunas veces )

I miss you (Te extraño).

En eso llega Quinn, el se da cuenta y deja de tocar,Quinn se da cuenta de eso.

Q: Lo que dice es muy lindo (sonriendo un poco) la escribiste tu ?

S:Si y Gracias( responde un poco distante y poniendose de pie)

Q:Santiago necesitamos hablar(acercandose a el)

S:De que quieres hablar Fabray? ( entre ellos se dicen sus apellidos cuando estan enojados) Porque esta semana entera me demostraste que no tenemos nada de que hablar, y no querias nada conmigo.

Q:Lo se y de verdad te pido perdón (sonando un poco triste)

S: Wao que faciel lo pones no Fabray ? dijiste " le pedire perdón a este idota y como siempre el me perdonara todo" (sonando sarcastico)

Q: Lopéz sabes que eso no es así ( ya un poco molesta por la actitud de Santiago)

S: Y como es entonces Fabray? dimelo porque en verdad no entiendo, trate de hablar contigo la semana entera, te llamé y te envié mensajes una semana entera, una maldita semana entera y no contestaste nada.(Gritando)

Por otro lado ya habia sonado el timbre de cambio de hora y todos los de el glee club,se dirigieron a la sala,pero se encontraron con la gran discucion y decidieron esperar afuera, y mirar todo desde ahí,solo faltabán Britt y Rachel y en eso llegan ellas.

R: Y ustedes que ven?(un poco curiosa)

Mer:La discucion de el año entre Quinntiago( en su tono chismoso)

B: Eso no es una pelea estan discutiendo como personans civilizadas, no quieran ver una discucion real entre esos 2.(Jake,Finn,Rachel y Puck asienten)

A: Entonces ellos discuten peor de ahí? ( tan sorprendido como los otros)

F: Enserio no quieran ver una pelea de esos 2,parecen marido y mujer(todos lo miran con cara de WTF!)Que? es la verdad( levantando los hombros.)

K: Eres o te haces el idiota ? lo dices asi como que es algo normal,que tu novia y su mejor amigo se traten y peleen como si fueran novios y mas aun, marido y mujer.

F: Que quieres que haga? ademas voy a terminar con Quinn (todos lo miran sorprendidos por la desición)Sospecho que ellos 2 se aman y mejor me haré a un lado para que sean felices, como me aconsejo Lord Tobbington. _**Lord es tan inteligente,ya se por que Britt lo quiere y habla tanto de el.. Pensó.. **_Pero chicos no le digan a Quinn que terminaremos por esa razón( ok dicen todos)

B: Lord estará muy orgulloso de ti Finn (abrazandolo)

R: Sera mejor que dejemos a estos 2 solos para que arreglen sus problemas y despues volvemos si ? (todos dicen que si)ok pues vamonos a el auditorio.

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de el coro...

S:Respondeme, estoy esperando que me digas(mirandola fijamente)

Q:Maldición Santiago ya te dije que lo siento, que quieres que haga?fui una idiota lo admito pero ya perdón(Gritando)

S:(comienza a reirse ) Eso era lo que queria escuchar que digas que eres una idiota xD.

Q:Imbecil(sonrriendo y rodando los ojos)

S:Pero asi me quieres (riendo y sacandole la lengua)ven aca princesa (abrazandola por la cintura) sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?

Q: Yo tambien te quiero mucho(abrazandolo de vuelta)

S: No respondiste lo que te pregunte...

Q: Si Tiago lo se (sonrrojada)

S:(con la cara en el cuello de Quinn)No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca mas princesa,esta fue la peor semana de la historia de mi vida.(abrazandola mas fuerte todavia)

Q:Perdón me comporte como una idiota,tenia miedo de ser desplazada por Marley (Sonrrojada)

S:Princesa no seas tan celosa,sabes que la jefa y la dueña de la mitad de mi corazón eres tu. celosin! (Riendo)

Q:Eso espero eh!(dandole un golpecito en el pecho y riendose )

los dos se quedan mirandose, y pensando...

_**Q: Dios cuanto lo extrañe,esa mirada,esa sonrisa, Quinn concentrate(se regaña mentalmente) es tu mejor amigo casi como tu hermano deja esos pensamientos ..**_

_**S:Extrañe tanto a mi rubia, no creo que soportaba un dia mas sin ella,Dios como quisiera besarla en este instante.. por dios Santiago controla tus pensamientos,es tu mejor amiga y tiene novio..**_

_**QyS: Pero aun así la/lo amo (pensaron al mismo tiempo)**_

_Esto ha sido por hoy espero les haya gustado el capitulo dejen sus reviews o sugerencias asi veo si le va gustando o no y veo si la sigo o no ustedes deciden._

_hhahahahah gracias a Sky Blue y Rivergronarmy por sus sugerencias y ok ganaron ustedes de las dos ultimas opciones sobre Santiago el que elijo es Michael Treviño y ya es mi ultima palabra U.U espero que les haya gustado sus sugerencias son bien recibidas._

_Nini_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya llegueeeee, bueno como les prometí el lunes ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap. ya veo que a algunos les gusto el otro eso es bueno,me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo espero este les guste :D._

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto en negrita_

En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos:

_**Q: Dios cuanto lo extrañe,esa mirada,esa sonrisa, Quinn concentrate(se regaña mentalmente) es tu mejor amigo casi como tu hermano deja esos pensamientos ..**_

_**S:Extrañe tanto a mi rubia, no creo que soportaba un dia mas sin ella,Dios como quisiera besarla en este instante.. por dios Santiago controla tus pensamientos,es tu mejor amiga y tiene novio..**_

_**QyS: Pero aun así la/lo amo (pensaron al mismo tiempo)**_

Capitulo 3

Un rato despues de quedarse mirando slieron de el trance que tenian..

Q:Donde estaran los otros?(cuando ya vuelve a la tierra)ya es tiempo de que esten aqui (sentandose en la segunda fila de sillas)

S: Si es raro ni la tití está aqui eso si es raro ( se rie y se sienta al lado de Quinn, ella pone sus piernas encima de las de el y el recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de ella.. Quien no los conocia y llegaba los veia asi y jurarian que son novios)

Q:Si llamala mejor para que cuando llegue y no vea a los otros no le de un ataque de diva y comienze a pelear (se rie mientras le pasa la mano por la cabeza a San )

S:Si deja llamarla

R: (el cel de Rachel suena, ella lo toma y lo pone en altavoz) Hola santiii Que pasa ? (callense le dice a los otros)

S: Tití donde estas ? o mejor dicho donde están ? ,estan todos juntos (le dice en voz baja a Quinn)

R:Estamos en el auditorio

S: Y que se supone que hacen allá? la clase es allá hoy? y por que se supone que yo no lo se ?por que tu o tu estupido novio de el mowhack no me dijo nada ? -.-' ( un poco enojado porque estaba en la sala y ellos en el auditorio)

Q: A ver dame aca ( quitandole el cel a Santiago) Rach ustedes vienen o tenemos que ir al auditorio ? (le pregunta tranquilamente)

S:Ni siquiera pienses que me voy a mover de aquí (hace pucheros y Quinn solo lo mira y el mejor voltea la mirada porque sintio que lo iba a matar )

R: Hola Quinn por lo que veo ya se arreglaron (haciendole señas a los otros para que hagan silencio)

Q: Si Rachel siii ( se rie y de el otro lado de la linea se escucha una celebracion )Que es ese ruido rachel?

R: Solo los chicos, pero dejame decirte algo estamos muy felices de que se amigaran, porque tengo para decirte que estabamos cansados de su drama.

Q: Si,si,si oigan quien habla de dramaaa, mejor sera que vengan porque snix esta por salir y nose si lo puedo controlar(dice mirando a Santiago quien estaba hablando por lo bajo insultando a Rachel)

R: Porfavor Quinn todos sabemos que eres la unica que lo puede controlar hasta mami aveces te llama para que vallas a la casa a controlarlo asi que deja de (fue interrumpida por Quinn)

Q: Ya hobbit silencio y vengan(cuelga el cel) y tu deja de estar insultando a Rachel te estoy escuchando (hablandole severamente a Santiago quien solo hizo silencio)

R:Chicos vamonos que los Quinntiago nos esperan y vamos rapido snix esta por salir( todos salieron lo mas rapido posible)

Q:Y tu sera mejor que pienses en como hablar con Britt que esta muy triste por tu culpa no se por que discutieron pero ( san la interrumpe)

S: Ni lo vas a saber u.u ( ella levanta una ceja un poco molesta y le quita las piernas de encima de Santiago) Que paso? ( señalando las piernas de Quinn y vuelve y las pone encima de el) No te enojes Princesa,ademas ya tengo la cancion perfecta para que me perdone (le sonrrie)

Q:( con cara de indignada) entonces para Britt una canción y para mi nada ? (Santiago solo alzó una ceja y la miro como WTF!)Que? (le sonrrie)

S:Nada Quinn nada

En eso llegan los otros integrantes de el glee club

Kurt: Wao por fin reina la paz en este salón(viendo como quinn le daba un beso en la mejilla a Santiago y estos 2 lo miraron y voltearon los ojos)

F: Hola chicos ( sonrriente)veo que ya todo está normal(señalandolos mientra Santiago le sonrrie y Quinn se para a saludarlo)

_**S: Este chico me agrada, aunque no me guste su relacion me agrada **_(Sonrrie para si mismo)

Rachel y Puck llegan y Santiago entrecierra los ojos mirandolos,Puck se queda mirando Rach y ella lo ignora y se va y se sienta al lado de su hermano, este pone el brazo ensima de sus hombros)

S:Pasó algo tití?

R:No

R:Sabes Donde está Britt? (mirando a todos los lados )

R:Ahí viene (Santiago la mira y se iba a parar para hablar con ella, pero ahí venia )

MR.S: Hola chicos como están (todos responde "Bieeen")Que quieren hacer hoy?

S: yo quiero cantar una canción puedo?

Mr:Claro Santiago cuando quieras.

S: Artie y mercedes me podrían ayudar ? (Artie y ella lo ayudaban en casi todas las canciones y todos pensaban que sus voces eran lo máximo juntas)

A: Claro broo (se acerca a el )

S: Esta canción es para ti Britt, se que me comporte como un tonto esta mañana y espero me perdones. (asiente para que comience la canción)

my love is your love -Glee cast version

Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Santiago: Turn me up, turn me up)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Santiago: Oohhhh)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Santiago: Ooh)

Santiago: If tomorrow is Judgement Day

(Artie: Sing Santii ) Santiago se rie por la ocurrencia de Artie

Santiago: And I'm standing on the front line

(Artie: Mmmm) And the Lord ask me what I did with my life

I will say I spent it with you

(Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright)

Santiago: It's alright

(Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright)

Santiago: If I wake up in World War III

(Mercedes: World War III)

(Artie: In World War III)

I see destruction and poverty (Mercedes: In my mind, you're mine)

Mercedes: And I feel like I want to go home

It's okay (Artie: okay) if you're comin' with me

Artie with Santiago: Clap your hands y'all it's alright)

(Mercedes: It's alright)

Artie and Santiago Clap your hands y'all it's alright

Mercedes: Oh yeah

Los 3: 'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Artie y New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's Alright!)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: mmhmm mmhmm)

Artie: If I lose my fame and fortune

(Santiago: Really don't matter)

And I'm homeless on the street

(Mercedes: On street oh Lord)

And I'm (con Santiago

: sleepin' in Grand Central Station)

(Mercedes: Okay)

It's okay if you're sleepin' with me

New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: alright)

Santiago: As the years they pass us by

(Artie: Years they, years they, years)

Santiago: We stay young through each other's eyes

Mercedes: Each other's eyes

And no matter (con Santiago: how old we get)

It's okay..

Artie: It's okay as long as I got you babe

Todos los ayudaron: Clap your hands y'all it's alright

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (**Brittany estaba muerta de la emocion**)

Artie , Mercedes y Santiago : 'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love (Mercedes: your love baby!)

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Cause your love is my love

my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Artie: If I should die this very day

Todos: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes): Very very very day)

Don't cry, 'cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay

Todos: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes): Don't cry)

(Santiago): And Don't matter what the people say

(New direction): Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Artie): Really don't matter)

Santiago y Artie : I'll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day.

Los new direction : 'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love!)

And my love is your love (with Artie: Your love)

Artie with New Directions: It would take an eternity to break us (Santiago: Break us, yeah!)

New Directions: And the chains of Amistad couldn't (With Artie: Hold us)

'Cause your love is my love (Santiago: Your love)

(Santiago: My love) And my love is your love

Artie with New Directions: It would take an (Con Santiago: eternity to break us)

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Santiago: Can't hold us)

New Directions: Your love is my love (Artie: My love)

(Santiago: My love!) And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us (Santiago: Oh, oh)

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Santiago: Oh, oh)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright

(Santiago: Clap your hands) Clap your hands y'all it's (Santiago: Clap your hands) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) (Mercedes: Come on!)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Santiago: Clap your hands y'all) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)

Clap your hands y'all it's alright

Artie,Mercedes y Santiago : 'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

Cuando termino la canción Brittany corrio hasta donde estaba Santiago todos estaban tan enternecidos de ver lo dulce que podia ser Santiago obviamente solo con britt xD..Todos aplaudieron y luego se sentaron hasta que termino la clase, Santiago estaba muy feliz pues estaba ya en paz con sus amigas, La clase termino y se fueron a sus casas hoy solo tenian el glee club.

En la casa de los Lopez, los hermanos ya estaban cambiados con ropa comoda, su madre llega en la noche,( Maribel Lopez es doctora y por eso no la ven en el dia, pero eso no impide que todas las noches se reunan a hablar sobre su dia y todo los temas que lleguen) Santiago tiene puesto un pantalon de bastket,está sentado en el sofa viendo television con las piernas estiradas en la mesa. Rachel viene caminando con la comida de los dos en una bandeja,tambien tiene una ropa comoda puesta, un pantalon de basket y una camiseta sin mangas,todo esto de Santiago porcierto.

S:( la mira) dire solo 3 cosas: 1 Que comeremos?, 2 Que haces con mi ropa ? (entrecerrando los ojos) 3 Wao que femenina Rachel ( sarcasticamente viendo como se sienta en la misma posicion de el )

R: 1 mami nos dejo pastas, 2 esta ropa la encontre en mi habitacion osea que me pertenece, y 3 gracias ( sonrriendole)

S:Tonta (riendose ) y dime como te fue hoy ? (ya estaba comiendo)

R:Cerdoooo mastica luego hablas -.-', bueno me fue mas o menos (un poco trite)

S: (dejando de comer y mirandola seriamente) como que mas o menos? Que paso?

R:(mirando al suelo)Bueno , puede ser que alguien casi me tire un granizado el dia de hoy

S: Y se puede saber quien es ese alguien,para ir a romperle la madre en este mismo segundo( muy,muy enojado)

R:Fue Azimio pero tranquilo (viendo como se iba a parar)Dave le dio una leccion asi que tranquilo, pero dime como te fue a ti ?

S:(Ya mas tranquilo) le debo una entonces a Dave ,Bueno ya sabes me fue bien estoy amigo otra vez de Quinn asi que me fue bien

R: (ella sonrrie) manito cuando le vas a decir a Quinn lo que sientes por ella ?

S: (ignora el comentario como siempre ) shhhhh va a comenzar phineas y ferb

R:Sabes que algun dia vas a tener que decirle verdad ?

S: Callate y dejame ver (ignorandola otra vez en eso el timbre suena)

R: Voy a ver quien es (cuando abre era Puck) oh eres tu ! (Sarcasticamente)

P:Rach tenemos que hablar

R:No tengo nada que hablar contigo

P: Claro que si tenemos que hablar (hablando en voz baja para que Santiago no escuche, a pesar de que es el mejor amigo de el Santiago es muy celoso y cuida mucho a si hermanita)

R: No me dejaste muy claro que solo quieres sexoo conmigo(indignada pero tambien hablando en voz baja queria evitar problemas con Santiago)

Por otro lado estaba Santiago queriendo saber de que hablan puck y Rachel ,los nota raros desde la mañana, suena su telefono y ve que es un mensaje de Quinn

**Hola precioso-Q**

**Hola mi reyna bella :$-S**

**jajajajajjajajajaj eso si lo respondes de una, pero si estuviera peleando ni respondes -Q**(Escribiendo con carita de tonta)

**Que quieres que haga? soy debil,dime para que soy bueno princesa-S**

**Solo queria saber como estabas y que estabas haciendo-Q**

**Estoy aqui viendo phineas y ferb y queriendo saber de que hablan Puck y Rach que estan en la puerta como discutiendo pero no se sobre que, como amiga de rachel podrias darme alguna info?-S**

**mmmm lo siento tiago pero eso le corresponde a ella no a mi,pero te puedo asugurar que es un tema fuerte-Q**

**Que quieres decir con tema fuerte eee Fabray? -S (se estaba enojando con solo mencinar eso )**

**Responde Fabray-S**

**No me hagas llamarte-S**

**atiende el maldito telefonooooooo Fabray-S **

Cuando Quinn toma el telefono

Q: Respira profundo,tranquilizate, y no me hables asi que no he hecho nada (esto ultimo lo dice gritandole)

S: Perdón (ya mas tranquilo) Q que quieres decir con tema fuerte ?

Q: Santiago te juro que si le dices que fui yo te mato,enserio te mato solo te lo dire porque te escucho preocupado.

S:Deja de hablar tanto y dime (girando los ojos)

Q: Al parecer Puck quiere sexo y ella no se siente segura y ha estado evitando el tema desde hace un mes pero parece que ya hoy,explotaron o ella exploto le dijo que si quería tener sexo tenia que esperar hasta que ella este lista o iban a terminar, al parecer terminaron.(dijo todo esto rápido mientras Santiago procesa el tema)Tiago? estas Ahí?

S:(Acercandose donde estaPuck y Rachel) Como es eso que hace un mes has estado queriendo obligar a mi hermanita a tener sexo contigo eee cabrón? (muy enojado empujandolo fuera ) y tu (señalando a Rachel) por que diablos no me habias dicho ? y tube que enterarme por otra gente(por primera vez en su vida gritandole a Rachel)

Q: San tranquilizate (le decia por telefono)

S:Como me puedo tranquilizar si mi hermana no tiene confianza para decirme las cosas y prefiere decircelo a un particular( gritando) y mi supuestamente maldito mejor amigo esta obligando a mi hermanita a tener sexo, sabiendo el que siempre le he dicho que la cuide y que no haga eso,entonces es lo primero que hace (casi llorando de la rabia) dime como puedo tranquilizarme dimeee.

P:Bro las cosas no son asi (tratando de tranquilizarlo)

S:No me digas Bro, no me hables,no te me acerques porque si lo haces te mato enserio te mato a golpes.

R:San tenemos que hablar pero tranquilos.

S: Nooooo (le grita) contigo no quiero hablar nadaaaa sabes ? nadaaaa.

Q:San principe, babe, tranquilizate no le hables ahora porque le puedes decir cosas que la lastimen y luego te vas a arrepentir.

S:Estas en tu casa?

Q:Si por que no vienes y asi tu y yo hablamos tranquilamente

S: (Mas tranquilo )Ok ya voy (subio las escaleras se puso unas zandalias y una camiseta sin mangas y salio.

R:A donde vas (le grita)

S:No te interesa (le dice sin mirarla, la suerte es que Quinn vive a una calle)

R:Vez lo que haces estupido, (llorando) largate no te quiero ver (Puck se va y ella sube a su habitacion a llorar por el error de no contarle a su hermano lo que le estaba pasando)

Cada uno se queda pensando

_**R:Acabo de perder la confianza de la única persona que no me haria daño nunca.**_

_**Q:Espero que Tiago este bien,aparte tengo que contarle lo que paso hace un rato.**_

_**P:Santiago me odia ,me odia esto solo me pasa por estupido.**_

_**S: Ja que razón tiene mami de advertirme de esta vida puerca, no cries cuervo o arrancaran tus ojos de sus cuencas,el mas traidor puede que lo tengas de frente :/..**_

_Hasta aquí otro capitulooooo y Hola otra vez :D en respuesta a sus comentarios ..._

_me pidieron que los capitulos sean mas largos créanme lo estoy tratando y perece que mi mente le gusta la idea,porque por momentos cuando digo ya no escribiré mas un cap mi mente se gobierna y sigue escribiendo xD,también me alegra que les este gustando el fic._

_en respuesta a mi querida Sky blue( y digo querida porque me declaro fan porque sus comentarios,en las otras historias y en esta son muy divertidos) en fin te digo que Marley y Brittany no tendran nada que yo sepa, con finn lo puse asi porque me parece tierno ademas en la mayoria de historias lo ponen de malo quise hacer algo diferente, y la declaracioon de amor bueno que te puedo decir? ..._

_En otro orden ya decidi que Santiago es Michael Treviño, aunque pensando bien Alfonso Herrera puede ser pero no,no,no ya decidi que es Michael Treviño no van a hacer que mi amor por Poncho me haga ser imparcial U.U , bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, nos vemos el lunes y sigan dejando sus reviews Besooos._

_Nini_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevoo aqui con un nuevo cap. me sentia un poco inspirada hoy y decidi que estaba feliz y quize regalarles este cap hoy domingoo... espero que les guste sera tierno,y divertido, les aclaro el cap de mañana lunes lo subire tambien :D_

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van subrayado,en negrita y cursiva._

En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos:

R:A donde vas (le grita)

S:No te interesa (le dice sin mirarla, la suerte es que Quinn vive a una calle)

R:Vez lo que haces estupido, (llorando) largate no te quiero ver (Puck se va y ella sube a su habitacion a llorar por el error de no contarle a su hermano lo que le estaba pasando)

Cada uno se queda pensando

**R:Acabo de perder la confianza de la unica persona que no me haria daño nunca.**

**Q:Espero que Tiago este bien,aparte tengo que contarle lo que paso hace un rato.**

**P:Santiago me odia ,me odia esto solo me pasa por estupido.**

**S: Ja que razón tiene mami de advertirme de esta vida puerca, no críes cuervo o arrancaran tus ojos de sus cuencas,el mas traidor puede que lo tengas de frente :/..**

Capitulo 4

Caminando a la casa de Quinn,Santiago va pensando en nada en especifico y algo llega a la casa fabray toca la puerta y quien abre la puerta es nada mas y nada menos que el señor Russel Fabray.

Russel Fabray era un señor de carácter fuerte,casi todos le tenían miedo excepto Santiago y Rachel, ya que crecieron cerca de sus hijas y la madre de estos es muy amiga de la familia, por eso con estos todo era diferente.

Judy Fabray era una mujer también de carácter,pero con las persona que apreciaba era muy divertida, su sueño es que Quinn encuentre un novio como Santiago,digo no solo como Santiago su sueño era que el sea el novio de su hija mayor.

S:Hola Señor F como está?(sonrriendo y dandole la mano)

RF:Oh! Santiago Lopéz cuanto tiempo que no te veia por aqui,nos tenias banadonados.

S:(riendo)Ni tanto señor F es solo que estuve un poco ocupado

RF:Si me imagino,también me imagino que viniste porque Q y tu ya arreglaron sus problemas verda?(levantando una ceja al estilo Fabray)

S: (tosiendo y un poco sorprendido)mmmmm si ya todo esta bien pero...

RF:Pero te preguntas como lo se ?(Santiago asiente)Bueno yo lo se todo..

Q:(acercándose a ellos)Ya pa deja de acosar a Tiago(Rodando los ojos)Hola San( sonriendo)

S:Hola de nuevo princesa (le sonrrie)

RF:Ashhhh me empalagan ya me voy,y no se queden como dos idiotas o entran o salen,pero no se queden en la puerta.(dando media vuelta)_**Por dios si estos dos no se vuelven novios me voy a dar un tiro -.-'**_

Q:Ven tiago entra(extendiendole la mano)

S:No ven mejor, tu aquí afuera, tenemos aire fresco, digo si no te molesta.

Q:Ok no importa (saliendo y sentándose con el en la acera)

S:(Despues de un rato) Que te pasa Q ?,te noto como rara(mirando como juega con un palito en el suelo)

Q:Que me pasa de que?no me pasa nada tiago ya estas alucinando(riendo nerviosa)

S:Vamos Q dime se que quieres decirme algo,te conozco mas que nadie(levantando una ceja)

Q:Ya,ya no me mires así ok?, lo que pasa es que Finn termino conmigo.

S:Waooooo y eso Por que?(un poco sorprendido)

Q:No se solo me dijo que me dejaba libre para que encuentre al amor de mi vida, que me desea lo mejor y que seguira siempre siendo mi amigo pase lo que pase.

S:Wao,Finn demostró ser un gran chico si hizo eso,en verdad mereces esos deseos(abrazandola y ella se apoya en su hombro,el le agarra la barbilla y le levanta un poco la cara) y tu? como estas con eso?

Q:(mirandolo a los ojos) te digo la verdad? (el asiente) me senti bien,no me esperaba que termine asi pero,me siento bien. y tu como estas? ( preguntándole sobre lo de hace un rato)

S:En verdad no lo se (mirando hacia el frente) no se si me siento bien, o mal, traicionado o decepcionado (ahora si mirándola) creo que mas decepcionado y traicionado que otra cosa.

Q:Santi eso en algún momento iba a pasar,porque es tu hermana menor y eso pero,no creo que te debas poner asi con ella en este caso con quien debes estar molesto es con Puck. (tomando la mano de el y dándole un beso en los nudillos)

S:Wao Q tienes siempre las palabras especificas para todo, pero me creerías si te digo, que me siento asi porque Rachel se lo contó a un particular primero que a mi , sin ofender Q pero soy su hermano tenia que decirme a mi no a ti (ella asiente) o si te digo que me siento traicionado porque Puck sabiendo como soy con el,la confianza que le di, y sabiendo como cuido a mi hermanita, el me haga eso ? precisamente el ? (estaba alterado)Q:Se que querías saberlo primero que cualquiera (agarrándole la cara para que el la mire a los ojos) te entiendo,pero entiéndela a ella, tenia miedo de como reaccionar, se como te sientes pero piensa bien en ella no la puedes maltratar por esa tontería, al contrario debes apoyarla en estos momentos esta muy triste. pero ya podemos dejar de hablar de eso ? y tu ya deja de pensar en esa tontería ( se queda mirándolo mientras seguía agarrándole la cara)

Por otra parte en la ventana de la casa de los Fabray...

JF: Oh por Dios! se van a besar (dice emocionada mientras ve la posición que tienen los dos jóvenes de afuera)

RF:Enserio esos dos ya han durado demasiado para eso, ya me tienen desesperado.

B:(con Lord en brazos) Que dices Lord ?Que ellos parecen novios? claro que si ya eso lo sabemos todos.Y si pienso igual que tu son dos tontos que no se dan cuenta de su amor obvio.

RF:Wao lord es muy inteligente lo has enseñado bien.

B:Gracias pa (sonrrojada)

Por otro lado fuera de la casa..

S:Ok ya dejare de hablar de eso,pero no la perdonare tan facil U.U

Q:Y si te pido que lo hagas? (mirandolo lindo)

S: mmmm buenooo no se , lo pensaria (los 2 se rien(

Q:Que vamos a hacer ahora?(mientras el le agarra la mano y entrelaza sus dedos)

S:mmm no se lo que mi princesa desee

Q:Bueno ya que tienes ropa de basket,por que no me enseñas algunos de tus trucos? ( lo mira y le sonrrie)

S:Por mi no hay problema, los problemas serian 1. no llevo tenis para jugar y 2 tu atuendo no nos ayuda (señalándola mientras veía que Quinn tenia puesto una camiseta blanca sin mangas,un pantalón pijamas,y unas sandalias)

Q: En respuesta a eso, 1 recuerdas el día que estabas jugando cerca de aqui y tu mami te trajo ropa y tubiste que cambiarte aquí porque iban a salir ?

S:(recordando) eeeee siii recuerdo que era para ir a cenar,con el hombre que me engendro, si hubiese sabido eso mejor me quedo aqui -.-'

Q:(entrecerrando los ojos )eee siii ese dia, el fin es que, dejaste unos tenis aquí y un pantalón aaaa y tu balón también, eso quiere decir (no pudo terminar Santiago la interrunpío)

S:Eso quiere decir que tengo con que jugar, pero hablemos de tu atuendo, ese (señalándola) no es el mejor atuendo.

Q:Si me dejas terminar sabrás que si tengo ropa, asi que shhhhh, en fin tu pantalón esta aquí,así que que lo pondré (poniéndose de pie)dame unos minutos y ya vuelvo.

Santiago se queda mirándola como un tonto y pensando.

S:_**Esta mujer si no es que ya me volvió loco, me va a volver loco enserio que si. **_(niega con la cabeza y sonrie para si mismo.

Pasan los minutos y sale Quinn con un pantalón parecido a el que Santiago tiene, (la diferencia es que el de San es azul oscuro con rayas gris oscuro y el de Quinn es gris oscuro con rayas azul oscuro.)Se hizo una cola alta,y traia en una mano los tenis de tiago y en la otra el balón.

S:(para molestarla le dice)no traigo medias.

Q:Están dentro de los tenis, si no quiere ir solo dilo y ya (un poco enojada)

S:(ya se los había puesto en lo que Quinn hablaba , se ríe y se acerca a abrazarla por la cintura) Ya Quinn solo estaba bromeando (le besa la frente) déjame guardar las sandalias y nos vamos si ?(ella asiente)

Santiago entra a la casa a la habitación de Quinn,luego baja y se da cuenta que los señores F (como el les dice) estaban en la sala, los saluda y sale.

RF: ese muchacho me gusta como yerno (sonriendo)

JF:No veo la hora de que el entre a la familia(en eso va cruzando Britt)

B:En menos de lo que canta un gallo mi big broo se convertirá en mi cuñado eso esperenlo.

Q:Ya nos vamos ? (Cuando ve que santiago sale) se esta haciendo tarde (cruzándose de brazos)

S:Son las 5:00 de la tarde,todavía es temprano,pero ok vamos.(agarrándole la mano) se me olvidaba, te vez sexy con esa ropa(alzando las cejas)

Q: (le da un golpecito en el pecho)eres un cómico pero gracias (sonríe)

Y así se fueron agarrados de la mano, como si fueran novios. A las 9 de la noche Santiago y Quinn regresaban a la casa Fabray,habían pasado la tarde noche jugando y ya Mamá Lopéz ( Como le decía Quinn) lo había llamado,para que valla a la casa,pues no lo había visto hoy.

S:Bueno Princesa ha llegado a su castillo (le sonríe)

Q:Si , gracias por traerme (sonriendo le también)

S:No hay de que princesa,yo te saque de tu casa, yo te traigo

Q:Bueno señorito ya es tiempo de que te vallas a tu casa, y no queremos que mamá lopéz se preocupe,y te mande otro mensaje o te venga a buscar por las orejas(se burla)

S: ja ja ja Graciosa -.-', pero si es mejor que me valla (Quinn se ríe por el miedo que le tiene Santiago a su mamá) Q me podrías traer mis sandalias? es que no quiero que se me olvide )pasándose la mano por el cuello)

Q:Nooo (sonrriendole)

S: Y se puede saber por que no ? (alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos)

Q:Porque si te las llevas ahora no tendrás escusa de cruzar por acá (sonrojada y mirando el suelo)

S:(Se ríe) si es así entonces también quédate con el balón así tengo la escusa para cruzar todas las tardes( girándole un ojo)

Q:(se ríe) ok, pero ya enserio vete, tu mamá te esta esperando,cuando llegues me escribes si ?

S:Si señora (le sonríe)Gracias princesa (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Q:Gracias por que ?(sonriendo sonrojada)

S:Por todo ( y así se va)

Cuando llega a la casa encuentra a su mamá y a Rachel en el livin hablando y viendo tv..

S:Bendicion ma (dandole un beso en la frente y luego lanzandose al sofá de una sola pieza, y subiendo los pies en el brazo de el sofa)

ML:Dios te bendiga mijo,creía que tenia que irte a buscar por las orejas (alzando una ceja)

S:Perdon ma,estaba llevando a Quinn a su casa. (Rachel lo mira triste,el la ve pero decide mejor mirar el cel y escribirle a Quinn mientras su madre habla con Rachel sobre algo)

_**Ya puedes dormir bien princesa,ya estoy en casa -S**_

_**Que bueno :D, duerme bien y arregla las cosas con Rach -Q**_

_**Tu también duerme bien hermosa -S **_ (ignorando lo que Quinn le dijo sobre Rach)

_**No me ignores,Santiago arregla las cosas con tu hermana o por lo menos piensalo porfavor -Q**_

(Santiago frnce el ceño) _**Si,si ok lo pensare ahora duermete :* -S**_

_**Ok te quiero mucho :* -Q **_ (y mucho mas de lo que crees, piensa ella y sonríe )

_**Yo también te quiero mucho -S **_ (y no te imaginas cuanto pensó el y sonrrio)

Rachel se percato de los gestos y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba hablando con Quinn y se lo dijo a su madre.

R:Esta escribiéndole un mensaje a Quinn mirale la carita de enamorado (le dice por lo bajo a su mama y esta se rie y decide molestar a su hijo)

ML:Ya le avisaste a mi nuera que llegaste?(le dice con una sonrisa maligna)

S:(cara de wtf) Que nuera estas hablando mami? ya deja de decir que Quinn es tu nuera -.-'

ML:Quien menciono a Quinn? (ella y Rachel se rien)

S:Muy graciosa ma (toma el cel otra vez pero ahora para desearle buenas noches a Brittany)

_**Buenas noches Britt Britt,espero que duermas bien me saludas a tubbs, te quiero , un beso -Santi**_

_**Tu tambien duerme bien cuñadito,digo big broo, lord dice que te quiere (creo que se robo otravez tus cigarrillos)-Britt Britt**_

Santiago sonríe y niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

R:Ese ahora fue para Britt ( y sonríe ella sabe que diario le manda buenas noches a ella)

ML:Ahora ya después de que le mandaras un mensaje a tu novia y a su hermana (mirando a Santiago,este la mira entrecerrando los ojos como queriendo matar a su madre)digo a Quinn y a Britt, díganme como les fue hoy ?

S:Todo bien normal como siempre (viendo a su madre)

R:Si ma todo bien como siempre (un poco nerviosa)

ML: Algo esta raro, que pasa entre ustedes 2?

RyS: nada maaa (al mismo tiempo)

ML:No me digan que nada, no soy tonta cuando Santiago llego ustedes no se saludaron ni nada (estos se miran)asi que espero que lo resuelvan pronto.

SyR: sii maa

ML:Bueno ahora yo me voy a dormir, no se duerman tarde mañana tienen escuela (les da un beso y se va)

S:Bueno yo me voy,Duerme bien(subiendo las escaleras)

R:Espera San,hablemos por favor (el la mira)

S:Hoy no rachel( termina de subir y entra a su habitación)

Santiago se sienta en su cama y mira una foto de el con rachel y piensa en una conversación que ellos tuvieron cuando pequeños.

* Flashback* El y Rachel viendo Tv hace 6 años

S:En que piensas ? (mirando que Rachel esta distraída)

R:En como seremos cuando seamos mas grandes,si unidos o viviremos peleando.

S:Rach todos los hermanos pelean,pero te aseguro que tu y yo seremos unidos,los hermanos mas unidos de este planeta (le sonríe a su hermanita )

R:Estas seguro? me lo prometes? (dice alegre)

S:Claro que te lo prometo (la abraza)

R:Pase lo que pase no nos enojaremos tanto como para dejar de hablar?

S:Si rach te lo prometo (se ríe)

R:Nunca nos iremos a la cama enojados el uno con el otro ?y si el otro no quiere hablar, lo vamos a intentar ?

S:Si lo prometo (sonríe) y tu me prometes confiar en mi mas que en otra persona? y tenerme confianza a mi en todo y con todo?

R:Claro que te lo prometo (sonríe y abraza a su hermano)

S:Te amoo Rach

R:Yo tambien te amo manito, eres el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pordria tener (le besa la mejilla)

su madre los estaba mirando con lagrimas en los ojos,estaba mucho mas que orgullosa de sus hijos.

*Fin del flashback*

Santiago se seca algunas lagrimas y decide darse un baño para pensar con la cabeza otra habitacion de esa misma casa Rachel esta acostada pensando en lo mismo que Santiago ,llorando y decide cerrar los ojos.

Ya con su ropa de dormir Santiago mira otra vez la foto y sale de su habitación hasta la de Rachel se acuesta detras de ella y la abraza.

S:Perdoname hermanita por como te trate hoy,se que me comporte como un animal,no debi reaccionar asi en tu contra,fui un estupido me siento muy mal por eso, pero entiéndeme,te amo tu eres mi mayor orgullo,sin ti se me va la vida,tu eres la persona que me hace fuerte.

R:(llorando) No,perdóname tu a mi por no confiar en ti pero entiéndeme tuve miedo de como reacciones en contra de tu amigo.

S:shhhh ya deja de pensar en eso,solo piensa que entre mi amigo y mi hermana siempre voy a elegir a mi hermana sobre todas las cosas entiendes?

R:Sii (abrazándolo)

S:Ahora olvidemos eso y vamos a dormir (le da un beso en la frente y cierra los ojos)

R:Eres el mejor hermano de la tierra, te amo manitoo (le da un beso en la mejilla y se duerme)

Mierando por la puerta se encontraba la madre de estos dos mirando la conversación como hace 6 años, y al igual que esa vez estaba llorando de orgullo y emoción.

ML:Gracias Dios por los hijos que me has dado..

_Hasta aqui este capitulo sorpresa y Hola otra vez :D en respuesta a sus comentarios ..._

_Sigo tratando de escribir mas y mi mente se sigue gobernando y sigue escribiendo xD,tambien me alegra que les este gustando el fic._

_a mi querida Sky Blue espero que tu Finnbubu no te haya decepcionado :p,viste que Quinn si pudo calmar a San xD, sobre que colapsaras un dia con las muestras de cariño que te parecieron las de este cap ? y sobre la declaración de amor bueno que te puedo decir? solo diré que falta poco aaaaaaaa y sobre de cuantos capítulos es el fic que me dirías si te digo que no se solo se que serán muchos :D..._

_bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, nos vemos el lunes y sigan dejando sus reviews Besooos._

_Nini_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevoo aquí con un nuevo les guste ... _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van subrayado,en negrita y cursiva._

capitulo 5

Al dia siguiente,ya listos para irse a la escuela,Santiago baja las escalera,mientras Rachel lo espera en la cocina para desayunar con su mama,San recuerda que hoy tiene practica de basketball despues de el glee club (_**ashhh practica de basket hoy, no tengo animos pero la suerte que llevo esta ropa asi se me hace mas facil asi no tengo que cambiarme ^.^) **_Llega a la cocina y saluda a dos de las mujeres de su vida.

S:Buena dia maa,bendición (dándole un beso en la mejilla)Buenos dias manita(dándole un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y sentándose a comerse su cereal)

ML:Dios te bendiga mijoo

R:Buenos dias manito (sonriente)

ML:Santiago Manuel Ernesto Lopez tu piensas ir asi a la escuela? (tenia un pantalón de basket negro,tenis converse rojos y un t-shrit de elmo "que le había regalado Quinn")

Santiago mira a su madre con cara de WTF! mientras Rachel esta muerta de risa por el regaño que su madre le dio a su hermano.

S:Ma pero que tiene de malo esta ropa?(haciendo pucheros)

ML:Ponte pantalones de verdad.

S:Pero maaaaa

ML:No me hagas hablar 2 veces ponte los pantalones (dijo severamente)

Santiago sube las escaleras haciendo rabieta como un niñoo, y se pone unos jeans oscuros.

S:Ahora si señora Maribel Lopez? (dando media vuelta)

ML:Ahora si pareces una persona civilizada, ya vallanse o llegaran tarde.

RyS: Ok adios maaa , Cuidate mucho (dice rach) te amamos (le dan un beso cada uno)

Cuando llegan a la escuela se encuentran con puck que los esta esperando.

S:No te quiero ver cerca de el (dice mirándola)

R:San en algún momento voy a tener que hablar con el o sino,no dejara de molestarme.

S:Bueno cualquier cosa me dices eh ?

R:Claroo que si (le sonríe y siguen caminando)

P:Hola Rachel, hola Bro (extendiéndole la mano a cada uno,Rachel lo saludo pero Santiago lo ignoro)

S:Nos vemos al rato Rach cualquier cosa ya sabes,me avisas.

R:Si manito (le sonríe) Que quieres noah?

P:Perdoname se que fui un tonto, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo,te extraño,eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida y no lo supe aprovechar.

R:Que pena que te dieras cuenta tan tarde (caminando y dejándolo solo)

Por otra parte estaban las chicas de el coro en medio de el pasillo (menos Marley y Rachel) hablando y llega Santiago hasta donde ellas

S:Hola chicas como están? (le da un beso en la mejilla a todas)

Mer: Bien hablando cosas de chicas (risas) ya sabes, ropa,y esas tonterías..

S:(se rie)Ya veo (se acerca a Quinn)como estas? (esta lo abraza mientras las otras siguen hablando en su mundo de la moda y todo eso)

Q:Bien S y tu? antes que todo tengo que decirte que te vez muy bien con ese t-shirt.

S:(se ríe) yo estoy bien, gracias por el alago le dire a la persona que me lo regalo, que me alagaron gracias a ella.

Q:(cierra los ojos y se ríe) Bueno al parecer ella tiene buen gusto y sabe lo que te queda bien,digo por lo que veo.

S:Y también es muy modesta (le giña un ojo)

Q:Bueno por lo meno admitiste que tengo buen gusto

S:Si,si,si -.-'

Q:Chicas me llevo a este galán (agarrando la mano de Santiago) nos vemos al rato, ven que tu y yo tenemos que hablar (mientras se van las chicas se quedan hablando)

T:Enserio ellos nunca se van a dar cuenta?

Mer:Hasta Finn se dio cuenta,estos chicos son muy lentos.

B:Hey Mercedes no lo digas así como que Finn es tonto (cruzándose de brazos)

MER:Perdon Britt.

Kitty:Solo espero que esos dos se den cuenta pronto,ellos hacen la mejor pareja de la escuela,y eso que solo son amigos, no me imagino cuando sean novios(un poco enternecida)si dicen que dije eso las mato (todas se ríen)

S:Mmmm de que tenemos que hablar Quinn ? (mirándola raro)

Q:De nada,solo ya no quería estar ahí me estaba aburriendo ya, y dime como te fue con Rach?

S:Sabes que no puedo durar mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella (le sonríe)

Q:Que bueno Tiago (lo abraza) y con Puck ?

S:Que vas a hacer hoy a la tarde?(ignorando la pregunta)

Q:(se dio cuenta de esto y decidió mejor no ponerle asunto al tema no quería enojar a Santiago)Bueno eee no se, Sue nos dio tres semanas libres porque ella tiene que viajar, y tu ?

S:Yo tengo practica de basket después de el glee club (hace pucheros y Quinn se enternece)

Q:Si quieres voy a tu practica a darte ánimos(mirando el suelo)

S:(se ríe enternecido por la actitud de Quinn) No Q,después te aburres es mejor que vallas no se con las chicas o algo así.

Q:Es eso o que ya otra va a ir a verte ?( le levanta una ceja y su cara de celos super ooon)

S:Sabes que Quinn Fabray?si quieres ir ve,pero después no quiero que me digas San vamonos que estoy aburrida U.U ok?

Q:Prometo que no me aburriré (le guiña un ojo suena el timbre) Nos vemos en el glee Club o en Recreo(le da un beso en la mejilla)

S:Nos vemos sexy ladyy (se rien)

En la hora de el receso estaba todo el glee club sentado junto,solo faltaba Santiago, pero ya venia caminando.

S:Que tal chicos (sentándose en medio de Marley y Quinn para que no hayan celos)

Mer:Hola señor Lopez como esta? (dándole un beso en la mejilla para enojar a Quinn,esta se da cuenta de el beso y se sienta derecha rueda los ojos,se aleja un poco de Santiago y mejor pone atención a otra conversación)

S:(se rie) Bien Mar y tu ? no te había visto el dia de hoy (poniendo su brazo en el espaldar de la silla de Quinn)

Mar:yo estoy bien Señorito (le sonríe) hoy llegue un poco tarde,mi mama se sentía mal (la cara un poco triste)

S:Pero ya esta mejor? (preocupado) porque le puedo decir a mami que valla y la revise.

Mar:No gracias San ya se siente mejor,solo fue la presión baja, pero gracias por la oferta.

S:Para eso estamos (le sonríe) pero cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme (ella asiente)

Q:permiso,Santiago Britt te esta diciendo algo(mirando a san y a marley)

S:Perdon Britt que me decías? (poniendo atención)

B:Te decía que Lord me dijo que robaste sus cigarrillos(cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba que la gente fume y mucho menos Santiago)

S:Yo no fuii,el se robo los míos, porque no están en ninguno de los lugares que los pongo.( sabia que Britt se los habia tirado a la basura pero no iba a decir nada, no iba a destruir su inocencia)

B:Que bueno entonces u.u

F:Britt puedo cruzar por tu casa a la noche? es que necesito consejos de Lord (un poco avergonzado)

B:Claro que finni, ademas lord tobbington me dijo que le caías muy bien (todos sonríen ante la conversación)

S:Tubbs es muy inteligente.

J: Broo (a santiago) hoy tendremos mucha practica o solo jugaremos un rato?

S:Creo que jugaremos un rato y ya, el entrenador no viene.

J: ok

P: Crees que pueda hablarle a Santiiago? (le pregunta en voz baja a su hermano)

J:Ni se te ocurra. (severamente)

S:Rach que vas a hacer hoy después de glee?

R: creo que nada (sarcásticamente),quizá esperarte ya que vine contigo y me tienes que llevar -.-' (todos se ríen)

Suena el timbre y todos se van a clases menos Quinn y Santiago que tienen hora libre hoy.

Q:Tiago te puedo hacer una pregunta ?

S:Claro hasta 2 si quieres (le sonríe)

Q:Marley y tu son novios ?

S: (sorprendido) queeeeeeeeee ? de donde sacas eso Quinn?

Q: Que? ya no te pongas asi solo fue una simple pregunta (haciéndose la inocente)

S:Si Fabray lo que digas (un poco enojado)

Q:Ya no te enojes fue una simple pregunta San (mirándolo con carita de el gato de Sherk.)

S: Si una simple pregunta con doble sentido verdad?

Q:Ya perdona,no lo vuelvo a preguntar,pero es que aveces parecen novios.

S:Q sabes que si fuera mi novia o me gustara te lo diría de una y ya.

Q:Si ok (un poco celosa por el comentario) ahora otra pregunta. a quien le escribiste la canción que te vi cantando el otro dia?

S:(se aclara la garganta)a ti (un poco sonrojado)

Q: y si era para mi por que dejaste de cantar cuando llegue?

S: Porque no la había terminado y no quería que la escucharas (diciendo esto ultimo en voz baja)

Q: Que? (sorprendida) me escribes una canción y no quieres que la escuche? bravo Santiago Lopez.

S: Sabes que me da vergüenza que escuchen mis canciones..(mirando el suelo.)

Q:Que son muy lindas por cierto,pero en fin quiero escuchar mi canción ahora (hizo enfacis en el ahora)

S:(se rie)Que tal si vamos a el auditorio busco mi guitarra y te la canto si ?

Q:Wao no sabia que iba a ser tan facil convencerte(riendo) pero ok vamos.

S:Que te digo no te se decir que no (Quinn se ríe y se van)

Ya en el auditoriooo...

S:Bueno esta canción la comenzé a escribir cuando no nos hablábamos como al segundo dia de pelear, se llama "I miss you" tu fuiste la inspiración para este tema, ya escuchaste una parte espero que la otra te guste.

I Miss You - /watch?v=JoSpB4OhqeE

Off to college, Yes you went away

Straight from high school, You up and left me

We were close friends Also lovers

Did everything For one another

Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

Come back...to me, Can you...hear me (Calling)

Hear me...calling (For you) For you...'Cuz it's

**Santiago cantaba esta parte mirandola fijamente a los ojos **

Coro

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do,Said I been needing you, wanting you

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine,I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

**Baja de el escenario y se acerca a ella.**

Now I'm sitting here,Thinking 'bout you

And the days we used to share,It's driving me crazy,

I don't know what to do ,I'm just wondering if you still care

I don't wanna let you know, That it's killing me

I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby

Come back...to me,Can you...hear me (Calling)

Hear me...calling (For you)

For you...'Cuz it's

**Ella lo mira con cara de super enamorada y se esta secando algunas lagrimas.**

It's been too long and I'm lost without you,What am I gonna do

Said I been needing you, wanting you,

Wondering if your the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine,I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you..

Cuando termina la canción,corre hacia el y lo abraza.

Q:Esa canción fue hermosa (sonriendole)

S:Te gusto? (mirándola a los ojos)

Q:Me encanto gracias tiago (abrazándolo de nuevo)

S:No hay de que princesa,gracias a ti por ser mi musa (dándole un beso en la frente)

_**Q: Dios este hombre es lo mejor,no puedo creer que escribió esa canción para mi.**_

_**S:Dios dame el valor para decirle que la amo y que ella me acepte solo pido eso.**_

En la puerta de el auditorio estaban las hermanas menores de los 2,presenciando todo.

R:Cuanto sentimiento en una sola canción (secándose las lagrimas)

B:Es hermosa,pero no sabia que Quinn sabia que Santi escribía canciones (un poco confusa)

R:Si yo también creía que las únicas que lo sabíamos eramos nosotras pero creímos mal.

B:Rachi tenemos que hacer algo para que esos dos se declaren su amor eterno,y dejen de ser tan tontos (con voz soñadora)

R:Si Britt debemos hacer algo, ya con Finn fuera de competencia todo puede pasar,debemos hacer que abran los ojos y ya tengo un plan ( iba cruzando por ahí y Rachel sonrió malebolamente pensando en su plan) Mr. me puede dar unos minuto de su tiempo ?tengo que discutir algunas ideas para la clase de hoy con usted.

Mr.S: Claro Rachel (sonriente)

R: El caso es quee ...

Dentro de el auditorio ya después de la canción los chicos estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Q:San que perfume es ese que estas usando?

S:Uno que mami me compro por que?

Q:Por nada es solo que huele muy rico,como se llama?

S: Para que quieres saber ? se lo vas a regalar a algún novio (en broma pero también con ligeramente un poquito de celos)

Q:(le da un golpe y se separa de el) Estas muy cómico en estos dias -.-'

S:Y tu muy odiosa -.-'

Q:Psss bye Santiago (dejándolo solo)

Santiago agarra el cel y le escribe un mensaje...

_**Te vez hermosa cuando te enojas,pero en fin el perfume se llama "declaration de cartier" si quieres me lo regalas ya el mio se esta acabando :p -S**_

_**Sueña con que es para ti .l. aaaa y gracias por decirme que soy hermosa. -Q**_

_**Te adoro aunque pelees tanto :* -S**_

_**Yo tambien te adoro payasito :* -Q**_

Los dos se quedan mirando el celular con cara de idiotas y pensando..

_**Q:Dios acabo de confirmar que lo amooooo**_

_**S:Amo a esa rubia enserio que si **_

_Hasta aqui este capitulo sorpresa y Hola otra vez :D_

_Sky Blue eres un caso jajjajajajjajajaj me alegra ser la que te salvo de seguir viendo animales en youtube xD en respuesta a tu pregunta pocos? ya falta poco ya veras y y con muchos quiero decir muuuuchooos :D _

_bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, nos vemos el viernes y sigan dejando sus reviews Besooos._

_Nini_


	7. Chapter 7

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lleguee tarde pero mirenme aqui de nuevoo aqui con un nuevo les guste ... _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

En el capitulo anterior...

Santiago agarra el cel y le escribe un mensaje...

_**Te vez hermosa cuando te enojas,pero en fin el perfume se llama "declaration de cartier" si quieres me lo regalas ya el mio se esta acabando :p -S**_

_**Sueña con que es para ti .l. aaaa y gracias por decirme que soy hermosa. -Q**_

_**Te adoro aunque pelees tanto :* -S**_

_**Yo tambien te adoro payasito :* -Q**_

Los dos se quedan mirando el celular con cara de idiotas y pensando..

_**Q:Dios acabo de confirmar que lo amooooo**_

_**S:Amo a esa rubia enserio que si **_

capitulo 6

En la Sala del coro ya estaban casi todos,a exepción de Quinn,Rachel y Marley, y Obviamente que siempre llegaba tarde, pero hoy tenia un propósito, (Rachel le había contado que tenia un plan para hacer que Quinn y Santiago abrieran los ojos y para eso necesitaba su ayuda,pero cuando Rachel se fue Brittany también le contó un plan,pero este era para que Rachel y Finn se dieran cuenta de su atracción, todos también notaban que entre esos dos había una conexión,pero también Lord Toobington le contó a Britt que Finn le contó que le gustaba Rachel pero le daba miedo y vergüenza "Palabras de Britt ^.^" entonces decidió darles un empujonsito a estas dos parejas... Pero siguiendo con lo que esta pasando en la sala del coro... Santiago,Puck,Jake,Sam,y Finn ya se habian cambiado de ropa y se habian puesto ropa de basket,porque se iban a la practica desde que termine el Glee Club.

Quinn llega y ve a Santiago riendo de algo que dijo Artie,mientras ella se queda embobada mirando desde la puerta y pensando.

_**Q: Dios por que tiago es tan sexy?esa sonrisa ese arete en su oreja izquierda que lo hace ver tan sexy,y ese tatuaje de superman en el brazo que lo hace ver tan nerd y a la vez tan deja tus pensamientos impuros,piensa en otra cosa, pero es que Dios que bello.**_

Detrás de Quinn se escucha una toz fingida.

R: Quinn podrías secarte la baba?(dice una divertida Rachel)

Q:Callate Hobbit(fulminandola con la mirada)

R: Wao después de tanto tiempo otra vez volvemos a los sobrenombres,creí que habíamos superado eso fabray -.-'

Q: Si,si Hobbit lo que digas (girando los ojos) y dime que necesitas?(viendo como Rachel seguía a su lado mirando hacia donde Finn pero decide no decirle nada)

R: Ehhh (saliendo del trance) en verdad necesito de tu ayuda,tu como mejor amiga de mi querido hermano,quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme a que el perdone a noah?se que el y yo no terminamos en buenas condiciones,pero no me gustaría que esa amistad de tantos años termine por mi culpa (un poco triste)

Q: Lo siento Rach,pero en eso no te puedo ayudar créeme lo he tratado pero es muy terco,ademas según el Puck traiciono el código de su bromance y eso no se lo perdonara demos gracias de que el (señalando a Santiago)no le dio una golpiza a Puck,que es lo que quiere hacer.(Rachel asiente)

Las dos entran a la sala y se sientan junto a las otras chicas,mientras los chicos hablan de sus cosas.

A:Enserio Sam te digo que ayer vi a Santiago jugando basket y no le llegas a los talones.

S: (riendo ) ya nerdoo (le decía así a artie de cariño) no le digas eso a Trouty que luego se deprime,ademas tampoco es para tanto solo se jugar un poco.

A:Claro que si es para tanto San,cuando juegas te veo como Dwayne Wade,enserio bro eres bueno.

Sam: Jaa ok Santiago puede ser bueno jugando pero jugando NBA 2K12 soy el mejor.

J: Lamento decirte esto rubio pero el mejor de todos jugando en vídeo juegos es el señor Abrams (señalando a Artie mientras los otros asentían.)

Sam: (un poco enojado)No te creo,que tal si probamos quien es el mejor,hoy después de la practica,todos en mi casa quien se apunta?(todos dijeron que si excepto Santiago que estaba distraído con su celular.

Quinn desde lejos podía ver que Santiago esta distraído y sonriendo mucho,mientras escribe en su celular y esta ya se podia imaginar con quien hablaba,mientras tanto Santiago hablaba con Marley.

**Mar por que no has llegado?Donde estas?-San**

**Estoy ocupada no podre ir me cubres plis? :$-Mar**

**Si no me dices con quien estas ocupada no te cubro y ademas cuando te vea te golpeare,enserio no estoy jugando -.-' -San**

**hhahahahhahah si te cuento no me vas a creer-Mar**

**Pues dime y asi te creo-San**

**ok te dire pero promete que me cubriras y que no vas a querer venir -.-' -Mar**

**Ok lo prometo pero ya dimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -San**

**Estoy con nada mas y nada menos que con hanna marin :$-Mar**

**hija de p... dime que no me estas haciendo una broma y que por fin te tiraste a esa hermosa rubia que esta tan buena,o por dios mar ahora tengo unas imagenes en mi mente ufff - San**

**mas te vale que borres esas imagenes de tu mente .l. -Mar**

**pero dime como fueee :$ (babeando)-san **

**si me imagino que estas babeando .l. bueno solo te puedo decir que es una diosa -Mar**

**siii se de muy buena fuente que es una diosa xD -San**

**ashhhh enserio santiago?no me digas que tu y ella -.-' - Mar**

**hahahhahhahahahah ya se me habia olvidado pero solo te puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de ti mi pequeño saltamontes :') tienes mis respetos porque se de muy buena fuente que no es muy facil de convencer xD -San**

**ashhh ya pudreteee imbecil .l. -Mar**

**También**** te quiero :* -San**

Ya saliendo de su trance Santiago entra en la conversación de los chicos.

S: Que decían chicos?

A: San te decíamos que si ibas a ir con nosotros a la casa de Sam después de la practica a jugar video juegos.?

S: Ummmmmm tengo que ver (mira hacia donde Quinn y ella también lo mira pero voltea la mirada y nota que esta un poco enojada)Vuelvo en breve chicos(se acerca a Quinn) te pasa algo ?(sentándose a su lado)

Q: A mi nada y a ti ? (un poco distante)

S: Ahora que hice ? (un poco cansado y molesto)

Q: No se dime tu (Santiago la mira ) Ya terminaste de hablar con tu novia y viniste a quitarte el aburrimiento conmigo ?

S: (se para molesto de la silla) estoy harto, oye harto de decirte que no es mi novia y sigues con eso ya me estoy cansando, y en verdad solo vine a preguntarte que ibas a hacer en la tarde pero veo que pierdo el tiempo(diciendo esto y dando media vuelta)

Q: (le agarra la mano)perdon Tiago,es solo que no se que me pasa en estos dias

S: Ok Quinn no importa (sin mirarla)

Q: No de verdad Tiago perdon

S: Te dije que no importa Q, te entiendo.(se sienta otra vez)

Q: Gracias (le sonríe)

S: Que harás después de la escuela?

Q: Quedamos que iba a ir a tu practica y luego no se,no tengo planes por que?

S: Es solo que los chicos me invitaron a jugar a la casa de Sam,pero les diré que no (sonriendole)

Q: Por que no vas? (recostándose de el hombro de Santiago)

S: Tengo mejores planes,digo tu y yo tenemos mejores planes (le guiña el ojo)

Q: Y que planes se supone que son ?

S: Eso es sorpresa Princesa , Nerdoooo (le grita a artie y este lo mira) lo siento,no voy a poder ir tengo planes,pero ire para la próxima. (Artie le dice que ok con una sonrisa y este sigue hablando con Quinn)

Q: No tienes que hacer eso Tigao (susurrándole un poco apenada)

S: Claro que tengo (dándole un beso en la cabeza)

Llega

Mr.S: Hola chicos lamento llegar tarde pero estaba preparando algo para la clase de hoy (todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sobre de que se tratara la clase )shhh tranquilos chicos la clase de hoy sera un poco diferente, pero antes que todo alguien sabe donde esta marley ? ( todos miraron a Santiago y Quinn se alejo de el )

S: Eeee si profe ella me dijo que no iba a poder venir,tenia que hacer algo que la profe de lengua le mando a hacer (cuando termina de decir eso le hace señas a Quinn de que se acerque a el pero ella lo ignora) ashh has lo que quieras (dice en voz baja cruzándose de brazos)

Mr.S: ok, bueno la clase de hoy va a ser duetos,pero no lo van a escoger ustedes (sonríe) los voy a elegir yo (todos se quejan) sin peleear ya esta decidido. Yo elijo las parejas y en este sombrero están las canciones que cantaran, esto es solo para ver que duetos se pueden hacer y como combinan sus voces no es nada en particular, así que comencemos la primera pareja es Finn y Rachel (todos dijeron uiiiiiii, otros se reian , menos Puck que estaba molesto por esto, Finn estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Rachel también y pensando que eso no era parte de el plan , Brittany estaba feliz porque la ayudo con el plan) Bueno chicos elijan su papel.

Cuando sale el papel la canción es Give Your Heart a Break Rachel miro a Britt como preguntándole que significaba eso,sospechando que ella tenia que ver y Britt solo alzo los hombros y le brindo apoyo, mientras tanto Puck estaba como loco al ver que canción salio, el sabia que ellos dos tenían química y por eso estaba asi, Santiago miro a Finn y le sonrió pues el sospechaba que su hermana le gustaba,pero nunca dijo nada.

Rachel:

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close

Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest?

**(Cantaba un poco nerviosa )**

Rachel y Finn:

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

**(Solo se miraban entre ellos)**

Rachel:

Like you might make a mistake

Rachel y Finn:

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

Rachel:

To waste

Rachel y Finn:

So let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Rachel:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Rachel:

Oh yeah, yeah

Finn:

On Sunday, you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

**(Estaba que se moría de los nervios)**

Rachel y Finn:

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it

**(esta canción fue importante para ellos porque lo que sentían era parecido)**

Rachel (Finn):

If you just take my hand

There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)

Rachel y Finn:

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Rachel:

Like you might make a mistake

Rachel y Finn:

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait

Rachel:

To waste

Rachel y Finn:

So let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Rachel:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Rachel:

There's just so much you can take

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Rachel:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Rachel

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

Rachel y Finn:

And our hearts beat as one

**(mirándose y sonriendo con complicidad )**

Rachel:

But you slip out of my finger tips

Rachel y Finn:

Everytime you run

Brody:

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

Rachel:

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Rachel y Finn:

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait

Finn:

To waste

Rachel y Finn:

So let me give your heart a break

Rachel (Finn):

'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)

I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)

You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)

Some things you can't disguise

Rachel y Finn:

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break

**(Finn la miraba mostrandole **

**su amor) **

Finn (Rachel harmonizando):

Give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Rachel y Finn:

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take,

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

**(Se quedaron mirándose tiernamente)**

Cuando termina la canción todos se ponen de pie a aplaudirles,y Finn y Rachel se miran un poco avergonzados el uno al otro, y sonríen a puck esto no le hizo gracia, pero se quedo todos se sentaron, siguieron todos con los duetos y solo faltaban Quinn y Santiago, ya tenia todo preparado y sabia cual era la canción que faltaba por eso decidió dejarlos a ellos de ultimo para así hacer lo que tenia planeado con Rachel (quien todavía estaba en la luna xD )

Mr.S: Solo nos faltan Quinn y Santiago así que miren que canción les toca y el escenario es de ustedes.

mira a brittany y Rachel y les guiña un ojo, cuando Quinn y Santiago se dieron cuenta cual era la canción solo se miraron y abrieron los ojos, no dijeron cual era la canción,Santiago se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar, cuando todos se dieron cuenta que melodía era esa,abrieron la boca sorprendidos y se emocionaron pero se quedaron en silencio para ver que hacían los chicos.

Quinn:

The day we met

Frozen, I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...beats fast, Colors and promises

**(Cierra los ojos y piensa en Santiago)**

How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

**(Santiago la miraba embelezado mientras el toca el piano)**

Quinn y Santiago:

One step closer

Quinn:

I have died everyday waiting for you

**(Mira a Santiago)**

Darling, don't be afraid,

I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

**(se queda pensando en todo lo vivido con el)**

Santiago:

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

**(Se pone de pie y canta esta parte mirándola y sonriendo y todos se dan cuenta de esto)**

Quinn y Santiago:

I will be brave

I will not let anything take

Santiago:

Away

What's standing in front

**(Q: Santiago Manuel Ernesto Lopéz me estas volviendo loca)**

Quinn y Santiago:

Of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

**(Santiago la acompaña en esta parte y se miran como que son los únicos en el mundo y todos se quedan enternecidos )**

Quinn:

I'll love you for

Quinn y Santiago:

A thousand more

And all along, I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**(todos estaban pensando que eran el uno para el otro se convencieron con esa cancion)**

Quinn:

I'll love you for

Quinn y Santiago:

A thousand more

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

One step closer

Quinn:

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you

**(S: Hoy le digo lo que siento aunque se caiga el mundo)**

Quinn y Santiago:

For a thousand more

And all along, I believed I would find you

**(estaban mirándose y sonriendo en complicidad,Santiago le guiña un ojo)**

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

I will love you

A thousand years.

Mmmm, mmmm

Mr.S: Waooo Chicos eso fue waoooooooooo estuvieron increíbles (mientras todos aplaudían) no sabia que cantaban tan bien juntos, esto es una buena formula para las regionales que creen chicos? (todo dicen que si y Quinn y Santiago se sonrojan)Bien chicos esto a sido todo por hoy nos vemos mañana ..

En el salón solo quedaron Jake,Sam,Finn,Santiago,Kitty,Rachel,Quinn y un lado estaban hablando las chicas.

R: Oh por dios Quinn creí que se iban a comer a besos cuando estaban cantando (Sorprendida)

K: y tu señorita tampoco te quedas atrás te tenias escondidita esa tensión con Finn (todas se ríen )

R: Ahora no estamos hablando de mi Kitty asi que shhh -.-' (ofendida)

B: No pero enserio Quinnie creímos que se iban a besar y todo eso fue muy romántico (dice ilusionada)

K: Si Q ya es tiempo de que esa tensión sexual que tienen ustedes dos ya la resuelvan (se rie)

Q: Dios chicas creen que soy muy obvia? se nota tanto?

B: Se nota a leguas que los dos se tienen ganas.

R: Si y después de la sonrisa de idiota que te daba mi hermano en esa canción se que se te declarara pronto.

Q: Quien dijo que el esta enamorado de mi?

K: Es obvio Q -.-' eres ciega o que?

B: Por Dios Quinnn que tonta eres, Lord tiene razón ( frustrada por lo ciega que es su hermana)

Q: Dile a Lord que no opine de mi vida o no le sobare su pansita nunca mas (cruzándose de brazos mientras Kitty y Rachel se ríen)

B: Oh (sorprendida) eso es muy cruel Quinn muy cruel.

S: De que hablan Chicas ? (se acerca)

Q,B,R,K: Cosas de chicas

S: Ok perdón ya me voy (en eso se acercan los otros chicos)

Sam: Chicas que van a hacer ahora ? (abrazando a Britt)

R: No tenemos nada que hacer así que los veremos practicar,no es así chicas?(todas dicen que si)

S: Ok pues vamos (caminando al lado de Quinn) Q me podrías guardar mi arete ?

Q: Claro Tiago (guardándolo en su bolso)

En la Practica los chicos ya tenían su equipo preparado,Puck siempre estaba en el equipo de Santiago pero por razones obvias esta vez no estaba y en su lugar estaba Finn, cosa que le molesto a Puck ya tenia la rabia de que Finn canto con Rachel y ahora esto, estaba muy molesto y a el juego había comenzado,el juego iba bien hasta que Finn sin querer empujo a Puck, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

P: Óyeme imbécil que te pasa? ( empujando a Finn)

F: Hey tranquilo fue sin querer ( como Finn era igual a Brittany a este no le gustaban las peleas y trataba de tomar las cosas con calma)

S: Tranquilos chicos,Puck fue sin querer ya deja eso (tratando de calmar el ambiente como capitán ese era su trabajo)

P: Fue esta bestia que me empujo y tu lo defiendes (empujando de nuevo a Finn)

S: ya deja de empujarlo,si lo haces de nuevo te la veras conmigo. ( un poco molesto por la idiotez de Puck)

P: Tu a mi no me mandas y cállate nadie pidió tu opinión ( lo vuelve a empujar)

S: te dije que te las verías conmigo verdad? tu te lo buscaste(se quita la camisa y lo golpea)

Desde las gradas están las chicas...

Q: Oh por Dios esto se va a poner feo (bajando lo mas pronto posible) Chicos hagan algo (le grita a los otros)

R: Chicos ya tranquilos dejen de pelear. (viendo que ya se estaban sacando sangre )

B: Stop the Violence (desesperada)

Q: Y ustedes se quedaran como idiotas ? (diciendo esto en el mejor tono de Bitch) separenlos

Sam y jake estaban agarrando a Puck y Finn y Karosky estaban agarrando a Santiago.

S: Eso es lo mas fuerte que puedes pegarme maricón? ( desafiándolo Puck nunca le ha podido ganar en una pelea ni cuando eran chicos, solo lo había podido golpear en el abdomen y partido un poco el labio,mientras que el pobre Puck estaba con la cara toda golpeada )

P: Eso no es lo que dice tu hermana de mi ( Sonriendo con malicia)

S: Ahora si te mato hijo de putaa

Tirándolo al piso,llego un momento que se canso de golpearlo, pero tenia tanta rabia que siguió golpeándolo, Puck lo golpeo de nuevo en la boca y este lo golpeo en un ojo, los chicos los agarraron otra los que estaban ahí se quedaron observando a ver que pasaba.

J: Bros ya tranquilícense,ustedes son amigos ya dejen la pelea.

Sam: Si chicos eran como hermanos y ahora se han convertido en esto (señalándolos), esto no son ustedes.

S: Tu lo dijiste Sam,eramos como hermanos (dándose la vuelta,adolorido,enojado y un poco triste pues nunca penso que diría algo así respecto a Puck,Finn se va detrás de el)

P: Creo que la cague (se sienta en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza) auch

J: La cagaste y mucho broo :/ ( se fueron todos dejando a Puck solo)

Cuando Santiago va caminando,ve que todos lo están siguiendo y Finn un poco preocupado.

F: San perdón no fue mi intención buscarte pleito con puck. ( triste)

S: No te preocupes Finn no fue tu culpa,ademas no voy a dejar que te golpee sin razon, no te preocupes por eso.

Santiago se da cuenta de que Quinn lo esta mirando incrédula y se acerca a ella, cuando ella se acerca también le da una bofetada y todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

S: Que demonios Fabray? (agarrándose la mejilla)

Q: Tu eres un maldito idiota (le da un golpe en el pecho)irresponsable (otro golpe) neardental (otro golpe mientras los chicos miran la escena de forma tierna y cómica) no sabes como me preocupe imbécil (Santiago le agarra la mano cuando ve que le va a dar otro golpe)

S: Y por eso tienes que golpearme? no me lo podias decir y ya ? (se rie) sabes que? me estas lastimando

Q: Waoooo no sabia (sarcasticamente) Sueltame Santiago

S: Nooo (levanta una ceja y sonríe con suficiencia y esto enoja mas a Quinn)

Q: Santiago que me sueltes te dije ( tratando de safarse )

S: Que no te dije ( le habla con actitud y los dos se quedan viéndose)

Q: Me preocupe mucho (mirandolo mas tranquila) no tenian que resolver asi

S: Lo se perdón ( soltándola)

Q: Te duele mucho ? ( le dice tiernamente,poniéndole la mano en la comisura de los labios y el asiente) ay que mal ( hace un puchero falso y le presiona para que le duela mas)

Todos comienzan a reírse y el trata de que lo suelte pero le duele mucho.

Q: Con que te duele eeh ? (haciéndole mas presión y sonriendo malignamente)

S: Auch,auch ya Q suéltame por favor

Q: No que muy machito eh y ahora llorando? (se ríe)

Santiago no dijo nada y ella decidió soltarlo,San miro a los chicos como pidiéndole espacio y se fueron dejándolos solos.

Q: me preocupaste idiota ( mientras el le agarra las manos y entrelaza sus dedos)

S: Perdón pero es que ese imbécil se paso (un poco enojado)

Q: No le diga así es tu amigo.

S: Ya nooo (pareciendo un niño) pero ya cambiando el tema, gracias ( le sonríe)

Q: Gracias por que ? ( un poco confundida)

S: Por todo,por preocuparte,por estar ahí siempre ( sonriendole y acercándose a ella) Eres lo mejor que Dios me ha mandado en la vida.

Q: No Santiago tu eres lo mejor ( mirándolo a los ojos)

Se van acercando poco a poco (suena el cel de Quinn) maldicioooon,pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron saliendo de su burbuja y solo se rieron, Quinn lee el mensaje.

Q: Era mi mama para ver a que hora regreso... _**No podía mandar el mensaje en otro momento ? Dioos que hice para merecer esto ? ashhh que madre tan inoportuna.**_

S: Entonces es mejor que nos vallamos asi nos da tiempo a cambiarnos, recuerda que tu y yo tenemos planes ( le giña un ojo) _**Que inoportuna mi suegrita ehhh xD**_

Q: No lo olvide ( se ríe) pero no me has dicho que ropa me debo poner. ( ya iban caminando al estacionamiento)

S: Ponte una ropa cómoda ( le sonríe) donde están los chicos?

Q: Creo que se fueron no veo ninguno de los autos y por lo que veo Brittany se olvido de mi la matare.

S: Yo te puedo llevar no tengo problema ( le sonríe mientras se acercan a su auto una range rover 2013 roja, le abre la puerta) pase usted bella dama .

Q: Wao que caballero,gracias ( le sonríe)

Cuando llegan a la casa de Quinn,Santiago se desmonta y le abre la puerta (ya esta acostumbrado a hacer eso) ella le da las gracias.

Q: Entonces me dijiste que me ponga ropa cómoda, me puedes decir a donde vamos? ( cara del gato de Shrek)

S: Mmmmmmmm noooo, es una sorpresa, te paso a buscar a las 6:30

Q: (sorprendida) Tiago son las 4:30

S: Ya lo see,te estoy dando tiempo para que busques que ponerte asi que espero estes lista cuando llegue,nos vemos ( se sube al auto y se va dejando a una Quinn muy pensativa)

_**Q: Amoo a este chicoo,Dios eres el mejor (**_mirando el cielo y sonrriendo)

_**S: Hoy es el Dia,Señor dame el valor para decirle.. **_

_Hola otra vez :D _

_Sky Blue jajjajajajjajajaj enserio solo te prometere algo, como tu vida depende de mi xD solo te dire que no va a haber tantisimoo drama solo un poco xD y no te preocupes Kitty no es la mala de esta historia. _

_bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, y dejen reviews aveces no se si seguirlo o que si le esta gustando o no,plis haganmelo saber. Besooos._

_Nini_


	8. Chapter 8

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya lleguee ahora si puntual :D aqui les dejo un nuevo les guste ... _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre las letras en mayusculas. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

Q: Entonces me dijiste que me ponga ropa cómoda, me puedes decir a donde vamos? ( cara del gato de Shrek)

S: Mmmmmmmm noooo, es una sorpresa, te paso a buscar a las 6:30

Q: (sorprendida) Tiago son las 4:30

S: Ya lo see,te estoy dando tiempo para que busques que ponerte así que espero estés lista cuando llegue,nos vemos ( se sube al auto y se va dejando a una Quinn muy pensativa)

_**Q: Amoo a este chicoo,Dios eres el mejor (**_mirando el cielo y sonrriendo)

_**S: Hoy es el Dia,Señor dame el valor para decirle.. **_

capitulo 7

Cuando Santiago llega a su casa empieza a buscar la ropa que se va a poner( unas bermudas rojas desgastadas que parecen rosadas,un t-shirt blanco con muchas letras grises, y unas vans OTW Alomar color Gris oscuro con cordones y la suela negra.) pone la ropa en la cama y se va a bañar ya se esta cambiando (solo tenia puestos sus boxers de homero simpson (amaba los boxers de caricaturas) cuando derrepente llega Rachel y se sienta es su cama recostándose del espaldar.

R: Así que vas a una cita con Quinn eh?

S: No es una cita solo vamos a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos. (poniéndose la Bermuda)

R: Si y como no es una cita iras tan bonito (alzando una ceja)

S: Rachel querida hermanita sabes que el glamour ante todo (le guiña un ojo)

R: (se ríe) eso es cierto, pero dime donde la vas a llevar?

S: Ni sueñes con que te voy a decir,se que te estas mensajeando con ella o con Britt.

R: (se ríe ) En realidad es con Britt pero Quinn le dice que escribir, dice que le des una pista de que ponerse.

S: Dile que se ponga cómoda, un jean y un t-shrit nose ella se ve linda como sea (sonríe) como me veo?

R: Te vez hermoso,si no fueras mi hermano te violo lo juro por dios (se comienzan a reír y a bromear)

Desde otra perspectiva en la casa de los Fabray,cuando Quinn llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue reclamare a su madre por mandarle un mensaje en un momento tan inoportuno,justo cuando ella y Santiago se iban a escucho esta parte de el reclamo y no dudo en comenzar a reclamare también a su mama.

B: Por Dios ma, eso fue muy inoportuno de tu parte,nosotros ya le habíamos dejado el lugar libre, porque Lord le envió un mensaje a Finn diciéndole que los dejáramos solos cosa que no entiendo, porque Lord me podía enviar ese mensaje a mi,pero en fin ya tenían todo listo para su maravilloso primer beso y tu lo interrumpes? eso es imperdonable mamá(haciendo pucheros)

JF: Enserio me creerían si les digo que eso es algo que nunca me perdonare en la vida .

Q: Ya,ya dejen el drama y ayudenme a buscar algo lindo pero comodo,Tiago me pasa a buscar a las 6:30 vamos a salir

B y JF: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (comienzan a saltar)

Q: Hey tampoco es para tanto no es como si fuera una cita (girando los ojos)

JF: Que me importa que no sea una cita para mi lo es, ahora primero tienes que saber a donde van para saber que ropa debemos buscar, ahora quiero saber donde mi yerno te va a llevar (dice con una sonrisa)

Q: Relájate mamá Tiago no es tu yerno.

Todavíaaaa (dicen a coro Judy,Britt y Russel quien había subido a la habitación para saber el porque del escándalo)

B: Dame tu cel le diré a Rachel que le pregunte a donde te llevara (escribiendo lo que iba a decir)

Q: Ni sueñes que Tiago le va a decir a Rachel.

B: No perdía nada intentándolo (alzando los hombros) Dice Rach que dice San que te pongas cómoda osea un t-shirt,un jean y tenis.

Q: Ashhhh odiooo las sorpresas

RF,JF,B: Amas las sorpresas (dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Quinn se sonroje)

Ya eran las 6:20 y ya Quinn estaba lista llevaba unos skiny jeans rotos con algunos rotos y desgastados hasta las rodillas,una blusa de tirantes con rayas blancas y negras y unas vans otw negras con la suela blanca, un poco de maquillaje,unos aretes largos que hacen juego con su collar y el pelo un poco des-alborotado pero peinado.(Suena raro que la chica popular de la escuela se vista de esa forma pero esa era la ropa que le gustaba usar mayormente).A las 6:30 puntual Santiago ya había llegado y estaba hablando con Russel.

Q: Nos vamos? (interrumpiendo la conversación)

S: Eeeeeeeh si, si vamos (Se queda embelesado mirándola)

Q: Nos vemos al rato pa (le da un beso y sale)

S: Nos vemos señor F ( dándole la mano )

RF: Adiós chicos,Santiago cuida a mi hija ok ?

S: Claro que lo hare no se preocupe

Cuando estan fuera de la casa Santiago camina y le abre la puerta a Quinn, cuando ya estaban los dos en el auto comienzan a hablar.

S: Te vez muy linda Q (un poco nervioso ) **Bien Santiago haces esto casi diario y hoy te pones nervioso eres idiota o que?**

Q: Gracias Tiago (le sonríe) tu también te vez muy bien, a donde vamos? ( viendo que se están alejando de la ciudad)

S: Dame 2 minutos y ya veras ( le sonríe)

Cuando llegan al lugar se desmontan de el auto y desde ahí se puede ver la ciudad entera,Quinn se sorprende al ver que hermosa vista tienen.

Q: Wao Tiago esto es hermoso (sentándose en un banco y Santiago hace lo mismo)

S: Si es hermoso (sintiéndose en paz) aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero escapar de todo,cuando no quiero que me molesten y cuando quiero pensar. (hace una pausa y mira a Quinn y esta lo mira también)

Q: Tiago esto es enserio hermoso , gracias gracias por traerme aqui ( le pasa la mano por la mejilla) que te pasa? te noto algo tenso

S: Es que quiero decirte algo y no se como empezar (bajando la mirada avergonzado )

Q: Santiago me estas asustando (haciendo que el la mire) que paso? no me digas que dejaste a Marley embarazada?

S: ( la mira con poker face) Desde cuando eres tan payasa Fabray? (alejándose y mirando a otro lado )

Q: Ya perdón Tiago ( le agarra la mano y le besa los nudillos) dime lo que sea sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

S: Princesa te traje aquí porque este es mi lugar especial,y quería que mi persona especial lo conociera,no creas que nos vamos a quedar aqui todo el tiempo.(se ríen)

Q: En verdad no me importaría quedarme aquí contigo ( mirándolo y sonriendo mordiéndose el labio)

S: Eso es bueno pero, pero en fin eso no era lo que te iba a decir, y por favor no me interrumpas (cuando vio que Quinn iba a decir algo) Quinn has sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón,siempre hemos estado juntos,en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, tu conoces todos mis defectos,mis virtudes,mis secretos,mis vulnerabilidades,lo que me hace fuerte,lo que me hace enojar, conoces todo de mi y yo conozco todo de ti,nos conocemos el uno al otro mas de lo que nos conocemos nosotros mismos. (hace silencio)

Q: Wao Tiago lo que dices es cierto y en verdad yo también me siento igual ( mirándolo a los ojos)

S: Q déjame terminar la idea si ? (le dice sonriendo) Lo que te quiero decir es que siento que tu eres mi alma gemela,nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo porque tenia miedo de que nuestra amistad se termine,por como reacciones, o que no sientas lo mismo que yo,pero ya es tiempo de decírtelo y te lo digo aquí porque es un lugar especial para mi. ( Quinn lo miraba embobada) Desde pequeños cada vez que te veía me ponía nervioso,siempre le decía a mami que me lleve a jugar contigo porque solo me sentía y me siento bien a tu lado (sonriendo) te veía como la niña mas linda de el plante tierra, eras lo único que yo pedía cuando soplaba una vela de cumpleaños o cuando veía una estrella cuando estábamos en 7mo grado? (ella asiente secándose algunas lagrimas)

Q: Como olvidarme de eso te caías casi todos los días enfrente de mi (riéndose)

S: Eso solo lo hacia para hacerme notar y ver como sonreías, sabia que me mirabas pero hacias como que no me habias visto.

Q: (se ríe) eso lo hacia para que sigas llamando mi atención.

S: Eso era muy cruel Fabray eso que eras mi mejor amiga, no me imagino que hubiese pasado si no lo fueras (se ríen)continuando cuando fuimos creciendo veía como otros chicos te miraban y enserio quería matarlos a todos,los celos me mataban, el día que me dijiste que Finn te pidió ser tu novio y le dijiste que si me sentí mal ,pero luego pensé que era buen chico y ademas te veía tan feliz que solo pude desearte que seas feliz con el, pero luego cuando me dijiste que tuviste tu primera vez con el,quería desaparecer de todo, no te pude decir nada porque sabia que no iba a decir cosas lindas ( Quinn sonríe tristemente recuerda bien la cara que puso Santiago cuando se lo dijo) mejor empece a ser el mujeriego de la escuela junto con Puck, empece a estar con casi todas la chicas habidas y por haber en la escuela, todo eso lo hacia para que me notes , pero luego mejor decidí tranquilizarme y cambiar mi forma y empece a ser mejor persona porque sabia que no te gustaba que fuera un mujeriego trate de mejorar y sentirme bien porque por lo menos tu estabas feliz y eso era lo único que me importaba ( secandole las lagrimas a Quinn) y después vino la semana que duramos sin hablarnos, en esa semana pensé todo esto y me di cuenta que toda mi vida he estado enamorado de ti Quinn Fabray,los chicos me lo decían y yo decía que no, yo creía que mis celos eran porque tenia miedo de quedar de segundo en tu vida y que tenia que compartirte ,pero no , me di cuenta de que si te amo ,que siempre fuiste mi sueño, siempre te idealice en todo momento y quise regalarte mi amor y mi sentimiento ( voltea la cara y comienza a mirar la ciudad y se pone melancólico) Sabes cual fue uno de los días mas tristes de mi vida ?

Q: No cual? ( moviendole la cara para que la mire)

S: El año pasado cuando no quisiste bailar conmigo en la fiesta de fin de curso.

Q: Que coincidencia porque ese fue mi peor día también y no precisamente por eso ( levanta una ceja) déjame que ese día iba yo felizmente caminando para el baño y pensando que todavía no había bailado con mi mejor amigo y decidí que luego de ir al baño iba a buscar a mi amigo para bailar con el, pero que pasa el destino me puso a mi amigo enfrente de mi pero no de la mejor manera que me lo podía poner, tuuuuuuuuuuuuu Santiago Lopéz estabas con Hanna Marin la estúpida esa que desde ese día me da tanta rabia su nombre, ese no es el caso pero tenia que expresarlo (Santiago se ríe) como seguía diciendo estabas ahí con ella comiéndola muy entretenido y feliz, porque se te notaba feliz (furiosa) y me olvide que quería ir al baño y volví a la fiesta luego de 5 minutos llegas arreglándote la corbata y te acercas y me preguntas si quería bailar contigo .Te quería decir tantas cosas que solo pude decir que no, estaba muy furiosa no solo porque te vi besándote con ella sino que esa podría haber sido yo pero era tan tonta que nunca tuve el valor de decirte que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, y si por eso también fue mi peor día.

S: waoo no sabia que me habías visto can Hanna ( sonrojado)

Q: Yo lo se todo querido, así que mantente tranquilo.

S: Sabes en 8vo grado te envié una carta en la que puse te quiero esa llego sin nombre al buzón un 14 de febrero ( se rie )

Q: ( indignada) Fuiste tuuuuuuuuu mi mami y mi papi siempre creyeron que habías sido tu pero yo les decía que estaban locos.

Los dos comienzan a reírse y siguen recordando cosas mientras están mirando la puesta del sol, Santiago pasa el brazo por encima del hombro de Quinn y ella pone su cara en el pecho de el.

Q: Esto es hermoso Tiago (sonriendo)

S: Si pero esto es mas hermoso,nosotros aquí viéndolo juntos, eso es mas hermoso todavía.

Q: Solo falta algo para que sea mas hermoso( acercándose a la cara de Santiago)

S: El que?

Quinn no responde solo se acerca a el y se besan,al principio solo fue labios presionando a otros labios, luego se fue intensificando,no evitaron incluir las lenguas,el beso estaba lleno de amor y pasión, cuando terminaron apoyaron sus frentes y Santiago se quedo sonriendo.

Q: Me encantas cuando sonríes así( pasando le la mano por el cabello a Santiago)

S: Así como?

Q: Así como que feliz, en paz (sonriendo le)

S: Eso es lo que provocas en mi ( dándole otro beso)

Q: Pero dime enserio, desde cuando sientes ese amor por mi ? fue a primera vista? (mirándolo lindo)

S: Amor a primera vista? (bufó) eso es falso, la vista miente creo que te quiero desde que empece a mudar los dientes ( se ríe y la besa)

Q: Tiago me vas a hacer adicta a tus besos.

S: Yo ya soy adicto a ti y no me quejo (Quinn le da un golpecito y el se ríe )

Q: Sabias que eres un payaso?

S: Claro que lo se pero sabes que? (agarrándole la cara)

Q: Que? (Sonriendole)

S: Soy tu payaso ( la besa y se acerca al auto a buscar su guitarra)

Q: Que significa esto ( sonríe sonrojada)

S: Sabes esto lo escribí por si no te podía convencer con todo lo que te dije ( sentándose a su lado con la guitarra preparada para tocarle) pero a pesar de que te convencí quiero que la escuches esta es para ti.

I'M YOURS

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more,

No more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing

We are just one big family

It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved

So, I won't hesitate no more,

No more, it cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one

Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear

Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh

I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror

And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer

My breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and laughed

I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more,

No more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours

So please don't, don't please don't

(There's no need to complicated)

Cause our time is short

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

Quinn se quedo como tonta en medio de toda la cancion.

Q: Tiago eres mi todo,te amo,y es lo único que te puedo decir te soy todo,tu eres mi todo,siento que contigo vivo en la luna, tu eres mio yo soy tuya, contigo no necesito fortuna, tu eres el mejor regalo que dios me dio. (lo besa)

S: (mirándola) Tus ojos fueron la inspiración para crear el cielo,tus labios son las nubes donde navegar anhelo,tu sonrisa un eclipse de pasión,tus manos el cofre de mi corazón.

Q: Hasta poeta me saliste (sonriendo divertida)

S: (comienza a cantar) POR TI ME HE VUELTO UN POETA HAGO RIMAS EN MI VIEJA LIBRETA ( se rien los dos)

Q: UN PAYASO POETA QUE COMBINACION.

S: Te escuchas tan linda cuando hablas español.

Q: Gracias me enseño el mejor :$ ( se besan)

S: Princesa ya es hora de irnos(dándole la mano para comenzar a caminar.)

Q: A donde vamos? (curiosa)

S: A nuestro parque de diversiones (sonríen los dos)

Cuando llegaron iban caminando y pensando en los besos que se habian dado.

_**S: Dios cuando sus labios y los míos se tocan siento que voy al mismisimo cielo, no puedo parar con nadie nunca me había sentido así.**_

_**Q: Cuando el me besa no quiero separarme de el,es un dios de los besos,enserio Dios podrías recordarme por que fuimos tan idiotas y nos perdimos todo este tiempo de eso ? **_

Santiago mira a su derecha a la mujer que es la dueña de sus lo mira y se sonríen el uno al compra las entradas y luego entran.

Q: Recuerdas cuando mis padres,la mama de puck y tu mama nos traían a ti,Rachel,Jake,Puck,Britt y a mi aquí? (sonriendo)

S: Claro que lo recuerdo,por eso te traje para recordar nuestra infancia (sonriendo como un niño)

Q: Nos vamos a montar en todos? (emocionada)

S: En todos los que quieras princesa (le da un beso) y prometo que te conseguiré un maldito oso de felpa (dice con autosuficiencia)

Q: Eres un payaso (girando los ojos)

S: Así me quieres (abrazándola por la cintura)

Q: No (se acerca a el) así te amo (se besan)

Luego de un rato cansados de jugar se fueron a comer algo porque el señorito tenia hambre,en el puesto de comida el ambiente se puso tenso pues Quinn alcanzo a ver que marley se dirigía hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Mar: Pero miren quienes están aquí nada mas y nada menos que,Santiago Lopéz y Quinn Fabray (dice divertida)

S: Mar por dios donde te has metido , hoy no te vi por ningún lado (abrazándola por la cintura,Quinn comienza a ponerse de todos los colores,los celos le estaban ganando y decide mejor dejar que hablen tranquilos y no hacer una escena en un día tan especial)

Q: Santiago ahora vuelvo voy a el baño (ignorando a Marley)

Mar: (cuando Quinn se va)) Ufffff que agresiva es tu amiga eh?

S: Amiga no,mi futura novia(Marley se emociona y salta sobre el, desde lejos Quinn ve la escena y esta furiosa )

Mar: San que emocion tan emocionante, felicidades.

En ese momento llega Hanna Marin quien también es porrista, en ese mismo instante llega Quinn y en la cara se le nota que esta muerta de los celos, y como no si esta Marley con quien ella jura que Santiago ha tenido algo y Hanna Marin esa misma rubia a la que vio que Santiago se comía a besos hace un año, estaba muerta de celos y Santiago se había dado cuenta de eso.

H: Hola Santi cuanto tiempo (dice con cariño solo para molestar a Quinn y lo abraza) hola Quinn.

Q: Marin (solo dice eso en forma de saludo)

S: Como estas Hanna,tenia mucho tiempo sin verte ya no me saludas ni nada en la escuela ( sonriendo)

H: Jajajjajaajjajaj es que siempre estas ocupado o yo,por eso ya ni te saludo ni nada.(se ríe quinn esta que muere de la rabia)

_**Q: Te lo juro dios si sigue mirando así a Santiago la golpeare y a el también por estar con esa sonrisita de idiota, que lo hace ver tan lindo.. **_(termina su pensamiento)

S: (le pone una mano en la cintura a Quinn y le susurra) Que te pasa beba?

Q: Nada (le dice cortante) Marin que haces con Marley aqui?( con una ceja levantada)

H: bueno es que vimos a Santi tan sólito que decidimos acercarnos a hacerle compañía ( dice inocentemente y sonríe)

Q: (mira a Santiago y se aleja de el )oh que bien

M: Ademas Quinn no te tenemos que dar explicaciones (le dice desafiante)

S: Basta chicas ( sabia a donde llegaba esto)

H: Tranquila Quinn ya quita esa cara,solo estábamos bromeando,Marley es mi novia y estoy segura que ella se acerco a Santiago a decircelo y por eso tambien me acerque, tranquila no te vamos a quitar tu galán (se ríe y Quinn se queda con la boca abierta)

Q: Waoo nunca me imagine esto.( sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila)

S: Con que ya son novias y no me lo dijiste? muy mal Rose muy mal ( frunciendo el ceño)

Mar: Son los primeros en saberlo( se sonrroja) Quinn no se lo digas a nadie porfavor

Q: Descuida no soy chismosa ( le sonríe)

H: Buenooo Chicos lamento interrumpir pero tengo que llevarme a mi novia.

S: ( se rie junto con Quinn) Ok,nos vemos en la escuela.

Las otras dos chicas se van,Santiago observa a una Quinn muy confundida.

S: Ya entiendes porque siempre te decia que no ? (se rie)

Q: Cállate Santiago,solo cállate (haciendo que este se ria mas y ella lo mire mal )

S: Ok,ok me callo (levantando las manos en son de paz)

Q: Chistoso (riendo un poco)

S: Te amo (le da un beso y Quinn se derrite al escucharlo)

Llega la comida y comienzan a hablar diferentes cosas, Santiago le cuenta como se hizo amigo de Marley,como el ha sido de gran ayuda para ella y su mamá y ese tipo de noche iba pasando y decidieron que era tiempo de irse pero antees...

S: Te prometí tu oso de felpa (sonríe)

Q: Es hermoso,gracias Tiago(beso)

S: Que nombre le pondrás? (curioso)

Q: Quinntiago ( se besan y se quedan con cara de tontos enamorados)

Cuando iban de camino a la casa,en todos la señales de transito que se paraban comenzaban a besarse,cuando llegaron a la casa de Quinn ya eran las 10:30,Santiago se desmonto a abrirle la puerta y dejarla en la puerta de su casa,cuando ella se desmonta pone los brazos alrededor del cuello y el la abraza por la cintura y se comienzan a besar,sin saber que por la ventana esta Rusell y Judy mirando la escena.

RF: Por fin esos dos abrieron los ojos.

JF: Si por fin (feliz)

RF: Voy a tener que hacer la conversación suegro a yerno ?

JF: No creo, ya el se sabe toda esa conversación mas que todo el mundo(los dos se rien)

S: Bueno princesa ha llegado a su destino(ya en la puerta)espero que la hayas pasado bien.

Q: La pase de maravilla (lo besa) cuando llegues me escribes.

S: Claro mi princesa( le sonríe)

Q: Gracias por darme una noche perfecta ( lo besa)

S: Todavía falta algo para que sea perfecta.

Q: Que?

S: Se que es muy reciente y que hace poco terminaste con Finn pero ( le agarra las manos)Lucy Quinn Fabray quieres ser mi novia?

Q: Claro que si quiero ( salta sobre Santiago y rodea la cintura de Santiago con sus piernas,mientras el la abraza y se ríe. ( te amo)

S: Yo te amo mas (dándole un ultimo beso.)

_Hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuestas chicos perdonen pero el viernes no pude actualizar porque mi pc estaba dañada,pero hice lo posible por arreglarla el sabado :p _

_*Sky Blue primero:me creerias si te digo que cuando no actualize el viernes solo dije, me matara Sky Blue xD ? segundo: tus consejos musicales estan muy buenos quiza elija algunas canciones, otra cosa Puck no es el malo de la historia, el solo esta siendo un poco inmaduro, tambien viste que Quinn sabia lo de Santiago y Hanna aunque el ni se lo imaginaba xD quinn sabe todooo tengan cuidado u.u y otra cosa xD me gustaria ponerle Rachel Alejandra Juanita lopez xD asi va bien ? jajajajajajajaj _

_*PauShultz trato de corregirlo todo pero aveces como que se me van algunas palabritas pero haré lo posible por arreglarlo,porque es verdad lo que dices eso incomoda, gracias por la sugerencia._

_bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, y dejen reviews aveces no se si seguirlo o que si le esta gustando o no,plis haganmelo saber. Nos vemos el Viernes sin falta si Dios quiere. Besooos._

_Nini_


	9. Chapter 9

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hoy si cumplí mi promesa un poco tarde pero aquí les dejo un nuevo les guste ... _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

Q: Gracias por darme una noche perfecta ( lo besa)

S: Todavia falta algo para que sea perfecta.

Q: Que?

S: Se que es muy reciente y que hace poco terminaste con Finn pero ( le agarra las manos)Lucy Quinn Fabray quieres ser mi novia?

Q: Claro que si quiero ( salta sobre Santiago y rodea la cintura de Santiago con sus piernas,mientras el la abraza y se rie. ( te amo)

S: Yo te amo mas (dandole un ultimo beso.)

capitulo 8

Cuando Quinn entra a su casa se da cuenta de que su papá y su hermana estaban en la sala viendo televisión (en realidad estaban esperando que ella entrara para hacerle un cuestionario),mientras su mamá estaba hablando muy emocionada con alguien por teléfono.

B: Como te fue? ( cuando sintió que se cerro la puerta)

JF: Dime, que por la carita de idiota que veo eso quiere decir que ya tengo a Santiago como yerno (Mientras seguía todavía por el teléfono y Quinn se sonroja)

RF: Ya tengo mi discurso de suegro preparado asi que dime.

Q: Primero buenas noches,segundo madre podrías ser mas discreta de no hacerme esas preguntas mientras hablas por teléfono? (mirando a su madre con una ceja alzada)

JF: No sientas vergüenza Quiniee,estoy hablando con tu suegra y ella quiere saber lo mismo que yo (Al decir esto se pone mas roja todavia.)

_**Q: No puedo creer que mi madre llamara a Maribel para saber que paso o viceversa...**_

RF: A ver ya Quinn ya deja de dar vueltas al asunto y dinos como te fue ( un poco desesperado)

Q: Ya ya me fue perfectamente bien (poniendo cara de enamorada.)

JF: Por la carita que tiene mi hija creo que ya por fin somos co-suegras (le dice a maribel emocionada)

B: Donde te llevo? que hicieron? cuentaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Q: Solo fuimos a el parque de diversiones que ustedes nos llevaban cuando pequeños y en medio de la puesta del sol me dijo que me amaba (emocionada) mi novio es el mejor del mundisimo.

JF: Estas escuchando que romántico fue tu hijo Maribel?

ML: ( Desde el teléfono) Siempre supe que cuando se le declarara iba a ser en un lugar especial para el, Judy te dejo que acaba de llegar.(cuelga el teléfono)

JF: Ok, síguenos contando (emocionada)

Q: Bueno antes de ir al parque fuimos a un lugar especial y ahí me dijo todo...

Quinn siguió contándole a sus padres como le había ido en su NO cita y ellos estaban emocionados,Rusell le preguntaba si le gustaba como lo trataba y todo eso, hasta le aconsejo como tratarlo para que nunca se valla de su lado. Mientras tanto en la casa Lopéz ya había llegado un emocionado Santiago.

_ML: Entonces ya me dijeron que son novios oficialmente verdad?(entrando a la habitación de Santiago junto con Rachel)_

_S: Me imagino que Judy te llamo para que escuches todo verdad? (se ríe) Y si somos novios ya._

_R: Estuvo todo bien ? tengo darle el discurso de cuñada o que?.Dios estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes :$ (dando saltitos)_

_S: Tití tranquila (agarrándola por los hombros)Todo estuvo mas que perfecto, mi novia es perfecta._

_ML: Por fin ya era hora te lo juro,si duraban mas tiempo siendo tan idiotas los habría encerrado en una habitación juntos hasta que abran los ojos!\_

_R: Créeme mamí todos estábamos pensando en eso (se ríe)_

_S: Pueden dejar de hablar como que yo no estoy aquí? (frunce el ceño)_

_ML: Hijo en verdad me alegro tanto (Lo abraza) ya me imagino diciéndole a todas mis amigas que estas de novio con Quinn Fabray (ilusionada)_

_R: Ma estoy segura que todas tu amigas piensan que estos son novios hace mucho.( acostándose en la cama de San)_

_S: Rachel tiene un punto ( señalando a Rachel y terminando de quitarse el pantalón para quedarse en boxers) ademas ma por que tienes que decirles a tus amigas? (acostándose junto a Rachel y tomando su celular)_

_ML: Mijo no sabes lo que es tener a Quinn Fabray como nuera? (mirándolo como que era algo obvio) es una chica Hermosa,inteligente, es la mejor nuera que se puede tener._

_S: Ma creo que tienes un pequeño crush con mi novia (entrecerrando los ojos)_

_ML: Ok Rach ya es hora de dejar a tu hermano descansar (_poniéndose de pie y omitiendo la respuesta sobre su crush con su nuera, haciendo reír a Santiago_) duerme bien mijo._

_R: Duerme Bien manu (_Santiago gira los ojos y sonríe al escuchar su apodo)_mañana tenemos mucho que hablar,le dices a Quinn que felicitaciones (_le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

_S: Tu también duerme bien tití, te quiero. ( _Santiago toma su celular y le envia un mensaje a Quinn.

**Preciosa ya llegue,no te habia escrito porque tu cuñada y tu suegra estaban aqui preguntandome cosas, wao que lindo se siente decir tu cuñada y tu suegra :$ -S**

**No te preocupes mi amor,aqui tambien paso lo mismo. -Q**

**Jajajajaajjaj creo que ellos estaban mas desesperados que nos juntaramos que nosotros xD -S **

**Creeme en esta casa estaban desesperados, segun Britt Lord dijo que nos iba a encerrar en una habitacion o.O -Q**

**jajajjajajajajajaja-S**

**La pase de maravilla contigo,gracias por hacer mi noche especial :$-Q**

**Mi amor eso no se agradece te mereces eso y mas,si te sirve de algo yo tambien la pase super bien contigo hoy :$ -S**

**Bebé crees que sea prudente que sepan todos que ya estamos juntos? -Q **

**No se amor, si eso es lo que quieres, yo hago todo lo que me pidas :D -S**

**Claro que quiero,ademas quiero que todos sepan que tienes dueña u.u -Q**

**jajajjajajjaj me imaginaba que ibas por esa via xD -S**

**-.-' estoy hablando enserio Santiago, mira no vamos a hacer un gran anuncio,solo vamos a llegar de la mano, nos damos un beso y la escuela se enterara y todas esas zorras con las que has estado,sabran que ya estas fuera del mercado y que solo eres mio y de nadie mas :D -Q **

Cuando santiago lee ese mensaje solo puede comenzar a reírse de las ocurrencias de su novia.

**Quinn estoy sintiendo que me tratas como un premio -.-' -S**

**No bebé te juro que no lo decía con esa intención,es mas olvida todo lo que dije -Q **(escribe algo apenada)

**jajjajajaj solo bromeaba princesa,tambien quiero que todos sepan que eres mi dueña -S**

**Tan hermosooo :$ te quiero tantoooo -Q**

**Yo te quiero mas mi vida :* -S**

**Babe ya es hora de dormirnos,mañana tenemos escuela babe podrias pasarnos a buscar a mi y a Britt mañana x.x ?-Q**

**Claro mi amoor que te puedo pasar a buscar :D -S**

**Gracias mi cielo,ahora si a dormir duerme bien mi amor-Q**

**Duerme bien tu tambien princesa, te quiero mucho sueña lindo -S**

**Tu tambien sueña lindo y tambien te quiero, un beso-Q**

**Un beso donde ? -S**

**Donde tu quieras precioso bye :* -Q**

**jajjajajjaj bye :*-S**

Santiago había ido a buscar a su novia la mañana siguiente como se lo había prometido,cuando llegaron a la escuela estaban agarrados de la mano y muchos estaban mirándolos confundidos y otros hablando en voz baja, y otros solo estaban esperando que suceda eso.

Q: Que clase te toca ahora? (cuando habían llegado al casillero de Quinn)

S: Química y a ti ?

Q: Historia (pone cara triste)

S: Osea que no te veré hasta el receso? creo que moriré lentamente.

Q: Eres un dramático,ya se a quien salio Rachel (se ríe) ademas son dos horas,hemos pasado mas tiempo sin vernos y hemos sobrevivido (dice divertida)

S: Si pero ahora eres mi novia (le sonríe) no me canso de decir esa palabra (dice con cara de tonto)

Q: ( se ríe) pero estabas enamorado de mi tontico (le agarra la cara y lo besa)

S: Eso es verdad (abrazándola por la cintura y besándola de nuevo)

Sam: Todo era cuestión de tiempo (los tórtolos se separan al escuchar la voz de Sam y la risita de Britt )

S: Por que todos dicen eso ? (haciendo pucheros y poniendo la frente en el hombro de Quinn,ella sonríe)

B: Porque todos sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano Santy ( sonríe tiernamente)

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Santiago y Quinn habían formalizado su relación y las cosas iban cada vez la escuela la noticia había corrido como pólvora,la mayoría de las chicas estaban celosas porque Quinn había logrado sacar del mercado al galán latino Santiago Sexy Lopéz y no solo porque era una fiera en la cama (todavía Quinn no ha probado esta parte)Sino que estaban celosas porque ven lo buen novio que es,lo tierno y adorable que podía ser con Quinn.

Quinn está loca por el y el loco por ella,se la pasan abrazados y dándose mimos cada vez que estaban juntos,si estos dos eran cariñosos cuando eran amigos imagínense de novios.

Era viernes por la noche,acababan de cenar con mamá lopéz,Rachel y Finn,(quien estaba en la etapa de conocerse mejor con Rachel, ese fue el consejo que Lord T le dio cuando el le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Rachel.)

Quinn y Santiago estaban en la habitación de el acurrucados,viendo la película Valentine's Day,eligieron esa porque Quin tenia ligero enamoramiento por Ashton Kutcher ,mientras que Santiago accedió porque tenia un gran enamoramiento de Anne Hathaway el no se lo dijo pero Quinn lo noto ya que cada vez que Anne salia en la película este no le ponía atención ya había perdido la concentración en la película,desde que Quinn comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen por encima de la ropa,luego empezó a provocarlo dándole besos por el cuello (su punto debil) Santiago solo cerraba los ojos al sentir el contacto de su rubia.

Se olvidaron de la película y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente,Quinn se sentó a horcajadas encima de Santiagoy tenia las manos enganchadas al cuello de el,mientras que las manos de Santiago estaban en la cintura de ella,atrayendola mas a cosas se estaban poniendo calientes y pero Santiago queria demostrarle que no era una mas para el,así que en contra de su voluntad decidió parar.

S: Princesa creo que debemos parar (alejándose despacio)

Q: Por que? acaso no te gusto ya? ( frustrada)

S: Hey mírame,( agarrándole la cara) no digas eso nunca mas ok? (la besa) solo me detengo porque quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial, no eres una mas, quiero que cuando este contigo hagamos el amor, no tener sexo ok? ( le sonrie)

Q: Eres el mejor te lo he dicho?

S: No la mejor eres tu mi reina (la besa de nuevo enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de Quinn, estaban tan en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando maribel entro a buscar algo a la habitación)

ML: Luego de ver esto solo le digo, usen condón,usen condón,usen condón y usen condón,aaaa y laven las sabanas cuando terminen.( los mira alzando una ceja)

S: Ma no vamos a tener sexo (frustrado por como su madre entro sin tocar,mientras Quinn se quitaba de encima de el avergonzada)

ML: Solo les digo (saliendo de la habitación)

Q: Eso fue raro ( confundida y asustada)

S: Muy raro (se ríe)

Q: Creo que es mejor que bajemos no? (le sonrie )

S: Si creo que es mejor ( le da un corto beso y escucha un ruido como una pelea) escuchas eso?

Q: Si viene como de allá abajo,que estará pasando?

S: No se, pero lo voy a averiguar esa voz se de quien es ( bajándose enojado de la cama mientras Quinn lo persigue.)

_**Q: Señor te pido que no sea Puck que este ahí (**_Cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por el pelo)

Cuando llegan a la planta baja escuchan la conversación y Quinn le dice que se tranquilice y primero escuche,el latino hace lo que su novia le dice.

P: Entonces por eso fue que me dejaste para estar con este tiranosaurio rex? (muy enojado y borracho)

F: Hey tampoco me ofendas,ok soy alto pero tampoco es para que me digas tiranosaurio (frunce el ceño)

P: Enserio Rachel ? (mirándola como WTF) me dejaste por este idiota?

F: Hey no me digas idiota, ademas respeta esta casa, su madre esta allá arriba.

Mientras escuchaban eso Quinn trataba de detener a Santiago.

S: Déjame ir a partirle la boca Q (le ruega) enserio si le vuelve a decir idiota a mi cuñado lo golpeare lo juro.

Q: Tu te vas a quedar tranquilo y no harás nada,ese problema es de ellos no tuyo.

S: Pero Q ( hace pucheros)

Q: Solo entraras si sale de control ok ? (Santiago asiente)

ML: Que esta pasando aquí ? ( maribel que bajo a ver que pasaba en su casa)

Q: Estan discutiendo y Puck parece borracho ( preocupada)

En la otra parte de la sala..

P: Maldito idiota a mi no me mandas ( empujándolo)

R: Chicos tranquilos,(en medio de los dos) Noah estas borracho por que no te vas? quieres que llame a Jake para que te venga a buscar? (dice calmadamente)

F: Si Bro es mejor que te vallas,Rach llama a Jake el no puede estar en esas condiciones (tranquilo)

P: Tu cállate maldito idiota (empujándolo y tirando a Rachel sin querer)

En el otro lado de la sala están Quinn y Maribel agarrando a Santiago y tapándole la boca para que no haga ruido...

S: Sueltenmeeee ( y en ese momento vio como Rachel caía ) Ahora si mato a ese hijo de puta (se suelta de el agarre de Quinn y su madre y estas corrieron tras el)

Santiago solo logra darle algunos golpes, y Puck también lo golpeo pero no duraron mucho peleando, ya que Quinn para separarlos agarro a Santiago por los cabellos y Maribel hizo lo mismo con Puck.

S: Aaaaaauch Quinn suéltame déjame partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

P: Maldito me partiste la nariz ( viendo la sangre) Tia Maribel me duele (llorando como un niño este y Jake le decian tia de cariño)

S: Dale gracias a Quinn que me esta agarrando y que solo te di por la nariz,dale gracias a ellas 2 por tu vida y ruégale a tu dios que no te vea cerca de mi hermana porque te voy a matar,aunque valla a la cárcel y tu madre a quien quiero tanto me odie, te matare si te le acercas ya estas advertido.

R: Ma ya Jake viene a buscarlo.

ML: Gracias Rach y tu jovencito ven para acá (le dijo a puck y se lo llevo a la cocina hasta que llegue jake )

F: Bueno yo me voy,perdón por lo que cause (apenado)

S: No tienes la culpa Finn,fue ese imbécil que vino a molestar (dice para que Puck lo escuche)

P: Quieres que te golpee denuevo dime?

S: Acércate y veras que no solo te parto la nariz (dice enojado mientras Quinn lo agarra otra vez por el cabello) enserio Quinn otra vez? (quejándose)

Q: Y si sigues te golpeare yo, ahora ven a limpiarte esa sangre y a curarte los golpes.( viendo como llego Jake a buscar a su hermano)

J: Tia Maribel perdón por lo que este idiota causo (un poco enojado,Jake era menor que Puck pero era mas maduro) y a ti mamá te esta esperando vamonos.

Cuando todos se fueron

ML: Quinn dale estas pastillas para el dolor a ese idiota ( refiriéndose a Santiago)

S: Ma no me digas así -.-'

R: Gracias San (le sonríe) pero no tenias que pelear otra vez con el mira como te dejo (viendo que tenia moretones en el abdomen,la mejilla y la comisura de los labios.)

S: Shhh Rach eres mi niña y por ti aguanto todo.(sonriendole adolorido)

Q: Yo ya me voy (poniéndose de pie)

S: Queeee ? Por que? (hace pucheros)

Q: Ya es tarde y mis padres se preocuparan (sonríe triste)

S: No entonces déjame llevarte ( se pone de pie adolorido)

ML: Olvídense de eso (los interrumpe) tu te quedaras aquí,Judy dice que te quedes cuidando a tu novio,solo les digo puerta abierta (les sonríe)

S: Amo a mi suegra (Sonriendo)

Los dos subieron a la habitación y se acostaron,Quinn le comenzó a dar besos en todos los lugares que le dolían y luego de eso se durmieron. Al otro día en la mañana ya los chicos habían desayunado y decidieron ver televisión con Rachel ya que Maribel se fue temprano a Quinn y Rachel veían un programa en E! Santiago estaba concentrado chicas se dan cuenta.

Q: Que te pasa mi amor? (pasando le la mano por la cara )

S: Nada bebé solo pensaba (le sonríe)

Q: Y que pensabas? (curiosa)

S: Mmmm en una canción que estaba escribiendo ( les miente,estaba pensando en como llego la amistad de puck y el a ser esto,pero no se los va a decir pues el orgullo no lo deja)

Q: Mmmm seguro ? (no muy convencida y Santiago asiente) entonces por que no nos la cantas verdad Rach?(sonríe)

R: Siiii (tampoco se creyó el cuento)

S: _**Mierdaaa bien Santiago ahora tendrás que cantar una canción que no existe bien idiota**_ (se regaña mentalmente) ok déjame buscar la guitarra (sube a buscar la guitarra)

R: Creíste lo de que estaba pensando en una canción?

Q: No a mi no me engaña.

R: Estaba pensando en la pelea,pero el orgullo no lo deja decirlo( Quinn asiente)

S: Aquí estoy (les sonríe) se llama espacio sideral.

Quisiera darte el mundo entero la luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar,

y regalarte las estrellas, en una caja de cristal,

llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman.

**Santiago les sonríe a sus dos princesas,estaba improvisando y le salia muy bien.**

Quisiera ser un superheroe y protegerte contra el mal

y regalarte la via lactea en un plato de cereal

llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman

**Le guiña un ojo a Quinn mientras ella sonríe.**

Coro

Me tienes tan debilitado, todas mi fuerzas se me van si estas aqui

y mis poderes no son nada, t siento tan normal, tan fragil, tan real

me elevas al espacio sideral, tal como lo hace superman

Quisiera hacerte un gran poema, y usar el cielo d papel

tomar las nubes como crema, y hornearte un super pastel

llevarte al espacio sideral y volar como lo hace superman

Coro

Me tienes tan enamorado, todas mis fuerzas c me van si estas aqui

y mis poderes no son nada me siento tan normal,tan fragil tan real

me siento tan normal tan fragil tan real

me elevas al espacio sideral

tal como lo hace superman

S: Les gustó? (les sonríe con mirada de miedo )

Q: Esta preciosa ( sonríe)

R: Si San esta muy linda

S: Que bueno que les gusto,quieren ir a tomar un café? (si dicen al mismo tiempo)

Las chicas se cambiaron y Santiago se quedo con la ropa que tenia ( pantalón de dormir de los simpsons y una camiseta blanca) solo se puso una gorra azul y se fueron al Lima Bean Quinn y Rachel entraron primero mientras que Santiago se estacionaba,Rachel vio que Kurt y Mercedes estaban ahí, así que decidió quedarse con ellos, Quinn fue por la orden de Santiago y de santiago se sienta le da las llaves de su carro a Quinn para que se las guarde y pone su cara feliz porque encontró su café en la mesa ( Santiago ama el café) y cuando lo prueba frunce el ceño.

S: Que es esto Q? (con el ceño fruncido)

Q: Es tu café bebe (un poco confusa)

S: Esto no es café (pone cara de pocos amigos) esto es té.

Q: Oh mi amor perdón,se deben haber confundido,dejame ir a cambiarlo.

S: No, no te preocupes mi amor yo lo cambio (sonríe y le da un beso)

Cuando llega al mostrador se encuentra con que la camarera es Ashley una chica de la escuela,muy parecida a Kate Hudson, quien es una ex-aventura de Santiago es mas es casi ex-novia porque de todas las aventuras de el,la elegía a ella sobre todas,pero nunca llegaron a ser novios,ni nada serio solo sexo.

S: Se equivocaron con mi orden,me lo podrías cambiar por un café.

Ash: Waoo Santiago Lopéz cuanto tiempo sin verte, así es como saludas?

S: Si ashley mucho tiempo (le dice cortante)

Ash: (se le acerca a el oído) Sabes te he extrañado mucho y también a lil tiago (le guiña un ojo y Santiago se pone colorado y un poco nervioso) ademas estoy un poco curiosa.

S: Cu cu curiosa por que? (le dice nervioso)

Ash: mmmm Quiero saber si sigues tan bueno en la cama como antes (le comienza a frotar la mano a Santiago y le sonrie de forma coqueta)

S: (quita la mano) Lo siento,es muy alargador, pero tengo novia,así que no lo sabrás. y por favor dame mi orden ( le dice y ella se va a buscarlo)

Ash: (vuelve con el café) Nos Veremos por ahí fiera (le lanza un beso y le guiña un ojo)

Q: Que fue eso ? (le dice Quinn cuando el llega a la mesa)

S: Que fue eso de que? (Tomándose su café y mirándola confundido)

Q: No te hagas el idiota conmigo,no soy tonta crees que no se que tuviste una o muchas aventuras con esa tipa? (enojada)

S: Y eso que tiene que ver Q ? eso ya es pasado (le dice tranquilo)

Q: Y si es pasado porque estabas hablando tan cerca de ella (y mira el vaso) y por que diablos ella te puso su teléfono en el vaso ? (alterada)

S: De que estas hablando? (cuando baja la mirada ve que tiene el numero de Ashley y dice que la llame al final le puso una carita guiñando el ojo)

Q: Estabas coqueteando con ella? (se levanta alterada)

S: Q tranquilízate,no hagas un escándalo (mira para todos los lados)

Q: Dime si o no Santiago Lopéz (con cara de bitch)

S: No,no estaba coqueteando con ella,ella me estaba coqueteando. (Quinn rodó los ojos y se fue,Santiago la sigue con su café en la mano, cruzaron por la mesa de Rachel,Kurt y Mercedes el deja su café y sigue a Quinn otra vez.

S: Q por que no te relajas? yo no hice nada( Quinn entra al carro de Santiago) Por dios Quinn vamos a hablar,ven sal de ahi.

Q: Nooo ve y habla ve y habla con la zorra esa que te dio su numero,ve llámala. (enojada desde dentro del carro, Santiago hace rabietas desde Fuera)

Quinn enciende el auto y acelera,Santiago corre tras ella,la suerte es que tiene que parar el se puso en la parte de atrás,dándole ligeros golpes al maletero.

S: Quinn por el amor de Dios hablemos como personas civilizadas,yo no hice nadaaaa (gritándole)

Q: Olleme a mi no me gritas (mirándolo por el retrovisor) y muévete(le grita)

Quinn comienza a dar reversa,Santiago rápidamente hace a un lado. _**Esta desquiciada me quiere matar?**_ piensa acelera y frena de golpe haciendo que Santiago caiga al suelo.

S: Auch ( Quinn abre la puerta y le pone la mano en los hombros a Santiago,habían personas viendo lo ocurrido.)

Q: Oh por dios! tiago estas bien ? olvide que lo puse en reversa perdón,perdón.

S: Eres una maldita psicópata (enojado y gritando) me ibas a matar,me ibas a matar (gritando) eres una desquisi-(no pudo terminar porque Quinn lo comenzó a besar)

Q: Bebé perdón no queria hacerte daño.(ayuda a Santiago a ponerse de pie)

S: Tienes suerte que te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray( la besa)perdón por lo de ashley.

Q: No perdóname tu a mi,me deje llevar (avergonzada)

S: Te amoo Desquiciada ( se rie ,la besa y vuelven a entrar)

**_Hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: Waoooo tu emocion es muy emocionante si la estamos comparando con esos fans xD, en otro orden me alegra que te haya gustado lo que Santiago le dijo :D y enserio creo que estas leyendo mis pensamientos -.-' porque mira que pusiste que el cap nesecitaba continuacion con eso de los señores F y mama lopez y lo de la escuela y yo ya tenia escrito el cap mi cara fue como o.O sky esta leyendo mi mente y luego tu final xD ya los casate y todo jajjajajajajajajajjaa me muero si supieras que he pensado que tengan un hijo pero no para el final que crees?... en fin gracias por tus comentarios :D _**

**_Gracias tambien a los otros por sus comentarios se aprecia mucho que les valla gustando._**

**_Bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, y dejen reviews aveces no se si seguirlo o que si le esta gustando o no,plis díganmelo . Nos vemos el Lunes sin falta si Dios quiere. Besooos._**

**_Nini_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hoy es lunes y aqui les dejo un nuevo Cap les guste ... _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones van centradas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

Quinn comienza a dar reversa,Santiago rapidamentese hace a un lado. _**Esta desquisiada me quiere matar?**_ piensa acelera y frena de golpe haciendo que Santiago caiga al suelo.

S: Auch ( Quinn abre la puerta y le pone la mano en los hombros a Santiago,habian personas viendo lo acurrido.)

Q: Oh por dios! tiago estas bien ? olvide que lo puse en reversa perdón,perdón.

S: Eres una maldita psicopata (enojado y gritando) me ibas a matar,me ibas a matar (gritando) eres una desquisi-(no pudo terminar porque Quinn lo comenzo a besar)

Q: Bebé perdón no queria hacerte daño.(ayuda a Santiago a ponerse de pie)

S: Tienes suerte que te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray( la besa)perdón por lo de ashley.

Q: No perdoname tu a mi,me deje llevar (avergonzada)

S: Te amoo Desquisiada (la besa y vuelven a entrar)

capitulo 9

Un mes había pasado después de que Quinn intentara matar a Santiago por unos simples celos. Pero aperas de eso en la escuela todo transcurría normal,los de el glee club se preparaban para las regionales y tenían 3 integrantes nuevos,a pesar de las peleas entre Puck y Santiago al fin pudieron resolver sus problemas y volver a ser los mismos amigos de antes,Puck les pidió perdón a todos por su conducta inmadura y lo perdonaron. Pero no crean que Santiago y Puck solo hicieron la paz asi por asi, nooooo para que esto sucediera tuvieron que hacer una intervención, Maribel, Martha (madre de puck) y aunque no lo crean también Rusell Fabray,ya que el formo parte de importante en la vida de Puck y Santiago cuando estaban creciendo,y estos dos lo respetaban muchísimo.

La relación de Quinn y Santiago iba de lo mas bien,aunque aveces discutían,obvio los dos eran muy celosos e impulsivos,pero nadie podia meterse en esos pleitos porque el que se metía iba ser el que salia perjudicado.

En estos días Santiago ha estado un poco celoso por el chico nuevo del coro,se llama Mark Carter es algo parecido a Taylor Lautner. Todas las chicas del club estaban embobadas por el y obviamente los chicos estaban todos celosos,hasta Blaine. Pero también en el coro había entrado Ashley, si esa misma la chica de la cafetería por la que Quinn y Santiago pelearon, y había otra Chica mas llamada Callie Brown, una rubia muy parecida a Maria Eugenia Suarez. La primera vez que los chicos las vieron en el coro se quedaron embobados,Santiago había visto a Callie pero nunca había hablado con ella mucho,solo hablaba por cortesía, las chicas se olvidaron de inmediato de Mark para pasar a ser las novias y amigas celosas de los chicos y los chicos estaban felices porque por fin sentían lo que ellos cuando llego Mark. Pero el único que no le había hecho caso ni se había vuelto loco por Callie era Santiago ya que su mente estaba llena de celos por el chico ese, y hoy estaba mas celoso porque vio a Quinn hablando con el muy cerca y riéndose de los chistes de el y eso hizo que a Santiago se le prenda la sangre y que la este esperando para hablar con ella.

S: Que hacías hablando con ese imbecil? (fue lo primero que le dijo cuando ella entro por la puerta y llevándosela agarrándola del brazo, todos se dieron cuenta pero decidieron mejor seguir hablando de sus temas.)

Q: De que me hablas bebé ? auch( un poco confundida y acercándose a el)

S: No te hagas las tonta Fabray,te vi hablando con el idiota ese muy cerca tuyo esta mañana ( manteniendo la distancia y un poco alterado)

Q: Primero que nada bájame el tonito y segundo puedo hablar con quien sea,que seas mi novio no te hace mi dueño.

S: Ok bajo el tono, pero sabes que no me gusta que hables con el. (mas tranquilo)

Q: Ya te dije puedo hablar con quien sea,NO ERES MI DUEÑOO (le grita)

S: Ok ok no soy tu dueño, muy bien Quinn, ya entendí ( le sonríe tristemente y entra a la sala)

MR.S: Quinn entra a la clase que vamos a comenzar. ( cuando Quinn va entrando al mismo tiempo viene Mark y le sonríe por cortesía y por coincidencia se sientan al lado.)

S: Lo que me faltaba (dice en voz baja sentándose entre Ashley y Callie por coincidencia, Callie le sonríe de manera tierna y el le responde como todo caballero)

_**Q: Que diablos hace esta idiota mirando a Santiago de esa forma? y por que se sentó en medio de ellas dos ? con tantas sillas vacías y precisamente con ellas dos, bien Santiago te matare.**_

Rachel y Brittany sentían la tensión que había en el ambiente con solo ver las miradas de su hermana y su hermano y se daban cuenta de que no se miraban entre ellos ni un poco, como siempre lo hacían y eso las preocupaba. Mientras tanto Quinn no aguanto mas la molestia y le envió un mensaje a Santiago.

**Te ves muy bien junto a tus dos nuevas zorritas -Q **Quinn escribe muy enojada y Santiago lee el mensaje y solo puede negar con la cabeza, la mira pero ella comienza a hablar con Mark para molestarlo.

**Pero no mas lindos de lo que te ves tu con el ; ) -S **Escribe enojado tambien.

**Pero dime cual de las dos sera tu novia? creo que es la tal callie,porque veo la maldita cara que pone cuando te ve y lo que parece es que si, es tu nueva novia. -Q**

**Waoooo, ella es la que se enoja y es la que estaba hablando coquetamente con el idiota, y es la que dijo que puede hablar con quien sea, y me esta reclamando no lo puedo creer, y para tu mayor informacion fijate no he hablado con ninguna de las dos,asi que deja de hablar tonterias y deja tus estupidos celos a un lado porque yo no fui el que hizo algo mal aqui. -S **

Santiago decide dejar de mandar mensajes y poner atención a lo que dice . En eso Puck que estaba sentado al lado de Ashley dice algo gracioso sobre y Ashley, Callie y Santiago comienzan a reírse de esto y a bromear sobre lo que dijo Puck,Quinn se dio cuenta de esto y le manda otro mensaje.

**Entonces ya tu amiguito y tu las convencieron de tener sexo con ustedes? o es que ya lo hicieron? o mejor con cual de las dos tuviste sexo ya ?-Q **Los celos la tenían ciega y cuando Santiago iba a responder el mensaje Quinn se puso de pie.

Q: Profe puedo cantar una cancion?

Mr.S: Claro Quinn cuando gustes (le sonríe y Santiago solo la mira )

Q: Gracias profe , bueno esta canción mu gusta mucho y quise cantarla ( sonrie)

Cuando Santiago escucha la música del la canción sonríe para el mismo y piensa _**Eso es lo que quieres Fabray ? ok eso te daré... **_se quedo tranquilo.

TRUE LOVE

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.

**Cuando Santiago escucho esa parte se puso de pie sonrió y cantó la parte que sigue.**

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you.

**Quinn se sorprendió al escucharlo cantar y los otros integrantes y también. Quinn cantó la siguiente parte.**

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself .

**Santiago solo sonrió de manera sarcástica y cantó el ahora.**

Why i'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love i've ever known

But I hate you

I really hate you, so much

I think it must be

**En esta parte que sigue se miraban con coraje por lo que cada uno le estaba haciendo al otro.**

Coro

True love true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like true love

True love, it must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my fingernails

Just once please try no to be so mean

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E

Come on i'll say it slowly " Romance "

You can do it babe.

**Al cantar esta parte Santiago lo hizo con una sonrisa sarcástica, que hizo reír a todos. y dejo que Quinn cantara la parte que viene ella sola.**

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why i'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love i've ever known

But I hate you

I really hate you, so much

I think it must be

Coro

True love true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like true love

True love, it must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

Why do you walk me off the wrong way

Why do you say the things that you say

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you i'm incomplete.

**Cuando Santiago cantó esta parte le dio una mirada triste,pero siguieron cantando.**

I think it must true love true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like true love

True love, it must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you, like you

No one else can break my heart like you.

Cuando termino la canción, Santiago le manda un mensaje a Quinn. **Fabray te felicito ese ultimo mensaje fue la mierda mas grande que has dicho en tu vida. Bravo -S . **Luego de eso Santiago se pone de pie enojado todavía y le dice a que se iba. Callie se quedo mirando un poco confundida y sonriendo un poco, había visto que en la canción parecían pelear y eso le había gustado, Ashley se da cuenta de la mirada de Callie y le dice.

Ash: Ni te le acerques, el después de ser de Quinn es mio así que aléjate o te ira mal.

C: Y quien me lo va a impedir ? ( la mira como retándola)

Ash: Solo te lo advierto niñita no te le acerques o te las veras conmigo.(termino la conversación dejando a Callie confundida)

Rachel había notado la tensión en la canción de Quinn y Santiago y le mando un mensaje a Quinn.

**Que fue todo eso? -Hobbit**

**Ni te imaginas,eso fue una de las cosas mas idiotas de mi vida. -Q**

**A que adivino, todo esto tiene que ver con los celos de los dos? -Hobbit**

**Exacto :/ creo que la cague Rach,tengo que hablar con el , que crees?-Q**

**Tu mas que nadie sabe que si vas ahora va a ser peor,mejor habla con el despues.-Hobbit**

**Creo que tienes razon,gracias Rach :* -Q**

Cuando termino la clase todos iban saliendo del salón,menos Brittany que se acerco a su hermana porque había visto la discusión y los reclamos entre ella y Santiago y también se imagino que San se había ido de la clase por eso. Así que se acerco a su hermana y le pregunto sin preámbulos.

B: Quinn que fue esa discucion entre San y tu hace un rato?

Q: Nada Britt solo que el estaba celoso porque yo estaba hablando con Mark y le dije que el no es mi dueño y que puedo hablar con quien sea (le dice avergonzada)

B: Waooo. la persona que casi lo mata porque Ashley le dio su numero,es la que dice que puede hablar con quien sea, que irónico no ? (le dice sarcásticamente)

Q: Britt no me hables asi,ademas el sabe como soy. (dice cruzandose de brazos)

B: Si me imagino (le alza una ceja) y me imagino que también dijiste algo que lo hizo enojar mucho para irse asi de la clase? (Quinn asiente)Que le dijiste Quinn? (un poco cansada)

Q: Puede ser que me haya enojado porque el se sentó en medio de Ashley y esa tal Callie y que le haya preguntado si tuvo sexo con una de ellas (avergonzada)

B: Eres estúpida o que? (alterada Britt no se alteraba pero eso la había hecho enojar y Quinn lo sabia) Te voy a decir algo. Si Santiago hubiese querido tener sexo con alguien que no eres tu hace mucho ya te hubiese dejado, o mejor nunca te hubiese pedido ser su novia, así que sácate eso de la mente,madura un poco Quinn, estas de novia con la persona mas especial de la maldita escuela. Pero no te das cuenta porque estas cegada por los celos, en verdad no se como puede estar con una persona tan inmadura como tu . San te ama se le nota en la cara,pero si sigues siendo tan celosa vas a perder a tu novio mas rápido de lo que lo conseguiste, y créeme hay muchas que están esperando que lo dejes para así ellas aprovechar lo que tu no. ( termina y se va dejándola sola)

Cuando Britt sale de la sala del coro se encuentra con Rachel.

R: Como estas Britt ? (había escuchado parte de su conversación con Quinn)

B: Un poco triste, como esta Santi? ( sabia que Santiago y Rachel habían hablado)

R: No muy bien , esta enojado aunque lo disimula muy bien, cree que no me doy cuenta que tambien esta dolido. Y Quinn?

B: Pensando como una idiota,los celos le están ganando.

R: Ojala y arrreglen las cosas ( y se van)

Por otra parte Santiago esta en la cancha de basketball,se había quitado la ropa que tenia y se quedo con pantalones de basket negros, sus tenis y ya, no tenia camiseta puesta.

Santiago comienza a picar el balón varias veces en el suelo de madera,después comienza a dar pases entre las piernas y comienza a jugar con oponentes imaginarios. Después de varios minutos comienza a lanzar el balón al aro y la encesta todas, en el ultimo momento decide lanzar el balón al tablero para hacer un rebote y hacer un donkeo y lo logra. Se suelta del aro y cae al suelo, alguien lo estaba mirando y el no se da cuenta y ese alguien era Callie quien estaba pensando.

_**C: Dios mio que guapo es este chico ( **_se muerde el labio y lo mira con lujuria) _**Esos brazos,ese pecho,su arete que lo hace parecer un Sexy Badass, ese abdomen y esos dos tatuajes el de el brazo lo hace ver nerd y el de la espalda lo hace ver como el mas Sexy de esta escuela, aunque en verdad lo es. **_(todavía mirándolo y mordiéndose el labio)

Santiago se da cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando y se ruboriza al notar la mirada que tiene la dos se miran, ella todavía con lujuria y el con su mirada sexy.

S: Perdón por quedarme callado,nos conocemos pero me presento oficialmente. (dándole la mano) Soy Santiago Lopéz,se que estamos en el glee club juntos pero nunca nos presentamos ( le sonríe)

C: (_**Por Dios esa sonrisaaaaa **_piensa ella )Eh sii,aparte nos sentamos juntos hoy y tenemos clases de Historia juntos (se ríen) Soy Callie Brown (todavía tomándole la mano) Perdón si parecía acosadora,se que puede ser un poco incomodo (sonrojada después de que San le suelta la mano)

S: No hay problema (se ríe) y que te trae por aquí ?

C: Nada solo que terminaron las clases y estaba buscando a mi prima y te vi jugando solo,y me quede mirándote (roja como un tomate)

S: Ohhh ok y me dices quien es tu prima así te ayudo a buscarla (le sonríe)

C: Hanna ,Hanna Marin es mi prima no se si la conoces.

S: Hanna es muy buena amiga mía, pero no la he visto hoy no. (mirando todo los lugares)

C: Bueno gracias(le sonríe) no te quito mas tiempo.

S: jajajjajaajajjaj no te preocupes yo ya me iba.(se acerca a su mochila,agarra su camiseta, se la pone y se engancha su mochila) Bueno Callie ha sido un placer conocerte formalmente (se ríen los dos)

C: No el placer es todo mio. ( Lo mira mientras toma su balón _**" Pero un gran placer ha sido conocerte ")**_

S: Bueno yo ya me voy,cuando encuentres a Hanna le das mi saludo.(le sonríe)

C: Ok Gracias por todo ( sonríe y comienza a caminar)

S: No hay de que (comienza a caminar)

En la tarde-noche cuando estaba en su casa Rachel trato de sacar varias veces el tema de Quinn a colación,pero San se negaba a hablar sobre el tema, así que se puso unos zapatos y se fue en bicicleta a su lugar secreto,no tan secreto porque ya Quinn lo conocía, pero en fin Quinn llego a la casa de el 10 minutos después de que el se fuera.

Q: Hola Rache (la abraza luego de que ella abra la puerta)Esta tu hermano?

R: No Quinn,estaba como en estado de animo bajo y salio en su bicicleta ,no me dijo para donde iba ( un poco preocupada)

Q: Ok Rach gracias, ya me puedo imaginar donde esta, no vemos luego. (se monta en su auto y se va con destino al lugar de San sabia que lo podía encontrar ahí)

Cuando Quinn llega al lugar, así mismo como pensaba vio a Santiago sentado fumando y mirando la ciudad en el mismo banco que le confeso su amor, Santiago al sentir un carro voltea la cara y ve que es Quinn que se esta desmontando.

Q: Podemos hablar ? (acercandosele y sentandose a su lado pero con un poco de distancia)

S: Que paso Quinn (le dice distante apagando su cigarrillo)

Q: San perdón (mirando a Santiago pero el no la mira )

S: Perdón por que Quinn (secamente)

Q: Por todo lo que dije, por ser una estupida celosa y decirte cosas que no debía,se que cruzé los limites pero por favor no me dejes. ( llorando)

S: No te voy a dejar Q .( la mira) por que crees que me acuesto con otras?

Q: No se, yo se que no te acuestas con nadie, pero solo dije eso porque fue lo primero que me llego a la mente,me cegué por los celos y dije la primera tonteria.

S: Sabes que nunca te engañaría,nunca en la vida Q. Eres todo lo que yo pedía en esta asquerosa vida,eres la única para quien tengo ojos,cuando estoy contigo no tengo ojos para nadie tu eres mi mundo,tu me complementas, eres todo para mi ,eres mi todo, me convertiste en un bombillo que no prende sin tu luz y tu lo sabes.

Q: Es que no se como explicarte como me siento cuando una chica se te acerca,me vuelvo loca,los celos me matan,me enloquecen, enserio cuando eras mi amigo me ponía celosa imagina ahora que eres mi novio.

S: Q mírame (le agarra la cara ) crees que no me muero de celos cuando un chico te mira? crees que no quería matar a ese idiota cuando estaba hablando contigo en el pasillo ? o cuando tu le estabas hablando en el salón del coro ? ( ella alza los hombros) claro que si,pero no lo hice porque confió en ti, tienes que tenerme confianza.

Q: Confió en ti,pero no en esas zorras.

S: Puedes confiar en que no las mirare nunca como mujeres?

Q: Como me aseguro de eso ? (sonriendo)

S: Porque sabes que te amo, y aunque yo no soy tu dueño (sonríe y Quinn se avergüenza) tu si eres mi dueña.

Q: Estamos bien ? (curiosa)

S: Sigo enojado. (hace pucheros)

Q: Por que?

S: Porque no me has dado ni un solo beso hoy, ni uno sólito.

Q: Eso se puede resolver. ( lo comienza a besar con pasión)

S: ( Luego de varios minutos en medio del beso)Tengo que contarte algo que paso,y te lo diré porque no quiero que te vallan con el chisme.

Q: (alza una ceja) Que paso?

S: Hoy cuando estaba molesto,fui a practicar y Callie llego y comenzamos a hablar ( Q levanta la ceja un poco molesta) Pero no paso nada,te lo digo para que cuando te vallan con cuento no te sorprendas y pienses cosas que no son. me crees?

Q: Claro bebé (mas tranquila) Sabes que te amo?

S: Mmmm no no lo sabia pero gracias por decirmelo ( la besa y sonrie )

Q: Sabes no sabia que Britt te quería tanto (se rie) hoy me regaño por ti.

S: Esa es mi chica ( celebra y Quinn le da un golpe y el se ríe) Auch princesa me quieres matar o que ?

Q: Dramáticoooo ( lo vuelve a besar.) Mi amor creo que es tiempo de irnos ya es de noche.

S: Si vamonos , adelantate yo te sigo.

Q: Crees que te voy a dejar irte en bici ? ni lo creas entra la bici en mi auto ten ( dándole las llaves) y nos vamos .

S: Es una orden? ( riendo )

Q: Claro que es una orden -.-'

Cuando Santiago y Quinn llegan a la casa de el, ven a Rachel y a Finn besándose y muy acaramelados, (Rachel sentada en las piernas de Finn) parece que llevaban mucho tiempo así ,Santiago se ríe y decide molestarlos un poco, sabia que Finn le tenia miedo,mira a Quinn y le guiña un ojo,mientras ella iba subiendo a la habitación de el.

S: Que esta pasando aquí? (dice seriamente, pero muriendo de risa por dentro.)

F: San te juro que no me estoy propasando con Rach (decía con mucho miedo)

S: Eso espero porque sabes que te puede pasar (alza la ceja otra vez y va a la cocina por agua)

F: Vez Rach te dije que alguien podía venir, y mira quien fue,sabes que le tengo miedo es como si fuera un padre celoso.

R: ( se ríe) El solo esta bromeando contigo amor, porque sabe que le tienes miedo( lo besa y ahí venia Santiago)

S: Agggg ya dejen de hacer eso en mi presencia,cuando me valla continúan.

R: Púdrete Santiago ( le levanta el dedo)

S: Te amo Tití, Finn ya puedes seguir ( sube a su habitación y deja a los chicos en lo de ellos)

Q: Te encanta molestar a Finn eh ? ( con sonrisa picara)

S: Algo (se ríe) Quinn no te molesta que el este de novio con mi hermana? ( curioso)

Q: No mi amor,no me molesta porque soy feliz contigo y el es feliz con ella (se besan)

S: Eres hermosa ( mirándola fijamente)

Q: Y tu también lo eres ( se le acerca ) no se que haría sin ti.

S: Lo mismo digo ( la besa y va hasta la computadora donde tiene una carpeta con todas la canciones que le gustan a Quinn y pone Falling de Alicia Keys y la pone a todo volumen, tenia su equipo de música conectado a la computadora.)

Q: Me encanta esa canción (sonríe)

S: Lo se mi amor , se que es una de tus favoritas ( se acuesta al lado de ella)

Q: Eres el mejor. (se besan otra vez)

Quinn se pone a horcajadas sobre el y lo besa,el agárrala cintura de ella y la acerca mas a lenguas se unen y el le aprieta el trasero,Quinn gime suavemente luego se sienta alejándose un poco de el, y antes de que este diga algo ella le quita la camiseta y comienza a morderle el cuello,lo chupa y esto lo vuelve loco, haciéndolo gemir ante el como todo caballero Santiago la quiere alejar.

S: Q (mientras se besan) Q,debemos parar,(siguen los besos) enserio. ( se dejan de besar)

Q: Que paso San? (Frustrada otra vez)

S: Te dije Q,eres la mas especial que he tenido y así como eres de especial para mi,quiero esto sea especial. ( mirándola enamorado) Quiero que sepas que no eres una mas para mi ok?

Q: Tiago (agarrándole la cara para que lo mire) Todo eso ya lo se me lo demuestras cada día,nunca he pensado que soy una mas para ti. No importa el momento o el lugar que estemos,siempre va a ser importante para mi,no por el lugar sino porque es contigo. Te amo y te lo quiero demostrar. ( Santiago la besa)

S: Q no quiero que te arrepientas de algo.

Q: Créeme no me voy a arrepentir ( lo besa otra vez)

Santiago le iba a decir algo pero decide mejor besarla, Comienzan otra vez despacio,luego se besan con mas gime ante el beso y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello y comienza a besarlo por el cuello otra vez. Luego ella le agarra la mano mientras se besan y la guía debajo de la camiseta, la mano de Santiago va haciendo camino por el estomago de Quinn,sus dedos llegan hasta el sujetador, pero el se detiene y la mira a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso, y ella le sonríe y se vuelven a besar,la mano de Santiago esta en los senos de Quinn por encima de el sujetador,los dos sienten como una descarga eléctrica,ella le conduce la mano debajo de el sujetador y ahora el puede sentir como los pezones de Quinn se endurecen,Quinn puede sentir como "Lil Tiago" se esta endureciendo.

S: Eres tan hermosa (y le pasa la mano por el abdomen y la besa quita el sujetador y lo tira al suelo, y vuelve y se apodera de los pechos otra vez..

Q: Tienes un Condón? ( sacando a Santiago de su mundo)

S: Mmmmmm "_**Maldición donde están mi malditos condones" **_piensa el mientras la sigue besando. (Se para corriendo al baño a ver si están ahí.)

Q: Tiago? ( le dice desde la cama)

S: Waoo ( Se queda estupefacto al ver a Quinn desnuda en si cama con un condón en la mano) Viniste preparada eh? ( sonríe divertido mientras se quita el boxer)

Q: Solo pontelo y callate ( le dice y le sonrie)

S: Estas segura de esto ?

Q: Si Tiago,estoy segura ( le sonríe)

Santiago se pone el condón y se arrastra en la cama y se pone entre las piernas de Quinn y ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de el y el comienza a jugar y el se rie .

Q: No hagas eso ( le suplica)

S: Que no haga el que? ( le dice con inocencia)

Q: No juegues conmigo

S: Jamas jugaría contigo ( comienza a besar y morderle el cuello) Te amoo ( le dijo cuando comenzó a penetrarla)

Los dos comienzan a moverse al mismo ritmo,no podían controlarse y se miraban a los ojos todo el tiempo,buscando conexión. Ellos habían tenido sexo ya con varias personas pero esta era su primera vez,esta era la primera vez que hacían el amor,porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Eran una sola persona, cuando llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo solo Santiago le dijo Soy tuyo,te amo y ella le dijo Te amoo, Soy tuya, y tu eres mi dueño. Y se besaron tiernamente.

S: Eso fue mejor que como lo hacíamos en mis sueños ( sonríe pasandole la mano por el cabello,mientras ella estaba casi dormida en su pecho)

Q: Si y mejor que en los míos también,fue maravilloso ( dice con los ojos cerrados)

Santiago miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la noche,sabia que su madre llegaba a las 9 y decidió dormir un rato,se quedo mirando a Quinn Sonrió y se durmió.

**_Hasta aqui otro capitulooo Perdon por las faltas x.x :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: jajajajajajajaajjaajajja enserio me voy a morir un dia de la risa que me dan tus comentarios jajjajajjajajajajajaaja.. calmate Nini respira profundo y escribe... ok despues de mi meditacion te explico, no es que Maribel sea una madre cool sino que es inteligente y ademas conoce las andanzas de su hijo aunque nunca le las peleas de Quinn y Santiago como puedes ver son bipolares es lo unico que puedo decir xD. Y sobre lo de el hijo o hija xD jajajajajajja no creo que me estas chantajeando para nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa u.u Solo te digo que sera pronto,pero no tan prontoo y cuando suceda quiero que todos me ayuden elegir el sexo y a poner nombres _**

**_*Alex creeme Quinn esta loquitaaa pero solo Santiago la pone asi de loca y Bipolar._**

**_Gracias tambien a los otros por sus comentarios se aprecia mucho que les valla gustando._**

**_En el cap que viene le voy a poner un poco de dramaaa pero no mucho,porque no quiero que alguien con el nombre parecido a el cielo azul me mate xD,no quiero sonar como que le tengo miedo a la reaccion de Sky Blue en el siguiente cap,pero si tengo miedo xD. _**

**_Bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, y dejen reviews aveces no se si seguirlo o que si le esta gustando o no,plis haganmelo saber. Nos vemos el Vierne sin falta si Dios quiere. Besooos._**

**_Nini_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hoy es Viernes y estoy aquí tarde pero seguro, aquí les dejo un nuevo les guste ... _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

S: Eso fue mejor que como lo hacíamos en mis sueños ( sonríe pasandole la mano por el cabello,mientras ella estaba casi dormida en su pecho)

Q: Si y mejor que en los mios tambien,fue maravilloso ( dice con los ojos cerrados)

Santiago miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la noche,sabia que su madre llegaba a las 9 y decidió dormir un rato,se quedo mirando a Quinn Sonrió y se durmió.

capitulo 10

Eran como las 9:00 y Santiago todavía seguía dormido,mientras Quinn estaba abrazada a su pecho,mirándolo dormir tranquilamente,en lo que lo miraba comenzó a recordar parte de lo que habían hecho la primera vez esa noche ...

*Flashback*

Cuando Santiago logra quitarle el sostén a Quinn,los ojos color chocolate de este se llenan de lujuria al ver a su rubia. Él se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla por el cuello,luego su pecho hasta que llega a sus senos, el le da un golpecito con su lengua, busca para su aprobación. Ella asiente con la cabeza, comienza a lamerle el pezón derecho,mientras con su mano izquierda,le agarra el otro seno y con su mano derecha la agarra por la cadera, Quinn se siente ir a otro mundo, mientras el muerde y chupa el pezón adueñándose de el, Tiago la mira ,le sonríe y la besa, para luego comenzar a besarle el cuerpo entero, hasta que llega a su centro. Con cuidado, se lame los labios externos,inmediatamente la rubia abre mas las piernas,Tiago comienza a lamerle el clítoris haciendo círculos y un poco de presión,ella gime y levanta las caderas contra él, suerte que tienen la música prendida porque sino hasta los vecinos se dieran cuenta.

Ahora el le masajea el clítoris,mientras se va acercando a ella, la besa por el cuello,y comienza a acariciarle el cuerpo entero y ella hace lo mismo. Quinn agarra el miembro de Tiago mientras se besan y en medio del beso el le pregunta..

S: Ya estas lista?

Q: Si (le dice sonriendo)

Santiago envuelve su mano alrededor de su miembro y lo guía en el interior de ella muy lentamente, y ella gime cuando por fin está totalmente en el interior. San entra y sale de nuevo, poco a poco y repite esto un par de veces, asegurándose de que no lastimarla, pero Quinn está tan caliente que no le duele nada.

Empieza a frotar su clítoris mientras todavía sigue dentro de ella , y ella comienza a levantarse un poco mas,haciendo que Tiago llegue mas profundo, mientras el la agarra por el pelo con su mano libre.

S: Dios, estas tan apretado (gime de manera tan sexy que logra excitar mas a Quinn) y tan sexy..

Quinn levanta la parte inferior del cuerpo de nuevo, haciéndole ir más rápido, puede sentir su centro palpitando,esta tan húmeda que solo quiere a Santiago dentro de ella, se mueve en contra de él, y él se inclina para besarla.

Los dos se besan y se miran a los ojos, y ven que lo están disfrutando de la misma va un poco mas rápido y Quinn comienza a gemir más fuerte que nunca, y a perder el control de sus movimientos y le clava las uñas en la espalda haciendo que se existe mas, al final los dos llegan al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y se quedan mirándose a los ojos y se ríen tumbándose los dos en la cama. Ella lo mira y nunca había sentido tanto amor por el como ahora y el tampoco.

S: Q eso fue increíble (sonrisa de tonto)

Q: Sii, hay que repetirlo ( alzando las cejas)

S: Lo que usted diga mi señora (acercándose a ella y comenzando a besarla en el cuello)

*Fin del Flashback*

Santiago estaba mirando a Quinn,que estaba como en otro mundo.

S: Un centavo por tus pensamientos (se ríe)

Q: Babe me asustaste (saliendo de su trance)

S: perdón preciosa (le da un beso ) en que pensabas?

Q: En lo que paso ( sonrojada) fue maravilloso (besandolo otra vez) Gracias

S: Eso no se agradece ( la mira embobado) te amo..

Q: Yo te amo mas ( beso) babe crees que nos podemos ir y dar un baño rapidooo ( dice cuando vio la cara de pervertido de Santiago) Creo que ya maribel llegó.

S: (se ríe) Si mi amor. ( se van al baño, y comienzan una sección de besos en lo que se bañan)

En la planta baja de la casa se encontraban Finn y Rachel viendo Funny Girl y una recién llegada del trabajo Maribel.

ML: Hola chicos como estan? (cuando entra a la sala)

R: Hola ma bendición (poniéndose de pie para saludar a su madre)

F: Hola señora Lopéz (la abraza)

ML: Por Dios Finn deja de decirme señora lopéz, esa es la abuela de los chicos, a mi dime Maribel.

F: Ok Maribel ( se rie un poco apenado)

ML: Cenarón?

R: No, solo te estábamos esperando a ti, para ver que pedíamos.

ML: Tengo deseo de comida de Breadtix ( sonríe mientras Finn y Rachel celebran) Hablando de todo un poco, donde esta tu hermano?

R: Está en su habitación reconciliándose con Quinn (sonríe)

ML: Reconciliándose ? (frunciendo el ceño y un poco curiosa)

R: Si es que en la mañana tuvieron una discucion, pero creo que ya lo resolvieron ( sonrie otra vez)

ML: Ok no quiero saber mas. ( comienza a subir las escaleras, llega a la habitación y comienza a tocar) Ok comprendo que se amen, y todo eso pero no he visto a mi hijo el día de hoy y quiero saludar a mi nuera, así que salgan de ahí y ya saben lo que les dije el otro día. ( se ríe por lo bajo al decir esto , le encanta hacer a los chicos pasar vergüenza)

S: Ya bajamos maa ( ya se habían cambiado, solo faltaba que Tiago se ponga una camiseta)

Los chicos iban bajando muy alegres y bromeando cuando llegan a la sala.

S: Hola maa, Bendición ( dándole un beso en la frente)

ML: Dios te bendiga mijo, hola Quinn como estas? (abrazándola)

Q: Hola Maribel, (le devuelve el abrazo ) yo muy bien y tu ? (sonriendo)

ML: Yo bien ( le devuelve la sonrisa) Ustedes 2 comieron ? digooo si comieron comida de verdad.

S: Noo (sentándose en el sofá para una sola persona, atrayendo a Quinn para que se siente en sus piernas) Que cenaremos?

F y R : Breadtix ( celebrando, mientras Maribel pedia la cena)

ML: Y díganme chicos como les fue hoy? ( a la espera de la cena)

S: ( mira a Quinn ) todo tranquilo como siempre (se rie)

R: Ujummm siiii (alzándole las cejas) San se me olvido decirte, Pa me llamó ( Santiago inmediatamente frunce el ceño, sabia por que su padre había llamado, cada tres meses se reúnen con el un fin de semana, aunque para Santiago eso no es suficiente y desearía no ir , tiene que hacerlo por Rachel que le dice que valla, porque su papá esta tratando de reivindicarse por abandonarlos, pero aunque el haga eso Santiago tiene resentimiento y no lo perdona del todo)

S: Aja y que te dijo ? ( con el ceño fruncido) que no tengo que ir ? porque si es así me alegraría mucho.

Q: Tiago ( lo regaña por lo bajo haciendo que se calle)

R: No Santiago ( un poco molesta le responde en español para que Finn no entienda por que pelean) _aunque papá se haya ido,tienes que superarlo, ya tiene mucho pidiéndonos perd__ón y trata__ndo de reivindicarse ya es tiempo de que lo perdones, ya hasta mami lo hizo. lo que dijo es que la abuela viene con el y te quiere ver._

S: Ok ( dice cortante)

ML: Cambiando el tema (para evitar conflictos) me enteré de que tuvieron sexo de reconciliación ehhh ? ( Quinn y Santiago se ponen rojos) Ok eso me lo confirma, solo tenia esa duda ( se ríe) y ustedes dos? ( mirando a Finn y Rachel y haciendo que se pongan rojos)

R: Esta conversación es incomoda ( mirando a Finn)

S: Bastante diria yo ( mirando a Quinn que estaba mas roja)

ML: Solo les digo no sigan el ejemplo, de tu hermano Rach, no lo hagan la primera vez en la escuela.

RyS: Maaaaaaaaaaaa ( le reprochan y esta hace silencioy Quinn mira a Santiago Alzando una ceja divertida)

R: Ma,Finn y yo no lo hemos hecho y ya deja de hablar de ese tema, me estas asustando.

S: Si maa ademas esta conversación ya pasó de ser incomoda a super incomoda.

Con eso termino la conversación, la cena llego y cenaron en familia bromeando, y hablando de todo un poco, a las 10:30 Finn se fue a su casa, a los 5 minutos después Santiago fue a llevar a Quinn a su casa aunque ella andaba en su auto, el la acompañó no le gustaba que anduviera sola tarde de la noche. Cuando llegan a la casa Fabray Santiago entra a saludar a sus suegros y habla un poco con ellos hasta que ve que son las 11 y les dice que se tiene que ir porque no fue en el carro y luego de un rato de que sus suegros trataran de llevarlo a su casa y el negarse, Quinn lo acompañó a la puerta y comienzan a despedirse.

S: Ya me voy (la besa) duerme bien y sueña conmigo ( y se siguen besando)

Q: Babe ya tienes que irte ( dejandole pequeños besos) no quiero que te pase nada ( vuelven y se besan) ya deja de hacer eso ( le reprocha)

S: Hacer que? (se rie en medio del beso)

Q: Besarme ( alejandose lentamente de el ) sabes que soy adicta a tus besos y ya tienes que irte así que ya tranquilízate ( se ríe)

S: Ok,ok ya me voy, pero dame el ultimo (se dan un ultimo beso) duerme bien princesa ( alejándose)

Q: Tu también mi amor, me escribes cuando llegues( el asiente y ella le sonríe y cierra la puerta)

B: (se le aparece por detrás) tuvieron sexo verdad?

Q: Por Dios Britt me asustaste ( con la mano en el pecho) y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no es de tu incumbencia. (subiendo las escaleras)

B: Vez sabia que si (sonríe) y dime como fue?

Q: Brittany pareces un chico haciendo esas preguntas, y no te esfuerces no te diré ( sonríe)

B: Aggg Aburrida ( haciendo pucheros)

Q: Chismosa (sonriendo) ya vete a dormir, te quiero hermanita(le da un beso)

B: También te quiero (sonríe y se va a su habitación)

Cuando Quinn entra a la habitación, se cambia de ropa y se acuesta pensando en su latino y en ese momento su celular suena y era un mensaje del dueño de sus pensamientos.

**Ya puedes dormir tranquila preciosa, ya llegue -S**

**Que bueno mi amor -Q**

**Te amo -S **

**Yo tambien te amo,gracias por esta tarde-noche tan maravillosa -Q**

**Gracias a ti,sin ti nada hubiese sido posible, y despues de hoy lo confirmo soy tuyo 100% -S**

**Yo aunque diga tonterias tambien soy tuya y las marcas lo demuestran xD -Q **

**Aja? como que no me dejaste marcado en todo los lugares, pero amo eso y te amo a ti -S**

**Tambien te amoo como te digo ? Tiago? Manu como te dice Rach aveces? o Ernestico como te dice tu mami? ahahahahah xD -Q**

**Burlate Fabray, burlate de mis nombres depues no digas nada cuando te diga Lulú o Quinnie xD -S**

**Agggg no me digas asi -.-' -Q**

**hahahah ahí si te enojas no? xD -S**

**Ya Santiago duerme bien, nos vemos mañana -Q**

**Te amo mi pequeña lulú,mañana te pasi a buscar para ir a la escuela, duerme bien princesa te amo.. -S**

Cuando Quinn leyó el mensaje estaba sonriendo aunque no lo admita,le encantaba que Santiago le diga Lulú, así que le respondió el mensaje.

**Tambien te amo -Q**

Quinn se Durmió con una enorme sonrisa agradeciendo por ese dia.

Al otro día en la mañana Santiago sentía raro el ambiente, sentía como que iba a pasar algo.( Desde pequeño Santiago aveces tenia dolores en el pecho y eso eran como presentimientos, la primera vez que le pasó estaba en su casa con su madre pero el estaba en su habitación, y le comenzó a doler el pecho, y fue donde su mamá para decirle y ver si su madre sabia que era ya que ella es medico, cuando llego a la habitación de su mamá se encontró con ella desmayada,después de eso le volvió a suceder algo parecido pero con Rachel y desde ese momento cuando se siente así le da miedo.)

S: Rach vamos que estamos un poco retrasados y tenemos que buscar a Quinn y a Britt ( cuando termina de desayunar)

R: Ma estas bien? (viendo como su madre esta distante mirando por la ventana)

ML: Si mija estoy bien ( le sonríe) ya vallanse con cuidado que se les hace tarde y cuídense.

S: Si ma iremos con cuidado ( se acerca y la abraza ) te amo maami

R: (Le da un beso a su madre) Yo también te amo maa

ML: Yo los amo mas mis hijos, nunca olviden eso (les sonríe)

S: ( cuando están en el auto ) Rach tengo un extraño presentimiento.

R: Yo también Manu pero no se por que..

Cuando llegan donde Quinn,Santiago toca el claxon y salen corriendo Quinn y Britt y se montan al auto de tiago.

QyB: Hola chicos ( les sonríen)

RyS: Hola chicas ( les sonríen de vuelta)

Q: Pasa algo? ( luego de darle un beso a Santiago y notar que los hermanos están raros)

S: No mi amor, no pasa nada ( le sonríe,pero se queda pensando)

Cuando llegan a la escuela todo transcurre normal,fueron a sus clases y todo iba bien. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Santiago ve 3 llamadas perdidas de un numero desconocido,eso era raro nunca lo llamaban a esa hora, y no le dio importancia y se fue a almorzar con los chicos del coro.

S: Hola chicos ( sentándose como siempre en medio de Marley y Quinn , dándole un beso a Quinn y despeinando a Marley )

P: Que tal bro? Te pasa algo? ( notando a su mejor amigo raro)

S: Todo bien Bro tranquilo, solo estoy cansado ( sonríe)

C: Yo te puedo dar un masaje si quieres ( sonriendo de manera coqueta) Digo me ofrezco porque tomé clases de masaje (sonriendo otra vez)

Q: Nadie te pidió masajes estúpida (molesta por la insinuación)

S: Ya Q tranquila (le susurra a su novia)

C: Olleme no me digas así, no te he faltado el respeto ( molesta)

R: Hey ya tranquilas (viendo a Santiago un poco tenso ante la situación) por que no cambiamos el tema? (todos comienzan a hablar diferentes temas)

Q: Como se atreve a insinuarsete así? ( le susurra a Santiago todavía molesta)

S: Ya mi amor déjala, además sabes que los únicos masajes que acepto son los tuyos (la besa)

Q: Mas te vale ( le dice en medio del beso)

Mar: Agg ya dejen de ser tan cursis me van a dar caries (se ríe)

S: Mira quien habla de cursis Q (se ríe)

Q: Tengo que hablar con Hanna? ( riendo)

Mar: Agg con ustedes no se puede ( dice mirando para otro lado, a Quinn y Santiago les encantaba molestarla )

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando que seguían las clases,y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Santiago y Callie tenían historia juntos y eso a Quinn no le gustaba y mucho menos le agradaba que la profe los haya puesto juntos a hacer un trabajo,Quinn no estaba en esa clase con ellos pero como capitana de las porristas ella se enteraba de todo inmediatamente, así que le mandó un mensaje a Santiago.

**Como es eso que te toca hacer grupo con la idiota de Callie -Q **( Santiago al leer eso comenzó a reírse)

**Waooo como corren los chismes en esta escuela xD -S**

**Muy gracioso Santiago -.- ' -Q**

**Mi amor no tengo la culpa fue la prefesora no yo -S **

**Maldita profesora, solo te digo que le adviertas que eres mio -Q**

**Mi vida todos saben eso,pero se los voy a decir. Te he dicho que me encantas cuando eres posesiva? -S**

**hahhahahaha Te amoo :* -Q **

**Te amo mas mi vida :* -S **( guarda el celular con una sonrisa)

C: Se nota que la quieres mucho ( Santiago la mira raro) digo a Quinn se nota que la quieres mucho.

S: Si ella es mi todo

C: Es bueno ver como se quieren tanto,aunque aveces es muy posesiva ( se ríe)

S: Si, pero esa es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ella.

C: Que bueno ( un poco molesta por el comentario) _**No se como un papasito como este está con esa idiota, pero voy a lograr que este conmigo si o si.**_

Todas las clases terminaron solo faltaba el glee estaban todos, había comenzado hace un rato, estaban cantando y de repente alguien entra a la sala el coro, alguien que algunos conocen, cuando lo ven se ponen tensos porque saben muy bien quien es y tienen miedo de la reacción de Santiago, quien no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió el silencio de algunos y decidió darse la vuelta para ver al hombre que lo engendró el señor Pablo Lopéz, la ultima vez que lo vio fue el año pasado y no quedaron muy bien que digamos. Le tenia todavia resentimiento,pero aunque el orgullo le ganara lo extrañaba y todavía lo quería. cuando lo miró solo le dijo.

S: Que haces tu aqui? (un poco molesto)

PL: Rachel,Santiago tenemos que hablar (cara preocupada)

R: Papá que haces aquí? (se acerca y lo abraza)

PL: Es sobre su madre chicos, tuvo un accidente en la mañana, me dijeron que te llamaron Santiago,pero al no comunicarse contigo me llamaron a mi ( abrazando a Rachel quien comenzó a llorar cuando escucho la palabra accidente)

R: Pero mi mami esta bien? dinos que esta bien por favor ( viendo como Santiago esta parado en estado de shock sin decir nada y Quinn le pasa la mano por la cara preocupada)

PL: No lo se mija, los vine a buscar para ir a verla.

Cuando el Señor Lopéz terminó de decir eso Santiago comenzó a correr como loco hasta el estacionamiento, Shue mando a Puck,Sam,Finn y Jake detrás de el para que no lo dejen irse solo, mientras Quinn,Britt,Marley y Kitty se fueron con Rachel y su papá.

Cuando los chicos alcanzan a Santiago,este iba a prender el auto y Puck y Finn le impidieron poniéndose al frente y Sam y Jake detras.

S: Quitense (alterado)

P: Bro déjanos acompañarte.

S: Quítense del maldito medio ( vuelve a gritar)

F: No maldita sea,hasta que no te cambies de posición no nos movemos.

P: Crees que te vamos a dejar manejar así? pues noo, tu hermana necesita tu apoyo y no que tengas un maldito accidente, asi que ahora te vas a mover de ese maldito asiento y dejaras que te acompañemos. ( después de Quinn y Maribel el único que podía poner a Santiago en su puesto era Puck)

Cuando los chicos llegaron 15 minutos después, subieron a el área privada donde estaba su madre. Allí le dijeron que todavía estaba en el quirófano todavía y tenían que esperar. Luego de un gran rato Santiago estaba sentado solo,no quería que se le acerque nadie, entonces sintio una mano en el hombro, cuando miró vio a su papa, su novia, su hermana y sus amigos. Su padre y Rachel se sentaron al lado de el y por fin logro llorar en los brazos de su padre y su hermana.

PL: Tranquilo campeón, ella va a estar bien ( pasando le la mano por la cabeza mientras Rachel abraza a su hermano)

S: Y si no lo hace? yo no puedo vivir sin mi mami, Rach y yo no podemos vivir sin mami ( llorando como un niño, haciendo llorar a todos los presentes,incluyendo a Sue, Shue y los señores Fabray (que habían llegado,inmediatamente les avisaron) ver esa imagen de Santiago rompía el alma Santiago siempre fue fuerte)

R: San mami es fuerte,ella ha superado cosas peores (llorando pero dándole apoyo a su hermano)

Maribel estaba en cirugía y tres horas mas tarde Santiago estaba triste,mientras Quinn lo abrazaba y le decía palabras de aliento al oído. Cuando llega el medico Rachel y el se ponen de pie y se acercan al ver la cara seria del doctor,solo imaginaron lo peor.

R: Como esta doctor? ( abrazando a su hermano,aunque era la menor esta vez le toco ser la cabeza porque su hermano estaba muy mal.)

Doc: Siéntense chicos, miren su madre tiene un brazo,una pierna y 3 costillas rotas ,también tuvimos que darle unas puntadas en la frente, en medio de la cirugia tuvimos complicaciones con su corazón ( todos abrieron los ojos) no se preocupen chicos la logramos estabilizar, pero tenemos un problema chicos.

PL: Cual es el problema doctor? (al ver que sus hijos no dicen nada )

Doc: Maribel entro en un estado de coma y no sabemos cuando va a despertar. ( Finn va y abraza a Rachel y Puck lo acompaña, a pesar de todo Puck y ella son amigos desde pequeños son como bff)

S: Pa dime que esto es una broma ( riendo frustrado y negando con la cabeza) Quinn dime que están jugando conmigo,babe dime que no es verdad ( haciendo llorar a Quinn y a todos otra vez) Papi yo no la necesito en coma,yo la quiero aquí a mi lado conmigo y Rachel.

PL: Santiago Lopéz mírame ( Santiago lo mira llorando) tu madre es una mujer fuerte, ella esta en coma no muerta, puede despertar en cualquier momento y ustedes ( señalando a sus hijos) necesitan estar ahí para ella como ella para ustedes.

S: Gracias pa ( secándose algunas lagrimas)

PL: Ahora ve a ver a tu madre junto con tu hermana ( le sonríe)

Cuando entran a la habitación vieron la peor imagen que podían ver,su madre llena de cables en todo su cuerpo. Rachel comienza a llorar y Santiago la abraza, mientras llora en silencio y se acerca a su madre tomándole la mano y sonríe recordando los buenos momentos,mientras Rachel lo abraza.

R: San debemos ser fuertes,mami estará bien ya veras ( sonríe) después va a estar bromeando sobre lo llorones que somos ( se seca las lagrimas) mami es fuerte ya lo veras.

S: Si tití lo se ( le sonríe) me puedes dar un momento a solas?

R: Claro manito ( lo besa en la frente y sale.)

Cuando Rachel llega a la sala donde estaban todos,le preguntan donde esta San y ella les dice que quería estar solo, su papa le dice que tiene que comer algo y descansar pero no acepta ninguna de las dos.

Por otra parte Santiago estaba mirando a su madre,su heroína y la miraba como estaba con lo ojos cerrados y llena de cables. y comenzó a cantar las palabras que le llegaban a la mente.

Regalame tu Dolor - /watch?v=G8eo0I7k2po

Tengo aqui tres horas y no es de mirar

Tu bella sonrisa tu felicidad

Quien te la robado quien te la a matado

Tal vez la distancia nos a separado

y te a golpeado sin parar.

**Le comienza a pasar la mano por la cara **

Yo pude ser mejor no lo pude evitar

quizas con un abrazo podia desviar

esa pena tan grande que se ve en tu cara

que me pega fuerte que me parte el alma

por eso amor no aguantes mas.

coro

regalame tu dolor tu llanto, tu tristeza, por que duele mas

no ver tu rostro alegre tu infelicidad ,

dámela a mi no aguantes mas,

regalame tu dolor y ya no te preocupes

por mi bien estar

que yo estare muy bn mirandote bailar

y sonreír hoy tu dolor dámelo a mi,regalame tu dolor.

regalame tu dolor y ya no te preocupes por mi bien estar

que yo estare muy bien mirandote bailar y sonreir

hoy tu dolor damelo a mi regalame tu dolor

regalame tu dolor.

S: Tienes que ser fuerte ma (llorando) quédate conmigo (le besa la mano) te amo mami ( se pone de pie, le da un beso en la frente y sale hasta donde están todos)

Cuando llega donde están todos se sienta al lado de Quinn y apoya su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

Q: Como te sientes Bebé ? acariciándole el cabello y viendo como Rachel dormía con la cabeza en las piernas de su padre)

S: No muy bien, en la mañana le dije que la amaba y ella nos dijo que no nos olvidáramos de que ella nos amaba mas y ahora mira donde estamos, es como si ella hubiese presentido eso y por eso nos dijo que no lo olvidáramos, la vida es una mierda Q.

Q: No digas eso mi amor, solo cálmate y háblale,dale fuerzas aunque no lo creas ella te escucha y sabes que se pondrá bien.

S: Solo quiero que se despierte es lo unico que me haria feliz, ademas de que estes a mi lado ( los dos sonrien Quinn baja la cara para darle un beso)

RF: Santiago, Rachel no quieren ir a la casa a darse una ducha y comer algo ?

S: No me voy de aquí señor F, ellas nos necesita y Rach y yo a ella.

RF: Y ustedes chicos no se van a ir a cambiar? ( le dice a los amigos y todos responden que no) Esta bien pero tienen que comer algo.

S: Eso si lo aceptamos si o no chicos? ( todos asienten) Chicos gracias por el apoyo ustedes son lo máximo( estaban todos los del coro incluso Ashley , excepto Callie y Mark )

Doc: Santiago y Ernesto debemos hablar (los hombre lopéz se acercan )

S: Que pasó Doc?

Doc: La policía encontró al causante del accidente.

S: Y que pasó? me imagino que debe estar en la cárcel o no? ( enojado)

Doc: Cuando el se estrelló contra ella, se fue a verla y vio que no estaba bien.

PL: Ya termine de decir doctor ( alterado)

Doc: Después de verla, el se escapo y ni siquiera llamó una ambulancia, quien llamó fue un testigo del accidente.

PL: Esto no puede estar pasando ( dice enojado, Maribel no era su esposa pero era una muy buena madre y no se merecía eso)

S: Doc si hubiesen llamado la ambulancia en el instante mi madre estuviera en este estado ? ( preocupado)

Doc: Si hubiesen llamado a tiempo,tu madre estaría bien ( Santiago se enoja, pero respira profundo)

PL: Y donde esta el imbécil ahora?

Doc: Según la policía, en un hospital ya que se lesionó por el accidente, pero no se preocupen no va a escapar, esta bajo custodia.

Sy PL: gracias Doctor.

Santiago se iba a sentar con Quinn cuando vio,que el doctor salio corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su madre y luego vio a varios médicos mas, sabia que algo estaba pasando. Cuando el y Rachel iban a correr hasta la habitación El Señor Lopéz y el señor F los detuvieron agarrándolos.

S: Señor F que esta pasando? ( preocupado por su madre)

RF: No lo se Tiago pero es mejor esperar aquí ( abrazando a su yerno mientras Quinn lo trata de tranquilizar)

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_* : se que en el cap anterior fue un poco malo pero espero que con este flashback se hayan cumplido tus espectativas. Gracias por comentar_**

**_*Sky Blue: jajjajajja mi rebanada de pastel todavía la espero U.U pero en fin, te digo que Ashley no es tan mala no para nada xD y créeme Mark casi no causara problemas en la relación Quinntiago,pero Callie que te digo de ella... no se que decir xD y créeme Britt todavía no se si un día golpeara a la celosa mayor (Quinn) pero la hace enojar mucho xD Viste que casi no hubo drama solo dije que iba a ser un poco xD cumplí mi palabra.. _**

**_Gracias tambien a los otros por sus comentarios se aprecia mucho que les valla gustando._**

**_Bueno con esto me despido espero este cap les haya gustado, y dejen reviews aveces no se si seguirlo o que si le esta gustando o no,plis díganmelo saber. _**

**_Nini_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chicas por este medio les informo que dejare la historia como por dos semanas, 1 es en honor a Cory enserio no me puedo concentrar en los nuevos caps pensando en su repentina muerte, 2 esta semana es mi semana de cumple y ya saben tengo también cosas en mente y por ultimo, tengo semana de exámenes en la unii, asi que ya saben si no aparezco en 2 semanas esa es la razón, no quería desaparecer sin decir nada para que no me maten cuando vuelva :* cuídense y nos vemos pronto... Besoss

Nini


	13. Chapter 13

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pude sacar un mini tiempo para este cap. asi que aqui tienen su nuevo cap._

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

S: Doc si hubiesen llamado la ambulancia en el instante mi madre estubiera en este estado ? ( preocupado)

Doc: Si hubiesen llamado a tiempo,tu madre estaria bien ( Santiado se enoja, pero respira profundo)

PL: Y donde esta el imbecil ahora?

Doc: Segun la policia, en un hspital ya que se lecionó por el accidente, pero no se preocupen no va a escapar, esta bajo custodia.

Sy PL: gracias Doctor.

Santiago se iba a sentar con Quinn cuando vió,que el doctor salio corrienda en direccion a la habitacion de su madre y luego vio a varios medicos mas, sabia que algo estaba pasando. Cuando el y Rachel iban a correr hasta la habitacion El Señor lopéz y el señor F los detuvieron agarrandolos.

S: Señor F que esta pasando? ( preocupado por su madre)

RF: No lo se Tiago pero es mejor esperar aqui ( abarzando a su yerno mientras Quinn lo trta de tranquilizar)

capitulo 11

Cinco días habían pasado desde el accidente, Santiago y Rachel no se alejaban mucho tiempo de el hospital, los dos se turnaban para cuidar a su madre. Hoy le tocaba a Santiago cuidarla por lo que no quiso ir a la escuela. En estos días Santiago trataba de no pensar negativo y para mantener esos pensamientos lejos se ponía a escribir canciones, en este momento Tiago estaba fuera de la habitación de su madre mirando por una ventana de cristal, su padre quien se había quedado con el en todo momento, se acerco a el y Santiago al sentir su presencia volteo la mirada hacia su padre.

PL: Ella es fuerte y va a salir bien de esta ya verás hijo (poniéndole la mano en el hombre a su hijo)

S: ( mira a su padre) Gracias por estar conmigo papá (le sonríe)

PL: No me agradezcas hijo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme ido así. ( un poco triste)

S: Pa crees que en este momento estoy pensando en eso? siempre pensé que me habías dejado en el momento que mas te necesité ( hace una pausa y mira a su padre, este era idéntico a el solo que mas viejo) Pa el momento que mas te necesité o digo, en el momento que mas te necesito es este y tu has estado aquí para mi y para Rach desde el primer momento, no se que hubiésemos hecho sin ti. Te avisaron lo de mi madre y de inmediato viniste con nosotros a apoyarnos,al principio cuando Rach me dijo que vendrías me enoje mucho, luego cuando te vi en la escuela me enoje mucho mas (se seca una lagrima rebelde de su mejilla) Pero desde el momento que nos abrazaste todas las paredes que había creado para ti se cayeron, me sentí seguro, volvi a ser el niño que se sentía seguro con su papa, que estés aquí me hizo olvidar el rencor que te tenia, y me hizo entender que tu quizás tuviste tus razones, pero ya eso pasó y no importa porque ya estas aquí, y por eso te agradezco y me siento orgulloso de ti. ( le sonríe)

PL: Gracias mijo,repito es lo menos que debo hacer, y si esto te sirve de algo me siento orgulloso de ti, de tu hermana y mucho mas de tu madre que sin importar que yo esté o no, los supo criar bien y los hizo fuertes, los quiero mucho ( abraza a Tiago y se fue dejando solo a Tiago)

S: Hoy te vez un poco mejor que ayer ( cuando entro a la habitación de su madre) Rach no ha venido pero pa la va a ir a buscar, ( desde que Maribel entro en coma Santiago le cuenta todo lo que va pasando) Quinn y los chicos vienen después de la escuela también. Ma si vez a tu nuera se ha convertido en la mejor novia del mundo, no se ha separado de mi ni un segundo y Finn ( se ríe) se ha comportado como todo un hombre apoyando a Rach en todo, mi cuñadito está creciendo. Otra cosa no te preocupes hemos comido y cenado muy bien en estos días, la señora F,Marta (la madre de Puck), la madre de Artie,la madre de Finn y la madre de Sam, nos han traído comida y cena todos estos días, ellas cocinan muy bien pero nadie como tu. (sonríe) las madres de nuestros amigos y nuestros amigos se han portado muy bien con nosotros, han sido se gran apoyo en estos días ( se queda mirando a su madre) te extraño mami , te amo ( le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación)

Mientras tanto en la escuela todo transcurre tranquilo, pero triste, Quinn estaba triste por maribel y también porque le hacia falta su novio. En estos días Mark se ha acercado a ella y se han hecho amigos, pero ella no le había dicho nada a Santiago porque sabia que se pondría celoso. Marley se había dado cuenta de la nueva amistad pero no le había dicho nada a Santiago, solo le comentó a Quinn que debía decirle a Santiago sobre esa amistad, lo que hizo que Quinn se enojara con ella por meterse en asuntos que no son de ella, aunque sabia que tenia razón. Marley solo le dijo que estaba bien no se metería en sus cosas, pero le dijo que si Tiago se enoja con ella después no se lamente y si le hace daño a su lesbro iban a tener problemas.

Estaban en la clase de Glee y Marley y algunos chicos quisieron cantarle una canción a Rachel para darle apoyo.

Mar: , yo escribí una cancion para Santiago y Rachel y nosotros Sam,Mercedes, Blaine y yo queremos cantarla.

Shue: Claro chicos vengan ( invitándolos al frente)

Mar: Rach estamos aquí para todo lo que necesiten tu y Tiago esto es para ustedes.

You Have More Friends Than You Know

Marley:

Mmm...

We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear

But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay

Blaine:

And you don't have to go through this on your own

You're not alone

Marley:

You have more friends than you know

Some who surround you

Some you are destined to meet

You'll have more love in your life

Mercedes:

Don't let go, give it time

Mercedes y Sam:

Take it slow

Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow

Mercedes:

It's gonna be okay (Sam: It's gonna be okay)

You have more friends than you know

Be brave, be strong,

You are loved, you belong

Blaine (Mercedes):

Some day soon (Some day soon), you will see (You will see)

You're exactly

Blaine y Mercedes:

Who you're supposed to be

Marley:

And you don't have to go through this on your own (Mercedes: Ooh!))

You're not (Mercedes: You're not!) alone (Mercedes: You're not alone, no, no)

Marley con Blaine, Sam, y Mercedes:

You have more friends than you know

Some who surround you

Some you are destined to meet

You'll have more love in your life

Marley (Con Mercedes, Sam y Blaine):

Don't let go, give it time (Blaine, Sam y Mercedes: Give it time)

Take it slow (Blaine, Sam y Mercedes: Take it slow)

Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow)

It's gonna be okay (Blaine, Sam y Mercedes: Gonna be okay)

You have more friends than you know

Mercedes:

Be who you are

Learn to forgive

Mercedes con Blaine

It's not about who you love, but how you live (Blaine: But how you live!)

Mercedes:

Ooooh!

Blaine (Con Mercedes):

(You have more friends than you know) (Mercedes: That you know!)

Some who surround you (Mercedes: Yeah!)

Some you are destined to meet

Marley y Blaine (Mercedes):

You'll have more (More!) love in your life

Unique y Sam (Blaine, Sam, Marley and Mercedes):

Don't let go, give it time (Give it time)

Marley:

Take it slow (Mercedes: Take it slow)

Marley y Blaine (Con Mercedes)

Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow)

Sam:

It's gonna be okay (Marley: It's gonna be okay)

Marley, Blaine, Sam y Mercedes:

You have more friends than you know

Mercedes:

It's gonna be okay

Shue: Chicos eso fue hermoso (aplaudiendo)

R: Gracias chicos (secándose una lagrima)Mar gracias, mi hermano va a estar orgulloso de ti ( se ríen) enserio gracias a todos por apoyarnos, y estar ahí para todo, ustedes son lo máximo, vengan todos abrazo grupal ( todos se ponen de pie y se abrazan)

La clase siguió y Quinn estaba aburrida y comenzó a enviarle mensajes a su novio.

**Te extraño mi amor -Q**

**Yo te extraño mas mi vida, te quiero aqui abrazandome :( -S **

**No te preocupes mi amor, desde que termine la clase me voy a hacerte compañia -Q**

**Yupiiiii :D y dime mi amor que haces? -S**

**Estamos en la sala del coro, hace un rato Marley,Mercedes,Blaine y Sam cantaron una cancion dedicada a ti y Rachel, fue muy linda. y ahora Shue esta hablando de algo que no se porque nadie esta poniendo atencion. -Q**

**Jejejejeje nunca le ponen atencion al pobre y dime que hay de nuevo? -S **

**Es que el da sueño, ademas sin ti la clase es aburrida. Aquí todo está normal, Mark y yo vamos a cantar una cancion en un rato cuando Shue termine de hablar -.-' -Q **( cuando Quinn vio que envió ese mensaje supo que cometió el peor error)

**Como asi una canción con mark? -S**

**Eeeeh, es que Mark y yo en estos dias nos hemos hecho amigos, es un gran tipo, no te enojes mi amor, sabia que tenia que decirtelo, Marley me dijo que lo haga pero no le hize caso. No te enojes bebé :( -Q**

**Ok Fabray -S **

Cuando Santiago leyó el mensaje le entro una rabia y mejor solo le puso ok, porque sabia que si decía algo se iba a arrepentir porque iba a ofender a Quinn. Y Quinn no le puso mas nada porque cuando el le ponía solo un ok era porque estaba enojado y ahora le puso ok y Fabray osea que esta super enojado. Santiago llamo a Marley.

S: Por que no me habías dicho de la hermosa amistad de Quinn y el imbécil ese? ( desde que Marley contesto el cel)

Mar: Hola Santiago (dice sarcásticamente y Quinn escuchó el nombre de Santiago y ya sabia que el llamó a Marley para quejarse)

S: No te hagas la chistosa y dime ( enojado)

Mar: Mi amor a mi no era que me correspondía decirte eso ( en voz baja)

S: Mar para eso estas para decirme que pasa cuando no estoy ahí ( un poco mas calmado)

Mar: Si lo se bro, pero sabes que no me correspondía.

S: Si Perdón Mar es que me molesté, como estas?

Mar: Bien y tu ? como sigue la Señora Lo?

S: Todavía estoy esperando ( un poco triste ) oye me dijeron que escribiste una canción para mi y Rach ehh? (bromeando)

Mar: Ehhh siii ( un poco apenada) San te tengo que dejar porque una, tu novia me esta mirando mal y dos dice que cierre porque alguien va a cantar asi que hablamos luego ok ?

S: Ok Mar pero tienes que cantarme mi canción, y ya puedo imaginar quién cantará, así que nos vemos luego te quiero.

Mar: Yo tambien te quiero ( y cierra )

Shue: Ok van a cantar Quinn y Mark ( todos se sorprenden) vengan chicos.

Cuando se paran en medio de todos Rachel mira a Quinn sorprendida y Britt también. Marley solo la ignora. Cuando Quinn siente todas esas miradas se pone nerviosa y comienza a pensar en Santiago.

Q: Lo siento Mark pero no puedo cantar contigo ( Mark se queda mirándola como WFT! pero no dijo nada)

Mark: Ok Quinn sera otra vez ( le sonrie)

Las clases habían acabado y el grupo fue como cada tarde para el hospital. Rachel se encontraba sentada en un sofa mirando a su madre.

R: Te amo mamí, ya despierta me haces mucha falta, San sin ti se ha vuelto una niñita llorando ( se ríe un poco)

ML: El siempre ha sido un llorón pero lo oculta ( dice con una voz cansada y una sonrisa)

R: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( Grita emocionada y llora de emoción) te extrañé tanto maaa ( abrazándola)

ML: Mija que me pasó ? (mirando la sala del hospital)

R: Tuviste un accidente, te rompiste algunas costillas, un brazo y una pierna y duraste 5 días en coma.

ML: Bueno por lo menos no fueron 3 años ( Rachel se ríe y se le aguan los ojos) No te pongas a llorar, me imagino tu y tu hermano llorando todo el tiempo.

R: Te extrañamos tanto ma ( sonrie)

ML: Me imagino ustedes sin mi no son nada ( se ríen las 2 ) y donde esta mi otro hio?

R: San esta con papí y los chicos

ML: Con tu papá ? (sorprendida)

R: En estos 5 días han pasado muchas cosas.

ML: Cosas que me van a contar mas al paso, ahora quiero ver a mi niño ( después de darle un gran abrazo a Rachel)

Rachel salió sonriendo hasta donde estaba Santiago con los chicos. Tiago todavía estaba enojado con Quinn así que estaba sentado con Marley hablando y cuando vio la cara de Rachel solo corrió a la habitación de su madre.

S: Maaaaa ( comenzó a besarle la cara entera a su madre) Estoy tan contento de verte despierta ( sonriendo)

ML: Yo también me alegro de volver a verte mijo (agarrándole la mano)

S: Ma no me vuelvas a asustar así, estuve a punto de morir.

ML: Si me contaron que te volviste una magdalena llorando.

S: ( se ríe) Lo admito pero es que no sabia que hacer ( besa la mano de su madre)

ML: Pero dime como es eso que todos están aquí? y la escuela? (curiosa)

S: Nos suspendieron las practicas en la tarde porque nadie queria ir hasta que no despertaras.

ML: Y donde está Quinn? ( se dio cuenta de que la cara de su hijo cambió) Que pasó?

S: Nada Quinn está ahí afuera con los otros.

ML: Si pero que pasó con ustedes? (alza una ceja)

S: Solo estoy enojado con ella porque ahora es amiga de el imbécil de Mark y hasta ahora fue que lo supe. y estoy enojado y no he hablado con ella desde que llegó. (cruzándose de brazos)

ML: Y por que te enojas con ella? te lo dijo o no ?

S: Si pero ella sabe que no me agrada ese chico (frunce el ceño)

ML: Tienes que dejar que haga amistad con los que ella quiera no los que tu quieras. no te digo que te tiene que caer bien pero si es su amigo aceptalo, ok?

S: ok ma ( cruzandose de brazos )

ML: Y dime como se han portado ella y Finn?

S: Quinn y tu yerno han sido los mejores, tambien los chicos se han portado de maravilla y los padres tambien.

ML: Eso me alegra mucho mijo. Y tu papá como se portó? ( con un poco de miedo)

S: Papi fue lo máximo ma (sonríe)

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Maribel despertó del coma, su recuperación ha sido muy buena y ya dentro de unas semanas puede volver a trabajar, solo faltaba que le quiten el yeso de la pierna. En la casa este mes había sido muy bueno, los chicos han compartido mas con su papá y eso hace a Maribel muy feliz. En la escuela no todo iba bien, pues la mayoría de las chicas comenzaron a perseguir a Santiago en especial Ashley y Callie. Callie se hacia la inocente y se acercaba a el como amiga pero tenia su doble intención, al igual que Mark que aunque Santiago ya aceptaba la amistad de el con su novia todavía no le caía bien. Quinn andaba muy pendiente de que a su novio no se le acerque ninguna zorra como ella decía en especial Ashley y Callie, pero mas Callie. Lo único bueno de tener una Quinn celosa era el sexo, decía Santiago porque le encantaba la Quinn posesiva.

Quinn estaba que se enojaba por todo y eso era por la situación que estaban pasando, ademas extrañaba a su Novio que se había ido de viaje a Puerto Rico con su madre y Rachel a visitar a su abuela y para el reposo de Maribel, en la escuela les permitieron a Rach y tiago salir por dos semanas solo por eso. Quinn estaba recordando que Santiago se había ido 2 días antes de cumplir 3 meses de novios y Quinn estaba triste por eso pero eso fue hasta que ese día sonó el cel de ella.

*Flashback*

Q: Hola? (contesta el teléfono curiosa pues no conocía el numero)

S: Si buenas me podrían comunicar con la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra? (se rie)

Q: Mi amooor, como estas? estaba pensando en ti. (emocionada)

S: Yo estoy bien mi amor pero extrañando a mi novia.

Q: Yo también te extraño mi amor (no mencionó nada del aniversario pues no quería quedar como cursi)

S: Estos dias te he extrañado mucho pero hoy mas, quería estar contigo en nuestro cumple mes.

Q: Bebé no lo olvidaste( feliz)

S: Como crees que me voy a olvidar de eso mi amor?

Q: Te amo lo sabias?

S: Si pero me encanta que me lo recuerdes (se ríe)

Q: Tonto (se ríe)

S: Mi amor mis gafas creo que las deje en tu casa, podrías buscar a ver si están ahí? no puedo creer que las perdí ( le dice pero con la intención de que encuentre una sorpresa)

Q: Mmmm no creo que estén aquí pero déjame buscar ( cuando abre una de sus gavetas ve una cajita de regalo) Oh dios Mio! Tiago que es eso? (emocionada)

S: Ábrelo y veras. ( cuando Quinn abre la cajita ve que es una cadena de oro blanco con un corazón y en el corazón tiene escrito S+Q = ∞)

Q: Mi amor esto es hermoso (llorando de emoción) Gracias mi amor.

S: Nada que agradecer, todo para mi reina (sonríe desde el tel) Mi amor tengo que colgar, Rach quiere llamar a Finn (dice triste)

Q: Esta bien mi amor, me alegro mucho que me llamaras, ya quiero que vengas (triste)

S: A mi tambien me alegro escuchar tu voz, no te preocupes los dias van a pasar rapiido y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estae alla

Q: Te amo bebé

S: Yo te amo mas preciosa (le lanza un beso)

*Fin del Flasback*

Por Fin llego el dia que Santiago y Rachel volvían y según Puck como su bro y Rach pasaron 2 semanas fuera se merecían una fiesta de bienvenida, Puck le aviso a Quinn que los iba a buscar al aeropuerto y de ahí los llevaría a la fiesta. Quinn tenia que hacer algo por eso no los fue a buscar, ademas quería pasar la noche con su novio haciendo el amor y diciéndose que se aman, era cursi pero eso era lo que quería hacer, pero Puck le dañó su plan, Cuando Quinn llego a la fiesta se encontró con Santiago borracho, alegre y sin camisa bailando en medio de Ashley y Callie.

Q: No sabia que eras stripper (enojada por la escena cuando Santiago la ve corre hasta donde ella y la carga y le da vueltas )

S: Mi amor ( le da un beso cuando la pone en el suelo)

Q: asco sabes a Cigarrillos, Whiskey y cerveza.

S: Te extrañe (le susurra y le muerde la oreja volviendo loca a Quinn)

Q: Si ya veo lo mucho que me extrañaste (se aleja de el) tanto que te encuentro bailando con esas dos (enojada)

S: Perdon Q, yo estaba bailando y casi en ese mismo momento ellas se acercaron a mi, digo Callie y ahí mismo llegaste (sonriendo) me alegro que hayas llegado (tratando de abrazarla)

Q: No me toques, Sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable de siempre cuando tomas.

S: Y tu la misma psyco y celosa de siempre, te estas portando como que me encontraste besándome o teniendo sexo con ellas ( estaba enojado y no se habia dado cuenta de que Callie estaba detrás de ellos celebrando que estaban peleando)

Q: Ahora que lo dices tuviste sexo con alguien en tu viaje? (enojada por lo que le habia dicho)

S: Maldiciooon noooooooo (gritó y Rachel y Finn se acercaron a calmar el ambiente)

R: Hey chicos estamos en una fiesta, no es tiempo de pelear.

F: Si chicos no desperdicien su reencuentro con una pelea. (Puck cruzo para darle un vaso de una bebida a Santiago y este le brinda a Quinn )

Q: Tu gusto en las bebidas es un asco (enojada)

S: Igual que mi gusto por las mujeres ( Respondió rápidamente sorprendiendo a los tres,sabían que cuando estaba borracho cuando decía las cosas sin pensar y en ese momento lo estaba) Enserio no entiendo el drama, estamos en una maldita fiesta y tu peleando por tonterías (haciendo que Quinn se enoje mas)

Q: Sabes que? Jodeteeeeeeeeeee (enojada)

S: Eso es lo que quieres? enserio? (le dice serio)

Q: Si (Mark iba cruzando y ella se acerca a bailar con el, Santiago lo mira y se va de ahi)

Santiago se queda mirando a Quinn que estaba bailando muy pegada de Mark, esto lo esta volviendo loco y entonces se acerca Callie y le dice.

C: San, si los sigues mirando asi los vas a matar con la mirada (mientras Tiago se daba otro trago mirando a Quinn )

S: Voy a matar a ese imbécil si se le acerca mas (enojado)

C: Santiago tranquilizate solo estan bailando (acercandosele mas, sabia que estaba pasado de tragos y se estaba aprovechando) ven baila conmigo.

S: No call, no estoy de animos.

C: Ok entonces por que no vamos a hablar a otro lugar ? (Santiago mira hacia donde Quinn y la ve riendo)

S: Sabes que? (sonríe) vamos.

Cuando iban caminando se les acerca Ashley borracha.

Ash: Eres tan bello San (tocándole el cuerpo) Sabes que yo seria una excelente novia verdad? (se acerca a besarlo y Callie se pone en medio)

C: Ashley, deja de ser tan regalada por dios (enojada) no vez que el esta conmigo? (Santiago las mira pero no les pone atención, en su mente esta su rubia, quien ya había dejado de baila y ahora lo estaba mirando con Finn y Rachel)

S: Ya chicas tranquilas, Ashley mi amor, estas muy tomada (Ashley lo interrumpe)

Ash: No yo quiero que me tomes, como lo hacíamos antes en todas las fiestas, ven vamos a la habitación de puck (coquetamente)

S: Ash,ya estas muy borracha (le hace señas a Puck para que la vaya a buscar y le da un beso en la frente ) vete.

Quinn desde donde estaba podía ver a Santiago hablando con Callie con una bebida en la mano y la otra en la pared, mientras se acercaba a Callie quien estaba muy sonriente, y Ashley se le acerca.

Ash: Viste eso? creo que nos quitaran a nuestro novio ( Quin le da una mirada de muerte ) ok, ok tu novio.

Q: Rach acompáñame por mas cerveza,( ignorando a Ashley)

R: Q, no te adelantes a los hechos ok? y no le hagas caso a Ashley esta demasiado borracha.

Q: Quisiera golpear a esa idiota.

R: No vale la pena Q.

Quinn estaba roja al ver a Santiago tan cerca de Callie y pasandole la mano en la cara, así que comenzó a caminar hacia donde ellos, Rachel trató de detenerla pero Quinn se lo impidió. y cuando llega cerca de ellos dos finge una tos.

Q: Santiago podemos hablar? ( Santiago asiente y comienza a caminar junto a ella, no dice nada porque ya conoce la cara de Quinn y sabe que está molesta y no quería armar otro pleito en la fiesta)

S: Que pasó? (cuando llegan a la habitación de Puck) Que hice mal? (asustado)

Q: Tienes que hacer eso Santiago? (gritó enojada)

S: Hacer que? (sorprendido) No estoy haciendo nada.

Q: Coquetear con Callie en frente de mi.

S: Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella (negando con la cabeza)

Q: Claro que si, estabas babeando no soy idiota Santiago

S: Yo no estaba coqueteando con ellas (todavía confundido estaba muy borracho) solo me interesa coquetear con mi novia tu ( le sonrie)

Q: Yo te vi, le estabas acariciando la cara y sonriendo le con esa sonrisa que solo es para mi. (enojada y triste)

S: Que no le estaba coqueteando ( frunce el ceño)

Q: Te dije que no soy idiota (santiago se acreca y le agarra las manos)

S: Mírame Q, créeme solo estaba diciéndole que era muy bonita,pero que no trate de acercarse a mi, que hay mas chicos, ademas tengo dueña. Eso fue todo lo que le dije Q, créeme ( un poco ido, pero mirándola a los ojos)

Q: Santiago ustedes se estaban comiendo con los ojos ( gruñó enojada)

S: Carajo Quinn, no estaba coqueteando con ella, le estaba diciendo lo mismo que te acabo de explicar, pero no lo entiendes, si lo dice Mark lo entiendes enseguida pero como soy yo es mentira, pero sabes que ? has lo que quieras (le dice con la lengua enredada) y o me voy (tropieza con una mesita de noche haciendo reír a Quinn) ahora si me voy.

Cuando Quinn regresa a la fiesta ve por la ventana que Santiago esta sentado en el suelo hablando por el celular. 10 minutos después Santiago entró a la fiesta pero para decirle a su hermana que se iba y darle las llaves de su auto, su padre lo había ido a buscar. Quinn se sentia mal porque asi no era que quería pasar el final de la noche, cuando Rachel se iba se llevo a Quinn que estaba algo tomada así que se la llevó con ella a su casa. Cuando llegaron eran las 2:30 de la mañana Quinn se quedo sentada en la sala pensando como iba a ir a hablar con Santiago, media hora después decidió subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Tiago. Santiago estaba con un pantalón de basketball sentado en su cama recostado del espaldar, tocando la guitarra y cantando.

Highway run into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind Restless hearts sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire They say that the road ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be Oh girl, you stand by me I'm forever yours...faithfully.

Quinn se quedo observándolo cantar y Santiago solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dejó de cantar, todavía estaba molesto. Quinn se acerco a el y le quitó la guitarra, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el.

Q: Bebé perdóname lo de hace un rato (mientras le acaricia la cara) exagere un poco.

S: Si lo se ( suena un poco enojado)

Q: Pero es que yo tenia otros planes y cuando llego te veo con esas dos y me enojé y entonces después te veo hablar con esa imbécil y me enoje mas.

S: Entonces tenias que decirme y no íbamos a esa fiesta, ok son mis amigos pero prefiero pasar tiempo con mi novia. Ademas no crees que me dio rabia verte con Mark? (Quinn alza los hombros y Santiago respira profundo) y dime cuales eran esos planes?

Q: Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo, te fuiste dos semanas y te extrañé muchisimo.

S: Yo tambien te extrañe mucho y sin embargo no me volvi loco (sonrie alzando una ceja) te amo Psyco

La besa, acostandola en la cama y este beso ya era diez veces mejor que muchos de los que se han dado. Quinn era como una mujer poseída, no tenía control de sus extremidades o los labios estaban actuando por instinto, Tiago comenzó a tocarle los senos, pero Quinn comenzó a bajar de la nube de excitación en la que estaba.

Q: Ahora no bebé, tengo sueño, ademas Maribel esta aquí ( Santiago hace pucheros)

S: Ok , solo porque yo también pero me debes una oíste?

Q: jajajajaja si mi amor, ven acércate ( asiendo que Tiago recueste su cabeza de sus senos y los comience a besar)

S: Me encantan estas almohadas ( besandole los senos y se ríen los 2 ) mi amor le dijiste a tus padres que dormirás aquí? ( levantando la cabeza para mirarla)

Q: Siii ( con voz adormilada) ya ven duermete.

Mas tarde en la mañana como a las 11 estaban en la cocina Rachel, Maribel y Pablo Lopéz ( Quien fue a visitar a sus hijos)

R: Ma Quinn se quedó a dormir anoche, estaba un poco borracha y no la iba a dejar irse así.

ML: Que creen que están haciendo esos dos? (Curiosa)

R: Reconsiliandose anoche tuvieron una gran pelea.

PL: Ni que lo digas (negando con la cabeza)

ML: Y tu como sabes eso? (levantando una ceja )

R: si pa como lo sabes? , creí que solo había llamado a mami para quejarse.

PL: Quien creen que lo trajo? (alzando las cejas como diciendo algo obvio) Luego que te llamó a ti, me llamó para que lo busque, estaba muy ebrio para llegar solo.

ML: Es verdad, cuando llegó lo sentí como cantando pero luego escuche todo en calma.

R: Si eso fue cuando llegue con Quinn, por eso fue que le quite la llaves.

ML: Si hablando de eso a que hora llegaste tu señorita?

R: A las 2 ma, una hora después de el . (con cara de miedo)

ML: Que creen que estan haciendo? ( vuelve a preguntar curiosa)

R: Creo que están teniendo sexo de reconciliación, como siempre.( gira los ojos)

PL: No lo creo, todo esta en silencio y Santiago es un lopéz y nosotros no dejamos a las chicas hacer silencio ( con autosuficiencia)

R: (se ríe)Pa estas loco ( Maribel lo mira y gira los ojos)

PL: Además no se escucha música, me imagino que su equipo de música es para algo, así que deben estar durmiendo.

ML: Conoces muy bien a tu hijo eh? (alza la ceja)

PL: No es por eso (frunce el ceño porque entendió la indirecta) lo que pasa es que se parece mucho a mi y yo haria eso y lo sabes. ( moviendo las cejas)

R: Iuck,iuck,iuck, papá no vuelvas a decir o insinuar esas cosas ahorrarlas, solo has silencio (con cara de asco haciendo reír a sus padres)

PL: Que? como llegaron tu y tu hermano al mundo? (moviendo las cejas)

ML: Si Rachel dinos ( se ríe)

R: Ascooo no voy a hablar de la vida sexual de mis padres ( se fue tapándose los oídos mientras sus padres se reían) Oh por Dios y ahora estos dos ( Gritó al escuchar que Santiago prendió la música )

_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_

_* : Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior _

_*Sky Blue: Lloronaaa x'D,no te perdono que te comieras mi pedazo de pastel -.-'. Con relación a Callie cada día la odiaras mas, te lo prometo xD. Espero que esta escena comprometedora si haya llenado tus expectativas y la de todos :p._

_Como Creen que voy a matar a Maribel? amo a esa señora sin ella no es lo mismo, en otro orden,todavia sigo triste por lo de cory, pero estoy aqui porque saque un tiempito y dije por que no subir un nuevo cap y hacerlas un poco feliz? y aqui estoy, espero les haya gustado, no les prometo el dia que vuelvo porque saben estoy un poco atareada x la uni, pero no me perdere tanto tiempo. Besosssss los quiero _

_Nini_


	14. Chapter 14

_CAP NUEVOOOOOOO! :D _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

PL: Que? como llegaron tu y tu hermano al mundo? (moviendo las cejas)

ML: Si Rachel dinos ( se rie)

R: Ascooo no voy a hablar de la vida sexual de mis padres ( se fue tapandose los oidos mientras sus padres se reian) Oh por Dios y ahora estos dos ( Gritó al escuchar que Santiago prendio la musica )

capitulo 12

Como a las 11 Quinn despierta primero que Tiago, y se queda observando como dormía, luego se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, este sonríe y arruga la nariz pero sigue durmiendo. Quinn comienza a tocarle el abdomen y pone la mano en la orilla de su pantalón, y decide entrar la mano en los pantalones haciendo que Santiago sonría, cuando esta ve que Santiago esta despierto se pone de pie y le pone seguro a la puerta.

S: No puedes hacer eso Q ( hace pucheros)

Q: No puedo hacer que ? ( riendo)

S: Despertarme así , provocarme y luego pararte, ven termina ( frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Quinn se ria )

Q: En primer lugar, no te estoy provocando solo vine a poner el seguro y ademas tengo que poner un poco de música. ( acercándose a la PC )

S: Aja y que Canción buscas? (curioso)

Q: Una que nos gusta mucho ( sonríe cuando comienza My Boo de Alicia Keys y Usher)

Santiago se sentó en la cama y vio como Quinn comenzó a hacerle un pequeño Stripper.

Q: Te gusta lo que vez ? ( dice sensualmente y Santiago solo puede asentir)

Quinn comienza a bailar sensualmente al frente de Tiago y este se queda embelesado mirando cada movimiento, la rubia comienza a caminar hasta donde el, se sienta a horcajadas en sus piernas y sigue moviéndose encima de el y comenzaba a gemirle en la oreja provocandolo y haciendo que Tiago se excite. Cada vez que Santiago intentó ponerle la mano sobre los pechos a Quinn o agarrar sus caderas Quinn lo golpeaba ligeramente y sacudía su dedo en señal de negación. Santiago estaba completamente excitado y Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír porque sabia que tenia ese efecto sobre Santiago. Quinn se bajó de encima de el y comenzó a bailar en frente de la cama haciendo caer la mandíbula de Santiago quien no podía apartar los ojos de ella y ni siquiera podía parpadear. Quinn estaba bailando de una manera que Tiago nunca antes se había sentido tan caliente. Quinn volvió a subirse en santiago pero ahora este estaba solo en boxers, ella podía sentir la excitación de Santiago debajo de ella, pero esto hizo que ella se moviera con mas fuerza, Quinn finalmente le permitió a Santiago tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso ardiente. Este beso era descuidado y húmedo, esto hacia que sea aún más sexy. Santiago podría acostumbrarse a esto.

S: Baby estás jodidamente sexy. (Santiago gimió al oído de Quinn quien sonrió ante las palabras de el y le chupó el cuello y la clavícula dejandole marcas. Tendrían muchas explicaciones que dar mañana en Glee.)

Q: Quieres que te coja si o no Tiago ? (Quinn gruñó en su oído tirando del pelo de Santiago (lo tenia como Darren criss en el Cómic Con de glee 2012). Santiago gimió y asintió con la cabeza.)

Santiago no soporto mas y se lanzó encima de Quinn arrancándole la ropa interior y quitándose su boxer.

S: Oh dios Quinn! (Santiago se quejó cuando penetro dentro de Quinn haciéndola gemir inmediatamente )

Q: Oh dios San, más fuerte! (Quinn gritó, Santiago estaba penetrandola sin parar).

S: Eres tan jodidamente sexy! (le da un beso) Tan jodidamente apretada.

Q: Se siente tan bien cuando estas dentro de mi ( gritó)

Santiago y Quinn podían sentir que estaban llegando a su clímax y la canción estaba llegando a su final. La cama estaba chirriando ruidosamente debajo de Santiago y Quinn. Nunca lo habían hecho tan duro y rápido . A Quinn le encantó eso. Ella se dio la vuelta para que quedar encima de el ahora ella estaba montando a Santiago como loca.

Q: Di mi nombre. (Quinn gruñó agarrándolo por el pelo )

S: Quinn Oh dios! Quinn ( Santiago lanzó un grito)

Q: Nombre completo Santiago. (Quinn tiró con más fuerza de el)

S: Lucy Quinn Fabray

Q: A quién le perteneces?

S: A ti mi vida ( Gimió)

Q: ¿Quién es la única que puede hacer que te sientas como estas ahora eh Santiago? (Quinn volvió a gruñir.)

S: Tu bebé, solo tu

Q: Oh dios San, estoy tan cerca (gimió arqueando la espalda)

S: Ven a mi bebé.( Tiago le dijo con voz ronca. Y eso es lo que hizo Quinn . Sus paredes se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de Santiago llegando al orgasmo con fuerza)

Mierda!" Quinn gimió. al sentir que Quinn llego al clímax Santiago llego inmediatamente después de ella. Santiago se abrazó de la cintura de Quinn y detuvo sus movimientos tirando de ella con fuerza a su cuerpo cuando sintió que su orgasmo la golpeó. Los ojos de Santiago se cerraron y se quedaron así hasta que ambos bajaron de su climax .

S: Eso fue ( respirando pesadamente)

Q: (Lo interrumpe) Jodidamente Increíble

S: Si eso ( se ríe y la comienza a besar)

Q: Enserio no entiendo como tienes fuerzas todavía (se ríe al sentir que Santiago se estaba endureciendo otra vez)

S: Es que duró 2 semanas sin ti y le hacias falta (se rien y se besan) eso fue impresionante

Q: Me haces la mujer mas feliz (sonrie y lo besa) te amo

S: Yo mas mi amor (comenzando el segundo Round pero esta vez un poco mas tierno, en el primero Quinn estaba marcando su territorio).

Cuando terminaron el segundo Round estaban abrazados y Quinn nota que Tiago tiene la cara de pánico.

Q: Que te pasa bebé? (lo mira a los ojos y ve el miedo y se pone a pensar) No usamos Condón!

S: Se que estoy limpio de enfermedades y tu también, nos hacen siempre estudios, y con las chicas que estuve use siempre (Quinn frunce el ceño) pero que haremos si quedas embarazada bebé? no lo digo por mal, me gustaría tener un hijo y mucho mas que fuera contigo, osea seras la madre de todos mis hijos, pero no quiero que tu papá me mate. (asustado)

Q: Sabias que hablas mas que Rachel? (se ríen) ya deja de pensar en eso (lo besa) podemos comprar la pastilla del día después (lo vuelve a besar) todo va a estar bien.

S: Ok ( sonríe y se besan perezosamente)

Q: Crees que nos podemos dar un baño? (Santiago pone la cara de pícaro) pero solo un baño no seas morboso.

S: Lo que tu pidas princesa (se ríe) te extrañé mucho.

Q: yo también mi amor (lo besa y se van al baño)

Al otro día en la escuela todo transcurría con normalidad, los chicos estaban en las duchas poniéndose su ropa de basket para luego de ir al glee club ir a sus practicas y hablando de sus cosas.

P: Wao bro tu rubia anoche se enfocó en marcar su terreno eh? (mirándole las marcas que tenia en el cuello y haciendo reír a todos)

S: (Con cara de tonto poniéndose el pantalón) No sabes broo estaba hecha una fiera, me encanta lo posesiva que es en la cama (sonriendo , poniéndose la camiseta )

Sam: Si bro pero que vas a hacer con todas esas chicas que andan detrás de ti?

S: No lo se, enserio Bros les digo esas chicas, se me pegan como chicle, me están hastiando (frunce el ceño mientras se amarraba los cordones)

P: No se de que te quejas ojala yo, auch (cuando recibió un golpe de Jake y Santiago) que pasó?

J: Eso dices tu porque estas forever alone (Puck frunce el ceño) Te entiendo San a mi me pasa lo mismo, es como si olieran cuando Kitty esta cerca y todas se acercan a mi y quien tiene el problema? yo , solo yo (frustrado)

S: Eso me pasa con Callie y Ashley, lo juro por dios creo que ellas acechan a que venga Quinn para acercarse a mi, cuando no es una es la otra. aunque Callie se acerca como mi amiga (todos se callan)

F: Si amiga, ja amiga con beneficios será.. ( frunce el ceño Callie no le cae bien)

S: Por que dices eso Finn?

Sam: Bro lo que Finn quiere decir es que Callie esta enamorada de ti, pero se hace tu amiga para estar mas cerca de ti.

F: Y por eso Quinn se pone así cuando la ve cerca de ti, ella no es tonta.

P: Bro tienes que abrir mas los ojos y estar atento a ella, te puede hacer daño.

S: Ok chicos les haré caso aunque no creo que ella se acerque a mi para eso pero ok. ( dice confundido)

F: Ahora entonces va monos llegaremos tarde al glee club.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del coro, Shue no había llegado así que estaban a salvo. Cuando iban entrando notan como Quinn está hablando muy alegre con Mark y esto hizo enojar a Tiago, Rachel había visto la cara de su hermano e inmediatamente se iba a acercar a el, los chicos se miraron y pensaron que algo iba a pasar pero se sorprendieron al ver como Santiago salió de la habitación, Quinn se dio cuenta de que su novio salió, esta iba a salir detrás de el pero Rachel le hizo señas de que no y entonces salió ella.

R: Saaaan ! (le gritó a su hermano)

S: Que quieres Rachel? (con frialdad)

R: San no te puedes enojar por solo verlos hablar, es una tontería.

S: Aja tontería? Que harías si ves a Finn hablando con una chica que no te cae para nada bien eh?

R: Hablara con el, San no te dejes llevar de lo que ves, eso es lo que quieren ellos.

S: Que quieres decir con eso? ( mas tranquilo)

R: Escucha una vez una serpiente empezó a perseguir a una luciérnaga.Ésta huía rápido con miedo de la feroz predadora y la serpiente al mismo tiempo no desistí ó un día y ella la seguía, dos días y la seguía...

S: ( La interrumpe) Enserio viniste a contarme una parábola Rach?

R: Me dejas terminar? (frunce el ceño y Santiago asiente) Como te decía, Al tercer día, ya sin fuerzas, la luciérnaga paró y le dijo a la serpiente:¿Puedo hacerte tres preguntas?, No acostumbro dar este precedente a nadie pero como te voy a devorar, puedes preguntar contestó la serpiente...!¿Pertenezco a tu cadena alimenticia preguntó la luciérnaga? No, contestó la serpiente.. ¿Yo te hice algún mal dijo la luciérnaga? No, volvió a responder la , ¿por qué quieres acabar conmigo? ¡Porque no soporto verte brillar! (terminando su historia) Con eso te quiero decir que.

S: (la interrumpe otra vez) no debo permitir que me hieran, y debo seguir brillando aunque a algunos les moleste mi felicidad en este caso (sonríe)

R: San las personas que provocan que tu y Quinn peleen solo tienen envidia de la relación tan hermosa que tienen, no les des el gusto (sonríe )

S: Claro que no se los voy a dar Tití ( la abraza y le da un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.) Gracias tití, te amo.

R: Yo también , ahora vamos que nos van a regañar, necesitamos una excusa.

S: Les diremos que estábamos planeando una canción (alza las cejas)

R: Aja? que canción ? (curiosa)

S: La que escribimos el sábado (sonríe)

R: Eres un genio San ( chocando los puños con su hermano)

Cuando llegaron al salón y Shue había llegado, y en ese momento Ashley estaba cantando porque cuando llegaron Shue la estaba alagando y todos aplaudían menos Quinn.

Shue: Por primera vez en la historia los capitanes llegan tarde eh? ( sonríe alzando una ceja)

R: En realidad habíamos llegado, pero salimos a planear algo (todos los miraron raro excepto Shue)

Shue: y se puede saber que planeaban mis capitanes? (Sonriendo)

S: No era que estábamos planeando ( mirando mal a Rachel) es solo que habíamos escrito una canción y entonces fuimos a ver en cual de los casilleros de los 2 estaba la pista para seguir escribiéndole la letra.

Shue: Pues como buscaron la pista por que no la cantan ahora?

S: No profe ahora no, todavía no la terminamos (haciendo pucheros)

Shue: No fue una pregunta Santiago, es un castigo por llegar tarde. (Santiago iba a decir algo pero Rachel lo interrumpió sabia que iba a reclamare al profesor)

R: Ok vamos, pon la pista.

Mientras los capitanes hablaban con Shue... Quinn se quedo mirando a Santiago, no se había comido el cuento ese, sabia que estaba enojado y que por eso salio y Rachel lo fue a calmar. Ashley comienza a hacerle ojos bonitos a Santiago y este sonríe cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Quinn quien lo mira y este se pone nervioso inmediatamente. Por otro lado Callie quien se había unido a Mark para hacer que Quinn y Santiago se separaran, se dio cuenta que Quinn se puso celosa por las caritas que le hacia Ashley a Tiago cosa que también le molesto a ella.

C: Podrías dejar de hacerle ojos bonitos ( estaba sentada al lado de ella y estaba molesta)

Ash: A mi tu no me dices que hacer ok niñita? dime estas celosa porque a mi si me hace caso y a ti no? (retándola)

C: Dime imbécil me lo quieres quitar?

Ash: Primero, no es tuyo y segundo si estuviera libre créeme que estaría conmigo no contigo, créeme le gustaba mas el sexo conmigo que con otra chica.

C: No hables tonterías, ademas si fuera así por que esta con Quinn y no contigo eh ? ( enojada)

Ash: Dime por que estas celosa en realidad? por que nunca te va a hacer caso? o por que yo si llegue a ser mas que una aventura para el y tu nunca llegaras ni a una aventura? y respondiendo a tu pregunta, el no esta conmigo ahora porque siempre quiso a Quinn mas que a todas y eso todas lo sabemos (con eso se acabó la conversacion Callie no supo que responderle )

Shue: Ok chicos comienzen

S: Esta canción la escribimos para nuestras respectivas parejas (sonríe) espero les guste. (comienza la pista)

**Love on Top**

**Santiago**: Bring the beat in!

**Rachel** : Honey, honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

**Rachel Sonrie mirando a Finn y este le da su media sonrisa**

**Rachel**: Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

**Santiago**: (They say love hurts)

Rachel: But I know

**Santiago**: (It's gonna take the real work)

**Rachel**: Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears

And finally you put me first

**Rachel** : Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

**Los hermanos comienzan a bailar (como en el video de beyonce) impactando a todos por lo cordinados que iban en sus pasos y la musica esto hizo que Mike y Britt comenzaran a aplaudirles .**

**Rachel: **Ooo! Come on Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

**Santiago**: Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

**Santiago**: Come on Baby

I can feel the wind whipping past my face.

As we dance the night away.

Girl your lips taste like a night of champagne.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

**Cuando comenzo a cantar, miró a Quinn sonriendole y esta le devolvio la sonrisa**

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

**Le Guiña el ojo a Quinn haciendo que esta se sonroje y que Callie y Mark se enojen.**

**Rachel**: (They say love hurts)

**Santiago**: But I know

**Rachel**: (It's gonna take the real work)

**Santiago**: Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears.

And finally you put me first.

**Rachel y Santiago**: Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

**Rachel**: Finally you put my love on top.

Ooo! Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

**Santiago**: Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

**Rachel**: Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I that always calls.

When I need you baby everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

**Señala a Finn emocionada y luego a Santiago como retándolo.**

**Santiago**: You 're the one I love.

Baby You're all I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

**Santiago acepta el reto y cuando canta mira a Rachel con cara de superioridad y le lanza un beso a Quinn.**

**Rachel**: Baby.

Cuz You're the one that I love.

You're the one that I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

**Rachel sigue cantando con su cara de diva y los otros se comienzan a emocionar y aplaudir por el mini diva-off que están haciendo.**

**Santiago**: Baby.

Cuz You're the one that I love.

You're the one that I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

**Al principio pone cara de divo pero después le sonríe a su hermana y hace reverencia ante ella para que ella termine la canción.**

**Rachel**: Baby.

Cuz You're the one that I love.

Baby You're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

Cuando la canción termina todos se ponen de pie a aplaudirles, los hermanos se dan un abrazo, Quinn y Finn se ponen de pie y se acercan a sus parejas, Quinn salta sobre Tiago y este la abraza por la cintura y se comienzan a besar.

Q: Eres (beso) el (beso) mejor (beso) te amo (vuelve y lo besa)

S: Yo también te amo bebé ( se besan)

Shue: Bueno chicos ya basta ( se ríe mientras los tórtolos se siguen besando) enserio chicos ya basta -.-'.

S: Perdón profe (avergonzado y sentándose al lado de Rachel y Quinn al lado de el, ahora estaba en medio de sus dos mujeres, detrás de el estaba Ashley quien se le acercó a susurrarle algo al oído)

Ash: Tu rubia te puede poner tu amor en el tope, y te puede hacer todas las marcas que quiera pero nunca te lo va a hacer como, yo y eso lo sabes, que eso te quede claro ( mordiéndole la oreja cuando termino, Tensando a Santiago pero gracias a dios que ni Quinn ni Rachel escucharon ni se dieron cuenta las dos estaban haciendo otra cosa)

Shue: Chicos las Regionales son en 2 semanas y como saben tenemos como competencia a los walbers y a Vocal Adrenaline que son muy buenos.

R: Si profe son buenos,pero nosotros mejores (sonríe)

Shue: Si lo se (se ríe)lo que les quiero decir es que debemos ponernos las pilas y tenemos que comenzar a elegir las canciones.

Q: Profe pero como lo haremos si no sabemos el tema (alza una ceja)

Shue: Eso era lo que les iba a decir, el tema son buenos deseos, ejemplo las cosas buenas que deseamos hacer, la paz, creo que se perfectamente que podemos cantar.

B: Podemos cantar Wings de little mix (emocionada)

I Dreamed a Dream (dice Rachel y Kurt al mismo tiempo)

Mark: Chicos esa cancion es bonita pero da sueño (todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos

P: No me digan que el dijo lo que acabo de escuchar. (nadie critica las opciones de los musicales de Rachel y Kurt)

R: (en español poniéndose de pie) _Eres estúpido o que? , no sabes lo que es música _(enojada acercándose a Mark, pero rápidamente Santiago se puso de pie y agarro a su hermana) _eres un maldito ignorante._

S: Ya ya Rach ven vamos a sentarnos.

Kurt: No entendí nada de lo que ella dijo pero estoy de acuerdo (enojado también)

P: Podemos cantar one love de bob marley (chocando 5 con Artie y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo)

Mar: Podemos cantar una canción original no creen?

Shue: Chicos sus propuestas son increíbles pero yo elegiré las canciones.(Santiago levanta la mano)

S: Profe lo apreciamos mucho y sabemos que usted quiere que ganemos, pero déjenos a nosotros elegir las canciones (Shue frunce el ceño)

Shue: Ok y dime que propones? porque me imagino que tu eres el vocero.

S: Ok profe lo que propongo es que los que quieran que se hagan canciones originales las traigan y aquí vemos con cual nos quedamos, y la otra idea que tengo es (se pone de pie) cuales son las mejores canciones con mensajes positivos y deseos de cambiar el mundo? que nuestro Rey del Pop MJ (todos comienzan a aplaudir y a emocionarse)

BySam: Geniooooo (sonriendo)

Q: Mi genio (emocionada)

Ash: Dios no se equivoca hizo la perfección en una sola persona ( haciendo que Quinn la mirara mal) ya perdón (vuelve a mirarlo mordiéndose el labio)

Shue: Esta decidido entonces, Santiago y Rachel son los encargados de buscar las canciones y aquí las discutimos ok?

Mark: No es justo que ellos las elijan, nosotros también tenemos derecho de opinar.

Ash: Alguien puede callar a este idiota? (girando los ojos) a ver imbécil como te explico? ellos son los capitanes y saben lo que nos conviene así que cállate y no opines.

Mer: estoy de acuerdo con ella, además Profe por que acepto a este en el grupo? ni siquiera sabemos si canta bien.

Shue: Ya chicos, vamos a dejar la clase hasta aquí por hoy, mañana traigan sus opciones, cuidence (sale del curso)

Casi todos los chicos estaban en salón a excepciona de Mark y Callie que ya habían salido y en eso Ashley que iba saliendo y se le acercó a Tiago diciéndole al oído " aunque estés con ella siempre serás mi amor " y así salio del salón dejando a Santiago mirándola confundido y un poco asustado.

S: Que van a hacer hoy? (acercándose a las chicas y abrazando a Quinn desde atrás, recostando su barbilla del hombro de ella)

Q: Iremos de compra (volteando la cara para darle un beso a Tiago)

Mer: Enserio chicos se que se aman, las marcas que tiene Santiago son una muestra de eso ( haciendo que todos se rían y que Tiago y Quinn se sonrojen) y me encanta que sean novios pero dejen de besarse delante de mi, me van a dar caries ( se ríe)

Q: Celosa Mercedes? (mirándola divertida)

Mer: Para nada (se rie) a ver díganme quienes van y como nos vamos (todas levantan la mano y Kurt ) ok como nos vamos?

Mar: Conmigo se pueden ir Kurt, Kitty, y Tina

Mer: Ok conmigo se van Quinn, Britt y Rach. Ok vamonos. ( toodas se despiden de los chicos y se van menos Quinn)

Q: Chicas adelántense las alcanzo ahora ( les sonrie)

Mar: No dures mucho Cursi o te dejamos ( bromea)

Q: Tu cállate y dame espacio (bromeando también y acercándose a Santiago)

S: Me encanta que se lleven bien (sonriendo y acercándola a el)

Q: ( lo mira tiernamente) te queria dar las gracias a solas (sonríe)

S: Gracias por que preciosa?

Q: Por la canción y por no enojarte tanto (recordando lo de Mark)

S: Ah! eso (se rie un poco) estoy aprendiendo a controlarme

Q: Y por eso te doy gracias ( lo besa apasionadamente)

S: Wao si me vas a agradecer así con esos besos, lo haré siempre (se ríen)

Q: Sabes que? ( mira a todos lados a ver si alguien viene y se le acerca a la oreja a susurrarle) Voy a comprar algo que quiero estrenar contigo hoy. (le dice sensualmente y le muerde la oreja donde tiene el arete)

Cuando dice eso se va dejando a Santiago así, con imágenes en su mente y este se queda pensando en las ultimas palabras de su rubia y luego se da la vuelta y ve que ya esta con las chicas y decide hacer algo.

S: Q (le grita , todas las chicas voltean a ver y el corre hasta donde ellas) se te olvidó algo ( se acerca a ella y la besa, todas comienzan a decir awwwwww y el le susurra al oído) nunca mas me vuelvas a dejar con esas imágenes en la mente porque lo puedes lamentar (y se va)

Q: Nos vas a ir a buscar? (le grita)

S: Claro que si..

Las chicas se fueron a hacer sus compras y los chicos se fueron a sus practicas, cuando cuando se acabaron las practicas los chicos estaban en las duchas y Santiago les comentó un plan.

S: Chicos quiero llevar a Quinn a la cabaña de playa que tiene mi abuela, ya que no estuvimos juntos en nuestro cumple mes que opinan?

P: Bro te has vuelto mas nena que antes (Santiago le lanza una toalla y el se ríe)

J: Creo que es una buena idea (sonriente)

P: Enserio son muy cursis ( poniendo la cara seria)

F: Tu dices eso porque eres el rey de los forever alone, ojala yo llevar a Rach.

S: No te preocupes bro la llevaras pero no irán solos eh ( frunciendo el ceño)

F: Claro que no San planeaba ir era con todos ( un poco asustado )

S: Eso espero (entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo reír a los otros por el miedo que le tiene Finn )

Sam: Enserio Puck búscate novia eres el único que esta solo mira ahí esta ashley ella es bonita.

S: Si y son tal para cual solo piensan en sexo y ademas me la sacas de encima y matas dos pájaros de un tiro ( se ríe y Puck le levanta el dedo) pero ya chicos les dije lo del viaje porque necesito su ayuda puedo contar con ustedes? (dijo esto no muy convencido todos dicen que si)

Los chicos se van a sus casas ya eran como las 6 de la tarde, cuando Tiago llega a su casa se da un baño, y se pone un pantalón de piyamas de cuadros rojos y negros y un t-shirt blanco con letras negras y se pone a jugar en su x-box para hacer tiempo de ir a buscar a las chicas, como a las 6:30 Rachel lo llama y le dice que ya están listas ,Tiago se pone de pie y busca unas sandalias, va y se moja la cara, se mira en el espejo rascándose la barba y piensa que que tiene que darse un corte, y como no se queria peinar se pone una gorra snack back llegó al centro comercial le envía un mensaje a Quinn.

**Babe ya estoy en el estacionamiento -S**

**Ok bebé ya estamos bajando, tienes que venir a ayudarnos :D -Q**

**Queee? no yo no tengo pinta para salir del auto asi que ustedes vienen con sus cosas ustedes u.u -S**

**Santiago no te estoy preguntando -Q**

**Ok amor :* -S**

Rachel y Britt vieron a Quinn riéndose y sabían que le estaba haciendo alguna maldad así que le enviaron un mensaje.

**Nunca pense que mi hermano iba a ser un dominado hahhaahahahha -Rach**

**Awwww eres un dominado Santii eso es lindo :$ -Britt **

Santiago no le respondió el mensaje a ningunas y solo frunció el ceño, cuando vio a las chicas saliendo se desmonta del auto para ir a ayudarlas.

S: Podían comprar la tienda si querían ( sarcásticamente guardando las bolsas)

Q: Eso es poco ( le da un beso y Santiago le responde rápidamente)

R: Y ya comienzan a besarse -.-' (aunque no lo sepan Rachel es muy celosa con su hermano)

B: Rach déjalos ser (con una sonrisa) ellos son tiernos juntos.

R: Si son muy lindos.

S: Bueno ahora hasta donde vamos? ( Separándose del beso mientras Quinn le pasa la mano por la comisura de los labios, como limpiándolo)

B: A mi casa ( emocionada) Rach y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo. (triste)

R: Si es para mañana, pero creo que lo vamos a terminar temprano no es asi britt?

B: Siii ( dando saltitos)

R: Me vas a esperar verdad? (le dice a Tiago)

S: Claro que si tonta ( sonríe) ahora vamonos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Fabray, Quinn le dice a Tiago que se siente en la sala, porque le veía la cara de cansado, cuando llegan a la sala se encuentran a judy viendo tv.

JF: Hola chicos como están ? ( parándose a saludarlos)

Q: Bien ma ( dándole un beso) San espérame aquí con mi mamá, yo me voy a dar un baño y vuelvo ok? ( Santiago asiente)

S: Como esta señora F? ( sonriéndole)

JF: Yo bien y tu ?

S: Yo estoy bien pero un poco cansado ( se ríe)

JF: Y cuéntame que hay de nuevo? ( alzando una ceja y sonriendo)

S: No hay nada nuevo , bueno si hay algo nuevo digo es una idea que tengo y se la voy a comentar para que me de su opinión (sonríe)

JF: Ok cuéntamelo todo.

S: ( comienza a mirar para todos los lados) Lo que quiero es que ustedes me den permiso para llevar a Quinn a una cabaña que tiene mi abuela este fin de semana.

JF: Pero dime cual es el motivo para este viaje. ( contenta)

S: Es solo que como no pude compartir con ella en el cumple mes y ademas duramos 2 semanas sin vernos, quiero que ella y yo estemos solos un fin de semana por lo menos quiero recompensarla( avergonzado)

JF: Eso es muy tierno, tienes mi permiso solo falta el de Russel y eso se te va a hacer fácil ( se ríen) solo te pido que la cuides.

S: Claro que la cuidare señora F, eso no tiene que decírmelo.

JF: Así me gusta, ahora ve sube con tu novia y descansa un poco , los llamare cuando la cena esté lista. Ah! y otra cosa puerta abierta (señalándolo) ok?

S: Ok ( se ríe y sube hasta la habitación)

Cuando Santiago entra a la habitación, siente que Quinn se esta bañando así que se acuesta se quita la gorra y la pone encima de una mesita de noche, cierra los ojos un rato y se queda dormido. Cuando Quinn sale cambiada del baño iba a ir a preguntarle algo a Britt, pero se da cuenta que Santiago estaba dormido en su cama así que lo miró y sonrió y se fue a acostar junto a el, San al sentirla la acerco un poco mas a el y siguió durmiendo, Quinn sonrió y se unió al sueño de su novio abrazada a el.

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aquí otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: te extrañeee lloronaaaa Jajajajja de ahora en adelante te diré llorona. ok hablando de el cap esa Callie y ese Mark me molestan, no pense que iba a odiar tanto a estos personajes que yo misma invente xD, Pablo lopez jajajaj me dio por hacerlo así como un padre jovial y la pobre rachel a mi misma me dio penita xD. y viste que quien puso la música no fue Tiago sino nuestra hermosa rubia? xD.. Dime que opinas de Ashley ? Cuídate mucho llorona :*_**

**_A los otros 130 que leyeron el cap muchas gracias por sus comentarios -.-' me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.. no se si notaron el sarcasmo? pero ok xD gracias por leerlo, pero si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Otra cosa solo voy a poder publicar una vez a la semana que dia prefieren domingos o Viernes? diganme y haré lo que pidan Besosssss los quiero _**

**_Nini_**


	15. Chapter 15

_CAP NUEVOOOOOOO IMAGINACION AL ATAQUE ! :D _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

S: ( comienza a mirar para todos los lados) Lo que quiero es que ustedes me den permiso para llevar a Quinn a una cabaña que tiene mi abuela este fin de semana.

JF: Pero dime cual es el motivo para este viaje. ( contenta)

S: Es solo que como no pude compartir con ella en el cumple mes y ademas duramos 2 semanas sin vernos, quiero que ella y yo estemos solos un fin de semana por lo menos quiero recompensarla( avergonzado)

JF: Eso es muy tierno, tienes mi permiso solo falta el de Russel y eso se te va a hacer facil ( se rien) solo te pido que la cuides.

S: Claro que la cuidare señora F, eso no tiene que decirmelo.

JF: Asi me gusta, ahora ve sube con tu novia y descansa un poco , los llamare cuando la cena esté lista. Ah! y otra cosa puerta abierta (señalandolo) ok?

S: Ok ( se rie y sube hasta la habitación)

Cuando Santiago entra a la habitación, siente que Quinn se esta bañando asi que se acuesta se quita la gorra y la pone encima de una mesita de noche, cierra los ojos un rato y se queda dormido. Cuando Quinn sale cambiada del baño iba a ir a preguntarle algo a Britt, pero se da cuenta que Santiago estaba dormido en su cama asi que lo miró y sonrió y se fue a acostar junto a el, San al sentirla la acerco un poco mas a el y siguió durmiendo, Quinn sonrió y se unió al sueño de su novio abrazada a el.

capitulo 13

Al otro día en la escuela Rachel y Santiago estaban en el auditorio arreglando lo de las canciones para las regionales, mientras los otros integrantes del club estaban en el comedor almorzando y hablando o mas bien discutiendo.

Mark: Que canciones habrán escogido los hermanitos Lopéz? con esa mente del idiota ese y la tonta de su hermana no creo que elijan algo bueno. ( se ríe sinicamente)

P: Hey idiota, porque no te callas y dejas de hablar tonterías si no quieres que te parta la boca ( Jake lo estaba agarrando)

F: Oye bastardo retractate de lo que dijiste sobre mi novia y su hermano (enojado mientra Blaine y Sam lo agarran)

Kurt: Ya Finn tranquilízate (mientras Mark estaba asustado)

Ash: Mark enserio no te cansas de hablar mal de todos? por lo menos Tiago es sexy, talentoso e inteligente (se muerde los labios) Tiago por lo menos hace algo, a ti nadie te ha visto hacer nada aquí.

Mark: Tu cállate que lo único que haces es andar detrás de el idiota ese babeando (alza una ceja)

Ash: (se pone de pie y casi lo golpea pero Puck la agarra) Suéltame, déjame darle su merecido a este imbécil, lo voy a poner en su lugar (enojada mientras los otros la veían)

P: (se ríe) Aunque quiero que lo golpeen y aunque te vez super sexy (todos se ríen) no pierdas tu tiempo con este idiota.

Mar: Hey que esta pasando aquí? (llegando a la mesa)

Mer: ( como chismosa al fin comenzó a contar todo) Te explico, Mark comenzó a decir que Tiago es un idiota y que Rach es una tonta entonces Finn, Puck y Ashley los defendieron y Puck esta agarrando a a Ashley porque le quiere pegar a Mark.

Mar: Enserio Mark tu eres el que habla de idiotas aquí? porque eres el numero uno (enojada)

Mark: Aparte de ti ? ademas si te fijas bien la personas mas idiota de aquí es Brittany (haciendo que Britt llore inmediatamente) y Finn es el segundo.

Sam: Ahora si te mato idiota (desde que Mark menciono a Britt Sam se le abalanzo y lo comenzó a golpear en ese momento llegan Santiago y Rachel)

S: Que esta pasando aquí? (separandolos) y alguien me puede explicar por que Britt esta llorando? (dice molesto)

Ash: (todavía siendo agarrada por Puck) Este maldito imbécil dijo que Britt y Finn eran unos idio- (no terminó de decirlo porque ya Santiago estaba encima de Mark)

los puños de Tiago están en la cara de Mark, lo golpea una,dos , tres veces, Mark lo golpeaba fuerte pero estaba muy enojado como para sentir el dolor, Britt esta llorando y le pide a los chicos que hagan algo, estos tratan de separarlos pero no pueden. Mark lo golpea en las costillas Santiago lo golpea en la nariz tan fuerte que todos creían que estaba rota , Rachel fue a buscar a Shue mientras los otros trataban de hacer algo.

Mar: San, ya tranquilízate suéltalo te buscaras un lío. ( preocupada)

S: No este estúpido debe recibir su merecido. (golpeándolo)

Mark: No puedes golpearme por decir la verdad (mientras lo golpea)

S: te lo advertí idiota ( lo golpea con rabia en la cara)

Mar: Oh por dios Kitty busca a Quinn corre (cuando ve que la pelea se pone peor)

Los Dos estaban sangrando y mientras mas se golpeaban mas duros eran los golpes, aunque Tiago llevaba ventaja, Rachel llegó con Shue y Sue quienes con ayuda de los chicos los pudieron separar y se los llevaron a la dirección.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba en las duchas poniéndose su uniforme,cuando llega una alterada Kitty.

K: Q,Q (respirando forzadamente) Satiago, Mark, Cafeteria

Q: Kitty que dices? (confundida)

K: Santiago y Mark están peleando en la cafetería, ve corre. (cuando Quinn llega a la cafetería se acerca a Tina y Mercedes)

Q: Po que pelearón? que pasó? (preocupada)

Mer: Mark comenzó a decir que Tiago es un idiota y que Rach es una tonta entonces Finn, Puck y Ashley los defendieron y Puck estaba agarrando a a Ashley porque le quiera pegar a Mark, luego Marley le dijo idiota a Mak y Mark dijo que Britt y Finn eran los idiotas numero uno y San llegó y pregunto que por que Britt lloraba y yo le dije y después comenzaron a pelear, pero no le dijimos que Mark dijo que Rachel era una tonta porque si se lo decimos sabemos que lo mata. ( respirando)

Q: Gracias por la info Mer ( le sonríe) matare a ese bastardo

R: Tu tranquila y ven vamos a ver a San (calmándola)

Cuando Quinn y Rachel cruzaron por la dirección vieron a Maribel, Pablo y la madre de Mark con este y Santiago.

ML: Que te he dicho de las peleas Santiago Manuel Ernesto Lopéz dime ? ( enojada)

S: Ma yo no tuve la culpa fue este idiota que llamó a Britt y a Finn idiotas, y sabes que no tolero que les digan así (hablando calmado, no quería hacer enojar mas a su madre)

ML: Y tu no le vas a decir nada a tu hijo? ( enojada hablando con Pablo)

PL: Tiago eso estuvo muy mal ( le guiña un ojo) esperamos que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

S: Ok pa lo prometo (apenado)

PL: ( le da un abrazo y le susurra) estoy orgulloso de que hallas defendido a tus amigos yo haría los mismo, ademas lo desbarataste (los dos se ríen en voz baja)

Madre de Mark: Mark tienes que pedirle disculpas al chico y a sus amigos, no debiste llamarlos así. (severamente)

Mark: Ok , (se acerca donde Tiago) Santiago perdón, me excedí (extendiéndole la mano)

S: Ok ( le sonríe falsamente, no se comió el cuento pero le siguió el juego porque ninguno querían que los echen )

Figinss: Señora Carter, Señores Lopez, chicos ,solo por esta vez lo voy a pasar por alto, se que si lo pongo en su historial no los va a favorecer, así que esto es una advertencia.

Mark y S: Gracias Director

Cuando Tiago se fue a la enfermería y Mark se fue con su madre quien lo iba a curar, cuando llega se encuentra con Britt, Quinn y Rachel.

S: Hey chicas (sonríe cansado)

R: Todo lo resuelves a golpes eh Santiago? (enojada)

S: Que quieres que haga? que me quede como un idiota viendo como insulta a todos, auch Quinn eso duele ( Quinn le estaba poniendo alcohol en las heridas que tenia en la cara)

B: Gracias Santi por defenderme (se acerca y lo abraza) eres mi héroe (le sonríe)

Q: Si tiago gracias por defenderla (se sienta en la camilla al lado de el mientras lo cura y le da un beso) te duele mucho bebe? ( preocupada)

S: Solo un poco (le da media sonrisa) entonces Rachel no me vas a hablar ? (viendo que no hablaba con el)

R: La clase del glee club ya va a comenzar ( se va sin hablarle)

B: Santy déjala estaba muy preocupada (le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla) Gracias de nuevo ( se va dejándolo a solas con Q)

Q: Rach estaba muy preocupada ( le agarra la mano y el la mira tiernamente ) Suerte que no llegaron a mas, aunque lo destrozaste ( se ríen) dime la verdad lo golpeaste solo por lo de Finn y Britt o te desquitaste todo ? (alza una ceja)

S: (se comienza a reír) en realidad me desquite todo

Q: Me lo imagine (le da un beso y se pone de pie mientras Tiago la mira embobado, ese uniforme lo vuelve loco ) vamos, la clase va a empezar y deja de mirarme así ( haciéndose la avergonzada )

S: Si ya nos vamos pero antes ...

Tiago la acerca a el abrazándola por la cintura, ella estaba entre las piernas de el y lo abrazó por el cuello, se comenzaron a besar tiernamente hasta que la lengua de Tiago le pidió permiso a la de Quinn y ella le consedió el permiso inmediatamente, cuando sus lenguas chocaron comenzaron una lucha de poder que Santiago ganó fácilmente cuando le lamió el cielo de la boca haciendo que Quinn se derrita,luego le enredó la mano derecha en el pelo de ella. Se separaron para respirar un poco, mientras Santiago le comenzaba a besar el cuello, Quinn enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de el, Tiago le besa la clavícula y con su mano izquierda le aprieta el trasero.

K: Por dios chicos respeten la enfermería (rodando los ojos)

Q: Kitty me asustaste ( agarrándose el pecho, mientras Tiago pone la frente en el hombro de Quinn frustrado)

K: (se rie) En esa posición no digo yo asustarse (tiago la mira mal) solo venia a ver si iban a ir al coro.

Q: Si ya vamos (alejándose de Santiago y agarrándole la mano)

S: Me la vas a pagar rubia enana (entrecerrando los ojos)

K: (se rie) No te enojes San, ya tendrás mas tiempo (agarrándose del brazo izquierdo de el ) ademas así me quieres o no?

S: Si, si ya callate (Quinn y Kitty se rien)

Cuando iban llegando al salón también iba llegando Shue.

Shue: Que bueno que estamos todos (sonríe) espero que lo que pasó hace rato chicos no se repita ( mira a Mark y a Santiago) ahora si, quienes trajeron sus canciones? (Britt, Rachel,Marley,Mercesdes y Jake levantan la mano) ok Santiago y Rachel trajeron las opciones?

SyR: Si profe (al mismo tiempo)

Shue: Ok pues vengan al frente y díganos que planearon ( sonríe)

R: Bueno como las canciones que necesitamos tienen que ser inspiradoras, San y yo pensamos que seria bueno cantar Heal the world, que es una cancion muy inspiradora y deja un gran mensaje, y man in the mirror que también tiene un mensaje. ( todos aplaudían por las ideas)

S: Bueno mi trabajo fue organizar como vamos a cantar, el orden se los daré luego de que los chicos canten sus canciones, solo les digo que hice lo posible para que todos cantemos ( sonríe) dos de las canciones serán grupales y solo una será un solo ( todos se emocionan)

Shue: Ya escucharon a su capitán, asi que chicos quien comienza? ( Britt levanta la mano) Ok britt el escenario es tuyo

B: Artie y Puck me ayudaran me ayudara ( se sonroja y comienza a cantar My cup)

Shue: Wao Britt eso fue wao ( se ríe) Quien sigue?

R: Yo Profe (canta my headband cuando terminó de cantarla Britt se puso de pie aplaudiendo mientras los otros tenían cara de wtf )

Shue : Ok siguiente (mercedes se pone de pie )

Mer: Dale (comienza a cantar Hell to the no )

Shue: Excelente Mercedes pero creo que es muy agresiva ( mercedes entrecierra los ojos) Jake sigues

J: Ok para esta necesito a Puck ( comienzan a cantar )

Shue: Esto es lo que queremos ( dice Shue mientras Santiago escribe y Jake sonrie) Marley ahora vas tu

Mar: No se si es muy buena pero espero les guste ( comenzó a cantar)

Shue: Excelente final estuvieron estupendos chicos ahora tenemos que hacer una votación a ver con cual nos quedamos, y luego Santiago y yo decidimos ( Rachel se queda con la boca abierta) lo siento Rachel pero participaste asi que no puedes votar, volvemos en un rato.

Q: Un segundo profe (cuando ve que Santiago y Shue van saliendo )

Shue: Si Quinn? (curioso )

Q: Aquí hay alguien que escribió una canción pero no la quiso cantar por miedo ( mirando que Santiago la miraba mal y le decía que se calle, el había escrito una pero le dijo a Q que no la cantaría)

Shue: Y se puede saber quien es esa persona ( mirando de reojo a Santiago) Santiago eres tu?

S: Si profe (en voz baja)

Shue: Entonces el escenario es tuyo vamos. (sonríe)

S: Esto no estaba planeado y la canción no va así, pero como Q me hizo improvisar tengo que cantar casi acapela ( agarra la guitarra) espero les guste (comienza a cantar cuando termina todos aplauden)

Shue: Bueno Chicos comiencen a votar, que gane el mejor (todos votan y le dan sus papeles a Shue) Wao tenemos un triple empate, y eso me gusta porque saben que? solo vamos a cantar canciones originales, dejaremos el homenaje a Mj para las nacionales, porque se que vamos a ganar. Las canciones que ganaron fueron la de Jake, Marley y la de Santiago ahora solo tenemos que poner el orden de como cantarlas.

S: Eso ya lo tengo resuelto profe mientras iban cantando escribí el orden de como cantar así que si me permite (le sonríe)

Shue: El escenario es tuyo

S: Las tres canciones serán grupales pero de una forma de que cantemos todos y nadie repita así que escuchen.. la primera que vamos a cantar es la de Marley y los que van a cantar en esa son : Quinn, Jake,Mercedes,Blaine,Kurt,y Kitty. luego sigue la mía que en esa van a cantar: Rachel,Artie,Tina,Finn y Britt y por Ultimo la de Jake en esa cantaremos: Mark, Ashley,Sam, Callie,Mike, Marley y yo. (todos estaban de acuerdo y le había gustado la forma en que fue la selección)

Shue : Chicos ya escucharon a su capitán, ahora a hecharle ganas y a ensayar mucho, hablando de eso Marley a ti te tocaba cantar una canción hoy aparte de la de ahora estas lista?

Mar: Claro profe, pero necesito la ayuda de mi gran amigo Tiago en la guitarra y también que me ayude a cantar, porque la canción que escogí tiene partes en español y entonces como todos saben el es el experto aquí (Santiago se sonroja) puedes ayudarme ? (le sonríe coquetamente)

S: Quien se puede negar a esa sonrisa ? (haciendo que Marley se ria y Quinn finja enojo.)

C: (cuando Santiago se iba a poner de pie para cantar ) Hay que hermoso los amantes van a cantar juntos ( dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que Quinn que estaba sentada delante de ella la escuche)

Mark: Creo que hacen buena pareja los dos ( Callie lo mira WTF!)

C: Para mi tienen algo, mira como sonríen entre ellos (cuando Tiago estaba buscando las notas de la canción, Quinn la escuchaba y la ignoraba)

Ash: Y tu celosa de que no eres tu que estas cantando con el (se rie)

C: Y tu no te puedes callar un día la boca? (enojada)

Ash: Lo siento pero cuando mencionan a Tiago siempre voy a opinar, así que acostúmbrate mamita (le advierte)

C: Si Como ex-amante de el o que digo ex-amante? la aventura de el siempre opinas ( sonrisa sínica)

Ash: No te cansas de que yo te humille delante de todos diciéndote en tu cara que el nunca te va a hacer caso y a mi si? ( Quinn voltee la cara para mirar a Ashley) Perdón Quinn pero es la verdad. (hacen silencio)

Shue: Ok chicos comiencen (el y Marley y Tiago no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaban hablando los otros.)

LOOKING FOR PARADISE

**Tiago comienza a tocar la guitarra**

Oh Yeh

Everybody Says

Oh Oh Oh

Nanana

Oh Oh Oh

Nanana(x2)

**Marley**

Driving in a fast car

Trying to get somewhere

Don't know where

I'm going But

i gotta get there

**Mira a Santiago y este le sonrie dandole apoyo**

**Santiago**

A veces me siento perdido

Inquieto

Solo y confundido

Entonces me ato

a las estrellas

Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas.

**Mira donde Quinn y le guiña un ojo**

**Marley**

I'm singing

for somedoby like you

someone like me baby

**Señala a Artie y este le sonrie**

**Santiago**

Yo canto para alguien como tú

Pon oreja nena.

**Señalando a Rachel y sonriendole**

Oh Oh Oh

Nana Lee

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Nanana

Oh Oh Oh Oh

**Santiago**

Estoy buscando ese momento

La música

que cuando llega

me llena

con su sentimiento

con sentimiento

vida llena.

**Caminando por el salon tocando su guitarra **

**Marley**

Walking down

the sideway

looking for innocence

Trying to find my way

Trying to make some sense

**Se pone al lado de Tiago haciendo que Callie diga : Esa complicidad lo dice todo.**

**Santiago**

Yo canto

para alguien como tú

solo como tú baby

**Se acerca a Quinn y le besa la mano, Callie se pone Roja**

**Marley**

I'm signing for somebody

like you

What about you

I'm signing for someone

someone like you

**Santiago**

Tú dime a quien le cantas,

**Señalá a Britt que esta emocionada bailando la canción**

**Santiago/Marley**

'Cause there's something

about you there

Speak to my heart

Speak to my soul

**Santiago**

I'm signing

for someone

someone like you

**Le Sonrie a Marley, mira a los otros y Ashley le guiña un ojo y se pone nervioso.**

**Marley**

Yo canto para alguien

Someone like you

Someone like me

**Santiago**

Solo como tú,

Oh my sister

Todo el mundo

va buscando ese lugar

**Marley/Santiago**

Looking for paradise

**New direction**

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Nana lee

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Nana lee

**Santiago**

A ese corazón herido

la música le da sentido

Te damos con tu voz

las alas

Le damos pies a tu camino

**Puck se unió a tocar la guitarra con ellos **

**Marley (Santiago)**

Oh is anybody out there

Feel like i feel

Trying to find

a better way

(So wen can heal )

I'm singing

for somebody

i like you

Someone like me baby

**Santiago**

Yo canto para alguien como tú

Solo como tú

**Marley/Santiago**

What about you?

**Santiago**

Yo canto para tí

**Marley**

I'm signing for someone

**Santiago**

Yo canto para alguien

**Santiago/Marley **

'Cause there's something

about you there

Speak to my heart

Speak to my soul

**Santiago**

I'm signing

for someone

someone like you

**Marley**

Yo canto para alguien

Someone like you

Someone like me

**Santiago**

Solo como tú,

Oh my sister

**Santiago/Marley**

Todo el mundo

va buscando ese lugar

Looking for paradise

**New direction**

Oh Oh Oh

Nana Lee

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Nanana

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Looking For Paradise

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos los felicitaban emocionados.

Q: Wao Chicos eso fue excelente (abrazando a Tiago) Rose cantan muy bien los dos juntos eh? ( se ríen)

C: Que escena mas tierna las dos con el (sinicamente)

Ash: y tu muriendo de rabia porque no estas ahí aunque Tiago es mio por eso no siento envidia(se ríe)

Mark: Chicas cállense ( al ver como Quinn las mira)

Mar: Como es eso de que soy amante de Tiago? (en voz baja)

Q: Es el nuevo invento de la imbécil de Callie pero no le presto atención (se ríe)

Mar: Enserio Quinn necesitas patearle el trasero a esa zorra (frunce el ceño) o déjame a mi que yo lo hago.

Q: Quieres patearle el trasero o agarrarle ? Cuidado Rose, a Hanna no le gustaría enterarse de eso ( haciendo reír a Santiago)

S: Tengo entendido que Hanna es agresiva como alguien que conozco ( mira a Quinn) así que ten cuidado con la rubia que no se entere que quieres patearle el trasero a la prima también (Quinn se ríe y el también)

Mar: Aggg ustedes son idiotas por separado, pero juntos son mas ( se va )

Q: Sabemos que eso es lo que quieres ( se ríen viendo que Marley le alza el dedo y van y se sientan donde estaban)

Mark: Profe puedo decir algo? (todos lo miran mal)

Shue: Claro que puedes ven ( invitándolo al frente)

Mark: Quiero pedirles perdón,se que me he portado como un idiota desde que llegue aquí,pero hoy en verdad creo que me excedí, dije muchas cosas que no tenia que decir. Brittany , Finn perdónenme por decirles lo que les dije, Santiago tu también creo que no debí decir esas cosas. (Santiago asiente aunque no cree lo que dice) no soy así, solo quería encajar en el grupo.

Ash: Valla manera de encajar (dice en voz baja todos le dan la razón)

Mark: Y que me dicen me perdonan? (Santiago lo mira con cara de perro y los brazos cruzados y Quinn solo sonríe) Quiero una oportunidad verán que no soy tan malo y soy buen amigo. ( se hace un silencio, todos se miran y luego miran a Santiago y el los mira a todos)

S: Que? (alza una ceja)

Q: Ok Mark te damos una oportunidad, pero debes ganarte nuestra confianza y la del señor aqui (señala a Santiago y todos se ríen menos Puck ni Ashley ni Marley que tampoco le creyeron el cuento)

Mark: Eso haré, también quería enseñarles que si puedo cantar (se ríe) es solo que soy algo vergonzoso, pero voy a Cantar, esta canción siempre me ha gustado espero me ayuden (le dice a los de la banda y agarra una guitarra)

You're Beautiful - James Blunt

My life is brilliant.

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

**Se queda mirando a Quinn y Tiago se da cuenta y se rie por lo bajo sinicamente, Quinn le da un codazo.**

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan.

**S: Y asi el piensa que lo voy a perdonar? cantándote delante de todos? ( le dice en voz baja a Q) Q: No hagas caso solo te quiero a ti ( le agarra la cara y se comienzan a besar)**

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

**Mark los mira y se enoja un poco**

Yeah, she caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Fucking high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

**Le Guiña un ojo a Quinn y sonrie**

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you.

Cuando termina la canción sonríe hacia donde están Santiago y Quinn, Santiago le da una mirada fría. Callie en ese momento se pone a pensar.

_**C: Dios Santiago no se creyó el cuento de Mark de que quiere ser su amigo, también está la estúpida de Ashley que aunque no es amiga de Quinn sigue detrás de San, defendió a Britt y eso le da un punto con Santiago y con todos, tengo que pensar en algo, y no se en que, esto solo me pasa a mi.**_

Shue: (sacando a Callie de su pensamiento) Mark eso estuvo excelente, me gusta que dejen la diferencia a un lado (le sonríe) hasta aquí la clase de hoy, pasen feliz resto del día.

Todos salen del salón, van caminando y hablando hasta el estacionamiento, Quinn se acerca a Santiago quien estaba recostado de su auto, el la abraza por la cintura y la acerca a el, en lo que los otros están bromeando un poco alejados de ellos.

Q: Mi amor recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a mi casa a cenar (acarisiandole la cara suavemente, mientras el juega como que la va a morder)

S: Claro mi amor, no me he olvidado,ademas Judy me escribió un mensaje (se ríe).

Q: Enserio, creo que mis padres tienen un crush contigo -.-' ( rueda los ojos)

S: Créeme mami solo habla de ti, y mi papá solo dice que tengo un gusto excelente, parecido al de el ( se ríen)

P: Hey tórtolos, ya terminaron su sección de cursileria?

S: Vete al diablo Puck (sin dejar de mirar a su rubia)

P: También te quiero hermano, pero recuerda que Jake y yo tenemos algo que hacer contigo y nos tenemos que ir así que despídete.

S: Mi amor es verdad me tengo que ir (dice triste)

Q: No te preocupes mi amor, comoquiera en la noche nos vemos (sonríe) solo te digo, cuidado con lo que van a hacer ustedes 3 ok?

S: Si mi amor, no te preocupes (sonriendo embobado)

JyP: Blandengue (se ríen)

Q: Jake quieres que hable con Kitty? ( Jake cambia la cara)

J: Solo estaba bromeando Q. ( Quinn se ríe)

S: Nos vemos mi amor, te amo (se comienzan a besar) te amo.

Q: Yo te amo mas (se monta en su auto con Britt y Rach)

S: (cuando están en el auto de Santiago) Ya ven por que quiero un fin de semana especial?

P: Si, Quinn se lo merece, digo los dos se lo merecen.

J: Y que vamos a hacer?

S: Vamos a la casa de mi papá a planear todo para el viernes, el tiene grandes ideas.

JyP: Ok

Los Chicos y Pablo planearon todo, habían ido al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitaban, las ideas de Pablo fueron excelentes, compraron todo no les falto nada todo lo guardaron en la casa de el para que nadie sospeche. Cuando terminaron eran las 7 justo a tiempo porque la cena era a las 8. Santiago dejó a los chicos en su casa y se fue a bañar, cuando llegó no encontró a Rachel y la llamó, esta le dijo que había salido con Finn así que llegaría un poco mas tarde, cuando se bañó se miró en el espejo y le envió un mensaje a Quin.

**Solo una cosa, me dejo la barba o me la quito? -S**

**Te vez hermoso como sea, pero asi te vez sexy ;) -Q**

**Gracias bebé -S**

Se puso unos jeans oscuros,una camisa hollister de cuadros azul oscuro y azul claro y se la remangó hasta los codos, y se puso unos zapatos azul oscuro. Como tenia el pelo un poco largo se puso gel y se despeinó pero de una manera que se veía bien peinado, se puso el perfume que Quinn le había comprado y se miró en el espejo.

S: Perfecto (sonríe y se va)

a las 8 en punto tocó la puerta de la casa Fabray y su novia le abrió sorprendiéndolo.

S: Wao Q te vez hermosa ( se queda mirandola babenado)

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: Querida Llorona xD se que me debes estar odiando por cambiarte los dias de actualizacion, pero solo para que no me odies y por ser mi fiel lectora trataré de que me den ataques de inspiracion no importa cuan dia sea xD. Ahora bien leyendo lo que pusiste sobre Ashley me convenso de que estamos hechas la una para la otra xD porque pensamos igual, y cuando vi que dijiste que le de una oportunidad con Puck dije : Ok me caso xD... En fin siento que despues de este cap odiaras mas a Mark de lo que pensabamos y amaras mas a Pablito tu hermano del alma xD, pero tengo una duda dijiste que Puck no amaba a Rach y que quizas por ser amigos desde pequeños se pudieron confundir con sus sentimientos, pero que pasa con Tiago y Quinn tambien se conocen de chiquitos aunque no es lo mismo, su destino era estar juntos y eso lo sabian Maribel y Judy desde siempre xD. Bueno me despido espero te guste el cap. Besos..._**

**_*Nati: Me alegra mucho que te guste el Fic, y si voy a publicar los domingos porque son aburridos y se que los fic distraen :p._**

**_A los demas gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Otra cosa solo voy a poder publicar una vez a la semana que dia prefieren domingos o Viernes? diganme y haré lo que pidan Besosssss los quiero _**

**_Nini_**


	16. Chapter 16

_CAP NUEVOOOOOOO ! :D _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

Se puso unos jeans oscuros,una camisa hollister de cuadros azul oscuro y azul claro y se la remangó hasta los codos, y se puso unos zapatos azul oscuro. Como tenia el pelo un poco largo se puso gel y se despeinó pero de una manera que se veia bien peinado, se puso el perfume que Quinn le habia comprado y se miró en el espejo.

S: Perfecto (sonrie y se va)

a las 8 en punto tocó la puerta de la casa Fabray y su novia le abrió sorprendiendolo.

S: Wao Q te vez hermosa ( se queda mirandola babenado)

capitulo 14

Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta, Santiago vio azul claro, y una zapatillas blancas bajitas, su pelo bien arreglado como siempre, Tiago se quedó embobado mirando a su novia y en eso llega Britt y saluda a su cuñado con mucho amor, casi todo estaba listo para la cena solo faltaba Sam. cuando este llegó todos se fueron a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió bien entretenida, los señores F eran muy divertidos, hablaban de como le iba a los chicos en la escuela y bromeaban de muchas estaba sentado al lado de Quinn y Sam estaba al lado de Britt, los señores F estaban en las respectivas cabezas de la mesa.

RF: Bueno chicos, la idea de la cena aqui fue mia y es porque les quiero plantear algo con Santiago y Sam (los chicos lo miran con cara curiosa)

S: Ok Señor F y que es eso que nos quiere plantear?

RF: Miren chicos, el caso es que quiero poner una tienda de instrumentos musicales ( Sam y Santiago se miran)

Sam: Eso es muy bueno señor F pero que tenemos nosotros que ver con eso?

RF: (se rie) Ese era al punto que queria llegar Sam, ya la tienda la tenemos casi lista, los instrumentos y casi todo, nos faltan 6 empleados solamente ( Sam y Santiago se miraba como aja y ? )

Q: Papá ve al punto, ya me estas estresando (desesperada por saber)

B: Si pa, ya di lo que quieres ( se cruza de brazos)

RF: (se ríe) Son unas desesperadas, bueno miren vamos a poner dos tiendas una en el centro comercial y otra en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, esa va a ser la principal y la del centro comercial será la sucursal, lo que quiero decirles es que quiero que sean los administradores (Santiago y Sam abrieron los ojos como platos y las mujeres Fabray se emocionaron) que me dicen?

S: (aclarándose la garganta) Señor F, es una oferta muy tentadora pero creo que tendríamos que hablar con nuestros padres, ademas no somos muy jovenes para eso?

Sam: Si además está la escuela, osea no nos daría el tiempo a estar con las chicas nunca (pone cara triste y Tiago asiente e inmediatamente susnovias cambian las caras)

RF: Si ese es el problema todo esta resuelto, la tienda es para gente joven y por eso quiero gente joven, ademas ya hablé con sus padres y ya están de acuerdo, le daría mas responsabilidades en la vida, y por el horario de la escuela y el trabajo no se preocupen, no van a chocar hablé con sus entrenadores y me dijeron que van a cambiar los entrenamientos para la mañana así en la tarde después del glee club están libres.

Q: Wao pa planeaste todo (se rien)

RF: Es que me interesa el trabajo para mis chicos ( se ríen) ademas ustedes serán los administradores no tienen que estar todas las horas, en la mañana se van a encargar Mattew y André (sobrinos de Russel) sus horarios van a ser d de la noche y los sábados de 9 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde. así tienen tiempo de estar con las niñas, así que que dicen? (sonriendo mientras Sam y Tiago se miran )

Sam y S: Ok Señor F (sonriendo)

RF: Estupendo chicos (emocionado) Oh se me olvidaba, van a tener muy buen sueldo (todos se ríen) Santiago te encargaras de la principal y Sam tu de la del centro comercial, se muy bien que ustedes saben mucho de música (les sonríe) por eso los elegí a ustedes, comienzan el lunes.

Sam: No se va a arrepentir señor F ( mira a Britt y se dan un beso)

S: Bueno ya que estamos proponiendo temas, quisiera pedirle permiso señor F a ver si me deja llevar el viernes a Quinn a la cabaña en la playa que tiene mi abuela volveríamos el domingo( un poco avergonzado y sorprendiendo a Quinn que no sabia nada )

Q: Creo que primero tenias que consultarme a ver si quiero ir ( alza una ceja y todos se rien menos Santiago que estaba avergonzado) y antes de que preguntes si , quiero ir ( lo besa)

RF: Ya que Quinn dijo que quiere ir, esta bien les doy el permiso. Solo les digo cuídense y no estoy hablando solamente de que usen condón ( los 4 jovenes se ponen rojos) digo que se cuiden en el camino, y cuando lleguen nos mandan fotos (sam mira a santiago como WTF! y tiago solo se rie)

Ya la cena había terminado y en la sala estaban las 2 parejas de jóvenes los señores F se habían ido un rato para darles su momento a solas estos estaban viendo un estaba abrazada a Santiago en uno de los sofás y estaba notando que San estaba un poco nervioso.

Q: Mi amor que te pasa? (le susurra)

S: Nada mi amor por que? (le sonríe)

Q: Te noto como raro ademas ... (lo mira mordiéndose el labio)

S: Ademas que? (alza una ceja y la mira sexy)

Q: No me has dado un beso de verdad (mira hacia abajo)

S: Oh! eso (la mira divertido) podías decirlo antes ( se acerca a ella y le agarra la cara con su mano derecha y la comienza a besar lentamente, ella enreda sus dedos en la cabeza de el, y se besan como que son los únicos en el lugar, cuando terminan el beso sonríen los 2 )

Q: Te amo ( con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo)

S: Yo mas ( le da otro beso)

Sam: Estamos aquí (riéndose)

B: Chicos quedaron hermosos en esta foto (se las había tomado en el beso)

Q: Britt nos tomaste una foto? enserio? (rodando los ojos)

S: Enviamela Britt ( sonrie) la pondre en el perfil del facebook

B: Enserio? (emocionada y tiago asiente ) ya te la envié (celebrando)

RF: (entrando a las sala) Chicos los dejo en su casa, no se vallan tan tarde. (todos les dan las buenas noches a los señores f menos Santiago)

S: No esperence, no se vallan (apenado y sorprendiendo a todos ) Quiero decirle algo a Quinn y quiero que toda su familia este presente.

JF: Ok Tiago, escuchamos lo que tienes que decir ( sonrie y se sienta con su esposo)

S: ( Sam sabia lo que iba a pasar ya Santiago le había comentado así que fue a su camioneta y busco una guitarra y se la llevó a Tiago) Gracias Trouty (respira profundo) estoy un poco nervioso pero aquí voy ( todos lo miran impacientes) esto es solo la introducción (se ríe) Quinn mi amor sabes que no se mucho expresar mis sentimientos y solo los se expresar a través de la música así que te escribí esta canción espero te guste ( comienza a tocar la guitarra y le sonríe)

Little Things-One Direction

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And i'm joining up the dots

With the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

**Quinn lo mira emocionada**

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile,

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back

At the bottom of your spine

But i'll love them endlessly

**Santiago le sonrie tiernamente.**

CHORUS:

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if i do

It's you

Oh it's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

**Quinn comienza a llorar de emocion**

You cant go to bed

Without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason

That you talk in your sleep

And all those conversation

Are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

**todos se rien en esa parte**

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape

You know want to know how much weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

_**JF: Este es el chico perfecto, ese amor estaba predestinado **_**Piensa Judy**

CHORUS:

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

but if it's true

It's you

Oh it's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

_**RF: Esto es lo que quiero para mi hija un hombre que la ame de verdad**_**. Piensa Russel**

You'll never love yourself

Half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right darlin'

But i want you to

If i let you know

I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you

Oh..

**A Santiago se le salen algunas lagrimas cantando esa parte, nunca habia abierto su alma asi.**

I've just let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

Because it's you

Oh it's you

It's you

They add up to

And i'm in love you

And all these little things

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you

It's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things

Cuando termina la canción todos estaban emocionados y Quinn solo pudo besar a Santiago sin decir nada.

S: Ok todavía estoy nervioso falta algo ( todos lo miran y el se pone de pie y saca una cajita roja de su bolsillo)

Q: Mi amor que es eso ? (sin saber que decir)

Britt: Oh por dios ! se van a casar ( emocionada Santiago se ríe)

JF: Le va a proponer matrimonio tengo que grabar esto

RF: Déjenlo hablar. (se ríe)

S: Gracias señor F, en respuesta a ti Q este es un anillo que te compre de aniversario cuando fui a Puerto Rico (sonríe) este no es con el que te voy a proponer matrimonio créeme ese sera mas hermoso (todos se ríen) este te lo iba a entregar el fin de semana, pero como surgió lo de la cena dije por que no mejor delante de toda su familia? al principio sentía miedo pero mami, papi y Rach me dieron la confianza para hacerlo y mírame aquí, hablando como Rachel en párrafos ( se ríen todos mientras el se sentaba al lado de Q y le tomaba la mano izquierda) Al principio te iba a comprar otra cosa, pero al decirme el significado del anillo dije ook esto es lo que quiero (Quinn no dejaba de sonreír) la forma de anillo es el símbolo del infinito, esto simboliza algo interminable y tu Quinn eres mi infinito ( le dice poniéndole el anillo).Estos diamantes representan el amor eterno, la amistad eterna, la fidelidad y el compromiso. Te amo con todo mi corazón y esta fue la única forma en la que pude explicarlo (sonríe)

Q: Te amo (beso) te amo (beso) te amo (beso)

JF: Santiago eso fue hermoso (secándose las lagrimas)

B: Si San ( saltando sobre ellos)

RF: Ok vengan ustedes 3 vamos a darles espacio a los chicos, ustedes vallan a la sala de allá arriba (a Sam y Britt y se van)

Q: (cuando estaban solos) Babe es precioso (mirando el anillo) Nunca pensé que ibas a ser tan cursi ( recostada del pecho de Tiago)

S: Admito que soy un cursi solo por ti ( la besa con ternura) pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Q: Tu eres mi cursi ( lo besa, cuando terminan el beso se acuestan en el sofá, Quinn estaba sobre Santiago con su cara en el pecho mientras el la abrazaba)

S: Me encanta estar así contigo (le da un beso en la cabeza)

Q: Así como ? ( apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de tiago para mirarlo bien)

S: Así, abrazándote (se ríe) sin importar la gente, estar contigo como que somo solo tu y yo en el mundo, tu y yo contra el mundo (sonrie)

Q: A mi también me encanta estar así, en paz.

S: Quinn eres mi vida, mi razón de ser, la realización de un sueño, a quien quiero ver en cada amanecer ( le besa la mano donde esta el anillo, ella le sonríe y le acaricia la cara. Por otro lado estaban Russel y Judy viendo la escena)

JF: Se ven tan tiernos juntos, Santiago se vuelve un blandegue al lado de ella y ella una cursi, quien los ve en la calle y en la escuela y luego los ve solos no lo creería (sonríe)

RF: Santiago es un buen muchacho, todos los hombre quisieran un hombre así para su hija (sonríe)

JF: Aunque todos crean que es un chico malo en el fondo es un ángel ( se ríen)

RF: no te voy a negar estoy un poco en shock, se que no fue una propuesta de casamiento, pero me sorprende lo grande que están mis bebes (se ríe) solo le agradezco a dios que les mandó a 2 excelentes chicos (sonríe)

JF: Si (también sonríe) ahora vamos a darles espacio a los tórtolos (suben a la habitación)

Mientras tanto ahora sentados estaban Santiago y Quinn viendo una película "Amigos Con derecho".Primera vez que Quinn dejaba a Santiago verla ya que ella tenia celos de Mila Kunnis.

S: Dios Mila Kunis es tan bella ( cara embobado)

Q: Por eso no te dejo ver las películas de ella (hace pucheros)

S: Ya mi amor ven ( abrazándola pero sin mirarla) ahora has silencio, mi esposa esta actuando (se rie)

Q: me estas mandando a callar? ( fingiendo estar dolida)

S: Mi amor solo estaba bromeando, ella no es mi tipo ( le besa la cabeza)

Q: Esa es la suerte.

S: Sabes que es la única morena que me gusta, ademas dime no es sexy?

Q: Aja? y Anne? (levanta una ceja divertida) y esa tal Naya Rivera ?

S: Ok, bueno sabes que mi amor por Anne es otra cosa y hey no le digas tal a Naya Diosa Rivera esa mujer es ( respira profundo) bebé viste a su novia Dianna Agron? otra Diosa pero ella me gusta porque se parase a ti (sonríe)

Q: Si,si , Santiago (rueda los ojos)

S: Sabes la diferencia entre ellas y tu? (sonríe)

Q: Que son actrices y nunca vas a poder estar con ellas por eso ( sonríe malignamente )

S: Eso fue cruel Fabray (entrecierra los ojos) pero no, la diferencia es que mi corazón tiene escrito el nombre de Quinn Fabray ( la besa)

Q: Oh por Dios! Justin Timberlike (grita) amo a ese hombre.

S: Ok ya no quiero ver esta película (Frunce el ceño)

Q: ( Se ríe) Pero ahora la estabas viendo emocionado que pasó?

S: Nada (hace pucheros y comienza a mirar los comentarios de su facebook por la foto que puso de el y Quinn y en eso comienza a sonar su cel " _Cause your sex takes me to paradise __Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven __For too long, for too long" _Quinn mira a Santiago frunciendo el ceño un poco enojada.)

Q: A quien le tiene ese ringtone? (Santiago la mira y le sonríe como diciéndole que no le de importancia)

S: (atiende el cel) Se me había olvidado que este era tu sonido ( Quinn se aleja de el)

?: Todavía tiene Locked Out Of Heaven? awwww eso quiere decir que no me has olvidado (se ríe )

S: Si, si lo que tu digas, ( se ríe u poco)y dime a que se debe tu llamada? (tratando de acercarse a Quinn pero ella no lo dejaba)

Ash: Para decirte que me encanta tu nueva foto del facebook, aunque se vería mejor conmigo.

S: Estoy con mi novia ahora si solo me llamaste para eso te agradezco pero hablaremos después.

Ash: Era broma, agg donde esta tu sentido del humor? solo te llamaba para contarte algo sobre la perra de Callie, pero te lo diré mañana. Dile a Quinn que no se enoje que tu todavía eres mio y tienes que contestar a mis llamados siempre. ( se ríe )

S: Ok, gracias (colgando y mirando a Quinn)

Q: Hermoso tu ringtone eh? (alza la ceja y san la mira) quien era?

S: Una amiga (mirando la tv)

Q: Si pero quien? (enojada)

S: Ashley, Quinn era Ashley (frunce el ceño y sigue viendo la tv)

Q: y como su sexo te lleva al paraíso le tienes ese sonido (dice irónicamente)

S: Q bebé esa canción la puso ella hace mucho antes de que tu y yo pensáramos salir y se me olvidó quitarla pero si la quito te vas a tranquilizar? (dice tranquilo)

Q: No me mandes a tranquilizar (alterada)

S: Q, es solo una canción, ademas ella es mi amiga (la mira tranquilamente)

Q: Amistad que no me agrada (enojada)

S: No me gusta tu amistada con Mark y no digo nada (un poco frustrado)

Q: No es lo mismo tu y ella tenían sexo, Mark y yo no.

S: Quinn baja la voz tus padres están allá arriba. ( esta no lo mira y el se pone a ver la película)

En lo que Santiago veía la película, Quinn se estaba mensajeando con nada mas y nada menos que Mark Carter, San se había dado cuenta que le estaba mandando mensajes a alguien, pero se hacia el desentendido no quería pelear, no hoy. Mientras tanto Quinn recibía sus mensajes.

**Quiero pedirte perdon por decirle estupida a tu hermana -Mark**

**Ya eso pasó, ademas ella te perdonó asi que no importa :) -Quinn**

**Gracias, y que haces? -Mark**

**Viendo una peli y tu ? -Quinn**

**Lo mismo :), y que vez? -Mark **(en eso San mira un poco enojado a Quinn.

S: Estas aburrida? (Quinn no contesta) Si no me vas a hablar dímelo y me voy ( Quinn no le hace caso)

**Amigos con derecho -Quinn**

**Es muy buena pelicula y dime estas sola? -Mark**

**No, estoy con tiago -Quinn**

**Ah! ok :( que lastima -Mark**

**Lastima por que? -Quinn**

**Porque te iba a llamar, pero no quiero causar problemas con tu novio, asi que mejor no :p -Mark**

**Jajajajaj tonto -Quinn**

**Bueno, no te quito mas tiempo, sigue con tu novio, pasala bien y duerme bien Besos -Mark**

**Igual :) -Quinn**

Cuando terminó sus mensajes se dio cuenta de que Santiago se estaba poniendo los zapatos al parecer se iba y eso que la película no se había acabado.

Q: Por que te pones los zapatos? ( no le responde y se pone de pie) San a donde vas?

S: (La mira enojado) Tengo un rato hablándote, y no respondes por estar mensajeandote así que decidí que debía irme, con quien hablabas?

Q: Con Mark ( Santiago se pone Rojo)

S: Ok ( toma su Celular de la mesita) estas hablando con ese tipo cuando estoy contigo ( se ríe) eso es excelente.

Q: El me escribió para pedirme perdón por decirle lo que le dijo a Britt.

S: Ok entonces déjame ver ( Quinn abrió los ojos como platos)

Q: No confías en mi palabra? ( dolida)

S: Claro que si, solo estoy haciendo lo que tu haces, así que déjame ver yo no confió en el.

Q: No es justo ( le da el cel y Santiago lee los mensajes y no dice nada )

S: Yo me voy, pásala bien Quinn Fabray.

Q: San no te vayas, vamos a hablar. (lo agarra)

S: Vamos a hablar ? ( se ríe) mejor dile a el que te llame (enojado) Te quedaste sin hablarme hace un rato porque Ashley me llamo y mejor decidiste mandarte mensajes con el imbécil ese y ahora quieres hablar? estoy seguro que si el de los mensajes hubiese sido yo, ya me hubiese echado pero como fuiste tu tenemos que hablar, que irónico eh?

Q: San es una tontería solo estaba hablando con un amigo.

S: Si cuando tu maldito novio estaba aquí sentado al lado tuyo maldición respétame como yo te respeto (enojado)

Q: Ashley te llamó y no vi que me respetaste (enojada)

S: No duré ni un minuto hablando con ella, por respeto a ti, pero has lo que quieras sigue escribiente con el, o llamalo.

Q: No, para eso tengo a mi novio aquí.

S: Al que no recordaste (dice dolido) Adiós Quinn, que te valla bien con tu amiguito, o no espera ( coje el cel de Quinn y llama a Mark)

Mark: ( atendiendo el cel) Hola hermosa, ya se fue tu novio? ( Santiago escucha eso y se ríe y niega con la cabeza)

S: Ten hermosa habla con el hermosa ( dándole el cel a Quinn, estaba muy enojado) Le puedes decir que venga o si quieres te llevo a su casa para que tengan sexo ( Sonrie sinicamente y Quinn le da una bofetada sabia que estaba enojado pero cruzó los limites y así Santiago se fue, iba caminando y se encontró con Britt y Sam) Adiós Britt, adiós Trouty.

Sam: Que pasó Quinn por que los gritos ? ( parándose junto a ella y Quinn le dio el cel para que su cuñado lea) No Quinn no hiciste eso (decepcionado)

Cuando Santiago llegó a su casa, entro a su casa sin saludar a nadie en la sala estaban Finn, su papá, su mamá y Rachel, este ni se dio cuenta y se fue a su habitación y comenzó a tirar todo, rompió hasta una guitarra, luego de 15 minutos de ira y de gritos Santiago se sentó en el balcón de su habitación a fumar y en ese momento entró su papá.

PL: Terminaste ya? (parándose a su lado)

S: Si ( todavía enojado) Quieres? ( dándole un cigarro que este acepto inmediatamente) que haces aquí?

PL: Tu madre no puede conducir todavía, así que mírame aquí (sonríen los dos) Que pasó?

S: Quinn ( solo dijo eso )

PL: Cuando quieras hablar tienes mi numero ok? (San asiente y comienzan a hablar de música mientras fumaban) Yo ya me voy mijo, (sonríe) mañana te traigo una guitarra, para remplazar esta ( agarra la rota y los dos se ríen )

S: Te quiero pa, bendición ( su papa le da un beso en la cabeza)

PL: Dios te bendiga mijo, cuídate ( y se va, en eso San recibe un mensaje.)

**Sabes te iba a pedir perdon pero me di cuenta que no hice nada malo solo estaba hablando con un amigo y tu con tu ex-amante asi que fallaste mas que yo, y no te falté el respeto, a diferencia de ti, pero se que estabas enojado asi que cuando se te baje el enojo me llamas -Q**

**Sabes que Quinn? Jodeteeee has lo que te de tu gana. -S **

No se siguieron enviando mensajes porque Santiago tiró el cel en la pared y lo rompió, y empezó de nuevo a destrozar todo hasta que se durmió. En la casa Fabray Quinn estaba llorando y solo miraba su anillo, sabia que lo había hecho mal pero el orgullo no la dejaba aceptarlo. Cuando se iba a Dormir junto con Britt quien le estaba haciendo compañía, Quinn sintió nauseas y se fue corriendo a vomitar. Britt la ayudó y cuando se acostaron Quinn abrió los ojos como platos recordando un ataque de celos que le había dado hace un mes en la escuela y no usaron protección.

*Flashback*

Santiago había recibido un mensaje de Quinn donde decía que lo quería ver en la habitación del conserge.

S: Que Pasó bebe? ( Frunce el ceño)

Q: Tuuuuu , te he dicho que no me gusta verte hablando con Callie, ni con Ashley, ni con ninguna zorra (acercandose a el y besandolo con furia) tus labios son solo mios ( le muerde el labio el solo se rie y la mira exitado, le da otro beso en los labios) Tu eres mio.

Las lenguas luchaban por el dominio Quinn lo empuja sobre una cama que había ahí.

S: Uh ... bebé?

Q: Que pasa mi amor? (Quitándole la camiseta y mordiéndole el cuello)

S:Yo ... uh ... creo que ... uh ... -tal vez ... tal vez deberíamos frenar un poco ... (en medio de los besos) Pu.. Puede venir alguien bebé

Q: Entonces supongo que tenemos que ser rápidos. (dijo mientras continúa en el cuello Santiago.)

Vuelven a besarse. Mientras se besan, Quinn comienza a mover su mano bajandole los pantalones a Santiago y el le levanta la falda

S: Oh Dios ( Se queja cuando Quinn le agarra el pene)

Q: ¿Estás bien, cariño? (Quinn le pregunta inocentemente y sonrie.)

Santiago no podía formar palabras completas simplemente asiente con la cabeza mientras Quinn continuó moviéndose la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, quitandole los Boxers a Tiago.

Q: Esto es mio ( mientras se lo agarra Santiago no decía nada solo asentía, estaba demasiado excitado ahora mismo.

S: Oh mierda ( gime cuando siente que su novia toma su pene en su hermosa boca.)

Quinn empezó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo y alrededor del pene de Santiago. haciendo que San gema más fuerte y su respiración se higa más rápida...

S: ¡Mierda! Oh mierda! Q ( Santiago grita cuando siente pene toca la parte posterior de la garganta de Quinn.

S: (cuando Quinn terminó ) Oh mi Dios . Eso fue increíble.

Quinn sonríe antes de inclinarse para besar a Santiago. Quinn se pone a horcajadas de Santiago y comienza a moverse sobre el. Tiago podía sentir su pene cobraba vida de nuevo.

Q: Te necesito dentro de mí. ( Quinn gime)

S: ¿Sí?

Q: Sí. ( Le quita las bragas a Quinn)

S: ¡Dios mío, quiero probarte. (Santiago gime al verla)

Q: Más adelante, en este momento te necesito dentro de mí. (Quinn dijo subiéndose encime de Tiago otra vez)

S: Eres tan jodidamente sexy.

Quinn sonríe antes de agarrar el pene de Santiago y entrarlo en su centro, gime suavemente, pero fuerte cuando ya está dentro de ella.

Q: Mmmm Tiago

S: Mierda Q , eres tan fuerte. Dios !

Q: Se siente bien (Quinn gime y se comienza a mover de arriba abajo encima de Santiago. Los dos comienzan a moverse a un ritmo constante, Bueno rápido pero , a un ritmo constante. Ok, Quinn estaba prácticamente saltando arriba de Santiago.

Q: Oh mierda ... mmmm Eres mio, solo mio (gime)

S: Oh ... dios Q... sí ... ... sí ( Santiago se inclinó y tomó uno de los senos de Quinn en su boca y empezó a chupar sus pezones duros.)

Q: Oh mierda! ... Mmm. ( Grita gimiendo al mismo tiempo.)

S: Bebé baja la voz ( se ríe Quinn sigue moviéndose contra Santiago.)

Q: Oh dios, sigue haciendo eso Tiago ... dios estoy tan cerca ( Santiago sigue con su boca en el pecho de Quinn , y con su mano comienza a jugar con el clítoris de Quinn.) "Ooohhhh! Siiiiiiiiiiiii

Con todo este ruido, Santiago agradece a los cielos que esa habitación del conserge era podía sentir interior de Quinn apretando su que Quinn estaba cerca y el también.

S: Oh dios Q ... Estoy tan cerca del bebé (gime)

Q: Yo también baby ... oh dios yo también. ( los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo) AHHHH DIIOOOOOOOS!

S: AAAAHHHHHH mierda! ( respirando forzado) Te amo.

Q: Yo también te quiero baby ( Santiago le da un beso suave) espero que después de esto sepas con quien vas a hablar.

S: Si cada vez que hable con ellas me vas a tratar así créeme que les hablare siempre ( se ríe poniéndose el pantalón, mientras Quinn se terminaba de arreglar la falda )

Q: Creeme en la otra no te va a ir así ( le da un beso se arregla el pelo y sale de la habitación , luego un rato después sale Santiago arreglándose la camiseta y mirando a ambos lados)

*Fin del Flasback*

Q: No, no, no esto no puede ser (se queda pensando)

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: Oh querida prometida llorona! si hubieses visto mi cara cuando vi que decia prometida xD era como el meme ese que llora de la emocion xD en fin dejame calmarme con relacion a Ashley no puede ser buena al menos todavia tengo en mente hacer algo con ella en los proximos caps. y Quinn no va a ser que ponga en su lugar a Callie xD creeme, one question tengo en mente otro fic no muy largo pero no se como hacerlo si Quinntiago o Quinntana G!P ? es que tengo la idea pero solo asi va a funcionar asi que dime como lo hago :$... espero te haya gustado el nuevo cap un poquito corto y tonto pero algo es algo. cuidate mucho querida llorona prometida :$ _**

**_La Proxima actualizacion es el Domingo sin falta _**

**_A los demas gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Otra cosa solo voy a poder publicar una vez a la semana que dia prefieren domingos o Viernes? diganme y haré lo que pidan Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	17. Chapter 17

_CAP NUEVOOOOOOO ! :D _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

En el capitulo anterior...

S: Yo me voy, pásala bien Quinn Fabray.

Q: San no te vayas, vamos a hablar. (lo agarra)

S: Vamos a hablar ? ( se ríe) mejor dile a el que te llame (enojado) Te quedaste sin hablarme hace un rato porque Ashley me llamo y mejor decidiste mandarte mensajes con el imbécil ese y ahora quieres hablar? estoy seguro que si el de los mensajes hubiese sido yo me hubiese echado pero como fuiste tu tenemos que hablar, que irónico eh?

Q: San es una tontería solo estaba hablando con un amigo.

S: Si cuando tu maldito novio estaba aqui sentado al lado tuyo maldición respétame como yo te respeto (enojado)

Q: Ashley te llamó y no vi que me respetaste (enojada)

S: No duré ni un minuto hablando con ella, por respeto a ti, pero has lo que quieras sigue escribiente con el, o llámalo.

Q: No, para eso tengo a mi novio aquí.

S: Al que no recordaste (dice dolido) Adiós Quinn, que te valla bien con tu amiguito, o no espera ( coje el cel de Quinn y llama a Mark)

Mark: ( atendiendo el cel) Hola hermosa, ya se fue tu novio? ( Santiago escucha eso y se rie y niega con la cabeza)

S: Ten hermosa habla con el ( dandole el cel a Quinn, estaba muy enojado) Le ppuedes decir que venga o si quieres te llevo a su casa para que tengan sexo ( Sonrie sinicamente y Quinn le da una bofetada sabia que estaba enojado pero cruzó los limites)

capitulo 15

Habían pasado 3 días desde la pelea, ya era viernes, los chicos del coro estaban en el estacionamiento hablando, cuando ven que llega Santiago con Rachel en su auto y al mismo tiempo ven que llega el auto de Quinn, todos se saludaron como siempre, pero al momento de que Tiago y Quinn se iban a saludaron todos se tensaron y se emocionaron un poco cuando vieron que se iban a saludar, pero se decepcionaron cuando vieron que cada uno siguió su camino ignorándose, por otro lado Mark y Callie estaban viendo la actitud de los 2 desde lejos y estaban contentos.

C: (acercándose a Mark) Veo que el plan funcionó de maravilla, ya han pasado 3 días y todavia no se hablan (sonríe)

Mark: Eres un genio (se ríe) todavia no se como averiguaste que el estaba ahí ese día, pero funciono.

C: En la tarde ese mismo día escuche que Sam le dijo algo sobre una cena donde Fabray y BANG supuse que se quedaría toda la noche y por eso te dije que le enviaras el mensaje. (sonríe)

Mark: Eres mala y eso me gusta ( se ríen, pero no se dan cuenta de que Hanna los estaba mirando y escuchando todo, cuando terminaron de hablar ella se fue en busca de Tiago.)

C: Ahora es mi tiempo de acercarme a el (sonríe)

Por otro lado los integrantes del coro estaban hablando de la pareja de oro de Mckinley.

Mer: Estos 2 todavia están peleados?

T: Por lo que vemos si( dice sin ganas)

K: Y eso quiere decir que no vamos a tener paz hasta que no se arreglen agg.

B: Ojala y no terminen, esta vez están muy enojados los 2 y ya llevan 3 días sin siquiera mirarse. (triste)

R: Yo creo que los dos fallaron, ninguno tiene justificación.

F: Yo creo que lo mejor es no meternos en eso y dejar que ellos resuelvan.

Por otro lado Santiago estaba en su casillero buscando algo y mira de reojo hasta el de Quinn y ahí la ve a ella hablando con Mark, pero mirando para donde esta Santiago, en ese momento llega por el lado derecho Hanna y por el izquierdo Ashley. ( Ashley y Hanna nunca se llevaron bien y todo era por Santiago, cuando este era soltero, y cuando Hanna no era novia de Marley, estos tenían sus aventuras y como ya sabrán Ashley también, así que por eso nunca se han llevado bien) las dos se miran y se ponen rojas de rabia.

Ash: San tengo 3 días buscándote y por fin te encuentro (Santiago no había ido a ninguna de las practicas, ni al club glee, iba a las clases pero era el ultimo que llegaba y el primero que se iba, no hablaba con nadie) necesito hablar contigo a solas ( mirando a Hanna)

H: Yo también (molesta con Ashley)

S: Hola chicas ( se ríe porque sabe la historia de odio entre ellas 2 ) no podemos hablar los 3 civilizadamente? (les sonríe)

Ash: Sabes que no me agrada esta (señalando a Hanna)

H: Superalo ya, siempre estuviste envidiosa de mi (mirándola mal)

S: Ya, ya (se ríe) superenlo, gracias a dios no me quede con ninguna de las 2, se estuvieran matando (se ríen los 3) ahora díganme para que soy bueno. ( abrazándolas a ambas por la cintura)

Ash y H: Quiero hablar de Callie y Mark (dicen al mismo tiempo y se miran)

S: Ok eso fue raro (se ríe) hable una sola ( iban a hablar al mismo tiempo) ok Ashley habla tu primero.

Ash: Recuerdas cuando te llame el martes? (el asiente) bueno, fue porque estaba en el centro comercial y vi a Ashley hablando con Mark sobre un plan para separarte de Quinn, Callie te quiere para ella ( la mira y luego mira a donde Quinn y Mark) Y Mark solo quiere alejarte de Quinn, las excusa que el pidió en el coro ese día todo fue un plan de Callie, te sorprenderá que sea yo que te lo diga, pero sabes que cuando te quería lejos de Quinn lo hacia limpiamente, ya esta es personal lo de Callie, sabes que yo me acercaba por ti, no por molestar a Quinn, ellos lo hacen por hacerle daño a ustedes, y Hanna discúlpame pero tu prima es una maldita perra regalada.( San y Hanna se ríen de lo ultimo que dijo Ashley, mientras Quinn los miraba muerta de celos)

S: Wao Ash, gracias ( sonríe) y me imagino que tu también vienes hablarme de algo relacionada. sino, no hubieses estado asintiendo todo el tiempo.

H: Concuerdo con esta ( señala a Ashley)

Ash: Hey tengo nombre idiota. ( le da un leve empujón y San se pone en el medio)

H: Si,si,si como sea (ignorándola) mi prima es una zorra y una perra que quiere todo para ella, y ese Mark, desde el día que le hablo mal a Marley lo tengo entre ceja y ceja (frunce el ceño)

Ash: Awwww defendiendo a su novia ( San y Hanna la miran asustados) tranquilos, no lo diré lo se hace mucho, olvidan que trabajo en Lima bean?

H: Ok, como les decía hace un rato los vi hablando y celebrando que todavia están peleados, Callie se te va a acercar así que ya estas advertido ( le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Ash: Nunca me ha agradado ella.

S: Ya deja tus celos, sabes que también hay para ti ( se ríe y la abraza cosa que no le gusto a Quinn para nada)

Ash: Ya no me interesas (sonríe)

S: Y se puede saber por quien me cambiaste? (haciéndose el ofendido)

Ash: Algún día lo sabrás ( se va y lo deja solo mientras el mira donde esta Quinn y ella lo mira también hasta que Santiago se va)

San le estaba contando a Puck,Jake y Finn lo que Ashley y Hanna le contaron, y Puck se había llenado de rabia al escuchar eso y quería golpear a Mark por Santiago ya que el no puede pelear porque si no lo expulsan, pero Santiago se lo impidió y le contó su plan, cuando llego la hora de almuerzo se sentaron todos juntos, San y Quinn llegaron al mismo tiempo y el como siempre movió la silla para que Quinn se siente, pero a pesar de eso, Santiago se sentó lejos de ella, se sentó en medio de Artie y Ashley. Se la habían pasado hablando y riéndose, San y Quinn no se hablaban y eso preocupaba a los chicos, Marley sabia todo lo que estaba pasando porque su novia se lo contó y miraba a Santiago demasiado tranquilo.

S: Que raro ustedes 2 sentados juntos ( mirando a Puck y Ashley)

Ash: Awww recuerda lo que te dije hace un rato querido ( se ríe)

S: Es enserio? y aparte me cambiaste por Puck? creía que tenias mejor gusto ( le sonríe a Ashley)

Q: Celoso? ( mirándolo y todos hacen silencio)

S: Por que tengo que estarlo? ( alza una ceja)

Kitty: Aqui vamos ( Dice en voz baja girando los ojos)

Q: Solo fue una pregunta ( sigue comiendo sin mirarlo)

S: Te gusta Puck? ( mirándola)

Q: No ( ahora si lo mira)

S: Entonces no tengo que estar celoso ( se para y se va)

Artie: Eso fue raro.

J: Un momento muy incomodo.

Q: Se pueden callar? estoy aquí todavia. ( todos hacen silencio y siguen comiendo Ashley y Marley le mandan un mensaje a San)

**Donde estas? -Mar**

**No te interesa -S**

**Vamos San no te enojes conmigo, dime donde estas -Mar**

**En la sala del coro, pero no vengas quiero estar solo. -S**

**Sabes que cualquier cosa estoy aqui ok? -Mar**

**Si Mar lo se y gracias -S**

Ahora ve el mensaje de Ashley.

**Si estoy intentando olvidarte con Puck, parece un chico bueno, si eso era lo que querias que te responda -Ash**

**Te invito a salir? -S**

**Si-Ash**

**Como cita o amigos? -S**

**Cita por que preguntas tanto? -Ash**

**Solo me preocupo por ti :) -S**

**Solo estas enojado porque no estoy detras de ti ya -Ash**

**Vete al infierno -S**

**Claro que me voy a ir, quiero estar alla cuando conoscas a tu padre. -Ash**

**Alguien esta muy bromista hoy -S**

**Sabes que soy graciosisima y por eso todos me aman -Ash**

Después de ese mensaje el timbre sonó y Santiago se fue a su clase, las clases fueron momentos incómodos porque en casi todas, Quinn y Santiago tenían clases juntos. Cuando llegaron al glee club llegaron al mismo tiempo, todos se sorprendieron otra vez pero su ilusión se desvaneció cuando, vieron que se sentaron alejados. En eso llega Shue, y les dijo que quería que cantaran canciones de amor y desamor.

Shue: Aunque no tengan pareja los quiero a todos cantando. Quien comienza? (Ashley levanta la mano) Ok ashley comienzas tu.

Ash: Esta canción la voy a cantar porque me gusta y también porque se asemeja mucho a una etapa de mi vida donde me sentía así, esta canción es Tears always win de Alicia Keys. ( se sienta en el piano sorprendiendo a todos menos a Santiago que sabia que ella tocaba, porque el aveces la llevaba a clases y le ayudaba enseñándole algunas canciones)

Q: ( antes de que comience a cantar le dice a Rach en voz baja) Presiento que esa canción es para Santiago (Rach solo se ríe y la ignora y Quinn mira donde Santiago que esta mirando concentrado esperando que Ashley comience)

Tears alwys win de Alicia Keys

These covers, may keep me warm at night

But they cant take your place, cause they never gonna hold me tight.

**Sonríe**** con un poco de vergüenza, no le gusta cantar en publico.**

And these pillows, may let me rest my head

But they cant say good night and tuck me in before I go to bed.

Say now baby girl you're better off that's what im telling myself

But im lying to myself cause I know I dont want nobody else.

**En esa parte mira a Santiago, pero deja de hacerlo porque recuerda que le dijo que lo quiere olvidar.**

These lips are missing you

Cause these lips aint kissing you

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win.

These arms are wanting you

Cause these arms aint holding you

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win.

**Cuando termina esa parte sonríe. **

These candles light up my roon at night

But they cant lid the room they way you did when you walked inside, oh baby.

If these walls could sing about everything theyve witnessed

Oh it'd be a sad sad song, and it'll probably sound something like this.

Say now baby girl you're better off that's what im telling myself

But im lying to myself cause I know I dont want nobody else

**Santiago se queda mirandola escuchando la letra.**

Cause these lips are missing you

Cause these lips aint kissing you

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win.

These arms are wanting you

Cause these arms aint holding you

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win.

Tell me when the hell this loneliness is gonna be over.

When everything in this room reminds me of you.

**Cuando canta esa parte se le ponen los ojos aguados**, **todos sabían que esa canción era para Santiago, l****os 2 se quedaron mirándose fijamente.**

Everytime I think, im getting closer

Cause tears drown me out, once again I lose.

Cause these lips are missing you

Cause these lips aint kissing you

I put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win

These arms are wanting you

Cause these arms aint holding you

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win

Crying like oh oh oh oh

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win

Crying like oh oh oh oh

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win

These eyes put up a fight

But once again these Tears Always Win.

Cuando la canción termina San se queda mirando con ternura a Ashley y los dos se ríen mirándose.

S: Ash tienes muy linda voz (sonríe) Cantas como Alicia.

Ahs: Gracias ( se ríe y va a su lugar al lado de Puck, este la felicita,todos habían cantado solo faltaban Quinn y Santiago.)

Shue: Bueno chicos solo faltan ustedes 2, pueden cantar un dueto o solos, ustedes deciden ( todos comienzan a hablar en voz baja opinando sobre que pasará y San se pone de pie.

S: Chicos pueden hacer silencio por favor? quiero decir algo.

Mark: Tu no eres el profe así que no nos mandes a callar. (dice con cara de autosuficiencia haciendo que todos se preocupen porque no querían que salga Snix, todos comienzan a pensar)

_R: Por Dios como se nota que este chico no conoce a mi hermano, parece que quiere que lo golpee otra vez (girando los ojos)_

_Q: Por favor Dios que Santiago no se altere (cierra los ojos con miedo)_

_Kurt: Se va a armar la de trolla, esto no me lo pierdo (sonríe)_

_P: Este idiota quiere que San lo golpee y si sigue lo va a lograr (frunce el ceño)_

_Ash: Enserio este chico es idiota._

_B: Lord Toobington si puedes comunicarte telepaticamente como me dijiste dile a San que se tranquilice y no le responda. ( haciendo pucheros)_

S: (mira a Mark y para sorpresa de todos no se altera) Primero que nada soy el co-capitán de el coro ( Rachel asiente con una sonrisa) y puedo mandarlos a callar, pero no me gusta hacerlo, asi que por eso les dije por favor. ( Alza una ceja y Ashley hace un sonido como de un látigo y todos la miran como WTF! )

B: Gracias Lord ( dice en voz baja y sonríe)

Shue: Prosigue Santiago.

S: Como les decía quiero decirles algo. (Mark lo interrumpe)

Mark: Abuerridooooo. ( Puck se altera y trata de pararse para golpearlo pero Sam lo agarra)

S: Puck tranquilo (mira a Sam dándole las gracias) Lo que quiero decir es para Quinn, o no para Quinn si no para algunas personas, pero quiero aprovechar que están todos ( Quinn se sorprende) para decirles que no me importa lo que hagan alguno, y profe perdóneme por decir esto, pero me importa una maldita mierda que tu Mark, intentes ponerle conversación a Quinn solo para molestarme, no voy a dejar a la mujer que amo por cosas sin sentido, no me importa que Ashley se acerque a mi solo porque me ve feliz por primera vez, y ella lo sabe porque cada vez que estábamos juntos te lo decía no es así?

Ash: Si es verdad, siempre me lo decías y en verdad te perseguía porque me hacia falta tu atención, no te ofendas Quinn el problema nunca fue contigo, ( Quinn la mira mal) el problema es que extraño el sexo contigo San (Kitty y Britt tuvieron que agarrar a Quinn) Pero se que Quinn es la mujer que amas, y nunca la vas a engañar así que solo lo hago, o lo hacia por molestar, ya me retire de esa competencia ( alza los hombros tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a todos)

S: ( se ríe )Gracias por la sinceridad Ash ( Ashley le lanza un beso) como les iba diciendo no me importa lo que hagan, no me van a separar de ella, y tu Callie resultaste ser peor que todas, te acercas a mi fingiendo ser mi amiga y mientras tanto planeas con el idiota este, cosas que hagan que Quinn y yo peleemos, pero tengo para informarte querida que no se te va a hacer facil. ( Callie abre los ojos al escuchar que San descubrio su plan) Y a ti Quinn que te digo te amo, te tengo que decir muchas cosas pero no aqui ok? ( Quinn lo mira y asiente y todos se emocionan) pero bueno estoy aqui por la cancion que quiero cantar originalmente es un dueto, pero la cantare yo, es en espanglish y me gusta se llama I BELONG TO YOU

I Belong to you- Eros Ramazzoti con Anastacia

Santiago: Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender,

dentro mí cualquier error superaré, y mis momentos más

difíciles por ti.

**A Quinn le encantaba esa canción por lo que decía y mas ahora, en este momento de sus vidas así era que ella se sentía, así que entro a ayudarlo, sorprendiéndolo a el y al coro entero.**

Quinn: There is no reason, there's no rhyme,

it's crystal clear. I hear your voice and all the

darkness disappears.

Every time I look into your eyes you maybe love you.

**Miraba a tiago con amor.**

Santiago: Este invierno acabará.

**Mirando el suelo todavia esta sorprendido.**

Quinn: I do truly love you

**Se acerca a Tiago.**

Santiago: Libre yo seré

Quinn: How you maybe love you

**Le agarra la cara para que la mire.**

Santiago: Volveremos a empezar.

**Le sonríe a Quinn**

Quinn: I do truly love you.

Quinn y Santiago: I belong to you, you belong to me forever.

**Cuando cantan esa parte se quedan mirándose a los ojos.**

Quinn: Want you, baby I want you and I thought

that you should know that I believe.

You're the wind that's underneath my wings, I belong to you,

you belong to me.

**Quinn le acaricia la cara a Tiago y todos los demás se quedan mirando con amor a estos 2.**

Santiago: Mi mente ha ido por senderos lípidos

Quinn: You are my fantasy

**Le sonríe y se muerde el labio.**

Santiago: Por sentimientos y desiertos áridos

Quinn: You are my gentle breeze

Santiago: Con la pasión que me regalas ahora viviré

Quinn: And I'll never let you go

**Cuando Quinn sube en esa nota, todos le comienzan a aplaudir y Santiago le sonrie mientras canta**

Santiago: En alas tu de amor iré

Quinn: You're the piece that makes me whole

**Artie comienza a hacerle reverencia.**

Santiago: Tus olas yo cabalgaré

Quinn: I can feel you in my soul

**todos siguen sorprendidos Shue los mira sonriendo.**

Santiago: Tu sal yo la saborearé

Santiago y Quinn: Por ti venceré todo el miedo que yo siento

Santiago: Cuando me queman dentro, las palabras que yo no llegué a decir.

**Dice esa parte con sentimiento.**

Quinn: Want you, baby I want you and

I thought that you should know that I believe

Santiago: Luz en el silencio, tu y yo.

Quinn: I belong to you, you belong to me.

you're the wind that's underneath my wings,

I belong to you, you belong to me.

**San Le agarra la mano izquierda y ve que todavia tiene el anillo y le besa la mano y le sonríe.**

Santiago: Ahora yo te siento

Quinn: I will belong forever

Santiago y Quinn: To You

**Los dos se quedan mirándose y sonriendo.**

Cuando la canción terminó, todos estaban aplaudiendo a excepción de Callie y Mark, que no entendían nada, creían que el plan había funcionado y les salio mal.

Shue: Chicos eso estuvo excelente, me encanto, el mejor final de todas las clases, esto es todo por hoy, cuídense y no se metan en problemas. ( sonríe y se va)

S: Tu y yo tenemos que hablar ( le dice a Quinn y ella asiente y sale junto con el y se van al campo de futball y se sientan en las gradas)

Q: San antes que comiences a hablar quiero pedirte perdón, lamento mucho hacerte enojar, fui una estúpida me cegué de celos. ( San la interrumpe)

S: Perdóname tu a mi, fui un imbécil te falte el respeto y me sentí como la peor persona del mundo cuando te dije lo que te dije, perdóname Q, Dios me dio la bendición de tenerte y reconocer que algo de ti era diferente a las demás, tu eres la mujer que a mi vida trajo paz, amarte ya es una costumbre, no puedo dejar de amarte como tampoco de ser hombre, sin ti no hay luz que me alumbre, eres todo mi tiempo sin ti no existe cuando ni donde ( Quinn sonríe al escuchar todo eso estaba derretida de amor)

Q: Te amo demasiado, no quería hacerte daño, en verdad se que actué mal y entonces después te hecho la culpa, soy una desquisiada lo se ( se cubre la cara y llora )

S: (acariciándole la espalda) No digas eso bebé.

Q: San tu eres mi todo, no quiero perderte estos 3 días han sido lo peor, la verdad no se que haré sin ti, por favor no me deje, te necesito.

S: Q, mi amor no te voy a dejar te lo prometo, te amo y eres la única con la que quiero estar (le da un beso) tu y yo, hasta que el mundo se acabe, nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso nunca. ( la besa de nuevo y de lejos todos sus amigos estaban viendo y estaban super felices por la reconciliación)

Q: San hay otra cosa que quiero decirte (dice seria)

S: Que pasa mi amor? ( la mira preocupado)

Q: Recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos? osea la ultima vez que tuvimos sexo aquí en la escuela?

S: Si, hace como un mes (confundido) quieres tener sexo de reconciliación aquí ? (sonríe)

Q: No dije eso, y estoy hablando enserio, recuerdas que pasó ese día?

S: Si ese día fue que tuvimos sexo salvaje y (hace silencio y abre los ojos) no usamos protección? ( confundido)

Q: Si tiago, y tengo mis dudas ( con los ojos aguados)

S: Babe tranquila, tranquila ok? mira vamos a esperar otra semana, si sigues con dudas vamos al medico ok? ( un poco asustado pero mostrando valor)

Q: Ok (sonríe y lo besa ) te amo

S: Te amo mas (otro beso) ahora tu y yo nos vamos de aquí, tenemos que ir a tu casa a buscar las cosas para nuestro viaje (sonríe)

Q: Todavía vamos a ir? (confundida)

S: Claro que si mi amor ( beso) ahora vamos, mueve es trasero (Quinn se ríe)

Habían ido a la casa Fabray a buscar las cosas de Quinn y ya iban de camino a la cabaña, en el viaje iban hablando de muchos temas diferentes, hasta que hubo un silencio y Quinn se quedo mirando a Santiago sonriendo y este se dio cuenta.

S: Por que me miras así? (sonríe)

Q: Solo estoy pensando en la suerte que tengo de estar contigo (sonríe)

S: No el afortunado soy yo.

Q: Bebé a que se debe este viaje? (curiosa)

S: En realidad quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo, solo tu y yo, sin peleas, ni celos, y ahora nos sirve como un viaje de reconciliación (se ríe)

Q: Ya estoy cansada de las peleas San, después de esto prometamos no pelear mas si? (haciendo pucheros)

S: Prometido, de ahora en mas , no mas peleas (sonríe y le besa la mano)

Casi una hora después llegaron a la cabaña, Santiago se desmonta y le abre la puerta a Quinn y luego desmontan las cosas del auto. Cuando Quinn ve la supuesta cabaña se queda sorprendida. Era una casa enorme y hasta tenían una playa privada ( la casa es así "cogumelolouco .com wp-content/ uploads/ 2013/ 05/ casas+modernas+ 12. jpg" obvio todo junto xD )

Q: Wao, Tiago esta casa es enorme (emocionada) esto es una casa no una cabaña.

S: (se ríe) es que mi abuela siempre quiso una casa enorme en la playa para cuando ella venga de P.R sentirse como en casa y para que su familia entera venga y disfrutara, entonces papi como un buen hijo y arquitecto le diseñó esta casa a su madre (sonríe) y a su padre.

Q: Es hermosa, gracias por traerme ( se besan)

S: Que quieres hacer preciosa? (mirándola con amor)

Q: Que tal si nos damos un baño y luego vemos que hacer ( le dice de forma seductora)

S: Lo que usted ordene su majestad

Se comienzan a besar , Quinn salta sobre el y abranzando con sus piernas la cintura de el y abrazándolo por el cuello, el la agarra por la cintura y comienzan a subir las escaleras sin dejar de besarse y al mismo tiempo quitándose la ropa y entraron a la ducha, Quinn gimió mientras sus sensibles pezones se presionan contra las paredes frías baldosas de la ducha y el agua caliente corría por su espalda, creando un interesante contraste de temperatura mientras Santiago le acariciaba el clítoris con su mano derecha y con la mano izquierda le agarraba el seno izquierdo y le mordía la espalda.

Q: No me jodas San ... Necesito sentirte (Gimió, excitando a San y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella, dado que ella tenía las piernas separadas e inmediatamente la hizo gritar de placer) Oh dios bebé más fuerte. (gimió estirando su mano hacia atrás y agarrándose del cuello de Santiago tratando de mantenerse firme cuando este la penetro mas)

S: Así? (pregunto mientras hacía lo que ella pedía)

Q: Sí ... sí ... si justo ahí, no te detengas bebé. (Suplicó mientras el la penetraba cada vez más fuerte)

S: No vamos a pelear nunca más, y si lo hacemos vamos a seguir teniendo sexo. (Jadeó)

Q: Sí ... sí ... si lo... que tu digas ( con voz entrecortada) Bebé estoy cerca ( dice mientras Santiago le muerde la oreja y ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, como siempre los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.)

S: Vamos a ir a la cama bebe (susurró contra los labios de Quinn la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.)

Luego de darle la inauguración al baño, los chicos les enviaron un mensaje a sus padres diciendo que llegaron bien y luego descansaron un poco, Santiago por primera vez se despertó primero que Quinn ya eran como las 8 de la noche, y este fue a la cocina preparó la cena, y luego fue a la playa donde había un camino de velas que lo llevaba a una mesa decorada románticamente, ( Jake y Finn habían ido en la tarde con el papa de Tiago a preparar todo, en la mañana les había dicho que el plan del viaje seguía en pie y estos llevaron todo y a tiago solo le iba a tocar la parte de hacer la cena y prender las velas) Tiago le había dejado a Quinn un vestido corto blanco y le dejó una nota "_Vamos a salir a cenar, espero te guste el regalo, te espero abajo" _cuando Quinn leyó la nota solo pudo sonreír. Luego de prepararse, ya iba bajando las escaleras y vio a Santiago esperándola abajo el el llevaba puesto pantalón blanco suelto y una camisa blanca, y la estaba esperando con una rosa roja en la mano y sonriendole.

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_Algo importante, si quieren saber como canta Santiago, busquen: Glee: valerie (male version) es la voz de Naya pero así se escucharia si fuera hombre :D _**

**_*Sky Blue: Viste que no fue tan larga la espera xD, si, se que todo iba muy lindo pero mi hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro, osea mi imaginacion dijo que tenia que hacerlo así xD perdón llorona, se que hice que casi te vuelvas loca pero mira lo recompense en el de hoy espero que haya valido la pena tu espera. cuídate mucho querida llorona prometida :$ _**

**_*Danis: Me encanto tu sinceridad, no comentabas porque no te daban ganas xD, que bueno que te guste la historia. _**

**_La Proxima actualizacion es no se... pero será pronto _**

**_A los demás gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el próximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	18. Chapter 18

_CAP NUEVOOOOOOO ! :D _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 16

S: Te vez hermosa (sonriendole)

Q: Gracias (sonríe, se acerca a abrazarlo) a donde vamos?

S: Es sorpresa.

Le agarra la mano, y comienzan a caminar, salieron por la parte trasera, y comenzaron a caminar por un camino lleno de velas, cuando llegaron a su destino estaban en frente de la playa, había una mesa rodeada de pétalos de Rosas, en el centro de la mesa habian velas y una botella de vino enfriándose.

Q: Waoo, San esto es hermoso.

S: Pero no mas que tu ( la besa) ahora señorita Fabray siéntese que la cena está lista (moviendo la silla para que se siente)

Q: Que caballeroso (se ríen y Santiago va a buscar la cena)

S: (cuando llegue con la cena " Spaguttis con camarones" ) Especialidad de la casa (comienza a servirle y luego se sienta) Buen provecho

Q: Igual ( le sonríe y comienza a comer) Mi amor, esto esta riquísimo, quien lo hizo?

S: Tu querido novio ( se ríe)

Q: Se me había olvidado que cocinabas tan rico ( lo mira tiernamente) me gané el premio, tengo el novio mas cursi del mundo, el mas amoroso y para cerrar con broche de oro también es cheff, que mas puedo pedir? ( sonríe y se acerca a besarlo, así se pasaron la cena, hablando y bromeando)

Luego de cenar se sentaron en la arena, estaban abrazados Quinn entre las piernas de Tiago y el abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Q: El cielo esta hermoso, gracias por esto ( lo mira) no se que hice para merecerte.

S: Te mereces esto y mas, eres una reina (sonríe y se comienzan a besar y asi pasaron el rato hasta que Quinn comenzó a hablar)

Q: Mi amor, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

S: Claro mi vida, todas las que quieras ( le besa el hombro)

Q: Se que no es momento, y se que dijimos que no iba a haber celos ni nada ( Santiago alza una ceja y se imagina por donde va el tema) pero esa canción que cantó Ashley, fue con mucho sentimiento y ustedes se miraban con sentimiento, y me dejó pensando, ustedes fueron mas que una aventura verdad? ( no fue una pregunta, fue mas como una afirmación, ella voltea a mirarlo y el esta mirando el mar)

S: Mmmm sssi ( con un poco de miedo, y Quinn sorprendida) fuimos novios por un tiempo, 5 meses para ser específicos.

Q: (le da un golpe en el hombro) Por que nunca me lo dijiste Santiago?

S: No se Q, por miedo a tu reacción, siempre reaccionabas mal cuando me veías cerca de ella, ademas tu estabas con Finn, y no creí que era necesario decírtelo. (se encoje de hombros)

Q: Yo soy tu mejor amigas, debías decírmelo, ahora entiendo porque es así contigo, fue muy fuerte su relación?

S: Q, si nunca te lo dije es porque no era tan importante. ( tratando de no mirarla)

Q: Duraron 5 meses Santiago, eso es ser importante. (frustrada)

S: Créeme si hubiese sido algo tan serio como esto (señalándose a los dos) te lo hubiese dicho. No te lo niego, nos quisimos, digo nos queremos mucho , lo que pasa es que soy muy orgulloso (Quinn alza una ceja) la quiero como amiga Q ( se ríe) ella es una chica muy buena, pero nuestra relación no era saludable, muchas veces me encontró siéndole infiel, y par de veces también la encontré yo, peleábamos mucho a niveles extremos.

Q: La golpeaste? (asustada)

S: Queee? noooo, nunca golpearía a una mujer, tu mas que nadie lo sabes -.-' , nosotros seguíamos juntos ya, mas por costumbre que por amor y por no estar solos, ademas tu estabas con Finn y ella me ayudaba a sacarte de mi mente.

Q: Ella sabia que me querías?

S: Si, fue a la única persona que se lo confesé, nuestra relación ya al final era solo por el sexo, luego decidimos que era mejor dejarlo todo hasta ahí y después deje de verla hasta 3 meses después, que fue el día que me chocaste (se ríen) pero quiero que sepas que no quiero a mas nadie que solo a ti, ella solo la voy a querer como amiga.

Q: Te creo (sonríe) otra pregunta, si tu y yo terminamos, tu serias conmigo como con Ashley? quiero decir, serias mi amigo?

S: La verdad no.

Q: Por que? (preocupada)

S: No resistiría verte con otro, así que no, yo no seria tu amigo.

Q: Que bueno porque yo tampoco soportaría verte con otra. ( se ríe y lo mira a los ojos) se que aveces parezco una loca, pero es que te quiero solo para mi.

S: Te quiero solo a ti, tu eres la dueña de mi mente, alma y corazón.

Q: Eso me alegra porque a mi me pasa igual ( comienzan a besarse)

Quinn se da la vuelta y se sienta a horcajadas en el, sin dejar de besarlo, Tiago le acaricia los muslos y le comienza a besar el cuello haciéndola jadear y ella pone la cabeza mas hacia atrás para darle mas espacio, cuando ella jadeó no solo hizo que Santiago la besara sino que también la mordiera.

S: Te amo demasiado (besándola)

Q: No mas que yo (terminando el beso)

S: vamos, todavia falta el postre (poniéndose de pie y cargándola)

Q: Pero mi postre eres tu (besándolo)

S: (cuando estaban dentro) Te gustan las fresas con chocolate?

Q: ( sonríe y coje el chocolate liquido) Te espero arriba ( le guiña un ojo)

S: Esta noche va a ser larga ( dice en voz baja sonriendo)

Eran las 10 de la mañana del sábado y solo una sabana tapaba los cuerpos, la ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación, habían fresas en el suelo, Quinn y tiago se encontraban con las piernas entrelazadas, la cabeza de ella en el pecho de el y tenían las manos unidas como si no se quisieran separar ni en sueños y entonces un indeseable sonido de un celular comienza a sonar.

S: jhergfkgefgefgkueg (murmuraba un poco enojado, no era una persona de las mañanas)

Q: Atiende el cel (moviéndose con los ojos cerrados y un poco molesta, tampoco era una persona de las mañanas)

S: no ( volviendo a abrazarla y vuele y suena el cel)

Q: Atiende el maldito teléfono o lo tiro de la pared (moviéndose)

S: ( Santiago ve que era su madre) Mamii

ML: Son las 10 de la mañana por que no atiendes?

S: Estaba durmiendo ma, y dime a que se debe tu llamada?

ML: Como te fue anoche? (curiosa)

S: Bien ma, bien, pero dime se que no me llamaste para eso.

ML: Ah, si eso ... eh como te explico? ( con un poco de miedo, conocía muy bien a su hijo y su temperamento)

S: (rascandose la cabeza) explicandome mami

ML: Los chicos están de camino para allá, tu padre estaba aquí y me estaba contando sobre tu fin de semana y se le zafó decir que estabas en la casa de tu al frente de Rachel. (dice rápido)

S: Como que vienen para acá? (dice alterado, despertando a Quinn)

ML: Si, y Rachel comenzó a quejarse de que no le prestan nada y llamó a tu abuela y ella le dio permiso de ir cuando quiera y de llevar a sus amigo y todo eso.

S: Maldita enana (enojado) y quien se supone que viene? (Quinn lo mira curiosa)

ML: Rachel, Finn, Jake, Kitty, Sam, Britt, Marley, la amiga de ella rubia que creo que es su novia (San se ríe) y Puck con Ashley, no sabia que ellos eran novios.

S: No lo son mami, se están tratando.

ML: El me la presento como su novia, aunque ya la conocía hace mucho, desde que era tu novia, no sabia que ustedes compartían las nov.. (Santiago no la deja terminar)

S: Hace rato que salieron? (sin querer entrar en ese tema con su madre)

ML: Si, creo que vienen llegando como en media hora, solo te llamé para que no me llames diciendo que no te avise.

S: Dios no puedo estar un fin de semana solo con mi novia? (dice mirando al cielo) Que te he hecho? estoy pagando algún karma, lo se.

ML: (se ríe de las ocurrencias de su hijo) Solo te pido, no le grites, ni le pelees a tu hermana, sabes que lo hizo porque no puede estar mas de un día sin ti, cuídate mijo y me saludas a Quinn.

S: Ok ma, gracias por avisarme, también te quiero.( cuelga y se acuesta de nuevo al lado de Quinn, quien se vuelve a acostar en el pecho de el) Buenos dias (abrazándola mas a el y besandole la cabeza)

Q: Buenos dias ( hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su novio y besándoselo)

S: Como dormiste?

Q: De maravilla (saliendo del cuello y mirándolo a los ojos) que quería mami Lopez?

S: Los chicos vienen para acá, de seguro casi están llegando.

Q: Y que piensas hacer?

S: No lo se ( un poco alterado) ese maldito hobbit me hace enojar ( hace pucheros)

Q: (se ríe) te escuchas tan lindo diciéndole hobbit a tu hermana, tienes que estar tranquilo, por lo menos nos dieron una noche ( se ríen)

S: Eres increíble ( la besa)

Q: Deberíamos darnos un baño antes de que los chi.. (no terminó de decirlo, porque salió corriendo hasta el baño para empezar a vomitar)

S: Q ( se acerca al baño y se pone de rodillas detrás de ella, le agarra el pelo y le acaricia la espalda) vas a estar bien ( le besa la cabeza) ya estas mejor? ( le pregunta cuando termina de vomitar, pasandole una toalla húmeda por la cara) ven vamos a la cama.

Q: No mi amor, ya estoy bien, solo quiero darme un baño (sonríe)

S: Segura?

Q: Si

S: Tenemos que ir al medico ok? ( no fue una pregunta)

Q: Si señor ( lo besa) ahora un baño, antes de que lleguen los otros.

Cuando se dieron un el baño ( si solo fue un baño U.U ) bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, estaban bromeando en paz, cuando escuchan las puertas de un auto cerrándose, eran Finn y Rachel, Santiago pone la cara de fastidio y Quinn lo besa como diciéndole que se calme, Finn y Rachel se quedan mirando la escena.

S: Espero que hayan traído comida y no se queden parados como dos tontos. ( separándose de Quinn y sin mirarlos)

R: Manitoooooo! (corre emocionada hasta donde su hermano y lo abraza, el solo la mira) te extrañe, un momento como sabias que veníamos? voy a matar a mami. (cruzándose de brazos)

F: Que tal bro (abrazando a tiago) que tal Q (le sonríe)

Q: Como están chicos? ( abrazándolos) y donde están los otros?

R: Vienen en sus autos, deben estar llegando (suena el timbre) esos tienen que ser ellos ( va a abrir) pasen chicos (llegaron con comida y bebidas)

S: Parece que después de todo no será tan malo ( Quinn l mira y se ríe) Las habitaciones están arriba, hagan lo que quieran. ( suena de nuevo el timbre)

Q: Quien falta? ( todos se quedaron a mirar quien era)

R: Creo que es Marley, ella venia con una amiga, yo voy a abrir ( cuando abre se sorprende) Marley! Hanna? (la mira confundida)

S: Mar! Han! que bueno que vinieron ( las abraza)

P: Dos cosas 1 me siento discriminado, Santiago no nos saludó con tanta emoción y 2 una pregunta, Por que vinieron juntas? acaso ustedes son?

Mar: Si Puck, Hanna es mi novia (sonriendo)

FyB: Siii! (gritaron Briit y Finn celebrando)

F: Por favor paguenos, y gracias por apostar con nosotros ( sonriendo) Britt Lord Toobington es un genio.

H: Alguien nos puede explicar? (mirando confundida)

B: Lord Toobington nos comento a mi y a Finny que ustedes dos estaban saliendo, entonces hicimos una apuesta con Puck, Jake y Sam, ellos decían que no y ahora nos deben 50 dolares cada uno, no apuesto mucho, solo cuando estoy segura eso me lo enseño San ( sonríe )

S: Aprendiste bien lil sis (se ríen) bien chicos, esta es su casa, si tienen hambre pueden hacer lo que los hermanos, hambrientos Puckerman están haciendo ( se estaban comiendo unos sandwish que estaban haciendo mientras los otros hablaban, los chicos los miran y se ríen) si quieren tomar, ahí están las bebidas, la piscina esta aquí por si se quieren bañar,(señala) y al final esta la playa, tenemos tablas de surf y motos acuáticas si quieren solo me avisan. (todos celebran)

J: Enserio bro vuelvo y te pregunto lo mismo de ayer porque nunca nos trajiste aquí?

S: Porque si lo hacia iban a querer venir siempre, como se que están pensando a partir de ahora ( se ríen todos) ahora mi novia y yo nos vamos a la playa ( agarrándole la mano a Quinn)

Los recién llegados se cambiaron se cambiaron y se fueron también a la playa, Los chicos estaban en las motos y las chicas tomando el sol en la arena, a excepción de Quinn y Santiago que estaban en el agua. Tiago la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre las de el, en un momento tiago le acarició el estomago,mientras le besaba el hombro y Quinn sonreía, los dos se estaban imaginando que pasaría si sus sospechas son tanto las chicas estaban hablando en la arena.

B: Son tan lindos juntos ( mirando a San y a Quinn corriendo en la arena)

R: Nunca me imagine que mi hermano se vuelva tan blandengue (se ríen todas)

Ash: Todos saben que San es un blandengue con Quinn desde siempre ( sonríen) en verdad se ven bien.

H: Y eso tu diciendo eso? eso es raro (mirándola incrédula)

Ash: Hanna ya me estabas cayendo bien, no hagas que me arrepienta (alza una ceja mirándola) nadie me cree que lo superé? ok se que estaba molestando, pero es que todavia me dolía la ruptura y si, antes de que comienzan a preguntar si fuimos novios formales (se cruza de brazos)

B: Tu sabias eso Rachel? ( sin creerlo)

R: Claro, por que creen que es a la única que trata bien ? ( se ríe y Ashley también)

H: Ahora entiendo porque te enojabas tanto cuando nos encontrabas juntos (se pone roja) perdón por eso (Ashley la mira mal) pero entonces por que estas con Puck si eras la novia del mejor amigo? (molesta porque nunca lo supo)

Ash: Eso no te interesa. (sin mirarla)

S: Interrumpo algo? (llegando con Quinn)

Ash: No solo estábamos hablando del clima verdad amiga? ( mirando a Hanna, las dos saben que San se enojaria si las ve peleando)

H: Si (sonríe falsamente)

S: Ok ( asiente mirándolas) Ash puedo hablar contigo?

Ash: Claro ( sonríe y se pone de pie y comienzan a caminar lejos de las chicas)

S: Por que no me dijiste que ya eras novia de Puck?

Ash: Estas celoso? (santiago la mira serio) Oh por dios estas celoso (sorprendida) bebé siempre te voy a querer (bromea )

S: Estoy hablando en serio Ashley, ademas no estoy celoso, solo me sorprende que ninguno me lo dijo.

Ash: San tenemos solo 2 días, ahora es que estamos empezando.

S: Lo quieres? (seriamente)

Ash: Eso no te lo puedo responder porque nos estamos conociendo, pero me atrae mucho y me hace sentir bien.

S: Eso esta bien que se estén conociendo, solo te pido que si no se quieren, solo terminen no quiero que la relación te haga daño, tu pareces fuerte, pero yo mas que nadie se que no es así, eres muy sensible, y no quiero que sufras.

Ash: No quieres que me haga daño o no quieres que yo esté con alguien? (sonríe coqueta)

S: Si quiero que estés con alguien así me dejas en paz (los dos se ríen) es solo que lo conozco y en serio no quiero que te lastime, eres especial para mi y lo sabes.

Ash: Si te sirve de algo te prometo que me cuidare y no permitiré que me haga daño esta relación (sonríe y se le acerca) y dime como te trata tu otra rubia?

S: Soy feliz con ella ( sonríe con amor )

Ash: Eso me alegra y mucho, se cumplió tu sueño (le sonríe)

S: Siii ( cara de tonto)

Ash: Ahora ven dame un beso ( le sonríe y se le acerca, Quinn esta viendo la interacción y ya se esta molestando por lo cerca que estaban, pero prometió no pelear, pero al pensar la historia que le contó San la pone mas celosa) ahora sera mejor irnos, porque tus mujeres me van a matar con la mirada (se rie)

S: Son muy celosas (viendo como las chicas miraban mal a Ashley) sonríe y saluda (dice mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa) sonrie idiota.

Ash: Ok (haciendo lo que el dijo) cuando dejaras de sonreír? (dice sonriendo)

S: Cuando lleguemos (se ríe)

Ash: Lo haces para molestarme?

S: Algo así (se comienza a reír y a correr cuando la ve que se le va a abalanzar)

Ash: Te matare imbécil. (corriendo detrás de el)

Mientras tanto las chicas miraban la escena celosas todas.

B: Por que se rien tanto ellos dos (roja de furia)

H: Esa idiota no me cae bien (cruzándose de brazos)

Mar: Quien se piensa que es? (frunce el ceño)

R: (en español) _Quien se cree esa imbécil para estar jugando con mi hermano? el es solo mio, ella no tiene derecho de abrazarlo agg cuanto la odio. _

Q: Agg ok prometí no pelear pero, ya se están acercando mucho ( se pone de pie y camina hasta donde ellos San le ve la cara y Ashley también)

Ash: Te juro por dios Quinn que solo estábamos jugando (con miedo) es mas si quieres me voy y no me le acerco mas, San adiós (se va corriendo para donde los chicos)

Q: Estaban demasiado cerca eh (un poco molesta)

S: Por dios Quinn que dijimos cuando veníamos? (frunce el ceño)

Q: Si lo se pero es que tu sabes los celos me ganan (un poco apenada)

S: Te salvas solo porque me encantan tus celos (la besa)

En la noche todos estaban en el área de la piscina, tenían música y estaban cada uno con sus parejas, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y asi pasaron toda la noche. Quinn estaba acostada en una hamaca y entre sus piernas estaba acostado Santiago, casi durmiéndose porque Quinn le estaba acariciando el cabello y la cara .

S: Como te has sentido mi amor? (besandole la mano con la que le acariciaba la cara, mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados)

Q: Bien, estupendamente bien (besandole la cabeza)

Mar: Hey tórtolos (les grita desde la piscina) vengan el agua esta muy buena.

S: Quieres ir?

Q: Si

S: Ok (la carga a caballo y entran a la piscina acercándose a los otros.)

Al final de la noche como a las 2 am., todos se fueron a sus cuartos. En la habitacion de Quinn y Tiago, estaba Quinn saliendo del baño y Santiago poniéndose un boxer.

S: te vez hermosa (acercandola a el)

Santiago se quitó el boxer que se acababa de poner y le quitó la toalla a Quinn, comenzó a besarla, atacando su cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda de la rubia, hasta llegar al trasero y apretárselo, haciendo que esta salte y rodee la cintura de Santiago con sus piernas, como ya se habia acostumbrado. Los dos caen en la cama Santiago encima de ella, comienza a penetrarla mientras el hace sus movimientos, se mantienen besándose y Quinn le clava las uñas en la espalda, la sensación lo hace sonreír en medio del beso, luego el va subiendo la mano y le agarra el seno derecho a Quinn con fuerza haciendo que ella de la excitación le muerda el labio a Santiago, pues como estaban los chicos no quería gritar, Santiago comienza a besarle el cuello, Quinn cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia el lado un poco y dejó escapar un suave gemido, sintiendo los labios de Santiago contra su piel. "Maldición San" gimió Quinn en la otra boca de el cuando comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos. El aliento de Quinn empezó a ponerse inestable cuando ella se apartó de los labios de Santiago y apoyó la frente contra su clavícula. "Oh, Dios" gimió Santiago mientras empujaba mas, haciéndola gemir en voz alta "ay dios mio San" y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

S: Q, Baja la voz (le dice pero al parecer ella no lo escuchó) Baja la voz, ¿no te das cuenta que los chicos te van a escuchar? (se ríe y Quinn emitió un gemido pero esta vez, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para controlar el sonido de sus gemidos)

Ellos continuaron su lento y apasionado beso mientras ambos gimieron ruidosamente en la boca del otro, cayendo sobre el borde de una felicidad de su climax. Santiago comenzó lentamente a recuperar el aliento y sonrió mientras la rubia debajo de el, que hizo lo mismo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa suave se extendida por su cara.

000000

En la mañana los Quinntiago se despertaron de lo mas feliz, dándose beso y haciéndose mimos.

S: Que mal que hoy nos vamos (haciendo pucheros)

Q: Si, pero la suerte es que nos vamos en la noche (sonrie)

S: Amé este fin de semana (poniéndose encima de Quinn y besándola)

Q: Yo también (sonríe en el beso y en eso tocan la puerta)

P: Vamos bro, despierta hoy es mi día ( los domingos era el día en que los chicos se la pasaban juntos, su día de Bromance, y eso no se negoseaba con nada) Tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos párate o voy a entrar.

S: ( Se pone unos boxers y va hasta la puerta) Bro dame unos minutos si?

P: Ok, pero no tardes (se va)

Q: Sabes que aveces odio a Puck ? (sentándose en la cama) específicamente cuando hace eso.

S: (se ríe) Al parecer hoy no tendremos sexo de buenos días ( hace pucheros)

Q: Mas tarde será (se ríen y se van a cambiar)

Cuando bajan todos estaban en la mesa, desayunando, solo faltaban ellos.

S: Hola chicos

Todos: Holsa San, Q, Sanny, Quinie, Santy,Quinn, Tiago,Bro (cada uno respondió como les decían de cariño y comienzan a desayunar y hablar)

P: Chicos vamos (cuando terminan y los varones se ponen de pie) tenemos cosas que hacer, Marley ven con nosotros (se pone de pie emocionada)

S: Que es lo que vamos a hacer? (cuando ya están lejos de las chicas)

J: La idea inicial era jugar vídeo juegos como todos los domingos, pero como las chicas están aquí y no nos iban a dejar jugar en paz decidimos, hacerles bromas (todos sonríen malignamente)

Mar: Yo propongo que cuando estén tomando el sol, hagamos una emboscada y comencemos a dispararles con pistolas de agua, en mi auto tengo 7, son de mi hermanito, son grandes y tienen mucho alcance. (sonríe)

P: Wauuuu Marley (la mira embobado) puedo ser tu lesbro? (todos se ríen)

S: Lo siento puck, pero su lesbro soy yo, Mar lo que quiere decir este idiota, es que si quieres entrar a nuestro bromance.

F: Si. siempre quise tener una amiga lesbiana (sonríe)

Sam: Puedes contar con nosotros en todo, te apoyaremos.

J: Y te cuidaremos la espalda así que, que dices?

Mar: Gracias chicos por hacerme formar parte de su bromance, pero ahora necesitamos seguir con el plan (sonríe)

Sam: Creo que también podemos lanzarles globos de agua, para despistarlas cuando les estemos disparando.

S: Excelente idea, creo que aquí tenemos globos.

Mar: Las pistolas que tengo son del tamaño de las de paint ball.

S: Ok, Puck y yo buscamos los globos y ustedes chicos buscan las pistolas, nos reunimos en la entrada.

Cuando se reunieron, se fijaron que las chicas estaban en el área de la piscina tomando el sol, los chicos estaban viendo desde la habitación de Santiago y Quinn.

S: Ok lo haremos así, como hay dos habitaciones que dan al área de la piscina, los globos serán lanzados desde la habitaciones ok? (todos asienten) Quienes los lanzaran? (Finn y Samm levantan las manos) ok, cuando lanzen los globos procuren que no las golpeen, desde aquí arriba seria un poco doloroso y sabemos lo dramáticas que son (todos se ríen) ademas van a tener pistolas también, deben ponerse en lugares donde no los vean.

Samy F: Ok

S: Marley y Puck, ustedes estarán en la parte de abajo, por la cocina, los arbustos o donde quieran, solo traten de no dejar que los vean, Jake y yo estaremos desde el techo, esta bien así? (todos dicen que si y aplauden) miren esto me lo encontré, lo podemos utilizar para comunicarnos y decirnos a que lugar tirar por si no podemos ver bien (les da a cada uno unos radios) manos a la obra.

Todos se fueron a sus lugares, desde el techo bien escondidos están Santiago y Jake mirando, Tiago les habla a Sam y Finn.

S: Chicos lanzen los globos.

Los globos comenzaron a caer asustando a las chicas que miraban a todos los lugares, para ver de donde venían, pero los globos ya no caían.

Mar: Muy bien chicos, las despistaron, ahora Jake y San disparen , Fuagooo!

Los chicos hicieron lo que Marley les dijo y comenzaron a dispararles, las chicas comenzaron a correr gritando hasta la playa, creían que iban a estar seguras, pero por los arbustos estaban Puck y Marley, quienes comenzaron a dispararles, haciendo que las chicas corran otra vez, en eso llegan los otros chicos y las rodean y comienzan a dispararles riéndose de ellas, luego las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia sus respectivas parejas, las cuales salieron corriendo, porque nunca les cruzo por la mente que las chicas harían eso, y ahí estaban persiguiéndose unos a los otros, y así pasaron el día jugando, haciendo bromas y bañándose en la playa.

S: Lo tienes todo ? (cuando estaban preparando todo para irse)

Q: Si bebé (le da un beso) vamos (san coje las maletas y bajan)

S: Están listos chicos? ( cuando llegan donde estan todos)

Todos: Si capitán estamos listos (dicen en el tono de bob esponja Santiago comienza a reírse de los payasos de amigos que tiene )

S: Cerraron todo chicos?

Todos: Si capitaaan! (bromeando)

S: Ok vamonos (todavia riendo)

000000

Cuando iban de camino Quinn y Santiago iban hablando de diferentes temas, hasta que hubo un silencio.

S: Como la pasaste? (sonriendo)

Q: Genial, nunca lo olvidare, espero que se repita (se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) Y tu?

S: Si la pase bien aunque no era lo planeado (se ríe)

Q: Lo improvisado aveces es mejor (sonríe) ademas admítelo, te encantó ver a tus amigos con nosotros (Santiago solo se rie)

S: Te amo (le besa la mano)

Cuando llegan a la casa de Quinn, Tiago se desmonta a abrirle la puerta y desmontar las maletas, luego las sube hasta la habitación de Q.

Q: Gracias por todo San (lo besa) nos vemos mañana.

S: Nos vemos mañana princesa, duerme bien, cualquier cosa me llamas ok ?

Q: Si señor (se rien) te amo.

S: Yo mas (se besan y Tiago se va a su casa)

Cuando San llega a su casa, en ese momento estaba llegando Rachel, así que le subió las maletas, los dos se cambiaron y se fueron a la habitación de su madre, quien estaba acostada viendo una película.

ML: Mis hijos por fin se acordaron de su madre y de que tienen una casa (los abraza)

S: Bendicion ma (dándole un beso en la frente y acostándose en el lado derecho de la cama de su madre)

R: Ma bendición (le da un beso en la mejilla y se acuesta en el lado izquierdo, dejando a su madre en el medio de los dos)

ML: Dios los bendiga (sonríe) como les fue?

RyS: Excelente (sonríen)

ML: Me alegra mucho, y díganme que vamos a hacer? son las 8 de la noche.

S: Tiempo de peliculas como todos los domingos (sonrie)

ML: Y a quien le toca elegir la película?

R: A miii! (dice alegre, Santiago gira los ojos, sabe que eligió un musical, pero no importa le encanta cuando su hermana es feliz) veremos mamma mia (dice sonriente)

Cuando estaban viendo la película, San y Rachel estaban tan cansados que se durmieron, Maribel salio de la cama y fue a apagar las luces de la casa y luego volvió a acomodarse en medio de sus hijos, inmediatamente ella se acomodó ellos la abrazaron, haciéndola sonreír, le encantaba cuando sus hijos dormían con ella.

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: jajajjaajaj solo porque no quiero que mi prometida siga aprendiendo malas palabras no puse al imbécil solitario y a la zorra brown xD me encantan ese nombres xD enserio que si, viste a Ashley en este cap :$ ?, tengo para decirte que San y Quinn no pelearan por mucho tiempo, o eso es lo que dice mi mente por ahora xD y viste que Fin de semana mas solitario pasaron xD? otra cosa, te prometo que San se va a hacer responsable de todo lo que necesite tu ahijado o ahijada, todavia no se que será. espero que te haya gustado,cuídate mucho querida llorona prometida :$ _**

**_*Nati: Se que te encantan los domingos, recuerdo que por ti puse las actualizaciones los domingos xD espero te haya gustado cuídate._**

**_La Proxima actualizacion es no se... pero será pronto _**

**_A los demas gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	19. Chapter 19

_CAP NUEVOOOOOOO ! :D _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 17

Había pasado una semana y algunos días desde que fueron a la cabaña del amor (como le puso Britt), todo esta yendo muy bien, Santiago y Sam comenzaron sus trabajos y le estaba yendo muy de maravilla, en la tienda de Santiago trabajaban, Ashley quien se habia cansado de vender cafés y como sabia de música Santiago le ofrecio el trabajo, para que trabaje con el en su horario, también estaba Finn obvio que le iba a dar trabajo a su cuñado y otra chica llamada Carla, en la de Sam trabajaban, Puck, Marley y un chico llamado Ryder, las tiendas tenían una semana y media abiertas y les iba de maravilla, el señor F estaba muy orgulloso de sus yernos. Cuando salían del trabajo Santiago inmediatamente iba donde su rubia o aveces la rubia lo esperaba en la casa de el, pero hoy San no iba directo a la casa Fabray porque tenia un partido de Basketball, desde el lunes en la noche Quinn no se siente muy bien, ayer ninguno de los dos fue a la escuela porque Quinn se sentía mal y San se quedo cuidándola, hoy iba a faltar otra vez pero Quinn no se lo permitió y le prometió que iba a ir al medico con su mamá, solo así se fue Santiago a la escuela y al trabajo hoy. Quinn habia ido al medico y le hicieron unos estudios en la sangre y en la orina, le dijeron que todo su sistema estaba bien y eso le dijo a Santiago por telefono, cuando este la llamo para ver como se sentía, ella le dijo que iba a ir a verlo al partido pero este le dijo que no vaya.

Q: No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando (le dice molesta)

S: Mi amor te sientes mal y no quiero que estés así aquí.

Q: En todo el tiempo que tenemos conociéndonos nunca he faltado a ningún juego tuyo y hoy no va a ser la excepción.

S: Ok Q lo que digas (le dice frustrado)

Cuando Quinn llego al juego no habían comenzado y tiago le había guardado un lugar al lado de Rachel y sus padres, Quinn estaba emocionada por el juego. Los chicos ganaron 104 a 85, todos estaban emocionados, todas la anotaciones de tiago se las dedicaba a las 3 mujeres de su vida y las encestaba todas, cuando el juego se acabo todos fueron a celebrar con una fiesta en la casa de Puck, los únicos que no fueron, eran Quinn y Santiago, quienes estaban en una cafetería esperando por una hamburguesa para Santiago.

S: Como te has sentido hoy? (tomando un poco de jugo)

Q: Me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar (sonríe) me das de tu sandwish?

S: Claro mi amor (dándoselo en la boca) que te pasa?

Q: Nada (mirando hacia abajo)

S: Baby que te pasa? no llores (se sienta al lado de ella y la abraza)

Q: Tiago, estoy embarazada (comienza a llorar)

S: Y por eso estas llorando? (ella asiente y el la abraza fuerte) no tengas miedo mi amor, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Q: Yo se, pero es que todavia no era tiempo, no hemos terminado la escuela, tu querías ser un gran artista y compositor, yo quería ser una gran fotógrafa.

S: Mi amor eso no va a impedir que estudies o que seas una chica exitosa y talentosa, solo va a hacer que haya otra persona mas para celebrar tus triunfos y yo y nuestro bebé vamos a estar ahí para apoyarte en todo (le seca las lagrimas y la besa)

Q: Creí que ibas a estar enojado (avergonzada)

S: Como voy a estar enojado mi amor, voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo que mejor que eso?

Q: Lo dices en serio? (emocionada)

S: Claro bebé. (la besa) te amo.

Q: Yo también te amo (otro beso)

S: Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo (le besa la mano) solo tenemos que decircelo a nuestros padres, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien. (Quinn se recuesta del hombro de el) quieres mas sandwich? tienes que alimentar a mi princesa (sonríe)

Q: Quien te dijo que es una niña? es un niño (hace pucheros)

S: Si es niño va a ser mi playboy,pero se que es niña así que es niña sera mi princesa. (le pone la mano en el abdomen)

Q: Sera un principe como su papi. (lo besa)

S: De cuanto estas?

Q: 4 semanas y media (santiago sonríe y se tapa la cara) mi amor que pasó? estas llorando? awww bebe no llores (eso enternece a Quinn)

S: Es que estoy emocionado (se seca las lagrimas) no puedo esperar a que crezca esa pansa y luego que nasca y comenzar a consentirla. (la besa) me has dado el mejor regalo de la vida.

Q: Te amo bebé.

S: Solo falta una cosa.

Q: Que?

S: Como le diremos a nuestros padres?

Q: Tenemos que decírselos juntos antes de que lo descubran por si solos, debemos citarlos ahor. (dice firmemente)

S: Que? ahora? no quiero morir sin conocer a mi hija Q, si no me mata tu padre me mata mami (asustado)

Q: No seas una nena, ven yo llamo a mis padres para que vallan a tu casa, así que llama tu a los tuyos (dice tomando el cel)

Los dos hablan con sus padres para que se vallan preparando y los esperen.

Q: Mis padres ya van en camino para tu casa.

S: Papi ya va en camino (un poco asustado)

Q: Mi amor todo va a estar bien (lo besa)

Cuando llegan a la casa de Tiago, ven que el auto de los señores F y el de pablo también están ya en la casa, ahora la que estaba nerviosa era Quinn.

Q: No se si voy a ser capaz de decirles, como reaccionaran? (casi llorando)

S: Mi amor, tranquila vamos a superar esto. (se besan y entran a la casa agarrados de la mano.) Buenas noches (dice cuando los ve a todos juntos ) abuela que haces aquí? (sorprendido corriendo a abrazar a la madre de su padre)

AB: Estaba donde tu padre y vine a ver que pasaba (sonríe)

Santiago comenzó a hablar y les explico todo dándole la noticia, los adultos se quedaron en silencio, Maribel solo miraba a Santiago como si lo iba a matar, Pablo estaba con cara sonriente y Russel estaba con los ojos aguado y Judy estaba tapándose la boca, cuando Santiago iba a hablar otra vez Russel y Pablo hablaron al mismo tiempo.

RF y PL: Vamos a ser abuelos (emocionados, sorprendiendo a todos)

ML: Pensé que eran mas responsables chicos (ellos la miran apenados)

AB: Voy a ser viz-abuela (San se ríe)

JF: Quinn no tomo las pastillas? osea se que las toma porque la he visto.

S: Es que esa vez se le olvidó hacerlo, pero yo tuve la culpa.

PL: Osea que fue pura suerte? eso es el destino que quiso que mi nieta venga al mundo (con los ojos aguados)

S: Ma no estés enojada, voy a ser un padre responsable lo prometo, nada le va a faltar a mi bebé, aunque eso signifique tener que trabajar mas (mirando a su madre)

RF: Por eso no te preocupes, mi nieta va a tenerlo mejor, ademas tendrán todo nuestro apoyo en todo no es así? (mirando a los adultos)

Todos: Siiii (Maribel se queda mirando a Santiago que la mira triste)

ML: No me mires así (haciéndose la dura)no estoy enojada, solo me molesta que siempre le dije que se cuiden y ahora miren donde viene un mini Tiago (sonríe) felicitaciones chicos, vengan denme un abrazo (se paran y la abrazan) voy a ser una abuela consentidora de mi nieto.

RF: Perdón Maribel, pero es nieta (Pablo y Santiago asienten)

AB: Ustedes no saben nada de eso, yo tuve 4 hijos y conozco bien esa carita de Quinn y dice que va a ser un niño. (las mujeres sonríen)

PL: Mama solo tuviste un varón. (se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño)

AB: Eso que importa? por eso lo se, porque mi cara no era la misma cuando estaba embarazada de ti, como cuando estaba embarazada de tus hermanas.

S: Ok no voy a discutir con mi abuela por eso, yo voy a amar tanto si es una princesa como si es mi playboy. (poniendo la mano en la pansita y embobando a los padres y a Quinn)

PL: Ok muy lindo todo, pero como lo vamos a hacer? digo cuando la princesa nazca donde vivirán? (curioso)

S: Mmm no se, yo puedo ir buscando lugar donde vivir (alza los hombros)

AB: No señor, en ese momento es donde la abuela lopéz hace su trabajo, les contare que en verdad vine aquí a hacer un papeleo sobre mi testamento y esas cosas, y en esos planes estaba dejarle a San la casa que compre que esta al final de esta calle, como es mi único nieto varón le iba a dejar eso , pero viendo la situación en la que estamos, no tengo que morirme para dejarle ese regalo a mi niño (Santiago se sonroja y Quinn comienza a reírse) No me miren así, se bien que iban a planear que los chicos vivan con ustedes, pero ya ellos son una familia así que necesitan su lugar, ademas la casa esta amueblada y todo, se que les encantará. (todos los adultos aprueban la decisión)

S: Gracias abue (abrazándola) eres lo maximo.

Q: Si gracias señora (le sonríe y la abraza)

AB: Quinn pequeña, ya eres de mi familia, me puedes decir abuela (todo sonríen)

RF: Bueno que conste que eso es después que la princesa nazca, mientras tanto vamos a seguir viviendo normal, hasta que la bebé tenga dos meses, para así ayudarlos un poco ok? (los nuevos padres estuvieron de acuerdo) Bueno ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que descansar y ustedes también, Judy y yo nos vamos, Maribel Quinn se puede quedar aquí?

ML: Claro Russel, eso no se pregunta (todos se ríen)

RF: Duerman bien todos. (se despiden y se van)

PL: Bueno yo tambien me voy, pero una cosa, donde esta mi otra hija?

Q: En la fiesta de Puck (dice apenada)

Como? (dicen los tres lopéz)

Q: Ups parece que no sabían (se tapa la cara)

PL: Yo la voy a buscar (dice tranquilo)

S: No, pa yo la voy a buscar, esa enana me va a escuchar, no puede ir a una fiesta sin mi, y menos en casa de Puck (enojado)

ML: De paso mira a ver si esta Britt y también la traes, los padres de Q, no sabían donde estaba y me preguntaron. (dice y Quinn se enoja)

Q: Yo iré contigo (dice furiosa)

ML: No señorita usted se queda aquí (y Quinn asiente con miedo)

PL: Crees que fue buena idea mandar a San?

ML: Créeme que no fue buena idea que Snixx valla a buscarlas, pero si lo dejabas aquí iba a ser peor (quinn asiente)

PL: Todavia tiene ese alterego snixx? (se ríe)

Q: Y Créame suegrito que esta versión es mejorada, osea peor (los tres se ríen)

00000000000000

Cuando Santiago llega a la fiesta ve a Britt bailando sin camisa y a una muy borracha Rachel y a Sam y Finn tratando de controlarlas, Callie se acerca a Santiago pero este la ignora como siempre, después se le acerca Ashley.

Ash: Hey San creía que no venias (saludándolo)

S: Solo vine a buscar a estas dos (enojado)

Ash: Si quieres te ayudo con ellas (le sonríe)

S: Seria de muy buena ayuda (caminando hasta Rachel) se acabó la fiesta (agarrando enojado a Rachel por el brazo)

Ash: Vamos Britt, tiago vino a buscarte (tranquilamente)

B: Tiago! (lo abraza) te extrañe cuñado (le besa la mejilla)

S: Britt vamonos (le dice tranquilamente)

B: Solo si me compras un helado

S: Ok te comprare un helado, pero vamonos (y agarra a Rachel)

R: (cuando están afuera) Suéltame idiota, si te me acercas otra vez mi hermano te partirá la madre.

S: (solo gira los ojos al escuchar lo borracha que estaba) Ash tráeme un vaso de agua. (cuando llega el vaso de agua, se lo tira a Rachel en la cara)

R: Que mierda te pasa Santiago? ( dice enojada y Ash y Britt solo se ríen)

S: Ya estas sobria? (dice con cara de perro)

R: Que diablos te pasa? (secándose la cara)

S: Estabas tan borracha que me confundiste imbécil, ahora vamonos están en problemas, suban al auto. (cuando las chicas suben el se queda hablando con Ashley) Gracias por la ayuda (le sonríe)

Ash: Para eso están los amigos o no? (se ríe) ahora vete o te van a destruir tu auto.

S: Gracias de nuevo (ash asiente) no te bebas mas ok? y te cuidas.

Ash: Ok (sonríe un poco triste)

Cuando Tiago llega, su padre lo ayudó a subir a las chicas a la habitación de Rachel, cuando Quinn vio a Britt solo le dicen que hablaran mañana, y Maribel solo miro a Rachel y esta entendió. Quinn y Tiago se acostaron, Quinn se puso un boxer de Santiago y una camiseta de el.

S: te vez tan sexy con esa ropa (sonríe y la abraza) cuando se te note la pansa, vas a ser la mujer mas hermosa de la galaxia, porque ya eres la mas hermosa de la tierra (sonríe)

Q: Te amo (sonríe y lo besa poniendo sus manos en la nuca del moreno)

S: Yo también te amo y a ti también princesita (bajando hasta darle un beso en la panza) seras la mas bella del universo (otro beso)

Q: El sábado son las regionales, cuando se lo vamos a decir a los chicos? (pasandole la mano por el cabello a Tiago quien tenia su oreja pegada a la panza de Quinn)

S: Si quieres se lo decimos mañana o el día de las regionales antes de cantar. (la mira sonriendo)

Q: Sabes que si la sigues besando y acariciando la vas a mal acostumbrar desde la barriga? (se ríe)

S: No me importa (sonríe)

Q: Deberías darle amor a la madre también, no crees? (alza una ceja)

S: Princesa tu papi te va a seguir dando amor después, tu mami esta un poco celosita (besa la panza) ahora si mi amor soy todo tuyo (la comienza a besar) tienes mucha ropa (besándola y quitandole la camiseta)

Q: Tu también (también quitandole la camiseta)

Cuando Santiago logra quitarle la ropa a Quinn, comienza a admirarla, y a acariciarla mientras la besa, la mira a los ojos y Quinn se desespera.

Q: Santiago si no me haces tuya, te juro que no me vas a volver a tocar mas nuca en tu vida (Santiago solo puede reírse)

Con eso le había dado el permiso que necesitaba Santiago para comenzar a hacer su trabajo, Santiago estaba encima de ella mientras ella le susurraba cosas al oido, que hacían que el se volviera loco, cada vez que Santiago veía que Quinn iba a gemir o algo la callaba con un beso, no quería que su madre escuchara nada, cuando Santiago comenzó a hacer las embestidas mas rápidas alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

S: Enserio esto esta pasando? (frunce el ceño enojado y Quinn se ríe)

ML: Abran la maldita puerta ( Quinn se pone lo que tenia puesto y Santiago corre hasta el baño a terminar el ya que su madre lo interrumpió y Quinn va a abrir la puerta)

Q: Que paso Maribel? (Maribel entra la cabeza en la habitación como buscando a Santiago)

ML: Solo venia a decirles que no cierren la puerta, y si se que ya estas embarazada, pero ese sera su castigo durante 4 meses, cuando estés aquí sera con puerta abierta. (sonríe)

Q: Peroo ( hace pucheros)

ML: Creían que se iban a salvar? (se ríe) Soy Maribel Lopez nadie se salva de mi. (camina y se va)

S: (cuando sale del baño) Ella podría haber venido cuando yo terminara. (se acuesta frunciendo el ceño)

Q: Ya mi amor ven vamos a dormir (se ríe)

00000000000000

El día de las nacionales había llegado estas eran como a las 5 de la tarde, lo que implica que como es sábado Santiago esta trabajando, en la tienda todo estaba normal Finn y Carla estaban atendiendo algunos clientes, mientras que en la caja estaban Ashley y Tiago a su lado.

Ash: Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte por este empleo (sonríe)

S: Ya estoy harto de eso (se ríe) y dime como vas con Pucksaurius? te trata bien?

Ash: Si me trata bien Puck o Pucksaurius? (se ríe)

S: No quiero detalles de tu vida sexual, así que dime como te trata Puck (los dos se ríen)

Ash: San aveces creo que se te olvida que es tu mejor amigo, me preguntas lo mismo casi diario (se ríe)

S: Por eso te lo pregunto porque lo conozco,así que dime. (alzando una ceja)

Ash: Si me esta tratando bien , y antes de que preguntes, si ya dejamos claro que no es solo sexo.

S: Eso espero, porque si no me olvido de que es mi bro y lo golpeare muy fuerte. (la mira advirtiéndole)

Ash: No lo harías, ademas no tienes derecho. (retándolo)

S: Ashley fui tu primera vez y tu la mía, tenemos un lazo que no se puede romper tan fácil y créeme que si te voy a proteger, así que si yo tengo derecho. (la mira con autosuficiencia)

Carla: Señor Santiago, un chico esta buscando una guitarra Fender Jaguar, son esas que están ahí verdad? (señalando el lugar)

S: (le sonrie) Si Carla y ya deja de decirme señor no soy un viejo aunque tenga barba (se ríen los dos y Carla se va)

Ash: Esa chica esta que babea por ti (se ríe)

S: No comiences Ashley (frunce el ceño)

Ash: Que ? solo digo la verdad, solo espero que Q nunca venga y la vea babear por ti, creo que la única mujer que puede hablar contigo fuera de las otras chicas del coro soy yo (se ríe a carcajadas)

S: Callate estupida (cruzandose de brazos)

Ash: Yo voy a mantenerla lejos de ti.

S: Ahora eres muy amiguita de Quinn eh? (sonríe)

Ash: Dicen que si no puedes con el enemigo, unetele. (le guiña un ojo)

S: Aunque mirándola bien a Carla, tiene un parecido con Jessica Szohr, nunca me había fijado es muy linda. (sonríe y Ashley lo mira mal) que paso?

Ash: Nada Santiago (sin mirarlo)

S: Controla los celos rubia, sabes que soy de Quinn y tuyo solamente (se ríe) además no me gustan las morenas solo Anne y Naya (sonríe)

Ash: Eres un idiota (se ríe)

S: Dile a Finn que casi nos vamos ya Mattew viene en camino. (entrando a su oficina)

Cuando Mattew llegó inmediatamente Finn, Ashley y santiago se fueron a la escuela, casi todos estaban ahí solo faltaban ellos tres, cuando entraron a cada uno le dieron su ropa, los chicos iban con camisa blanca, pantalón y chaleco negro y corbata gris, las chicas utilizan vestidos negros con gris (parecidos a los de On my way). Tiago fue de inmediato a cambiarse, se puso la ropa, pero salio con la camisa por fuera y sin arreglarse la corbata, lo estaban esperando por eso habia salido asi, cuando Quinn lo vio solo giro los ojos y se acerco a ayudarlo.

Q: Parece que no te dio tiempo eh? (alza una ceja, el le da un beso y ella comienza a entrarle la camisa por dentro de los pantalones en lo que el se arregla la corbata)

S: Es que Mattew llego mas tarde de lo que debía. (terminando de ponerse la corbata) y como están mi reina y mi princesa? (abrazándola por la cintura y besandole el cuello)

Q: Tu reina bien, pero tu princesa parece que le molesta algo (hace pucheros)

S: Seguro le hacia falta su papi (sonríe)

Q: Seguro que si (se ríe) ya es hora de decirles?

S: Si ya es hora. (se besan y caminan hasta el grupo)

Q: Chicos tenemos algo que decirles (sonríe y todos hicieron un circulo )

S: Se me hace difícil decir esto (nervioso)

Mer: Si es que se van a casar no tienes que decirlo, nos dimos cuenta del anillo desde la semana pasada. (Callie abre los ojos sorprendida)

Q: Quee? No, no nos vamos a casar (se ríe) esto no es un anillo de compromiso (sigue riendo)

S: Como le decía antes de que Mer me interrumpa (se ríe y Mercedes simula con los labios un perdón ) lo que quiero decir es que ustedes son muy especiales para nosotros dos y que los queremos muchísimo, gracias por estar ahí para todo, aunque aveces peleamos somos amigos ante todo. (sonríe y Quinn lo mira como WTF! y el solo le guiña un ojo)

P: Awwww, bro también te queremos (todos lo abrazan)

S: Dicho esto, solo quiero decirles que espero que así como son de buenos amigos, espero que sean excelentes tios y tias (todos hacen silencio) así es Quinn y yo vamos a ser tres ahora (con sonrisa de tonto)

R: (hiperventilando) Voy a ser tia, voy a ser tia, voy a ser tiaaaaaaaaaa!11 (grita emocionada)

Todos los chicos los felicitan a excepción de Jake, Puck, Britt, Ashley y Callie (quien salio del salón )

S: Chicos por que no dicen nada (confundido)

P: Bro voy a ser tio entiendes? seré tio de las princesa mas hermosa de la tierra (con los ojos aguados)

Q: Por que todos dicen que va a ser niña?

Porque si (responde Rachel,Marley, Puck, Jake, Finn, Sam y Santiago)

Q: Ok perdón

J: Saben lo que implica que seremos tios chicos? (hablando con Sam,Puck y Finn) tenemos que cuidar a nuestra princesa de todos los hombres y antes de que digan algo chicas (las mira y mira a Quinn ) los domingos la princesa estará con nosotros así que ya saben (los chicos asiente y las chicas se rien)

S: Britt, Ash por que no dicen nada? ( un poco triste) Britt no llores.

B: Esta es la mejor noticia del mundo (secándose las lagrimas) San voy a poder jugar con ella? (sonriendo)

Q: Claro que si Britt(abrazando a su hermana)

B: Puedo tocarla? (Quinn asiente y Britt se arrodilla) vas a ser la princesa mas linda del mundisimo, yo soy tu tia Britt y te voy a querer y cuidar siempre.

S: Ash puedo hablar contigo? (se acerca a ella)

Ash: Claro (salen del salón)dime de que quieres hablar? (un poco distante)

S: Que te pasa? (le agarra la mano)

Ash: Nada Santiago (con los ojos aguados) es solo que..

S: Es solo que, que? (mirándola tiernamente) habla conmigo Ash.

Ash: Es solo que me dio nostalgia de cuando estábamos juntos, (se seca una lagrima) me siento egoísta porque se que en la cabaña te dije que te supere, no lo había hecho pero ahora si en este momento me convenzo que te supere, en este momento me doy cuenta de que en verdad amas a Quinn, se ve en tus ojos, en la forma que la miras y como sonríes cuando hablas de ella o con ella, (tiago sonríe con ternura) Tiago te ame con locura, tu fuiste el único que me hizo sentir querida en el mundo, pero no supe aprovechar el cariño que me dabas, fui una tonta (llorando, Santiago se acerca y la abraza)

S: Hey (le agarra la cara) eres una mujer increíble, sumamente cariñosa, tuvimos nuestros problemas, pero yo también te amé solo que el destino no nos quería como pareja juntos, sabes que vivíamos peleando y ahora míranos, nos llevamos muchísimo mejor que cuando estábamos juntos, (Ash se rie) Ash el destino no se equivoca, mira como nos mandó a esa rubia celosa que me controla con solo mirarme y mira como te mando a un maniático del sexo que tu solo puedes tranquilizar (se ríen) Ash, eres una estrella de amiga y no quiero perderte, y como te dije en la playa, solo quiero que seas feliz (mirándola a los ojos)

Ash: Y créeme soy feliz, porque se que se cumplió tu sueño, y eso me hace muy feliz (sonríe) estas con Q y ahora vas a ser padre, yo estoy con Puck, que resultó ser un buen chico, San no puedo pedir nada mas, este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida (se abrazan)

S: Asi que este es el final? (sonríe)

Ash: Creo que si (se ríe)

S: Extrañare cuando andabas detrás de mi (ashley le da un golpe en la barriga y el se ríe y le acaricia la cara mirándola a los ojos)

Ash: Solo quiero una ultima cosa (lo mira a los ojos)

S: El que?

Ash: Necesito un ultimo beso tuyo, por favor (tiago asiente y la abraza por la cintura y ella le pone las manos en la cara delicadamente y se besan tiernamente, despacio los dos con los ojos cerrados, mientras Quinn, Puck y Callie los miran) te quiero mucho gatito (sonríe cuando terminan el beso)

S: (se rie mientras todavia la abraza) también te quiero boo (le da un beso en la frente). tenias mucho que que no me decías así (se ríen)

Ash: Aunque no te lo diga, simpre seras mi gatito (se rie secandose una lagrima)

S: Hablando de eso ya viste monsters university? (alzando una ceja)

Ash: Como crees? esa es nuestra película no la voy a ver sin ti (se ríen y siguen hablando mientras Quinn y Puck los ven)

P: Debemos preocuparnos? (le dice a Quinn con un poco de miedo)

Q: No, ya por fin le están dando el final a su relación (sonríe)

P: Bueno si tu, la reina de los celos lo dice (se ríen y entran antes de que sus parejas se den cuenta)

Mer: Chicos ya casi nos toca (sacando de su trance a Ash y tiago)

Cuando entraron fueron donde sus respectivas parejas, Tiago fue y le dio un tierno beso a Quinn y le acaricio la panza y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a Quinn.

S: Besé a Ashley (abrazándola con mas fuerza)

Q: Lo se (lo besa otra vez) pero gracias por decirme.

Ashley fue donde Puck y el le dio un beso

Ash: Me bese con Santiago. (apenada)

P: Le se (la besa y le sonríe) gracias por confiar en mi y decírmelo (la besa otra vez)

Ash: Te quiero.

Luego de eso los chicos hicieron una oración y su abrazo grupal.

S: Chicos, este premio es nuestro, vamos a romperles los oídos con buena música y para que vean que en New directions hay buen talento en todos lados, (sonrie) Nacionales aquí vamos.

0000000

Con ustedes desde el Mckinley Hights School, los New Directiooooooooons ! (comienza a sonar a canción que escribo Santiago)

**Looser Like Me**

**Rachel** (entrando al escenario):

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (**Britt**: huh)

But hey

Everyone you wanna be,

Probably started off like me.

**Artie**:

You may say that I'm a freak show, ( **Britt**: I don't care.)

But, hey

Give it just a little time,

I bet you're gonna change your mind.

**Tina** :

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way,

It ain't so hard to take.

**Rachel y Artie**:

That's right.

**Tina**:

'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name

And I'll just look away.

**Rachel y Artie**:

That's right.

**Rachel con Tina,Finn, Britt, Artie** :

Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth.

(**Finn y Rachel**: So everyone can hear.)

Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down.

(**Finn y Rachel**: Baby, I don't care.)

Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,

You wanna be,

You wanna be

A loser like me,

A loser like me.

**Finn**:

Push me up against the locker

And, hey, all I do is shake it off.

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

**Tina y Artie**:

I'm not thinking 'bout you haters

'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar.

I'll see you when you wash my car.

**Rachel con Brittany y Tina**:

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way,

It ain't so hard to take.

**Rachel y Finn:**

That's right.

**Rachel con Brittany y Tina**:

Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name.

And I'll just look away.

**Rachel y Finn**:

That's right.

**Rachel y New Directions:**

Just go ahead, and hate on me; and run your mouth

**(Rachel y Fin**n: So everyone can hear.)

Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down.

(**Rachel y Finn**: Baby, I don't care)

Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out

You wanna be,

You wanna be

A loser like me,

A loser like me

Rachel:

A loser like me.

**Brittany**:

Hey (chicos: Oh!), you, over there (chicos: Oh!),

Keep the "L" (chicos: Oh!) up up in the air (chicos: Oh!)

Hey (chicos: Oh!), you, over there (chicos: Oh!),

Keep the "L" (chicos: Oh!) up 'cause I don't care (chicos: Oh!)

You can throw your sticks (chicos: Oh!),

And you can throw your stones (chicos: Oh!)

Like a rocket (chicos: Oh!) just watch me go yeah (chicos: Oh!)

L-O-S-E-R (chicos: Oh!),

I can only be who I are.

**New Directions**:

Just (**Rachel**:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on; me run your mouth.

**New Directions (Rachel y Finn)**:

(So everyone can hear.)

Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down

(Baby, I don't care)

Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out

You wanna be,

You wanna be

A loser like me.

New Directions:

Just (**Mercedes**:Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me

And run your mouth

**Rachel y Finn**:

So everyone can hear.

**New Directions**:

Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down.

Mercedes con Tina:

Baby, I don't care.

New Directions:

Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (**Mercedes**: oh)

You are not me (**Mercedes**: be), you wanna be

A loser like me,

**Rachel**:

A loser like me,

New Directions:

A loser like me,

**Rachel**:

A loser like me,

**Rachel con New Directions**:

A loser like me.

El publico se volvió loco, las luces se apagaron y en el escenario solo se quedaron Santiago, Mark, Ashley, Callie, Mike y Marley, y comienza a sonar la canción que escribió Jake con la melodía de un piano .

**Hall of Fame**

**Chicas de New Directions**:

Haaaah

Haaaah

**Mark**:

Yeah, you could be the greatest

You could be the best

You could be the King Kong banging on your chest

**Ashley** **(Chicas de New Directions)**:

You can beat the world

You can beat the war

You can talk to God, (Haaaah) go banging on his door

**Sam (Chicas de New Directions)**:

You can throw your hands up (Ha ha ha)

You can beat the clock (**Mark**: Yeah) (Ha ha)

You can move a mountain (Haaaah)

You can break rocks

**Callie (Chicas de New Directions):**

You can be a master (Ha ha)

Don't wait for luck (Ha ha ha)

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

**Santiago con New Directions (Mark):**

Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh ooh)

And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh ooh)

And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh ooh)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**Mike (New Directions)**:

You can go the distance (Aaaah)

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile (Aaaah)

**Marley (New Directions):**

You can be a hero (Aaaah)

You can get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke (Aaaah)

**Mark (Chicas de New Directions):**

Yeah, do it for your people (Ha ha ha)

Do it for your pride (Ha ha)

You never gonna know if you never even try (**New Directions**: Haaaah)

**Sam y Callie con Chicas de New Directions:**

Do it for your country (New Directions Girls: Ha ha ha)

Do it for your name (New Directions Girls: Ha ha)

'Cause there's gonna be a day

**Sam**:

When ya

**Santiago y New Directions (Mark)**:

Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**Mike**:

Be a champion, be a champion

Be a champion, be a champion

**Santiago:**

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**Mark y Sam (New Directions):**

Be students (Haah)

Be teachers

Be politicians (**Santiago**: Uh uh) (Haah)

Be preachers

Yeah (**Santiago**: Come on)

Be believers (Haah)

Be leaders (**Santiago**: Uh uh uh)

Be astronauts (Haah)

Be champions

Be truth seekers (**santiago**: Hey, yeah)

Be students (Yeah!) (Haah)

Be teachers (Yeah!)

Be politicians (Haah)

(Yeah!) Be preachers ( **Santiago**: Be preachers)

Be believers (Yeah!) (Haah)

Be leaders (Yeah!)

Be astronauts (Haah)

(Yeah!) Be champions

**Santiago con New Directions (Mark):**

(New Directions: Ohhhhhh!)

Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (**Santiago**: Flame!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

(**Santiago**: Woah, oh!)

And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (New Directions: Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

**Santiago:**

Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame (New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame!)

**Sam (Mike):**

(You can be a champion)

You can be the greatest

(You can be a champion)

You can be the best

(You can be a champion)

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

**(New Directions**: And the world's gonna know your name!)

(You can be a champion)

You can beat the world

(You can be a champion)

You can beat the war

(You can be a champion)

You can talk to God, go banging on his door

(**New Directions**: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame)

(You can be a champion)

You can throw your hands up

(You can be a champion)

You can beat the clock

(You can be a champion)

You can move a mountain

(You can be a champion)

You can break rocks

(**New Directions**: And the world's gonna know your name!)

(You can be a champion)

You can be a master

(You can be a champion)

Don't wait for luck

(You can be a champion)

Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself

(You can be a champion)

Santiago con New Directions:

Standing in the hall of fame.

Cuando terminaron el publico estaba Saltando de la emoción, se estaba volviendo loco y comienzan a tocar la guitarra, esta era la canción que escribió Marley.

**Outcast**

**Quinn:**

Who's to say

Who's not okay?

The break aways

Will outlast, will outlast

**Jake**:

Sticks and stones,

Will break these bones,

They're just somes drones

To get past, I'll get past

**Mercedes con Blaine**:

Feeling downcast,

Like an outcast.

Underdogs it's time to fight back

**New Directions:**

We are, we are, we are,

Stronger from every scar,

Brighter than any star

We're the outcast, o-o-outcast

There's nothing you can say

To blow our dreams away

We rise above the fray,

We're the outcast, o-o-outcast

**Kurt con Kitty:**

In this inn, a better then,

Of ever been, so take that, yeah take that.

**Jake con Quinn:**

The test of time, will show who shines

It will be mine

Yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh

Blaine con Mercedes (Quinn):

Feeling downcast, (You're feeling)

Like an outcast. (Like an outcast...)

Underdogs its time (Yeah!)

It's time to fight back

**New Directions:**

We are, we are, we are,

Stronger from every scar,

Brighter than any star

We're the outcast, o-o-outcast

There's nothing you can say

To blow our dreams away

We rise above the fray,

We're the outcast, o-o-outcast

**Jake con Mercedes y Quinn:**

I better be outrageous then,

Just another door pushing again

I'd rather be a rainbow then

**Quinn y Mercedes:**

Just some shade of gray.

**Kurt (Kitty):**

We are, we are, we are,

Stronger from every scar, (Yeah...)

Brighter than any star (Yeah...)

The outcast (**Jake**: The outcast, yeah...)

**New Directions:**

Stronger from every scar

**New Directions (Kitty):**

The outcast, (Outcast!) the outcast (Outcast!)

Jake con New Directions (**Quinn**):

(Oooh!) Brighter than any star (Oooh!)

The outcast, the outcast, (**Jake**: Yeah...)

**New Directions (Mercedes):**

We are, we are, We are (Yeah, we are) the outcast, o-o-outcast.

Los chicos hicieron su reverencia y salieron del escenario dejando al publico loco, y a sus competencias con la boca abierta, cuando los llamaron para ver los resultados los chicos entraron todos agarrados de mano, cuando entraron el publico comenzó a aplaudirles.

Presentador: El tercer lugar es para (redoble de tambores) Los Walbers, (estos toman su premio y salen) y los que van a las finales este año, (hace un silencio y abre el sobre) por tercera vez consecutiva, desde William Mckinley Hight los New Directiooooooooons. (los chicos comenzaron a saltar, algunos no se lo creían y se agarraban la cabeza o se tapaban la boca) no se vallan, todavia falta un premio, por escribir una de las canciones ganadoras, y por ser tan buen capitán, eso es lo que dicen sus compañeros del coro ( todos en el lugar se ríen) el premio para el MVP del año es para (redoble de tambores) Santiago Lopez (este se queda con la boca abierta mirando a sus compañeros mientras estos celebran)

Q: Mi amooor ganaste (dice emocionada)

S: No lo puedo creer (se rie y buca su premio, luego se acerca a los chicos) gracias chicos.

Q: (la pusieron de vocero ya que el fue el de la idea) No gracias a ti Santiago, eres un capitán excelente, hasta que algo no queda bien no lo terminas, así que eso es por todo tu esfuerzo en estos días, para que esto salga bien. (todos aplauden )

S: En verdad gracias chicos (sonríe y se acerca y le da un beso a Quinn) Te amo (le dice al oído)

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: Viste este tambien fue un cap tranquilo, los hice asi porque por ahí viene uno que no va a ser para nada Relax, y quiero que mantengan su mente tranquila hasta que llegue ese cap, en el caso de ponerla embarazada de mellizo, no esta en mi mente eso, Sorry U.U. Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por mandarme a comer frutas, se nota que te preocupas por mi xD, cuidate mucho Prometida, Besos y buenas vibras_**

**_*Nati: Que bueno que te gustó el cap, aunque estoy enojada contigo por no comentar el otro u.u Fic, pero en fin me alegra mucho que te guste un beso a ti tambien, te cuidas._**

**_A los demas gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Perdonsito este no es muy largo x.x pero es que la uni me acorraló..._

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondré en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me había olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 18

Habían pasado 3 meses desde las regionales, la panza de Quinn ya se estaba viendo, Tiago le había pedido que dejara las cherios, el se estaba volviendo loco con su bebe, todavía discutían por lo que iba a ser y no solo ellos sino también los abuelos y los tíos, eso siempre era un revuelo cada vez que se tocaba el tema.

Era sábado en la noche y estaban en la sala de la casa de Tiago viendo televisión y hablando sobre lo que veían, Tiago tenia la cabeza en el regazo de Quinn.

Q: Como te esta yendo en el trabajo mi amor? (acariciando a su novio)

S: Súper bien, están yendo muchos clientes, no sabia que aquí en Lima a la gente le gustaba tanto la música. (dice contento)

Q: Y las chicas? (alza una ceja) Ashley me aviso de esa tal Carla que trabaja contigo, esa idiota me va a hacer ir a la tienda un día de estos (enojada) y también me dijo que Callie fue a buscar trabajo.

S: Esa Ashley es una chismosa Dios mio (frunce el ceño) si Callie fue.

Q: Y que vas a hacer? (dejando de acariciarlo)

S: No se, dime tu que eres la hija del dueño (la mira) me puedes seguir acariciando? (hace pucheros)

Q: No, dile a Carla o a la estúpida esa de Callie (se cruza de brazos) y mejor será que no le des trabajo a esa porque te juro que te mato.

S: (se ríe y se sienta) Te vez hermosa celosa (sonríe y le da un beso a la rubia en contra de su voluntad) Princesa sabias que fuiste procreada por un ataque de celos de tu mami? (acariciando la panza) ella es una mandona, pero sabes? la amo con todo mi ser (sonríe y le da un beso a la panza) pero no se lo digas es un secreto entre su papi y su princesa. (mira a Quinn de reojo y la ve sonriendo)

Q: Sabias que tu papi es un blandengue? (acariciándose su panza) si princepe, tu papi lo dominamos tu y yo y claro tu abuelita Maribel. (Santiago se ríe a carcajadas)

S: No le creas bebe, solo tu me dominas (sonríe)

ML: (grita desde la cocina) Santiagooo! pediste lo que te dije para la cena?

S: No maa (asustado buscando el teléfono)

ML: Y que esperas? (con voz enojada)

S: Ya voy ma (se pone de pie y corre a buscar el telefono

Q: Viste te lo dije, es un blandengue pero así lo amo y tu también lo harás cuando lo conozcas (sonríe)

El lunes en la mañana Quinn estaba en su casillero buscando algo, cuando de repente se acerca Callie a ella.

C: Como te esta yendo en el mundo de las embarazadas? (alzando las cejas)

Q: Eso no te importa (sin mirarla)

C: Aprovecha a Santiago por ahora porque cuando comienzas a engordar se va a olvidar de ti (se ríe) y para eso estoy yo aquí, aunque ten cuidado con tu nueva amiguita Ashley, según lo que he escuchado, la vieron besarse con el (sonríe hipocritamente)

Q: Callie cuando te vas a dar cuenta que Santiago nunca te va a hacer caso? no eres su tipo, tu no eres amenaza para mi (se ríe) nunca lo seras, así que ya deja de estar de rogona, solo por eso no le gustas, le das asco, olleme bien A-S-C-O (Callie levanta la mano como para darle una bofetada, pero Quinn la frena agarrándole la mano) No te atrevas si no quieres conocerme de verdad. He sido paciente contigo todos estos meses pero ya me estas cansando (la suelta) te advierto algo, no te quiero cerca de Tiago, si te veo cerca de el lo vas a lamentar, estoy embarazada pero eso no me impide defenderme. (se va dejándola sin habla)

Por otro lado estaban los chicos hablando en el campo de Futball y Mark se acerca a ellos.

P: Que diablos haces aquí? (enojado, nunca le ha caído bien Mark)

J: Bro tranquilo (mirando a su hermano)

Mark: Se que no les caigo bien a ninguno (viendo que todos lo miran mal menos Finn que lo mira como que nada pasó) se que he sido un cretino con todos, pero les quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que he dicho y hecho.

S: Aja? y que tenemos que hacer? (alza una ceja)

Mark: Escucharme (hace pausa y todo lo miran) Finn se que te falte el respeto diciendo que eras estúpido, pero lo hice sin pensar y desde el momento que lo hice me siento arrepentido, solo quisiera que me perdones, enserió lo siento. (todo miran a Finn)

F: Tranquilo Mark, todos nos equivocamos (sonríe)

Mark: Santiago, se que no puedo devolver el tiempo, se que quizás no me creas porque ya te he pedido perdón, pero sigo sin ganar tu confianza solo por mi culpa, pero esta vez si es de verdad, he durado mucho tiempo para tener el valor pero ya si, mira, me retiro no te molestare mas, siempre tuve envidia de ti y Quinn, eso no lo niego, pero ya si me retiro. Se que tu eres el único que la puedes hacer feliz, y ella a ti y fruto de ese amor ya ustedes van a ser tres, y yo no voy a ser la persona que separe esa relación, ese niño tiene que crecer con sus padres juntos y mas que nadie, se lo que es crecer sin un padre y no quiero eso para tu hijo. Te pido con toda sinceridad mil disculpas por todos los errores que cometí y que se pueda borrar de tu memoria todo lo que les hice a ti y a Quinn, se que soy uno de los peores seres de la tierra pero quisiera poder enmendar mi error, solo quería decirte eso (lo mira y se va, Santiago se queda pensando y luego mira a Finn y este asiente y sonríe)

S: Mark (le grita ) No te puedes ir sin que yo te de mi respuesta (cara enojada) es verdad hiciste muchas estupideces, pero todos merecen una oportunidad (entrecierra los ojos mirándolo) no la desperdicies ok? (sonríe y le da la mano)

Mark: No la voy a desperdiciar (dice contento)

P: Ok todo muy lindo pero ya vamonos, los otros ya deben estar esperándonos ademas tengo hambre, y tu pequeño Mark tienes que darme comida para que te perdone, (todos se ríen) que? es enserió (se ríen otra vez y siguen caminando) Por que nadie me hace caso?

Ese día todos comieron juntos y en paz, fueron a sus clases, los chicos tenían casi todas la clases de hoy juntos, ahora iban entrando al salón del coro, todas las chicas vieron que Mark venia con ellos hablando con Santiago, quien iba empujando a Artie. Las chicas se sorprendieron pero ellos no les hicieron caso.

R: (hablando y acariciando la panza de Quinn) Y te voy a llevar a conocer Broadway y a todas mis funciones (Quinn y las demás solo se reían) y te enseñare todas las canciones de Barbra Straisend. (en eso santiago se estaba sentando al lado de Quinn)

S: Eso si que no te lo permitiré pequeño hobbit (frunce el ceño) a mi hija no le vas a enseñar esas canciones no señor (todos se rien)

R: Perdón? ya veras que a mi sobrina le va a encantar Barbra tanto como a su tía (emocionada)

Q: 1 pueden dejar de hablar como que están solos en el lugar? y 2 no creo que a mi niño le guste Barbra 9gira los ojos)

R: Quinn en verdad quieres seguir con ese tema? (Quinn alza una ceja como sin entender) todos (señalándolos) sabemos, que el bebé que llevas es niña así que no sigas con ese tema (Santiago asiente y los otros se ríen)

Q: Si, si si lo que ustedes digan (cruzándose de brazos)

S: Sabes que tenemos razón (abrazándola y acercándola a el, haciendo que todos sigan con sus temas y los dejen hablar solos) y dime como esta mi princesa? (besándola y acariciando su panza)

Q: Excelente (sonríe en el beso)te he visto todo el día con Mark, me debo preocupar? (alza una ceja)

S: Estamos entablando una amistad (sonríe)

Q: Eso esta muy bien mi amor (le da un beso)

S: Te amo (sonríe)

C: Enserió no se cansan de ser tan empalagosos? (dice molesta)

Mar: Y tu no te cansas de ser tan envidiosa? no puedes mantener la boca cerrada? todavía no entiendo que haces aquí, nadie te soporta (todos hacen silencio)

Ash: Tienes las 2 peores cosas que puede tener un ser humano, la envidia, porque vez gozar a Quinn de lo que tu nunca vas a tener y los celos por alguien que nunca te a mirado siquiera (haciendo que Tiago se sienta incomodo)

C: Miren quien habla (mirándola retadoramente)

Ash: A diferencia de ti yo si se superar las cosas y no soy tan rogona como otras (enojándose)

C: Por lo menos yo hago las cosas y no lo niego, no como tu que eres la novia del mejor amigo y te haces pasar por la amiga de la novia, pero sigues detrás de el como perrita faldera. (alterada)

P: Hey ya chicas cálmense, respeten a los demás. (cansado de la pelea)

C: Habló el cornudo del año (aplaude) y el futuro padre no se digna en hablar porque es otro hipócrita, muy lindo hablando con su bebe y todo eso y diciéndole a la novia que la ama, y el mismo día que anuncio lo del embrazo se estaba besando con esta (señalando a Ashley que estaba roja de la furia, mientras Puck la agarraba) la novia de su mejor amigo, eso si que es ser hipócrita. (sonríe)

S: (se pone de pie y se acerca a Callie) ya terminaste de desahogarte? te sientes mejor? (ella lo mira) ahora me toca hablar a mi ok? es verdad Ashley y yo nos besamos ese día y fue un beso tierno (Quinn se molesta un poco) no tengo que darles explicaciones, pero se las daré, Ashley y yo fuimos novios durante 5 meses ... (comenzó a contarles la historia) Por eso fue que nos dimos el beso, y saben que ? Quinn y Puck lo saben, porque se lo dijimos, según dicen la comunicación es la base de una relación así que por eso lo hicimos. (hace una pausa) ahora si niñita, porque eso es lo que eres para mi, escucha mi madre y mi padre siempre me enseñaron que a una mujer no se le falta nunca el respeto, y en verdad no lo hago porque tengo una hermana, tengo amigas, una madre y quizás tenga hijas, y si alguna vez veo a algún tipo hablándole mal a una de ellas lo mato, pero en este caso voy a hacer una excepción. (estaba muy enojado)

R: Manito tranquilizate (acercándose a Tiago asustada, sabia que Snixx estaba llegando)

S: Callate Rachel (le grita, ok Snixx esta aquí pensaron Jake, Quinn, Rachel y Puck) tu estúpida rubia, escuchame bien, me tienes harto, hastiado, fastidiado, no te quiero ver cerca de mi (grita) al principio me caías bien, pero te volviste una Psicópata, una vez en una fiesta de Puck te me lanzaste de una forma que si yo hubiese sido otro, hago lo que quiera contigo, pero como respeto a las mujeres no lo hice (Quinn abre los ojos al escuchar eso, no sabia que había pasado) Luego ideabas tus planes para que Mark siempre sea el que sale perjudicado, 2 veces estando en la ducha llegaste a desnudarte en frente de mi, haciendo que me dieras mas asaco (Al Quinn escuchar esta parte Rachel y Britt la agarraron porque iba a saltar sobre Callie a golpearla) odio a las mujeres rogonas.

C: (lo interrumpe y comienza a ser sarcástica) Si porque Ashley no te rogaba nuca aquí en este salón por sexo verdad? y Quinn no es rogona para nada, ella no es la que quisiera lamer el piso por donde caminas cuando te enojas con ella, solo para que la perdones.

S: Callate, mami siempre me dijo que nunca golpee a una mujer pero sigues hablando y te golpeare (ahora si Snixx estaba fuera y de la peor forma, Jake, Finn y Sam lo estaban agarrando)

Q: Ya bebé mirame (santiago estaba muy enojado) hey mirame bebe, no la escuches (agarrándole la cara) tranquilizate.

R: Callie, es mejor que te vallas (dice un poco nerviosa, conocía bien a su hermano)

C: Tu a mi no me mandas maldita enana (le grita)

B: (le da una bofetada y todos se quedan sorprendidos, Britt nunca a sido agresiva) Eres una sin vergüenza, no tienes respeto por ti misma, no entiendes cuando te dicen que no es no, entiende, nadie te quiere aquí, así que vete por favor.

C: Me las van a pagar, ya verán, en especial tu Santiago Lopez (saliendo del salón)

Cuando Shue llegó al salón, ya todos estaban mas tranquilos y la clase continuo como siempre. Cuando se acabo todos se fueron a sus casas menos, Puck, Sam, Ashley,Finn Marley y Santiago, quienes tenían que irse a sus trabajos. En la noche cuando Santiago había salido un poco mas tarde, así que se fue directamente a la casa de Quinn, cuando llegó Judy lo recibió y lo dejo subir, y vio que Quinn estaba durmiendo, la miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa, le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la panza.

S: Duerme bien mi amor (salio de la habitación)

JF: (cuando ve que Santiago baja las escaleras un poco triste) A donde vas Tiago?

S: Me voy, es que Q esta durmiendo y no la quiero despertar (sonríe triste)

RF: Por que no te quedas? (subiendo las escaleras)

S: No como creen, seguro mami casi me esta llamando porque ni la he llamado (dice apenado)

JF: Yo voy a hablar con ella tu ve y acuéstate con tu familia (sonríe)

RF: Vamos hijo vete a descansar (le dice con una sonrisa)

S: Gracias (sonríe)

Se devuelve a la habitación de Quinn, iba a buscar un pantalón de Basquetball que tenia allá pero Quinn lo tenia puesto, así que se quitó el pantalón y se quedo en Boxers y una camiseta sin mangas. Se acostó arropo a Quinn y luego la abrazó poniendo su mano derecha en la panza.

S: Siempre los voy a cuidar y proteger, ustedes son mi familia (le da un beso en el hombro a Quinn y esta sonríe al escuchar esto, pero se hace la dormida y Santiago se duerme)

Al otro día los dos iban a perder las primeras horas en la escuela porque tenían cita para saber como iba el bebe. Tiago estaba emocionado, Maribel le había llevado algo de ropa cuando se iba para el trabajo, y se la dejó con Judy, a Santiago no le gustaba mucho que Maribel le busque ropa porque siempre le buscaba ropa que parecía un chico rico, en verdad ellos tenían mucho dinero, pero Santiago vestía como un pordiosero para ir a la escuela (palabras de Maribel) Santiago se ponía Jeans rotos y esas cosas, ella quería que el valla con camisas y esas cosas, eso era un pleito siempre. El fin es que le eligió la ropa, sabia bien que su hijo iba a pelear, pero hoy iba al medico así que tenia que vestirse adecuadamente o algo parecido, hoy le llevo un Jean oscuro (no queria que se enoje tanto) y una camisa.

Eran las 7:30 y Quinn estaba con un sujetador puesto y el pantalon de Santiago y se estaba mirando en el espejo sonriendo y pasandose la mano por la panza, mientras Tiago se hacia el dormido y la miraba.

S: Que haces? (sentandose en la cama)

Q: Mi amor me asustaste (se rie) solo estaba mirando lo grande que esta nuestro bebe.

S: Mi princesa va a ser una niña grande y sana (acercandose a Quinn dandole un beso y luego poniendose de rodillas para besar la panza) Papi ama a su princesa y ella a el verdad que si? (Santiago abre los ojos como platos cuando siente un movimiento en la panza) Que fue eso? (sorprendido y mirando el vientre)

Q: Tu bebe te esta respondiendo, lleva varios dias moviendose cada vez que escucha que dices algo de ella y aveces comienza a moverse y solo se calma cuando olle tu vez (sonrie)

S: Nunca lo habia sentido (sonriendo y acariciando a su bebe y sonriendo mas amplio cuando siente que se mueve otra vez)

Q: Te esta diciendo que te ama (se rie)

S: Me va a volver loco ya lo se (dice con cara tonta)

Q: Sera mejor que nos bañemos, la cita es a las 9 y ya son las 7:50 y falta desayunar (se rie)

S: Pero no tengo ropa (hace pucheros)

Q: No te preocupes por eso, Mami Lo te trajo (dandole y bolso mientras el frunce el ceño)

S: Solo ruego que no me haya traido una camisa( Quinn se rie porque ya habia visto la ropa) me trajo una camisa verdad?

Q: (se rie) Ven vamos (llevandolo al baño)

S: Solo nos vamos a dar un baño eh? sabes que me da verguenza hacer cosas aqui (se riene y entran a la ducha)

Luego de darse el baño bajaron a desayunar, Judy les hizo el desayuno favorito de los dos, Huevos, Tocino y Panqueque. A las 8:20 se fueron al hospital, cuandollegaron se sentaron a esperar su turno, Tiago tenia su brazo encima del hombro de Quinn y ella estaba recostada de el, muchas madres solteras se quedaban mirando a Santiago y Quinn solo las miraba mal o comenzaba a besarlo cuando ellas lo miraban, Santiago solo se reia de lo posesiva que era y asi se mantuvieron hasta que llego su turno.

Doc: Santiago tenia mucho que no te via por aqui (dice la doctora con una sonrisa)

S: Un poco Doc. Montgomery (sonrie y Quinn lo mira un poco mal, la conocia por nombre pero nunca la habia visto y sabia que desde niño el tenia un crush con la amiga de su madre, si porque la doctora era amiga de toda la vida de Maribel)

Doc: Santiago sabes que me puedes decir mi nombre ( sonrie y mira a Quinn que esta incomoda) y tu tambien Quinn.

S: Ok Addison (sonrie)

Doc: Ok vamos a lo que vinimos, (Quinn estaba en la camilla) Quinn esto es algo frio, pero la sensacion se va al rato.

Q: Ok (asustada y agarrando a Santiago)

S: Que suena asi? eso es bueno o malo Addison? (nervioso)

Doc: Tranquilo Santiago ese es el corazon de tu bebe (se rie)

S: Pero suena muy rapido (frunce el ceño)

Doc: Esta sonando normal, no te preocupes, tu bebe esta muy bien (sonrie) Quinn tienes ya 4 meses de embarazo y vas muy bien.

Q: Si he estado comiendo sano no quiero que nada salga mal (sonrie)

Doc: Eso es excelente, mantente asi.

S: Addison me puedes dar 2 imagenes del ultrasonido, es que uno es para mi y la otra para papi que me tiene loco (todos se rien)

Doc: Claro que si (sonrie)

S: Otra pregunta Addison, cuando podre ver el sexo?(emocionado y Quinn lo mira enamorada)

Doc: Todavia es muy pronto (Santiago se pone algo triste y ella se compadece) Pero despues de los 5 meses podemos tratar de ver (Santiago y Quinn sonrien) estas muy emocionado eh? (alza una ceja)

S: Es que ya quiero que mi princesa salga, para empezar a malcriarla. (sonrie y las mujeres se rien)

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: Jajajaja creeme por un momento pense en que Russel haga algo asi, pero a quien iba a engañar, el ama a Tiago y que el sea el papa de su nieto que mejor regalo que eso?, como sabes Maribel es la de caracter mas fuerte :p, lo de Ashley y Santiago tenia que terminarlo y esa era la forma y lo de Quinn y Puck mirando eso lo hice para que vean que la comunicacion es buena, aunque Quinn queria arrancarle la cabeza a Ashley pero se hizo la fuerte al lado de Puck xD, jajjajajajaj los chicos estan locos xD creeme todavia no se que va a ser el bebé loool, por eso armo las peleas. Por otro lado, me creerias si te digo que el drama que se viene o mejor dicho que ya esta creado en mi mente, no tiene nada que ver con Quinn y Santiago peleando x.x ? pero una pregunta si te tubieras que despedir de uno de estos personajes Puck,Rachel o Brittany (ojo los veras desde el punto de vista en que son los personajes de mi Fic no de la serie) de quien te depidirias? PD: tu tambien cuidate del Sol y de la gripe u.u. Besos y Te me cuidas _**

**_*Luz: Waoooo Luz te dignaste en comentar aqui eh? jajjajajajaj, en fin si algunos quieren su princesa, pero otras (como las abuelas y la madre de la criatura) quieren un principe xD, Maribel siempre los interrumpe ella como que huele cuando van a hacer algo, y Rachel xD Rachel es un amor, nunca puedo escribirla como mala admito que tengo cierta debilidad por ella :p. Gracias por comentar, cuidate mucho._**

**_*Taetae: Que bueno que te gusta mi Fic, me encanta que te encante :D Cuidate._**

**_*Danielle02: Danielle in tha house xD dando sus puntos de vista que por cierto me gustan porque me hace abrir mas los ojos, jajjajajaj no te preocupes las hormonas de Quinn estan por aparecer muy pronto, tu tus encantadoras ideas xD. gracias por comentar cuidate y besos. _**

**_A los demas gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 19

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Quinn y Santiago fueron al medico y desde que Callie había sido humillada en la sala del coro, desde ese día nadie la volvió a ver, Mark había cambiado de verdad y ahora hasta estaba saliendo con una chica, Ashley y Puck estaban en una relación muy estable, tenían ya como 5 meses de noviazgo, todo iba de maravilla, Santiago y Quinn habían vuelto hace un mes al medico para ver si podían ver el sexo de su bebe, pero este se mantuvo escondido, asi que todavia no saben lo que es. Era Sábado y Santiago estaba sentado en la caja al lado de Ashley (como siempre, porque no le gustaba estar solo en la oficina) estaban hablando tonterías.

Ash: Entonces dime como va mi sobrina? la niña que no se deja ver (la relación entre Quinn y Ashley había cambiado para mejor, aunque aveces Ash seguía molestándola con Santiago, solo para verla enojada)

S: No (dice haciendo pucheros) Mi princesa se tranquiliza cuando le hablo, y cuando le canto, me da muestras de amor cuando toco la panza, pero no quiere que veamos que es y ya estoy desesperado.

Ash: (se ríe) Los esta haciendo sufrir, ya veo que esa niña te va a tener a sus pies (los dos se ríen) Y hablando de la reina de roma, mira quien viene. ( Santiago sonríe al ver a Quinn entrando al local, esta nunca había ido a la tienda) oh oh Carla la detuvo, se va a armar la de trolla (viendo como Quinn discutía con Carla, Quinn quería entrar para ir a ver a tiago y Carla le decía que el no la iba a poder atender con cierta actitud. Carla no sabia que ella era Quinn Fabray) No vas a hacer nada Santiago? (Santiago se queda mirando a su novia de lejos)

Q: Óyeme estúpida déjame entrar, no sabes quien soy verdad? (dice enojada)

Car: Si eres una niña malcriada de papi y mami que le gusta que la gente haga las cosas a su manera, pero no la voy a dejar (dice firmemente)

Ash: (desde la caja) Gato vas a dejar que se maten? has algo (dice con miedo a Quinn)

S: Ve tu Boo, si voy yo se va a poner peor y va a comenzar a celarme, créeme esta hormonal y ya no se cuando esta contenta o triste, ve tu (la empuja) hazlo por mi.

Ash: (se acerca a las chicas) Ok a ver que pasa aquí?

Q: Esta estúpida no me deja entrar a hablar con Santiago. (dice enojada)

Car: No me digas así, puedes estar embarazada pero te puedo golpear. (al escuchar esto Santiago se acerca)

S: A ve ya estuvo bueno, Quinn ven conmigo (agarrándola)

Q: No, déjame y la mato a la imbécil esa (mientras San la llevaba a la oficina) y tu dime por que tardaste tanto en venir? (soltándose de el) estabas con otro dime (enojada)

S: Por dios Quinn que otra? (alza una ceja) solo tengo que estar con una y esa eres tu (le dice con una voz de bebe que hace que Quinn se derrita y se comienzan a besar)

Car: (en el mismo lugar donde estaba peleando con Quinn) Y por que ella se va con el jefe? (todavia molesta)

Ash: Para tu información querida, ella es Quinn Fabray, una de las hijas de el dueño de esto, y la novia y madre del hijo de tu querido jefe, asi que creo que debes ir despidiéndote del trabajo, o comenzar a rogar porque Santiago la convenza de no echarte. (se va dejándola con la boca abierta y caminando hasta la oficina de San) Ustedes ya dejen de besarse, me dan caries, vamonos de aquí (el turno de San y Ashley había terminado)

Q: Ashley encárgate de que esa chica no este aquí trabajando otro día en que yo venga (Santiago la mira como WTF! yo soy el jefe no ella) No me mires así, si te dejo encargado de eso no lo vas a hacer.

S: Mi amor, no hay que llegar a esos extremos, (agachándose a besar la panza) ella no te conoce, nunca vienes perdónala. (parándose derecho)

Q: Tienes algo con ella que no quieres que la despida eh? (mirándolo enojada)

S: Por dios Quinn no, mejor ya vamonos vengan (sonríe y comienzan a caminar) Adiós Carla (dice cuando la ve en la puerta)

Q: Tienes que despedirte de ella? (enojada)

Ash: Bueno yo me voy gatito, te deseo suerte (le dice cuando la abraza) Adiós Q (Q sonríe)

S: Mi amor tranquilízate (tratando de abrazarla)

Q: NO! (le grita y el la mira asustado) Y no me toques ok? (le dice alterada)

S: Ok pero móntate (abriéndole la puerta y riendo en voz baja) Celosa (dice cuando cierra la puerta)

Q: Que dijiste?

S: Que no te pongas celosa mi amor.

Q: Celosa yo? (se ríe) ubícate Lopez

S: Oh ahora soy Lopez (se ríe) y eso que no estas celosa, no me imagino cuando lo estés.

Q: No estoy celosa, (sin mirarlo) solo que no me gusta que hables con esa tipa, me da mala espina) creo que esta enamorada de ti.

S: (se ríe) Q, la conociste ahora .

Q: Pero no me cae bien, ya no me quieres (con los ojos aguados) ahora estas pendiente a ella y no a mi (comienza a llorar) es porque ella es delgada y yo estoy gorda verdad?

S: (se estaciona para ponerle atención) Mi amor, solo tengo ojos para ti, yo te amo bebe (la besa)

Q: Si a cuantas mas le dices eso? (secándose las lagrimas)

S: Bueno a ti, a mami y a Rach, pero también depende de cuantas hijas tengamos (le sonríe)

Q: Te amo (lo besa)

S: Yo mas, y otra cosa, te vez hermosa con esa panza. (le sonríe)

Q: Mi amor, tengo deseo de comer pizza (sonríe)

S: Claro mi amor, quieres ir ahora o cuando terminen las clases? (Los sábados después del trabajo Tiago la acompañaba a las clases prenatales y aveces al yoga, aunque su compañera de yoga era Rachel)

Q: Después de la clase (le sonríe)

Como todos los sábados llegaron a la clase, todos les dan la bienvenida, Quinn y San se ponen en sus lugares, como en todas la clases lo hicieron bien, Cuando terminaron Tiago llevo a Quinn al cine y luego a comerse su pizza, cuando llegaron a la casa de Quinn esta se fue a dormir porque estaba muy cansada, luego San se fue a su casa y se paso la noche compartiendo con su hermana, y viendo musicales que esta lo obligaba a ver.

R: San por que nunca me has escrito una canción ? (dice de la nada, mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de su hermano)

S: Claro que si te he escrito canciones tití (le sonríe) lo que pasa es que no las guarda junto a las otras, las tengo donde no las puedes encontrar (se ríe, el sabe que Rachel revisa sus canciones buscando siempre una dedicada a ella)

R: No, yo he buscado en todos los lugares y nunca encuentro, enserio no puedo creer que no tengas una para mi (hace pucheros)

S: Si no me crees entonces ven, vamos a la sala ( los dos bajaron y Santiago se sienta en el piano) ven, siéntate aquí al frente (ella sonríe) no se si e guste, pero te la voy a cantar porque se que no te ibas a quedar en silencio (se ríen los dos)

ML: (entrando en la sala) Que nos vas a cantar ? (dice sentándose al lado de Rachel)

R: Una canción que escribió para mi (dice emocionada)

ML: Que lindoooo, y dime que esperas para tocar? (Santiago gira los ojos y se ríe y comienza a tocar)

If I ain't got you

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what's within

I've been there before

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

**Rachel se queda mirándolo y sonriendo, Maribel estaba llorando desde que comenzó a cantar, ella es de carácter fuerte pero llora con las simples cosas.**

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

**Santiago en esa parte las miraba y seguía cantando sonriendoles.**

Some people search for a fountain

Promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

And in an world on a silver platter

And wondering what it means

No one to share, no one who truly cares for me

**Santiago estaba tan contento de poderle cantar esa canción a las dos mujeres de su vida, aunque faltaba una pero el se estaba imaginando también a su novia cuando estaba cantando esa canción.**

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby

Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me baby

Cuando Santiago termino de cantar las dos se pusieron de pie y fueron a donde el y lo abrazaron y se pusieron a besarlo, Santiago se puso rojo de la verguenza pero solo se reía, luego de eso los tres se pusieron a ver películas,(normales porque ya Santiago estaba cansado de los musicales ). Luego que terminaron su maratón de películas como a las 11 de la noche, Santiago se fue a dormir y cuando San estaba en su hermoso sueño a la 1:30 de la madrugada el celular comenzó a sonar y era Britt, este atiende pero con los ojos cerrados y sin mirar quien era.

B: Quinn quiere helado de chocolate y de fresas (dice con una voz también adormilada, cuando Santiago atiende)

S: Que bueno (dice mientras sigue durmiendo y cuelga el telefono, pero Britt lo vuelve a llamar) hola

B: Ella quiere que tu se lo traigas (se ríe)

S: Malditas hormonas (gruñe )

Se pone de pie y se pone un pantalón largo de pijamas y una camiseta y sus chanclas. Cuando Santiago llega a la casa Fabray, Britt le abre la puerta y el sube a la habitación de Quinn, este entra con la sonrisa mas fingida del mundo y le entrega el helado.

Q: No tienes que poner esa cara (se rie al ver a Santiago casi durmiendo parado) Ven acuéstate conmigo. (haciéndose a un lado)

S: Que haces despierta a esta hora? te deje durmiendo (entrando en la cama y acostandose de lado y abrazandole la panza,, mientras ella esta medio sentada comiendose su helado y viendo una pelicula)

Q: Se me quito el sueño (alza los hombros) quieres? (Santiago levanta la cabeza y ella le da un poco ) Eres un amor gracias por el helado (lo besa)

S: Se que soy un amor, (sonríe) e increíble.

Q: (frunce el ceño) Solo fui amable, te crees un dios por traer un simple helado?

S: Acabas de decir que soy un amor.

Q: Esas fueron mis hormonas, todos saben que eres un odioso.

S: (se va a poner de pie) Ok yo me voy, no vine a que me trates mal.

Q: Perdón (acercándolo a ella) estoy agradecida, no se que haría sin ti bebé (le beso y San se acuesta otra vez)

Cuando Santiago se duerme, Quinn se queda mirándolo y sonriendo, le da un beso en la cabeza y se duerme en el pecho de el. Al otro día era día de los chicos, como todos los domingos, pero hoy iba a ser un día fusión osea se la iban a pasar con las chicas también, así que estaban Sam,Britt, Mrley,Hanna,Puck,Ashley, Finn, Rachel, Jake, Kitty, Quinn y San, en el sótano de la casa Fabray hablando en lo que se deciden que película ver y también viendo cual sera el nombre del bebé, el y Q nunca se ponen de acuerdo así que necesitaban otras opiniones.

Q: Si es niño quiero que se llame Ethan (sonríe y santiago alza una ceja)

P: Creo que como padrino de la niña (dice con una sonrisa en la cara, todavia esta emocionado desde que San le dijo que era el padrino, aunque no fue sorpresa para nadie) la niña se tiene que llamar Elizabeth y con amor Beth (sonríe)

Ash: Para niño le pueden poner Jacob o Michael (los chicos fruncen el ceño)

K: Andrew, David (con una sonrisa)

H: Alexander o Christopher.

S: Muy hermosos sus nombres pero todos son de niños, que pasa si es niña? el único que al parecer pensó en eso fue mi compadre Puck (sonríe, San ve como Rachel esta a punto de hablar) y no le vamos a poner Rachel. (Rachel baja la cabeza)

Q: Ok entonces que ustedes proponen (cruzándose de brazos)

J: Addison (Santiago sonrie y Quinn lo mira mal porque sabe que esta pensando en su doctora) Mia

S: A mi me gusta Isabella, Emily. (sonríe)

R: Sophia, Nataly.

Sam: Amaia, Dianna

F: Tengo los perfectos, Olivia o Samantha.

S: Samantha ese es, te gusta mi amor? (ve a Quinn casi llorando)

Q: Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre(comienza a llorar)

P: Y si le gusta por que esta llorando? (dice en voz baja)

Q: Soy una mujer hormonal Noah, ademas me di cuenta de que estoy gordaaaaaa (llora mas)

S: Gracias Puck (lo mira mal) Mi amor estas hermosa, (la besa) eres la mujer embarazada mas hermosa de la tierra (sonríe)

Q: Gracias bebé.

R: Muy bien ahora es turno de seguir con las películas, ahora veremos (San la interrumpe)

S: No musicales (todos se ríen)

R: Ja, ja, ja chistoso eh? para tu suerte no elegí un musical, escogí Guerra de novias (todos los chicos aplauden solo porque la película es con Kate y Anne )

S: (se pone de pie y va donde su hermana a darle besos) Te amo hermanita (sonríe y Quinn lo mira mal)

R: No la escogí solo porque es la película en la que trabajan tus dos amores, la escogí porque es muy buena.

S: Si lo que sea ya ponla (dice emocionado)

Q: Enserio? (mirando la actitud de su novio)

S: Te amo, ven siéntate conmigo.

Todos se sentaron a ver la película, Quinn y Santiago estaban en un sofá reclinable, con una manta encima de ellos, Quinn estaba en las piernas de Santiago. Mientras veían la película San acariciaba la panza y Quin de vez en cuando le besaba el cuello a el, pero cuando Quinn veía que San se embelesaba viendo a Kate o a Anne, sus celos fluían y para que no ponga atención comenzaba a besarlo y lo lograba, porque cuando el la besaba se iba a su mundo, así pasaron la tarde viendo películas.

EL Lunes en la mañana Quinn tenia cita en el medico, esta era de rutina pero San no perdía oportunidad para decirle a Addison que si ya se podía ver, pero esta al parecer estaba en huelga, porque todavia no quiere enseñar que es. Cuando iban de camino a la escuela Santiago iba como siempre después que veía como iba su bebe, este iba con una sonrisa toda boba en la cara, Quinn solo se sentía mas enamorada de el , al ver a su novio tan entregado. Cuando llegaron a la escuela habían llegado a la hora del receso, Britt y Rach los alcanzaron a ver y corrieron hasta ellos.

ByR: Y que es? (emocionadas)

S: No nos dijeron (haciendo pucheros, y las dos chicas también, Quinn solo se reía)

Q: Están desesperadas eh?

R: Es que quiero comenzar a comprarle cosas a mi Sobri (dice con un brillo en sus ojos y comienzan a caminar hasta donde están los chicos del glee club)

P: (Cuando llegan Puck se acerca a ellos pero no los saluda) Como esta la personita a quien mas quiere su padrino en este mundo eh? (dice acariciando la panza de Quinn)

S: Bros no les conté lo que paso el sábado (sonriendo)

P: ( Santiago le había contado todas las reacciones del bebe hacia los gestos de amor de parte de el) Que? (dice cuando ya Quinn se sienta, mientras los otros veían a los mejores amigos hablar)

S: Cuando estábamos en las clases, al parecer ella estaba durmiendo, y entonces yo dije donde está la princesa de papi y no sabes lo que hizo (Jake y Puck lo miraban con atención y con una sonrisa) desde que hable comenzó a moverse y a patear como si estuviera respondiéndome. (dice con una enorme sonrisa, y Puck y Jake abrieron los ojos, estos iban a caminar hasta donde Quinn para ver si con ellos lo hacia, pero esta los detuvo)

Q: Ni lo intenten (los dos hacen pucheros y todos se ríen) 1 estoy comiendo, 2 hace eso solo cuando su papi le habla (gira los ojos y San sonríe orgulloso) créanme que he intentado que lo haga conmigo, pero solo es con el.

Ash: Al parecer esa niña va a ser la perdición de estos chicos (viendo a Sam,Finn, Jake, Puck y Tiago hablando sobre la bebe) Van a ser un padre y unos tios apoyadores de todo.

J: Claro que si, y vamos a cuidar a nuestra princesa de todos los hombre y las mujeres.

P: Si y cuando lleve un novio o novia, porque nunca se sabe (Tiago se rie) cuando lleve a alguien a la casa, tendrá primero que hablar con nosotros y luego con Sa, si o no bro? (santiago asiente mientras come)

Q: Y yo no tengo opinión? (alza una ceja)

F: Claro que si Q, después de hablar con nosotros y San, tienen que hablar contigo, todos sabemos que eres la de la ultima palabra(todos se ríen) el hace lo que digas.

S: (frunce el ceño) Hey, yo tengo la ultima palabra y no hago todo lo que ella diga (se cruza de brazos)

Q: Mi amor quiero un jugo de manzanas (le hace ojos lindos)

S: (se pone de pie) ok mi amor (todos se ríen) que conste esto lo hago porque esta embarazada y no porque hago todo lo que ella dice.

P: Si, Santiago lo sabemos (dice sarcásticamente)

Q: Mi amor estoy esperando.

S: Ya voy amor (se va y todos se ríen, porque la teoría de Finn era exacta)

Luego del receso tan divertido todos se fueron a sus clases, Ashley, Marley y Santiago tenían clases juntos y en lo que el profesor llegaba ellos hablaban.

Ash: Que ha pasado con la loca Callie? (un poco curiosa)

S: Mark me contó que ella lo llamo para amenazarlo por traicionarla, el chico me lo dijo asustado y me dijo que me cuide y que cuide a Quinn que esa loca es capaz de todo.

Mar: Hanna me dijo que nadie sabe de ella, desapareció un día y no han sabido mas nada.

Ash: Tenemos que estar atentos, esa chica esta loca (los otros dos asienten y ponen atención al profesor quien había llegado)

Luego se fueron a sus otras clases y al final todos fueron a la clase de Glee. (El señor Shue la clase pasada, estaba como que contento y quiso que los chicos ese día cantaran cosas modernas, pero quería que sea una competencia para ver quien lo hacia mejor, competencia entre chicos y chicas, San y Rache como capitanes hicieron piedra,papel o tijeras para ver quien decidía cantar primero, Rachel perdió y a ellas le tocaba cantar primero.) Hoy era el día de la competencia, las chicas como eran las primeras se fueron a cambiar, de las chicas la única que faltaba era mercedes que no pudo ir, las chicas se habían cambiado se una forma sport, querían impresionar a los chicos, así que decidieron entrar de una en una.

Wings Little mix

**La primera que entra cantando es Kitty quien llevaba unos shorts azul claro con un t-shirt de Bob Sponja, un collar plateado, un chaleco gris, dejando a Jake bobo, porque amaba a Bob Sponja y verla con esos shorts lo hipnotizo.**

Mama told me not to waste my life

she said spread your wings

my little butterfly

Don't let what they say,

keep you up at night

and if they give you Sh...

then they can walk on by

**La próxima fue Rachel quien tenia negros, con un t-shirt rojo de Angry Brids, con letar en negro, unos tenis converse rojo y su pelo suelto Finn también quedo hipnotizado.**

Feet, feet can't touch the ground

and i can't hear a sound

but you just keep on running up your mouth,

Yeah

Walk, walk on over there

'cos i'm too fly to caaare

Oh Yeeeah

**Ashley es la próxima que entra, esta tenia unos shorts en Jeans, un t-shirt blanco con el símbolo del capitán américa, un chaleco negro abierto, unos tenis azules y un sombrero negro. Puck se estaba volviendo loco, aunque los otros chicos la miraban a este no le importo.**

Your words don't mean a thing,

i'm not listening,

keep talking all i know is

Coro

**En el coro siguieron cantando Ashley, Kitty y Rachel, para entretener a los chicos ya que las otras tenían sus estrofas para cantar.**

Mama told me not to waste my life

she said spread your wings

my little butterfly

Don't let what they say,

keep you up at night

and they can't detain you

'cos wings are made to fly

and we don't let nobody bring us down

no matter what you say

it won't hurt me

Don't matter if i fall from the sky

these wings are made to fly

**La próxima en entrar es Quinn que tenia un t-shirt azul, con todos los personajes de Phineas y Ferb dibujados, unos shorts negros, tenis de color azul perry y cordones naranja y una gorra snackback negra de Santiago, haciendo que este la mire con deseo, se la encontraba super sexy, con esa ropa y ademas ese t-shirt y su panza se veía tan hermosa para el.**

I'm firing up on that runway

i know we're gonna get there someday

but we don't need no ready steady go

No

Talk, talk turns into air

i don't even caaare

Oh yeeeah

**Marley sorprendió a todos los chicos cuando entro con un t-shirt de la mujer maravilla y un short blando con todos los símbolos diferentes de todos los superheroes de los comics, un collar dorado y unas argollas, y tenis negros, esta hizo que todos los chicos se cruzaran de piernas y las chicas se rieran por la actitud de los fue a ver la presentación porque había visto la noche anterior la ropa que escogido su novia y no se iba a perder eso por nada del mundo.**

Your words don't mean a thing,

i'm not listening,

keep talking all i know is

Coro

**Aqui entraron Tian quien tenia unos shorts color jean oscuro y un t-shirt roo con flash dibujado al frente y unos converse rojos Flash era el superheroe favorito de Mike. Y por ultimo Britt con un short azul electrico, un t-shirt gris con superman y una chaqueta negra de cuero, con unos tenis naranja oscuro, muy al estilo de chica mala. Cuando Sam la vio se puso de pie y comenzo a aplaudir. **Mama told me not to waste my life

she said spread your wings

my little butterfly

Don't let what they say,

keep you up at night

and they can't detain you

'cos wings are made to fly

and we don't let nobody bring us down

no matter what you say

it won't hurt me

Don't matter if i fall from the sky

these wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying

Hey (x4)

I don't hear no one saying

Hey (x8)

You'd better keep on walking

i don't wanna hear you talking

Boy'd

You'd better keep on walking

i don't wanna hear you talking

Your words don't mean a thing,

i'm not listening,

they're just like water

off my wings

(Chorus)

Mama told me not to waste my life

she said spread your wings

my little butterfly

Don't let what they say,

keep you up at night

and they can't detain you

'cos wings are made to fly

and we don't let nobody bring us down

no matter what you say

it won't hurt me

Don't matter if i fall from the sky

these wings are made to fly

and we don't let nobody bring us down

no matter what you say

it won't hurt me

Don't matter if i fall from the sky

these wings are made to fly

Todas las chicas habían ido con esos t-shirts porque una eran los favoritos de sus novios y a parte ellos tenían esos mismos t-shirt y ahora que ellas también los tenían se podrían vestir iguales, y ademas querían enseñárselos. En el caso de Tiago, le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con comics y todo eso, la mayoría de sus boxers son de Comics y dibujos animados. Cuando terminaron todos los chicos se pusieron de pie a aplaudirles, ahora era el turno de ellos. Estos eligieron una ropa un poco mas formal que las chicas.

Blurred Lines

**El primero en entrar es Mike (quien lleva una camisa rosa clara sin los primeros tres botones, tenia la camisa remangada hasta los codos, un pantalon negro y unas gafas ) entra diciendo **Everybody get up! **y comienza a bailar **

**Luego entra Mark (quien tiene un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco negro) diciendo **hey, hey, hey **sonriendo y moviendo las cejas.**

**Ahora entra Kurt cantando, este tenia un traje negro con una camisa blanca y unas gafas negras.**

If you can't hear, what I'm tryn say

If you can't read, from the same page

Maybe I'm going deaf

Maybe I'm going blind

Maybe I'm out my mind

(miiiind)

**Entra Blaine con un pantalón y una camisa negra y un saco gris y gafas rosas.**

Ok, now he was close, Tried to

domesticate you, But you're an animal

Baby, it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you, You don't

need no papers, That man is not your

mate, And that's why I'm gon' take you.

**Entra Jake quien tenia un pantalón negro, una chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y un sombrero crema con una cinta gris con negra.**

Good girl! I know you want it

I know you want it, I know you want it

You're a good girl!, Can't let it get

past me, Me fall from plastic

Talk about getting blasted.

**Entra puck cantando quien tenia un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra con los primeros botones sin abotonar y un chaleco negro de cuero.**

I hate these blurred lines!

I know you want it, I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl!, The way

you grab me, Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me.

**Entra Sam cantando y este tenia un traje parecido a Kurt, con la diferencia de que el de el era gris.**

What do they make dreams for, When

you got them jeans on, What do

we need steam for, You the hottest

bitch in this place!

I feel so lucky, You wanna hug me

What rhymes with hug me? Hey!

**Entra Santiago y le guiña el ojo a Quinn mientras canta, este tiene un pantalón gris, un cinturón marrón oscuro, camisa blanca con botones negros, zapatos del color del cinturón y un saco azul navy, Quinn se quedo sin habla al verlo.**

Ok, now he was close, Tried to

domesticate you, But you're an animal

Baby, it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you, You don't

need no papers, That man is not your

mate, And that's why I'm gon' take you.

**Finn llevaba una camisa gris oscuro con unos pantalones negros y unas gafas.**

Good girl! I know you want it

I know you want it, I know you want it

You're a good girl!, Can't let it get

past me, Me fall from platic

Talk about getting blasted.

**En esta parte cantaron todos, dejandole la parte siguiente a Artie quien era el rey del rap.**

I hate these blurred lines!

I know you want it, I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl!, The way

you grab me, Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me.

**Aqui entraba Artie, quien tenia una chaqueta blanca abierta, una camisa negra con puntitos blanco y un pantalón negro.**

One thing I ask of you, Lemme be

the one you bring that ass up to

From Malibu to Paris, boo

Had a bitch, but she ain't bad

as you, So, hit me up when

you passin' through.

I'll give you something big enough

to tear your ass in two, Swag on 'em

even when you dress casual

I mean, it's almost unbearable

Honey you not there when I'm

At the bar side let you have me by.

Nothin' like your last guy, he too square

for you, He don't smack that ass

and pull your hair for you

So I'm just watchin' and waitin'

For you to salute the truly pimpin'.

Not many women can refuse this pimpin'

I'm a nice guy, but don't get

confused, you git'n it!

**Santiago canta esta parte acercándose a Quinn y haciéndole movimientos sexys, y todas las chicas comienzan a gritar.**

Shake your rump, Get down

Get up, Do it like it hurt, like it hurt

What, you don't like work? Hey!

**Puck mira a Ashley cuando esta cantando esa parte y le guiña el ojo.**

Baby, can you breathe?, I got this from

Jamaica, It always works for me

Dakota to Decatur.

**Jake se acerca a Kitty y le da una sonrisa sexy haciendo que esta haga como que se esta echando fresco.**

No more pretending, Cause now your

winning, Here's our beginning

I always wanted a…

coro

Good girl! I know you want it

I know you want it, I know you want it

You're a good girl!, Can't let it get

past me, Me fall from platic

Talk about getting blasted.

I hate these blurred lines!

I know you want it, I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl!, The way

you grab me, Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cantar todas comenzaron a aplaudir emocionadas, nunca habían visto a los chicos tan sexys, parecían modelos y estas se los encontraban demasiado sexys, incluso a Blaine y Kurt. Los chicos se sentaron a esperar la decisión de Shue.

Shue: Muy bien chicos, estuvieron excelentes, sus vestuarios muy bien, las canciones muy bien elegidas, aunque la de los chicos estuvo fuera de lugar (estos se rien) pero fue muy pegajosa, ahora toca elegir a los ganadores, redobles por favor (tocan la batería) el ganador es (todos hacen silencio) TODOOS!

A: Maldición (dice quitandole el seguro a su silla de ruedas) estoy harto (sale del salón y todos se ponen de pie)

Shue: Chicos donde van? no les he dicho el premio (se ríe con miedo)

S: Estamos hartos, nunca gana nadie, así que nos vamos (coje sus cosas y las de Quinn y todos salen enojados)

Shue: Pero chicos

Brad: Siempre les hace lo mismo, hasta yo estoy harto (y se va)

Shue: (mira a la banda que también se va) ustedes también? (lo ignoran)

Por otra parte estaban los chicos hablando todos en el estacionamiento cuando una voz los saluda o mejor dicho saluda a Santiago.

? : Cuanto tiempo sin verte Santiaguito me extrañaste?

Santiago al escuchar la voz se asusta un poco y voltea a mirar quien es.

S: Que haces aquí?

?: Así es que me recibes Santiago?

S: Que haces aquí? (repitió un poco molesto)

?: Vine por lo mio, vine por ti. (dice con una sonrisa maligna.)

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aquí otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_Les aclaro el siguiente cap, lo escribió mi alterego llamado Cruela, enserio no quería escribirlo pero ella me obligo, fue en contra de mi voluntad x.x tanto que cuando lo lei se me iban a salir las lagrimas solo les digo. _**

**_*Sky Blue: Mi hermosa prometida miedosa xD me encanto el ataque que programaste para mi uni xD que bueno que te gusto el cap, bueno te explico que mi mente o mejor dicho mi alterego CRUELA, se apodero del siguiente cap y quiere hacer algo drastico solo espero que no quieras matarme por ese cap aunque te explico que no tiene nada que ver con la relacion Quinntiago asi que no te preocupes. Bueno con esto me despido Besos y Te me cuidas _**

**_*Luz: Luz :$ gracias por el reviews, y si ya sabes como es Rach xD y San esta todo embobado con su bebé, espero te haya gustado el cap, besos._**

**_*Taetae: Ya predijiste el futuro xD gracias por comentar._**

**_*Danielle02: Eres una de las mejores seguidoras xD aunque sabemos que no te gusta el Quinntiago dejas comentarios y eso se agradece xD así que gracias por comentar cuídate y besos. _**

**_*Nati: jajjajaj si ya Callie tenia a todos cansados, por eso decidí darle una lección xD me alegra que te haya gustado, muchos besos a ti también :* cuídate. _**

**_A los demás gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el próximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Atención__, si tu corazón es muy sensible te recomiendo que busques pañuelos, Cruela se apodero de mi y no pude hacer nada así que de antemano les pido perdón :( _**

**_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._**

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 20

C: No vas a decir nada San ? (dice con una sonrisa de loca y poniéndose la mano en la cintura, sacando una pistola haciendo que las chicas gritaran, Santiago inmediatamente se puso delante de Quinn y le dijo que entre al auto)

S: Callie, mírame, baja esa arma, puedes hacerle daño a alguien, habla conmigo (dice asustado)

H: Cal, escúchame, suelta eso, por favor prima hazlo por mi.

C: Noooooo, tu me traicionaste , y a ti Santiago te lo dije, tenias que estar conmigo y no me hiciste caso, ahora lo vas a pagar. (Jake y Puck venían y Jake se estaba acercando para quitarle el arma pero no pudo, ella se dio cuenta y en un movimiento rápido puso el arma en la frente de Jake) ni se te ocurra moverte.

S: Callie, déjalo el no tiene nada que ver.

C: Te salvaste por ahora (empujando a Jake)

S: Dime que es lo que quieres

C: Me quiero vengar de ti, de todos tus rechazos (se ríe) nunca me viste con los ojos que viste a tu amada Quinn, hasta a la idiota de Ashley le prestabas mas atención que a mi, yo solo quería que me miraras, pero solo me ignorabas, pero ya me harte, no me vas a rechazar mas ni a ignorar, es mas ya no vas a mirar a nadie mas.

En el momento que sonó el disparo todos gritaron y Santiago se quedo parado como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, hasta que sintió caer al suelo, Santiago no se podía mover y vio como Jake corría hasta donde al parecer había alguien en el suelo, Santiago se puso de pie y corrió al tumulto que se había formado, Callie estaba en estado de Shock mirando lo que había hecho, al parecer, alguien de la escuela había llamado a la policía, y esta estaba llegando justo en el momento, y pudieron agarrar fácilmente a Callie ya que esta no se movió.

Cuando Santiago llego al lado de quien lo había salvado callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar al ver a su mejor amigo tan indefenso, San solo podía agarrarle la mano y mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

S: Puck Bro, háblame bro (decía mientras Jake le preguntaba a los otros si ya la ambulancia venia en camino) Maldición por que no llegan (grita desesperado cuando le dicen que viene en camino)

P: San mírame (le dice sin poder hablar bien)

S: No tranquilo bro, vas a estar bien, (le sonríe) ya la ambulancia viene en camino, te vas a poner bien.

P: San escúchame (le aprieta la mano)

S: Te estoy escuchando bro (pero sin mirarlo, solo mirando a ver si llega la ambulancia)

P: Ponme atención (ahí si lo mira) prométeme (Santiago lo interrumpe)

S: No te voy a prometer nada, tu te vas a parar de aquí (dice llorando)

P: San prométeme, que vas a cuidar a Jake (San asiente llorando) dile a Ashley que gracias por el tiempo tan maravilloso que me regalo.

S: No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo bro, tu mismo se lo vas a decir, porque te vamos a salvar y esa maldita psicópata la va a pagar, (llora) maldición Puck por que hiciste eso eres un idiota.

P: Vas a ser padre, no puedo dejar que te pase nada (sonríe) dile a Ash que sea feliz, y cuida mucho a mi sobrina, dile que va a tener un ángel y tu Jake (voltea a ver a su hermano) cuida a mama y a nuestra hermanita, eres el hombre de la casa ahora (Jake solo asiente ) y no dejes solo a este idiota, ahora el es tu hermano mayor ok? (Jake asiente mordiéndose el labio, aguantando el llanto)

S: No hablas así Puck, todos vamos a ser felices, no te puedes ir, tienes que conocer a tu sobrina, dijiste que la ibas a malcriar. (comienza a llorar)

P: Recuerden el pacto que hicimos cuando pequeños, nosotros tres juntos hasta que el mundo se acabe. (los otros ND lloraban inconsolables viendo a los amigos en eso llego la ambulancia)

S: Vez, te lo dije que llegarían (dice sonriendo pero asustado, el para medico se les acerca y Jake y San se hacen a un lado pero sin soltar la mano de Puck.)

P: Chicos los voy a querer hasta la eternidad. (le apretó la mano a los dos y asi mismo les sonrió, pero la fuerza que le estaba haciendo fue disminuyendo)

PM: Lo estamos perdiendo.

J: No, no, no Puck vamos reacciona. (moviendo a su hermano)

S: Noah, no me hagas esto bro, no me dejes, reacciona, Hagan algo maldición (le dice a los paramedicos)

PM: Lo sentimos, no podemos hacer nada(mira a otro paramedico) hora de la muerte 4:30 pm.

Alguien se acerca a Santiago y lo agarra por el hombro, tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, ya que el y Jake se habían quedado en el suelo y a Puck ya se lo habían llevado.

S: No me topen (grita y mira a Jake quien se acerca a el y comienza a llorar como un niño en su hombro)

00000000000000000

El día del funeral, estaban todos los amigos y familiares ,Santiago y Jake estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con la mirada perdida, todos les daban el pésame a ellos y a la madre de Puck que estaba inconsolable, Rachel estaba entrando y se acerco a Santiago este inmediatamente la vio la acerco a el y la abrazo y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, Rachel le decía cosas al oído y lo trataba de calmar, desde lo que paso Santiago no ha hablado con nadie que no sea Jake o Rachel. Cada uno de los ND habló algo sobre Puck, Menos Rachel esta solo se acerco al ataúd.

*Flashback*

P: Enserio otro musical? (Sentándose al lado de Rachel)

R: Mi amor solo este y ya. (le enseña la caratula de Rent)

P: Bien vamos a ver ese solo porque esta mi canción favorita (dice con una sonrisa)

R: Y cual es esa? (alzando una ceja)

P: I cover you (sonríe el sabia que era la favorita de ella )

R: Buena elección de canciones (le sonríe y se sienta a su lado)

P: Tengo a la mejor profe para enseñarme cuales son las canciones buenas (se ríen) pero ya ven vamos a verla abraza a Rachel)

*Fin del Flashback*

Rachel recordó ese momento de su vida de cuando eran novios, y sonrió, a pesar de todo ella era feliz con el,aunque no funciono lo quería mucho y ademas era su mejor amigo desde que tenia uso de razón. Rachel le dijo a Brad que tocara el piano y comenzó a cantar.

RENT - I'll Cover You-reprise

Live in my house, I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back

With one thousand kisses

Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah

**Rachel sonreía al cantar esa parte, Puck siempre la molestaba con eso.**

Open your door, I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses, I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you.

**Santiago miraba a su hermana y sabia el dolor que ella sentía cantando esa canción, esa era como la canción de ellos dos.**

I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love

On life, all my life.

**Todos se dieron cuenta de que ya ella no podía seguir cantando mas, se le escuchaba la voz rota y los ND se pusieron de pie a hacerle los coros.**

Rachel (Mercedes)

I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is

So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

(If you're cold and you're lonely)

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

(You've got one nickel only)

**Cuando escucho que mercedes la estaba ayudando se dio la vuelta y vio a todos los chicos de pie y eso la hizo llorar mas.**

Rachel (New directions)

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

(When you're worn out and tired)

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

(When your heart has expired)

Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah

Oh lover, I'll cover you

(5,025,600 minutes)

(5,025,600 seasons of love)

I'll cover you, oh

Cuando termino de cantar se sentó al lado de Santiago, este la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella lloraba, ahora le tocaba hablar a Jake, quien casi no podía hablar.

J: Gracias por venir a despedir a mi hermano con nosotros, primero quiero decir que el fue mi ejemplo desde que era un niño, era un excelente ser humano, para mi lo era todo, ahora mira la vida de una forma diferente (hace una pausa y mira a Santiago este le muestra apoyo y sigue hablando) todos ustedes me dan el pésame y me dan consejos, pero la verdad estoy muerto en vida, aunque tengo vivo mis reflejos. ( se seca las lagrimas) escribí esto para el, porque así veo la oportunidad de poder hablarle a mi hermano con sinceridad, decirle que lo extraño pero aun estoy de pie, y que lo voy a representar en la tierra donde quiera que yo este. (el llanto no lo deja hablar) ayer estábamos juntos y mira ahora lo que paso ya no esta aquí, no me resigno a pensar que ya no puedo abrazarlo solo dejarle flores, ya no tengo quien me aconseje cuando cometa errores, pero solo queda resignarme y entender que no volverás y solo puedo pedir al cielo hermano mio que descanses en paz. (Jake solo puede ir a sentarse entre su madre y Santiago, su hermanita va y se sienta en las piernas de el y Santiago los abraza a los tres y les da un beso a cada uno y comienza a caminar a donde le toca hablar.)

S: (se aclara la garganta) En verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar, pero lo tengo que hacer, (todos lo miraron raro) uno de los peores momentos de mi vida sin duda es este (hace una pausa) es triste y doloroso ver partir a un ser querido, ver la persona que te salvo la vida, ver partir a mi hermano hijo de otra madre, la persona que me sacaba una sonrisa con sus comentarios tontos(se ríe) desde el momento que sucedió todo, me he estado diciendo que esto es solo un mal sueño, pero no, no lo es, solo puedo decir que extrañare su ternura y su locura (todos se quedan mirándolo raro porque el solo esta sonriendo y no llora con lo que dice) se que muchos de ustedes están como que le pasa esta muy tranquilo, muchos me ven sonriendo y creen que estoy alegre, pero no ese daño no hay nadie que lo arregle, el sufrimiento no se ve a simple vista, el sonreír no significa estar alegre, me dijeron que debía escribirle como una carta y esto es lo único que pude escribirle (respira profundo) Un recuerdo me llega cada vez que estoy solo, y mis lagrimas son lo único que me conduelen y me duele pero dejare que tu alma vuele, a un mejor lugar donde tal vez papa dios te consuele que vallas con los ángeles y veas el paraíso, el fue que lo hizo así fue que el lo quiso, yo iré conforme a tu tumba a llevarte rosas por que se que tu espíritu en la gloria reposa, (no puede seguir leyendo y hace una pausa) confía en mi yo no te defraudare, yo me superare y nuestro sueño lo cumpliré, vigilame desde el cielo que yo me encargo aquí en la tierra (sonríe) la música va a ser mi aliada para hacerme compañía porque se que el vació que dejaste solo ella lo va a llenar, (hace otra pausa) y ya, quiero que descanses en paz, intento soñar contigo pero tu te me escondes, quiero saber si te volveré a ver, para que me expliques y así yo poder entender, y también quiero darte un abrazo cálido y fuerte ( mira hacia arriba y sonríe) recuerda que tu eres mi ángel y tienes que protegerme Bro, te vas mi gran amigo, mi soporte, mi gran hermano (la voz se le corta y las lagrimas no lo dejan continuar) pero vivirás conmigo por los años de los años( todos comienzan a aplaudir y así duran un minuto en honor a Puck)

En lo que están aplaudiendo San se acerca al ataúd y lo toca como si estuviera despidiéndose, Jake se le acerco al oído y le pidió a Santiago que lo ayude a cantar una canción este le dijo que no podía pero que lo acompañaría en el piano.

*Flashback*

P: Creo que deberías cantar esa canción, para la audición.

J: No se esa canción no es muy sentimental?

P: Hermano, tienes una gran voz y esa canción la cantas excelente hazme caso.

J: Ok me te voy a hacer caso, pero si no me aceptan te golpeare

P: Y si te aceptan me vas a alimentar y hacer lo que te pida.

J: Hey tampoco abuses (Puck se ríe)

*Fin del Flashback*

Never say never

**Santiago comienza a tocar el piano**

Some things we

don´t talk about

rather do without

and just hold the smile.

falling in and out of love

ashamed and proud of

together all the while

**a Jake se le corta la voz y le caían las lagrimas.**

You can never say never

why we don´t know when

time and time again

younger now than we were before

**Jake recordaba todo lo que vivió con su hermano, los consejos las peleas todo le corría en la mente como un flashback.**

Don´t let me go

don´t let me go

don´t let me go (x2)

Picture you´re the

queen of everything

as far as the eye can see

under your command

I will be your guardian

when all is crumbling

steady your hand.

**Mientras Santiago tocaba también lloraba, pero lo disimulaba trataba de ser fuerte aunque no podia.**

You can never say never

why we don´t know when

time, time and time again

younger now then we were before

Don´t let me go

don´t let me go

don´t let me go (x2)

We're pulling apart

and coming together

again and again

We're growing apart

but we pull it

together, pull it

together, together again

Don´t let me go

don´t let me go

don´t let me go (x4)

000000000000000000000000000

habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Puck y la falta de este se notaba, Santiago no salia de su casa, solo iba a la escuela, no estaba yendo al trabajo, todos trataban de hablar con el para aconsejarlo pero el solo hablaba con Jake y Rachel, aveces no quería comer y solo su hermana hacia que el coma. Quinn no sabia que hacer, trataba de ayudarlo pero el no se dejaba.

Un día Santiago estaba en las gradas mirando el campo de futball, estaba en su propio mundo y analizando todo lo que estaba pasando.

R: Podemos hablar contigo? (acercándose junto con Jake)

S: (los mira) Vengan.

R: Como te sientes? (pasandole la mano en la espalda)

S: No lo se.

J: Bro, se que es difícil, pero tenemos que superarlo, a el no le gustaría que tomes esa actitud que estas tomando. (Santiago mira el suelo)

R: Puedes dejarnos de hablar a todos, pero estas descuidando a Quinn, ella esta muy preocupada, y eso no le hace bien a su embarazo.

J: Bro, no puedes hundirte como lo estas haciendo, tu tienes motivos para salir adelante.

S: No lo entienden, el me salvo la vida, me salvo y no pude hacer nada por el, me siento culpable, debí ayudarlo, daño a todos los que me rodean, no quiero eso para mi bebe. (llora)

R: No te pido que sonrías, se que es difícil, pero hey mírame (agarra la cara de su hermano) tienes motivos para sonreír y ser feliz, tienes a Quinn que te ama, me tienes a mi y tienes a un hermoso bebé que viene en camino a hacernos a todos felices, ademas el te pidió que cuides a su ahijada así que tienes que hacerlo. (sonríe y se seca las lagrimas)

S: Ustedes son lo mejor, (los abraza) me siento orgulloso de ustedes (sonríe) los amo.

J: Nosotros te amamos bro, ahora vete y habla con Q, ella esta preocupada.

S: No se que decirle (triste)

R: Solo dile lo que sientes(sonríe y San se pone de pie y se va) Se va a recuperar pronto, y tu también Jake.

J: Eres un ángel Rach. (sonrie)

Santiago va caminando por el pasillo y ve a Quinn y a Ashley hablando y se acerca a ellas. Santiago abraza a Quinn por la espalda, ella sabia que venia alguien porque vio la mirada de Ashley, cuando Santiago la abrazo comenzó a acariciarle la panza y al sentir un movimiento, apoyó la frente en el hombro de Quinn y comenzó a llorar, Ashley vio el acto y se fue para darles su espacio.

S: Perdóname Q, Perdóname (llorando)

Q: (se da la vuelta para abrazarlo mejor) Tranquilo bebé te entiendo, el era mi amigo también.

S: Lo se pero no debí descuidarte así, soy un novio horrible y el peor padre del mundo.

Q: Y el mas dramático de la historia (se ríe) solo fueron dos semanas.

S: Dramático? creo que le hablo a mi bebé y ya no me recuerda (un poco triste)

Q: Por que no lo intentas y ves que eso no es cierto? (alza una ceja)

S: (se pone de rodillas) Hola hermosa, sabes que tu papi te ama mucho y se alejo solo porque estaba un poco triste verdad? (el bebe se mueve) Sabes tu padrino ya no esta con nosotros pero te va a cuidar siempre, tenemos nuestro ángel y todos van a estar envidiosos de nosotros. (se ríe y se seca las lagrimas, Quinn estaba llorando) nunca mas te voy a dejar hermosa (le da un beso a la panza y se pone de pie) Te amo Q, y de verdad perdón.

Q: No tengo nada que perdonarte (lo besa)

S: Mi amor como están los chicos?

Q: Nadie ha vuelto al Glee club (un poco triste)

S: Tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelvan, a Puck no le gustaria que estemos distanciados.

Q: Creo que el unico que puede hacer que vuelvan eres tu.

S: Eso se resuelve facil (sonrie y saca su cel y les envia un mensaje a los chicos " **Los quiero** **en 5 minutos en el auditorio" **) vamos.

Q: Que estas planeando? (mira la sonrisa de San)

S: Solo apoyame si? (Quinn asiente y comienzan a caminar juntos)

Cuando llegan al auditorio ven que estan todos los chicos sentados en el suelo del escenario.

Mark: Para que nos citaste aquí San? (confundido)

S: Les digo ahora (en eso llega Shue) ahora ya estamos completos (sonríe)

Ash: Sabes bien que no estamos completos (dice triste)

S: Claro que estamos completos(sonríe) Puck se fue en vida, pero en espíritu y alma siempre vivirá con nosotros, (todos sonríe) Y es por eso que los reuní aquí, Puck no hubiese querido que abandonáramos el club, ni llorando por todos los rincones, se que yo estaba perdido pero dos personas me hicieron abrir los ojos (mira a Jake y a Rachel) debemos dejarlo ir, y seguir con nuestras cosas, no estoy diciendo que que lo olviden solo que en honor a el debemos seguir con nuestras cosas, lo que nos gusta, un ejemplo yo ahora con la compañía de el mi fuerza se duplicara cuando yo afinque el lapicero para escribir cualquier canción (sonríe)

J: San tiene razón, debemos hacer lo de nosotros en honor a el, aveces quiero devolver el tiempo y decirle a mi hermano que lo quiero, pero el tiempo de el llego, y tenemos que aprender que todo en la vida pasa por algo, yo lo voy a representar donde quiera que yo este, a nosotros solo nos queda vivir la vida, celebrar la de Puck recordando los años que vivió y los buenos momentos que nos dio. (sonríe)

S: Desde hoy vamos a vivir como si fuera nuestro ultimo día ( sonríe y se pone de pie para buscar una guitarra) Mr shue me hace el honor de cantar conmigo?

Shue: Claro Santiago.

Forever Young

**Santiago comienza a tocar la guitarra y a cantar **

May the good lord be with you down every road you're on

And may sunshine and happiness, surround you when you're far fromhome

And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true

And do unto others as you'd have done to you

**Santiago mira a Quinn y le sonríe, shue comienza a cantar.**

Be courageous and be brave

And in my heart you'll always stay

Forever young, forever young, forever young

**Jake se unió a cantar también y todos sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos.**

May good fortune be with you, may your guiding light be strong

Build a stairway to heaven with your prince or your vagabond

**Rachel se unió también a cantar.**

And may you never love in vain

And in my heart you will remain

Forever young, forever young, forever young

**Los chicos de ND hacían coros.**

Forever Young

Forever Young

**Santiago se emociono tocando la guitarra y ahora se unía a Cantar Finn. **

And when you finally fly away, I'll be hoping that I served youwell

For all the wisdom of a lifetime, no one can ever tell

**Por ultimo se unió Quinn y esta miraba a Santiago.**

But whatever road you choose

I'm right behind you

Win or lose

Forever Young, Forver young, forever young

Forever Young

Forever Young

Forever Young

Forever Young

Shue: Ya saben chicos, por siempre jóvenes (sonríe ) y deben mantenerse unidos, y recordar a sus seres queridos con una sonrisa, ese es el mejor recuerdo, ademas debemos seguir unidos porque viene otro integrante a nuestra familia. (todos miran a Quinn y sonríen) Algunos se van pero otros vienen, esa es la ley de la vida y debemos aprender a vivir con eso.

R: Hablando de eso, ya falta poco para que nuestro primer bebé de la segunda generación de New Direction nazca (todos se emocionan)

Sam: Solo faltan dos meses y medio (dice emocionado)

Mar: Waooo Sam no sabia que llevabas la cuenta (todos se ríen)

Sam: Es mi primera sobrina obvio voy a llevar la cuenta (se pone rojo)

S: En verdad faltan dos meses y 15 días para ser específicos (todos lo miran) Que? ya quiero tener a mi bebé en los brazos.

Ash: no me cansare de decirlo, cuando nazca ese bebé los perderemos a todos ( los chicos se comienzan a reír.)

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aquí otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: Viste que tan drástico fue? viste siempre te dije que tu odio por Callie iba a crecer y no me creíste por adelantado te pido disculpas si te hice llorar, no fuiste la única escribiéndolo me sentí triste :(, jajjajajajjaja termina de contar lo de la hermana de tu mejor amiga xD, creo que si vamos a saber cual es el sexo el día del nacimiento o no se si en el epilogo :/, ya esta cerca el final creo que faltan como dos cap :( estoy triste no lo quiero terminar :'( bueno Panquesito cuídate mucho y besooos :*._**

**_*Luz: Gracias por el comentario Lucesita :$ espero que te haya gustado un beso grandeeeeeeeeee! _**

**_*Danielle02: Danielle siempre buscando la quinta pata xD, no puedes creer que si existan chicos buenos? buenos hijos, amigos y novios? aunque sea en un fanfic xD _**

**_*Nati: Viste mi alterego se apodero de mi aunque creo que no la voy a dejar salir nunca mas, y no te equivocaste era Callie, que bueno que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y otro beso grande para ti :*._**

**_A los demás gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 21

Habían pasado dos semanas, así que a Quinn le falta 2 meses justos para dar a luz, los chicos estaban en la escuela, cada quien en sus clases, menos Santiago que estaba libre porque su profesor no fue, este estaba practicando un poco de basketball, sin camisa, en el lugar estaba el solo, mientras el estaba concentrado escucha unos pasos, desde que pasó el incidente cada que oye unos pasos acercarse este se asusta, pero para su suerte era Ashley la que venia, el la vio pero siguió practicando y esta se sentó en las gradas a mirarlo, su mirada era triste, Santiago la notó y dejo de jugar y se acerco a ella.

S: Hey Boo, que haces aqui? (sentandose a su lado)

Ash: Nada, solo no encontraba donde ir y vine aquí (dice sin ganas) sabes aquí nos la pasábamos siempre cuando teníamos un tiempo libre.

S: Boo, no estés así, el esta en un mejor lugar. (le pone el brazo encima del hombro y ella se recuesta de el)

Ash: Lo extraño San. ( dice triste)

S: Yo también lo extraño, pero creo que debe estar enojado con nosotros en el lugar que esté y debe estar diciendo que somos unos débiles (los dos se ríen)

Ash: Extraño su sentido del humor, el te quería mucho San (lo mira)

S: Tu crees? (con una mirada incrédula fingida)

Ash: Idiota (lo golpea y sonríe) lo digo enserio, solo vivía hablando y contándome lo que ustedes tres hacían juntos cuando pequeños, y que quería que sus hijos y los tuyos tengan la misma amistad de ustedes (Santiago mira el suelo)

S: Ese era el plan, pero una maldita psicópata que espero que este en un maldito lugar sola y sin comida, se obsesiono y mira lo que paso. (dice enojado)

Ash: Hey San no hables así ella es una chica ( Santiago la mira mal) ok es cierto, debería estar pudriéndose en una maldita cárcel y que le den una víbora de carne y vinagre de bebida (Santiago se ríe)

S: Por que no lo puedo decir y tu si?

Ash: Porque soy chica (sonríe) ya no mencionemos a esa maldita perra.

S: Ash debes seguir con tu vida, el se sentiría bien, el me pidió que te diga que seas feliz.

Ash: Como puedo dime? si el recuerdo esta en mi, no puedo olvidarme.

S: No te digo que lo olvides.

Ash: Jamas podre, remplazar su amor (dice con lagrimas en los ojos) siempre voy a estar agradecida con el, me hizo sentir querida de verdad, protegida, me hizo sentir como nadie nunca me hizo sentir. (sonríe)

S: Eso lo se, pero debes dejarlo ir, se como yo, lo estoy dejando descansar pero sin olvidarme de lo que viví con mi hermano, lo recordare siempre en cada paso que yo de, a cada lugar que yo valla, cuando escuche las canciones que le gustaban y aunque ya el no este aquí, presente con nosotros el siempre estará en mi corazón. (sonríe)

Ash: San tu y Jake son lo mejor, son los que nos aconsejan y nos dan fuerza y fueron los que perdieron mas, pero están ahí.

S: (sonríe) Todo en la vida pasa por algo Ashley y nadie sabe si esto sucedió para unirnos mas (alza los hombros) solo se que pase lo que pase el se mantendrá con nosotros, y tu siempre vas a contar conmigo y eso nunca va a cambiar (sonríe) ahora ven, vamos tenemos coro.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el salón, Santiago todavia iba sin camisa y Las porristas lo veían caminar exhibiendo su cuerpo y se quedaban babeando, Ashley se dio cuenta de esto y frunce el ceño y sigue caminando con el, a lo lejos ve a Quinn caminando hacia ellos y mirando a las porritas con cara de pocos amigos.

Ash: Oigan estúpidas si no quieren morir dejen de mirar a Santiago así (dice con voz de perra)

Q: Si ya escucharon bien, si no quieren que las aniquile muévanse o voy a tener que habla con la entrenadora (dice muy enojada y todas se van) y tu (le dice a Santiago) te encanta que te miren no? (molesta)

S: Mi amor no tengo la culpa de que me miren (dice un poco descolado)

Q: Claro que si tienes la culpa mírate (grita señalándolo Ashley se siente incomoda ante la pelea.)

Ash: Chicos yo me voy (comienza a caminar y le simula a Santiago un lo siento y se ríe)

S: No puedes abandonarme así ( le grita)

Q: Ahora no quieres pasar tiempo solo conmigo? (alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos)

S: No he dicho eso preciosa (trata de acercarse pero esta no lo deja) por favor Q, no te pongas así (hace pucheros)

Q: Claro que tengo que ponerme así, como es posible que andes toda la escuela sin camiseta? sabiendo las víboras que hay aquí (dice molesta) ademas ese cuerpo solo lo puedo ver yo nadie mas (dice en voz baja, Santiago la escucha pero quiere molestarla)

S: Que dijiste? (se le acerca sonriendo)

Q: Que ese cuerpo solo lo puedo ver yo (dice un poco mas alto)

S: Enserio Q, habla un poco mas alto no te entiendo (se ríe)

Q: (lo mira mal) QUE ESE CUERPO SOLO YO TENGO DERECHO A VERLO Y NADIE MAS.

S: Eres tan hermosa celosa te lo he dicho? (se le acerca y ella voltea y comienza a caminar) vamos Q, no seas así (camina detrás de ella) no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero es que tengo calor y estoy sudado.

Q: Eso no quita el hecho de que ya te vieron. (sin mirarlo)

S: Mi amor todas pueden verme sin camisa (Quinn se detiene voltea la cara y lo mira mal) es cierto me pueden ver, pero no me pueden tocar porque ya eso si seria un problema, porque mi novia, la madre de mi bebé y mi futura esposa es la única que me puede tocar, y creo que si ellas me tocan estarían firmando su propia sentencia de muerte o me equivoco? (se acerca y la abraza por detrás y ahora ella no pone resistencia)

Q: Eso espero eh ( voltea la cara y lo mira) no quiero que nuestro bebé tenga que visitar a su madre en la cárcel o nazca en una cárcel (los dos se ríen)

S: JAjajaajajaj te amo lo sabias?

Q: En verdad hoy no me lo habías recordado (sonríe y alza una ceja seximente)

S: Ok, entonces te digo que te amoooooooooooo, y ya deja de mirarme así.

Q: Por que? (lo mira coquetamente)

S: Porque ahora tenemos que ir al coro y si me miras así, te voy a entrar en uno de esos armarios vacíos y te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho eso (sonríe)

Q: Ok no lo vuelvo a hacer (se ríe) Por ahora (le guiña un ojo y comienza a caminar)

S: Luego fuera de aquí me puedes mirar así donde sea preciosa (camina a su lado)

Cuando llegaron al salón del coro las chicas los estaban esperando, mas bien esperando a Santiago, cuando entraron todas se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a el todas hablando al mismo tiempo.

S: Wooooo esperen hable una sola (dice echando para atrás y riéndose)

Mar: Quinn nos dejarías un momento a solas con Santiago?

Q: (entrecierra los ojos) Por que tendría que hacer eso?

R: Porque tenemos que hablar algo privado con el así que con tu permiso ( se lleva a Santiago fuera del salón)

B: Lo siento Q (alza los hombro y sale)

Q: Saben que se traen estas? (le pregunta a los chicos y estos niegan con la cabeza)

Cuando ya están afuera las chicas con Santiago, el se queda mirándolas y ella el, el alza las cejas y ellas todavia lo siguen mirando.

S: Ok, me pueden decir que quieren ? y pueden dejar de mirarme así? (todas lo miraban sin poder hablar solo Rachel que por obvias razones no decía nada sobre el cuerpo de su hermano)

R: Si te pones la camiseta creo que pueden hablar (Santiago se mira )

S: Oh mierda, se me había olvidado (se pone la camiseta) ahora si chicas díganme. (sonríe)

Mer: (finge una tos) a si lo que te queríamos decir es que, queremos hacerle un baby shower a Quinn, pero queríamos decirte para que no te sorprenda.

S: Claro que pueden hacerlo, no tienen que pedirme permiso (se ríe) cuando seria?

R: El sábado después que tu y los chicos salgan de el trabajo, pero hay una cosa (mira el suelo)

S: Que?

B: Queremos que sea sorpresa y no sabemos que hacer con ella para que no este con nosotras, ya sabes lo hormonal que es, y si la dejamos sola se molestara, como creo que esta ahora (todos miran que Quinn los esta viendo mal desde el salón)

S: No le sonrían (cuando ve que Tina y Mercedes la saludan sonriendo) si sonríen se enoja mas (Rachel y Britt asienten) mirenme (todas hacen lo que el dice porque el tiene mas experiencia que ellas) no se preocupen por lo del sábado, ella y yo tenemos que ir a las clases (todas sonríen) así que después de salir la llevo (les sonríe)

R: Eres un genio (le da un beso a su hermano) ahora vamos que ya esta mirando mal a Santiago (todas se ríen ) pobre de ti.

S: Lo dices y no lo sabes (dice sin animo entrando al salón y sentandoce al lado de Quinn, le sonríe y esta lo ignora) malditas hormonas (dice en voz baja)

Q: Que dijiste? (lo mira molesta)

S: Que te vez hermona (sonrie)

Q: Eso espero eh?

S: Te amo aunque pelees tanto (le da un beso en la mejilla y ella solo sonríe sin mirarlo)

Cuando Shue llego, les dijo que tenían día libre de cantar cualquier canción que quieran, lo importante era practicar ya que casi son las nacionales, los chicos se emocionaron al escuchar que podían cantar cualquier canción. Todos habían cantado menos Quinn y Santiago estos siempre eran los últimos el turno era de Quinn y esta cantó Diamonds de Rihanna obvio se la canto a su adorado Santiago, pero este todavia no se decidía que le iba a cantar, pero se puso de pie.

S: Ok, solo falto yo por cantar y a decir verdad no se que cantar (todos lo miran extraño) en serio lo que pasa es que tengo muchas canciones en mente (se ríe) pero en fin esta canción (dice acercándose donde los de la banda y le dice algo al oído al de la batería y el asiente) lo que les decía, es que tengo muchas canciones en mente pero esta en especifico la escribí hace mucho (mira a Quinn) la quería cantar en una ocasión especial, pero me dije a mi mismo, hey San cada vez que estas con ella es especial así que por que no la cantas? (Todos se ríen) Q, esta canción es para ti ( le pide permiso a Brad y este le sonríe y se pone de pie) espero que te guste (todas hacen awwww )

ONE AND ONLY

**Santiago empieza a tocar el piano y cuando comienza a cantar todos le aplauden y comienza a gritar.**

You've been on my mind,

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time,

Just thinking of your face,

God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,

You're the only one that I want.

**Santiago mira a Quinn y le sonríe y le guiña un ojo ella solo se sonroja.**

I don't know why I'm scared,

I've been here before,

Every feeling, every word,

I've imagined it all,

You'll never know if you never try,

To forget your past and simply be mine.

**Todos gritan al escuchar el cambio de voz y Santiago sigue cantando pero ahora solo se queda mirando a Quinn**

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,

Promise I'm worth it,

To hold in your arms,

So come on and give me a chance,

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

Until the end starts.

**Quinn se quedo mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer todo el amor que le tenia, aveces creía que era un sueño, pero no, no lo era. **

If I've been on your mind? ,

You hang on every word I say,

Lose yourself in time,

At the mention of my name,

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,

And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?

I don't know why I'm scared,

'Cause I've been here before,

Every feeling, every word,

I've imagined it all,

You'll never know if you never try,

To forget your past and simply be mine.

**Santiago tocaba el piano y se quedaba mirándolo pensando, en que ni el mismo se creía estar haciendo esto, Quinn saca de el su mejor parte y solo podía sonreír a pensar eso.**

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,

I promise I'm worth it, mmm,

To hold in your arms,

So come on and give me a chance,

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

Until the end starts.

**En esta parte los chicos de la banda lo ayudaron ya que ellos sabían la canción, el la escribió y le puso la música con ellos.**

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,

Nobody's pefect,

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),

Trust me I've learned it,

Nobody's pefect,

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),

Trust me I've learned it,

Nobody's pefect,

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),

Trust me I've learned it,

Nobody's pefect,

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),

Trust me I've learned it.

**Santiago estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados y Rachel y Quinn sabían perfectamente que cuando no abría los ojos era porque estaba llorando, le daba vergüenza que lo vieran emocionado y por eso los dejaba cerrados.**

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,

I promise I'm worth it,

To hold in your arms,

So come on and give me a chance,

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

Until the end starts.

Come on and give me a chance,

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,

Until the end starts.

Cuando Santiago termino de cantar todos se pusieron de pie y le aplaudieron, Quinn se acerco a el como siempre que este le cantaba y le dio un beso.

Q: Tu siempre seras el único para mi (le dijo cuando el la abrazó)

Los chicos se quedaron mirándolos, les encantaba esta pareja, entre ellos dos se sacaban lo mejor de ellos, nacieron para estar juntos.

0000000000000000000000000000

El sábado había llegado y los chicos estaban en el trabajo, Santiago y Ashley como siempre hablando, mientras que Finn hacia lo que le gustaba que era tocar la batería hasta que lleguen los clientes y Carla estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, siii aunque no lo crean Carla sigue trabajando en el lugar, solo que cuando Quinn va, si porque desde ese día empezó a ir mas a menudo para asegurarse de que Carla no se le acerque a Santiago, en fin les decía que Santiago y Ashley estaban hablando cuando de repente entran tres chicas a la tienda y Santiago deja de hablar e ignora a Ashley, por si parte Finn también dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a la entrada, al mismo tiempo se acerca Santiago, y Ashley se queda mirándolos a los dos.

Los chicos estaban embelesados mirando a las chicas que llegaron, para los que se lo preguntan acababan de entrar nada mas y nada menos que las señoritas Dianna Assgron digo Agron xD, Naya Sexy Rivera y la señorita Ms Lea Michele, los dos querían hablarles, pero no les salia el habla las chicas solo los miraban y sonreían.

LM: Alguien nos puede atender? (dice mirando a Finn)

F: Mmmmm, yo yo (se pasa la mano en la cara y mira a Santiago que estaba mirando a Dianna y a Naya sin decir nada) yo la puedo ayudar señorita (media sonrisa)

LM: Awww, eres tan lindo y tierno (se pone rojo)

NR: Hey te vas a quedar mirándonos sin decir nada? (le dice con una sonrisa)

S: Están mas buenas que en la tv (dice en voz baja)

DA: Que dijiste ? (dice con una sonrisa)

S: Que, que necesitan bellas damas? (sonríe saliendo de su trance)

LM: Estábamos visitando, porque vamos a grabar una película aquí y decidimos salir a caminar y los paparazis comenzaron a perseguirnos y vimos esta tienda de instrumentos y nos llamó la atención (dice sonriendo) podemos ver los instrumentos?

S: Claro que pueden verlos, es mas pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos (les dice mirándolas) y conmigo también (ellas se ríen)

F: Y conmigo soy todo de ustedes (vuelven y se ríen)

Desde su lugar Ashley estaba mirando todo con una sonrisa y decidió que quería reírse un poco y llamó a Quinn y a Rachel y les contó quienes estaban allá y lo idiota que estaban actuando sus novios estas solo se rieron y decidieron ir a molestar un rato. Cuando llegan Quinn y Rachel ven que Finn y Santiago están riéndose con las chicas y enseñándoles los instrumentos, eso no le gusto mucho a Quinn, ok ella se había reído pero verlo de frente no era igual y cuando llego solo quiso acercarse a ellos, Ashley y Rachel le conocieron la mirada y se asustaron.

Q: Alguien me puede ayudar? (dice detrás de Santiago pero este no le pone atención ) hey, dije que si me pueden atender?

S: He si digale a esa chica de allá

Dice sin mirarla Finn voltea la mirada y ve que Rachel esta al lado de Ashley mirándolo de lejos con una cara fea, este solo traga y luego ve que la chica que estaba hablando era Quinn, este se asusta mas y comienza a mirar a Santiago como advirtiéndole que volteara, pero el no se daba cuenta estaba muy concentrado mirando a las estrellas. Finn vuelve y lo mira y esta vez el si lo mira, Finn abre los ojos y mueve la cabeza a un lado como diciéndole que voltee y Santiago por fin entendió y solo puso la cara de miedo y no quiso voltear, las estrellas se quedan sin entender nada y Quinn vuelve y habla.

Q: Ahora si me pueden atender? (dice enojada)

S: Mi amor (le sonríe pero asustado) no sabia que estabas aquí.

Q: Si, me di cuenta (dice distante mirando a las estrellas)

LM: Waoo Di, esa chica se parece a ti pero mas joven y obvio embarazada (dice sonriendo)

NR: Si, y es hermosa (Dice sin dejar de mirar a Quinn)

S: Hey ya si? (dice un poco molesto)

NR: Que? te pasaste viendo a mi chica desde que vinimos y no dije nada, así que déjame ver la tuya (alza una ceja)

DA: No le hagan caso lo dice bromeando (con una sonrisa) me imagino que eres la novia del chico aquí eh?

Q: Si lo soy.

LM: Hacen muy linda pareja. (la rabia de Quinn se estaba bajando)

Q: Gracias (media sonrisa)

NR: Cuando tienen el bebé? (acercándose a Quinn) lo puedo tocar? (le dice a Santiago y este sonríe y asiente)

S: Nace en dos meses si dios quiere ( dice emocionado)

LM: Y que es?

SyQ: No sabemos (al mismo tiempo )

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar con las estrellas de tv y a contarles lo fan que eran de ellas, Quinn le contó la obsesión de Santiago con ellas y solo podían reír, se tomaron algunas fotos y siguieron hablando hasta que los representantes de las chicas le dijeron que se debían ir.

DA: Se ve que serán buenos padres (sonríe) bueno chicos gracias por darnos acilo, aquí, esperamos volver pronto, cuidence mucho y al bebé (dice cuando se iban)

S: Cuidence ustedes también y no se olviden de mi (Quinn le da un codazo en las costillas) Auch.

DA: No lo haremos (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y el se queda sin habla)

Q: Enserio Santiago? respétame estoy aquí (le dice mirándolo)

S: Waoooo (fue lo único que dijo)

00000000000000000000000

Luego de salir de el trabajo como todos los sábados, los chicos fueron a sus clases de parto a esas no le gustaba ir mucho porque se sentia acosado con las miradas, y hoy tocaba ir a la casa de una de las compañeras, a Santiago no le gustaba mucho esa parte pero no se iba a negar asi que ahi estaban tocando la puerta, el se estaba quejando pero Ella no le hacia caso. Cuando entraron todo los saludaron solo faltaban ellos.

St: (stephanie la dueña de la casa) Hola chicos como están?

Q: Bien (sonríe)

S: Hola (les dice sonriendo)

St: Vengan chicos entren, le digo Sara esta teniendo algunas contracciones (Santiago abre los ojos y alza las cejas)

Los chicos entran y Santiago no quería estar ahí, estaba desesperado por irse, Quinn solo se reía y le decía que todavia no se iban.

S: Enserio cuando nos vamos Q? (dice mirando a todos lados)

Q: Nos vamos en un rato amor (le da un beso)

S: Enserio me vas a hacer quedarme a ver un maldito parto? (dice en voz baja pero alterado)

Q: No vas a estar en el mio? (el asiente) es lo mismo.

S: No, no es lo mismo tu tienes mi bebe, miooo, ese no es mio (dice frunciendo en ceño)

En eso llega una de las chicas y les dice que vallan que el parto iba a comenzar, este iba a ser de forma casera y natural. Santiago solo mira a Quinn como diciéndole "me las vas a pagar".

S: Te espero afuera. (se iba a mover)

Q: No, no, no tu vienes conmigo (lo hala por el brazo)

Cuando entran a la sala ven a la chica en una tina de agua, Santiago mira a Quinn con cara de asco y esta se ríe, cuando Santiago ve que la chica va a pujar trata de salir pero todas las chicas lo agarran y le dicen que se quede, que el tiene que ser el partero.

S: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (grita)

Q: Si, eres el único al que Steph le tiene confianza asi que seras tu.

S: Te matare Lucy Quinn Fabray enserio te matare. (dice mirando el suelo) ok, Steph vamos (se pone de rodillas) agarra a tu esposa (le dice al chico) cuando yo te diga tu pujas ok? (ella asiente)

Q: Te amo (le dice a San)

S: Y yo te odio (sin mirarla y ella se ríe) ok Steph pujaa(la chica hace lo que el dice y el solo pone cara de asco las otras le dicen que respire) oh por dio que es eso? (se tapa la cara y hace como que va a vomitar) eso no es lo que creo verdad? ( dice mirando a Quinn y esta asiente, el solo trata de ponerse de pie) nooo yo me voy.

St: No Santiago, no te puedes ir (grita y le agarra la mano mientras tiene las contracciones)

S: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHH (grita) Si me rompes la mano no te puedo ayudar (controlando el dolor y la chica lo suelta) ok, puja una vez mas creo que puedo ver la cabeza, enserio espero que sea eso. (Quinn esta mirando asustada y con algo de asco) vuelve y puja ya creo que viene (la chica puja y grita lo mas fuerte que puede ( Santiago se esta sintiendo mareado, pero se controla, esto nunca se lo va a perdonar a Quinn y ella lo sabe por la mirada que le esta dando en este momento.) ya viene(cuando el bebe sale Santiago lo toma en brazo y se lo da al padre, inmediatamente que se lo da el se desmaya y a Quinn le da nauseas)

Cuando Santiago se despierta solo mira a Quinn y le pregunta si fue un sueño y en ese mismo momento llegan con el bebé.

St: Mira Santiago este es tu ahijado (el abre los ojos) no me mires así, claro que seras el padrino, lo ayudaste a venir al mundo (dice con una sonrisa y Quinn solo llora)

S: (mira a Quinn) Dijeron que ese era el momento mas lindo del mundo (la mira con miedo) no quiero volver a ver eso (Quinn solo se ríe)

Q: Mi amor no fue para tanto. (ayudandolo a ponerse de pie) eres el mejor (le da un beso).

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aquí otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Sky Blue: Primero si ya me di cuenta que debo 1800 me llego la cuenta -.-', ahora si prosiguiendo, queeee como crees si mataba a Rachel, el chico nunca lo iba a superar créeme es la luz de sus ojos, perdón por hacerte llorar todo fue culpa de cruela :( pero ya se fue, no la dejare salir jamas (eso creo) en fin cuídate mucho panquesito :*. PD: Te compre una Laptop nueva, no tires esta contra la pared y controla la Sue Silvester que llevas dentro con amor yo :$._**

**_*Luz: Perdón por hacerte llorar no fue mi intención :(, espero que con este te sientas mejor :p cuidate y besos para ti._**

**_*Rivergronarmy: Perdón por hacerte llorar y sacar ese lado bipolar de amor-odio hacia mi xD, tenia mucho que no te veía por aquí pero eres bienvenida siempre, cuídate besos._**

**_*Nati: Te prometo que apartir de ahora todo va a ser lindo :D cuidate mucho besos._**

**_*Santanatorres: Me alegra que te guste también esta historia :p, con relación a tu sugerencia lo pensé y ya se que voy a hacer, gracias por la idea :p, cuídate mucho. _**

**_A los demás gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	24. Chapter 24

_PERDOOON por no actualizar es que el domingo estaba atareada pero ya estoy aqui :D _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra casa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 22

Q: Eres un cobarde (se ríe) como es posible que te desmayaras?

S: Si, porque no eras tu. (frunce el ceño)

Q: Yo estaba presente, eres un cobarde.

S: Si, si si lo que digas (dice algo molesto) vamonos de aquí.

Q: Agh, te molestaste por eso? estas muy hormonal hoy (bromeando y Santiago la mira mal) ok vamonos.

Cuando estaban en el auto, Quinn le dijo a San que la lleve a comprarle cosas al bebe, y este como siempre la complació, cuando estaban en la tienda Santiago estaba mirando la ropa de niñas y Quinn la de niños, la rubia trataba de convencerlo de ir a la parte de niños, pero no pudo y tuvo ella que ir a la de niñas.

S: Que te parece esta que dice "Amo a mi papi es el mejor"(le enseña un t-shirt que le mando a escribir eso)

Q: -.-'

S: Ya no tienes que poner esa cara solo era una sugerencia (pero aun así la puso en la canasta sin que la rubia se de cuenta)

Y asi se la pasaron discutiendo sobre las ropas, la tuvieron que comprar las ropas de colores neutros, y terminar la compra antes de tiempo porque sino se iban a matar discutiendo, pero Santiago estaba haciendo todo esto para que las chicas preparan bien todo, el solo esperaba por la señal, luego de salir de la tienda, fueron a comer algo, ahí fue cuando ya Santiago recibió el mensaje.

S: Mi amor, que tal si nos vamos? estoy un poco cansado (hace pucheros)

Q: Claro mi amor.

Cuando Santiago iba llegando a la casa de Santiago Quinn ve que hay muchos autos.

Q: Wao, al parecer hay una fiesta por aquí.

S: Tu crees? (sonríe por dentro)

Q: Oh, por dios que es eso?

Dice cuando ve a todos los chicos del Glee club, sus padres, los de Santiago , Sue y Emma, y ve algunos carteles, donde decía " Es niña o niño? " Santiago se desmonta y le abre la puerta.

S: Esto es tu Baby Shower (Señalando donde estaban todos y unos globos fueron soltados)

Q: Bebé (le golpea el pecho y lo abraza) sabias todo y no me dijiste te odio (San se ríe)

S: Si te decía, estas me mataban (se ríe)

Q: Como lo hicieron sin que me diera cuenta? (mira a las chicas)

R: Bueno al parecer mi hermano si sabe como entretenerte (todos se ríen )

S: Si no lo hacia Rachel me mataba (se ríe) pero mira que lindo les quedo todo, se pasaron chicas (sonríe)

Q: Si, les quedó muy bien.

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a jugar, y muchos felicitaban a Quinn y le ponían la mano en la panza, esto no le gustaba mucho a San, esa panza era solo de el, había veces en que se sentía celoso y mas en estos momentos que solo falta poco para que nazca, estaba emocionado porque llegue el momento, todos lo sabían pero el todavia no se lo había demostrado a Quinn como debía, así que mientras Quinn estaba con los chicos Santiago se sentó en el piano sin que nadie se de cuenta, y le hizo señas a Jake de que parara la música y este le hizo caso, los dos tenían todo planeado ya, cuando se apagó la música se armo un alboroto.

J: Por favor pongan atención a lo que va a decir Santiago (y señalo donde esta San)

S: Ok, perdón se que se estaban divirtiendo y todo eso, pero no podía pasar por alto esta actividad, y ver que están todas las personas importantes para Quinn y para mi (Sonríe y mira a la rubia) pero tengo que expresar como me siento y que mejor momento que este?

ML: Ok Santiago Ernesto di lo que tienes que decir (todos se ríen al escuchar como Maribel le dice su segundo nombre)

S: Gracias por avergonzarme delante de todos ma, enserio gracias (frunce el ceño y esta se ríe) Todos me preguntan que porque quiero que sea una niña? y la respuesta es simple aunque nunca se la he dado a nadie, quiero que sea una niña porque quiero que sea otra de las mujeres de mi vida (sonríe) ademas se que será una copia de Quinn y con eso me conformo (todos se ríen) en fin, casi nunca canto las canciones que escribo, pero esta ocasión es especial y aunque todavia no esta con nosotros le escribí esta canción a la personita que ya se ha robado todo mi pensamiento y también para ti Q (Quinn le sonríe) espero que les guste.

Havin' my baby

**Santiago comienza a tocar y todos ponen atención, y Quinn quien sin comenzar a cantar ya estaba llorando.**

What a lovely way of sayin'

How much you love me

Havin' my baby

What a lovely way of sayin'

What you're thinkin' of me

I can see it, your face is glowin'

I can see in your eyes

I'm happy you know it.

**Cuando San estaba cantando Rachel se quedaba mirando embobada a su hermano. R: Me vas a cantar así cuando tengamos un bebe? (le dice a Finn y este la mira como wtf) F: Eeee si eso creo (confundido y Rachel solo lo mira mal) **

That you're havin' my baby

You're the woman I love

And I love what it's doin' to ya

**San se queda mirando a Quinn y sonrie cantando**

Havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what's goin' through ya

**Ml: No se a quien salio San tan romántico (dice con una sonrisa) Pl: Obvio salio a mi (estaba al lado de Maribel y le respondió de forma obvia) Ml: O si claro Pablo ( dice sarcástica) Pl: Sabes bien que era romántico contigo no te hagas (le dice moviendo las cejas) Ml: Ignorare tu comentario.**

The need inside you

I see it showin'

Whoa, the seed inside you

Baby, do you feel it growin'

Are you happy you know it

That you're

**K: Nunca me cantas una canción se cruza de brazos) J: Claro que te he cantado. K: Dos veces en el glee club y ya. K: Eso cuenta (pareciendo ser obvio) K: Vete de mi lado J: Pero mi amor (hace pucheros y se va) **

Havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what it's doin' to ya

**B: Has escrito una canción para mi? (hablando con Sam pero mirando a Santiago) Sam: Claro que si mi amor recuerda la que te escribí de que eres mas hermosa que las princesas de Disney (sonríe) B: Oh si ya lo recuerdo gracias Sami (le da un beso en la mejilla) **

Havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what's goin' through ya

**Quinn seguía embobada mirando a Santiago, mientras que sus amigos lo están mirando molestos, este se dio cuenta pero no sabia por que.**

Didn't have to keep it

Wouldn't put you through it

You could have swept it from you life

But you wouldn't do it

No, you wouldn't do it

**Mar: Santiago es tan tierno, le escribe canciones hermosas a Quinn, por que me miras así ( mirando a Hanna) H: Nunca me has escrito, ni una carta, ni una sola (dice enojada y se va) Mar: Gracias Santiago (dice en voz baja)**

And you're havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what it's doin' to ya

Havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what's goin' through ya

Havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what's goin' through ya

Havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what's goin' through ya

Yeah you havin' my baby

Cuando Santiago termino de cantar, Quinn corrió hasta el y lo beso todos le aplaudieron, luego de eso siguieron con los juegos, fotos y todas esas cosas, cuando ya Santiago estaba cansado de jugar se fue a sentar con sus brothers, Marley y sorpresivamente su papa.

S: Ok, por que cuando a Quinn la felicitan le soban la panza? enserio a mi también me pueden felicitar hice la mayoría del trabajo (dice haciendo pucheros, pero sus amigos no le hacen caso) hey estoy hablando con ustedes.

Mar: Que tenemos que hacer reirnos? (sin mirarlo)

S: Hey hice algo mal y no me entere? (sentándose al lado de su papa) hey díganme (frunce el ceño)

Sam: Chicos no pueden hacerle la ley del hielo.

F: Tu lo dices porque a ti no te paso lo de nosotros (frunce el ceño)

S: Enserio no me van a hablar? (se pone de pie)

J: Ok ya bro, no te vallas. (Santiago voltea y los mira) lo que pasa es que las chicas se enojaron porque nunca le cantamos según ellas PERO YO SI LE HE CANTADO A ELLA, SOLO QUE NO LO RECUERDA (grita porque Kitty iba cruzando, esta lo mira mal y sigue caminando)

S: A todos le paso? (ocultando su risa)

Mar: A mi Hanna me dijo que no le escribo ni cartas (dándose un trago)

F: Rachel me pregunto que si le cantaría cuando tengamos nuestro bebe (Santiago y Pablo iban a saltar encima de el, la suerte fue que Jake agarro a Santiago y Sam a Pablo)

Pl: Te atreves a dejar embarazada a mi bebe y te mato (decía mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sam y Finn lo miraba con miedo)

S: Te mato Finn si embarazas a mi niña (enojado)

F: Hey solo fue un decir, algún día pasara (asustado) pero no por ahora tranquilos.

J: Ya bro tranquilo, tio tu también tranquilízate fue un decir (le dice a Pablo)

Pl: No utilices esos decir si no quieres conocer mi furia. (dice sentándose)

S: Ok, olvidándonos de lo que dijo Finn (mirándolo mal) Papa que haces aquí sentado ? (confundido)

Pl: Yo (se rasca la cabeza) bueno yo, tu madre dijo que a quien saliste romántico y dije que a mi y ella me dijo que nunca fui romántico y entonces vi a los chicos y les hice compañía. (alza los hombros)

S: (entrecierra los ojos) Acaso quieres volver con mi madre?

Pl: Que? no por que dices eso (nervioso)

S: Porque llevo algunos días viéndote hablando y recordando cuando estaban juntos.

Pl: Psss ya estas alucinando Santiago (se pone de pie y se va)

S: No huyas cobarde (le grita) se bien que quiere volver con ella. (todos se ríen)

Mar: Por que dices eso, el solo es amable

S: Si a mi no me engaña, desde que mi mamá salio del hospital hace meses el esta detrás de ella, pero no tiene valor.

J: No te gustaría que tus padres estén juntos?

S: La verdad? NO (dice en voz alta) mi mamá sufrió mucho cuando el nos dejo, ok lo perdone y todo pero no quiero que mi mamá sufra si vuelve y se va. (mira el suelo, en eso cruza Quinn)

Q: San, ven tenemos que partir el bizcocho (sonríe) y quita esa cara (dice enojada cuando ve que Santiago se queja) no has hecho nada, todo lo he hecho yo.

S: Que? he participado en todo Quinn, he hecho todos esos juegos tontos, es mas este ha sido mi peor día estuve en un parto y no he hecho nada? (se queja)

Q: Por Dios Santiago en el parto te desmayaste (todos se ríen y Santiago frunce el ceño)

S: Claro porque no fuiste tu que tuvo que ver como salia ese bebé de ella (pone cara de asco)

Q: Te da asco? (lo empuja y se cae en la silla) me imagino que sentirás asco también cuando nazca la bebé (enojada)

S: Claro que no (asustado) no me va a dar asco ver nacer a nuestra hija.

Q: Claro que si (grita y los chicos se quedan mirando la escena)

S: Q, tranquila no vamos a hacer de la fiesta un escándalo (dice en voz baja acercándose a ella)

Q: No te me acerques Santiago (lo mira mal)

S: Ok, no me acerco pero ven vamos a lo del bizcocho. (agarrándola)

Q: No me topes (caminando delante de el)

S: No dejen embarazadas a las chicas, esto es un Karma ( mira el cielo y hace berrinche)

Q: Santiago te estoy esperando ( grita)

S: Ya voy (corre a alcanzarla y los chicos se quedan riéndose)

J: Y así nosotros nos quejamos (se ríen)

Luego de eso, fueron a partir el bizcocho, siguieron la fiesta y Santiago y Quinn discutían por todo, bueno Quinn discutía por todo, Santiago trataba de acercarse pero ella comenzaba un pleito, hasta que Santiago se canso y se fue a sentar en la orilla de la piscina, nadie estaba fuera, todos estaban dentro, San estaba pensado y contemplando la paz, hasta que Ashley se sentó al lado de el.

Ash: Hey gattito buena fiesta eh? (le dice sonriendo)

S: Si (dice sin emoción)

Ash: Wao que animo tienes eh? (dandose un trago) porque estas asi?

S: Ok, entiendo que Quinn esta hormonal y que es normal en las embarazadas, pero Dios, hoy me ha peleado por todo, y he tratado de hacer todo bien. (frunce el ceño) es mas vine a sentarme a fumar y no pude, por que? porque Quinn o Britt me escondió mis cigarrillos gracias creo que fue Britt. (dice enojado)

Ash: Ten, traje uno sabia que venias a eso (se ríe y se lo da, Santiago sonríe lo prende y le agradece) Entiéndelo San, ella lleva una carga muy pesada, y siente que tu eres el que va mas tranquilo, ademas casi esta dando a luz, en estos meses a las embarazadas todo les molesta aunque le escribas una bella canción (sonríe)

S: Enserio quiero que nazca mi bebé porque quiero tenerla en brazos, pero también porque quiero que se le valla esa bipolaridad.

Ash: No te vas a salvar, luego del parto viene la depresión, porque quedo gorda y créeme ahí si vas a querer morirte (se ríe)

S: Como sabes tanto? (sonríe)

Ash: Cuando mi hermana estuvo embarazada pase todo eso, ella es madre soltera y yo era que tenia que vivir con eso (alza los hombros) por lo menos se algo para cuando me toque a mi (dice tranquila)

S: Seras buena madre cuando tengas tus hijos, eso se te ve, aunque aveces pareces psicópata (se ríe)

Ash: Quiero ser buena madre, y así poder enseñarle a mi hijo que su padre fue un gran hombre.

S: Siii (sonríe y luego la sonrisa se le va) como que enseñarle que su padre fue un gran hombre? como sabes que si tienes un hijo le vas a enseñar eso? osea eso su padre debe enseñárselo.

Ash: Yo se lo que digo (sonríe y se pone de pie)

S: Aveces dices cosas sin sentido Boo (se ríe y Ashley se va y luego de quedarse pensando un rato abre los ojos y sale corriendo detrás de Ashley hasta que la alcanza) espera Ashley que quieres decir con lo que me dijiste? estas? (dice alto y ella lo mira mal) estas embarazada? (dice en voz baja)

Ash: (lo mira y mira a todos lados) Si, pero ven vamos a otro lado (se lo lleva agarrándole el brazo para donde estaban al principio) eres el primero en saberlo (hace media sonrisa)

S: (se pasa la mano en el cabello) Cuanto tiempo llevas ?

Ash: Dos meses (sonríe)

S: Que? (se le aguan los ojos y se rie) no lo puedo creer, sabia que mi bro no nos iba a dejar solos (sonrie y se pasa la mano en el cabello) wao

Ash: YA tranquilo, quería contártelo primero a ti, porque sabes eres especial para mi (sonríe)

S: Enserio gracias por esa noticia Ash (la abraza) pero, espera porque estas tomando (se aleja de ella)

Ash: Solo me di un trago y fue antes de decirtelo, nesecitaba valor (se rie) San por favor todavia no se lo digas a nadie ok? quiero ser yo quien se lo diga a los chicos y a la familia de Puck

S: Claro, obvio no se lo dire a nadie (sonrie) voy a ser tio

Ash: Claro que no, tu vas a ser padrino, sabes bien que si Puck estuviera aquí te lo dijera, tu eres el padrino (sonríe)

S: Dios no lo creo (se pasa la mano en el pelo y mira el cielo) Eres un imbecil Puck enserio (se ríe)

Desde lejos Quinn estaba mirando todo y veía como Santiago abrazaba feliz a Ashley, eso la molesto, en verdad estaba molesta o mas bien celosa desde el momento que Santiago comenzó a cantar, ya que todas las chicas que estaban ahí lo empezaron a mirar de manera tierna, por eso estaba detrás de el y lo hacia partcipar en todo, y como estaba celosa se descargaba con el mismo, sabia que estaba mal, y fue a pedirle perdón pero vio que estaba abrazando a Ashley eso la molesto mas y se acerco a ellos.

Q: Aquí es donde has estado todo el tiempo?

S: Solo llevo un rato vine a pensar y despejar la mente (dice tranquilo)

Q: Si y muy bien acompañado despejas la mente eh? (mira a Ashley quien se asusta con la mirada)

Ash: Escucha Quinn perdón si me acerque a el, es solo que le estaba diciendo algo, pero no lo vuelvo a hacer (alza los brazos en son de paz y se va)

S: Tienes que tratarla así? solo estábamos hablando, no seas tan celosa mi amor, sabes bien que solo te amo a ti. (acercándose a ella)

Q: No te me acerques. por que no te vas detrás de Ashley ? al parecer ella es con quien quieres estar ya que no pasaste tiempo a solas conmigo hoy y con ella si (se va dejándolo solo y el comienza a patalear)

El Baby Shower había llegado a su fin, Quinn ya estaba cansada y le dolían los pies, como estaba cansada se iba a quedar a dormir donde Santiago pero como estaba molesta con el decidió irse a dormir en su casa, cuando Santiago vio que Quinn no estaba allá, decidió ir a la casa de ella, ahora mismo estaban en la habitación de ella, mientras esta se ponía su nueva ropa de dormir favorita, una camiseta de Santiago y su pantalón de Basquet.

S: Enserio Q, te vas a enojar conmigo en uno de los días mas especiales de nosotros? (sentándose en la cama mientras la veía cambiarse) creo que tengo que traerte otra camiseta (dice como si nada esta pasando)

Q: Si, por favor tráeme otra mas grande (dice también olvidándose de la pelea, hasta que vuelve en si) no estábamos hablando de eso.

S: Q, solo estaba hablando con ella, sabes bien que Ashley no me interesa. (agarrándole la mano) princesa puedes convencer a tu mami de que me perdone?

Q: Auch no le digas eso, mira como me pateo (dice un poco enojada y San se ríe y Quinn lo golpea en la cabeza)

S: Auch (se queja pasándose la mano)

Q: Para que no te rías de lo que me hace tu hija.

S: Ya, vamos Q, sabes bien que ya no estas enojada (la abraza) sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti (le besa el cuello) nadie mas me roba la respiración (le da un beso en la mejilla) tu eres mi reina (le pasa la mano en la cara) te puedo dar un beso?

Q: (se aleja ) noo, dile a Ashley (Santiago se enojo )

S: Contigo no se puede, (toma su gorra que estaba en la cama y camina hasta la puerta) y ok me voy a ir y sabes que? se lo voy a pedir ella no se va a negar a dármelo estará encantada y no solo uno (dice enojado)

Quinn lo siguió hasta que lo alcanzo en la puerta de salida, el iba diciendo cosas incoherentes en voz baja, hasta que sintió como lo empujaban contra la puerta, el se volteo a mirar y Quinn le da una bofetada, este se sorprende y se sorprende mas cuando Quinn lo agarra por el cuello y comienza a besarlo con furia enredando sus dedos en el pelo de el, este la abraza por la cintura y le agarra el trasero, los dos se estaban besando de una forma salvaje.

Q: Lo siento (en medio del beso) nadie mas te va a besar tu eres mio y lo sabes (Santiago solo sonríe en el beso)

S: Claro que si mi amor (la vuelve a besar)

Jf: Ok muy lindos, pero no queremos que tengan sexo en la puerta así que suban a la habitación o no se, es mas no, si van a la habitación pero hoy van a dormir con la puerta abierta (Quinn abre los ojos como platos) no me mires así, no quiero escuchar ruidos estaños en la noche, los conozco muy bien. (sube las escaleras)

Rf: Judy déjalos ser, no te pongas como Maribel, ademas cuando la bebe nazca sabes bien que ya no van a tener tiempo de tener sexo.

Jf: No me importa, no los quiero escuchar, así que puerta abierta (grita desde su habitación)

Q: Por que a las madres les gusta avergonzar a sus hijos? (separándose, agarrándole la mano y llevándolo a la habitación)

S: No lo se (se rie) pero sabes que aveces amo a tu padre mas que a mi madre y la tuya? (Quinn se ríe)

Q: Ahora si dime por que estabas con Ashley? (dice cuando Santiago se acostó junto a ella.

S: Ok le prometi no decirle a nadie (Quinn se aleja de el y lo mira mal) pero no eres cualquier persona, Ashley esta embarazada

Q: Queeeee? Wao que rápida resulto (Santiago pone esta cara -.-')

S: Tiene dos meses y algo.

Q: (se emociona) Queeeeeeeeeee? Oh por dios un mini Puck

S: Si (emocionado) estoy tan feliz.

Q: Me imagino (pasandole la mano en la cara), hey no llores.

S: (se seca las lagrimas) Es que me emociona (se ríe) el hubiese sido un excelente padre.

Q: Al igual que tu (sonríe y le da un beso) ademas tu vas a estar ahí y le enseñaras lo bueno que era su padre (sonríe) ahora ven vamos a dormir.

S: Duerme bien mi Reina (le da un beso) tu también princesa (le da un beso a la panza)

Q: Tu también mi Rey (le da otro beso y en ese sonríen los dos)

_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_

**_*Sky Blue: Jajajajaaja creeme siempre ando en la calle esperando que un milagro mande de vacaciones a Assgron y a la sexy rivera aqui, para verlas de cerca (soñar no cuesta nada) hey que agresiva como quieres que Quinn golpee al pobre Tiago? o si verdad eres agrasiva, recuerdo el dia que ... mmm no mejor no lo digo aqui xD, Ashley es un amor, me siento enamorada de ella eso es normal que me enamore de un personaje que yo hise?, ya le buscare un amor, y va a ser uno de la escuela pero todavia no dire quien es Muuuajajajajaajjaaj, enserio en estos dias he visto demaciadas peliculas y me ha inspirado en esta historia asi que alla debajo escrivire una noticia en un rato cuando termine de responderles a ustedes, se que me vas a amar xD. Cuidate mucho Prometida hermosa besos._**

**_Pd: La persona que me aconsejo las canciones, es cierto es hermosisisima creo que la conoces :p. _**

**_*Luz: Me alegra que te haya gustado :p, Tiago no es tan cobarde es solo que lo agarraron desprevenido xD, cuidate mucho, besos. _**

**_*Danis: Mi amor perdon, es que tuve un dia complicado el domingo y por eso no publique perdon :( no llores, cuidate mucho un beso._**

**_*Danielle02: Me gusta cuando dices que te gusto un cap y mas sabiendo que no te gusta mucho que San sea un varon, asi que eso me emociona mas xD, cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_Ok se que dije que el fic lo iba a terminar, en verdad el cap 22 osea este iba a ser el final, pero que pasa? quiero redondearlo y ademas he visto muchas peliculas asi que todavia no se si terminarlo en el 25 o en el 30 el fin que que lo terminare en un numero redondeado, esa era la noticia, se que me van a querer un poco mas por eso xD. _**

**_A los demas gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	25. Chapter 25

_PERDOOON por no actualizar es que tuve un bloqueo de escritora xD _

_Recordando Glee no me pertenece y si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Quinntana o Pezberry real pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Aclaración: los pensamientos serán en negrita y cursiva , Canciones subrayadas y los mensajes de texto van en negrita._

_OJO: Otra cosa se me olvidava decirles que cuando estan hablando Rachel y Santiago con su madre casi siempre es en español,ella los obliga para que no pierdan la practica. Ademas Quinn,Britt,Puck y Jake tambien saben español como crecieron con ellos lo aprendieron y de vez en cuando,cuando no quieren que alguien sepa que hablan mejor lo dicen en español cuando esto suceda pondre en cursiva. esoooo era algo que se me habia olvidado comentarles :D_

capitulo 23

Los días iban pasando y luego de que Ashley le contó a Santiago sobre su embarazo, este ha estado cuidando de ella de que no le pase nada, y todas esas cosas Quinn solo se reía porque el pobre Santiago ahora esta preocupado por ella y también por Ashley, pero no todo era muy lindo porque los otros compañeros del coro estaban malinterpretando todo, creían que San estaba engañando a Quinn con Ashley y por eso aquí estaban todos los del glee club incluyendo a Emma y Shuster esperando a que Santiago llegue al salón para tener la intervención. Cuando Santiago llegó fue junto con Ashley y vio como todos lo estaban mirando mal y miró a Quinn.

Q: Yo no se nada, solo me dijeron que venga (alza los hombros)

Sh: Chicos tomen asiento tenemos que hablar con ustedes (habían dos sillas en frente de todos y ahi se sentaron)

S: Que demonios esta pasando aquí? (le susurra a Ashley)

Ash: No tengo la mas mínima idea (confundida)

R: Me imagino que deben estarse preguntando que esta pasando aquí?

S: Eeeeee siiii (frunce el ceño)

J: Nunca pensé que tu Santiago ibas a hacer eso, podía ser cualquier persona pero menos tu. (enojado)

S: Y ahora que hice?

Mar: No puedo creer que le hagas eso a Quinn, enserio Santiago nunca lo iba a pensar de ti.

R: Y tu Ashley, sabiendo que mi hermano va a tener un hijo como haces eso? eh? después de que Quinn comenzó a considerarte como una amiga vienes y le haces eso?

Ash: Ahora si no entiendo nada (Quinn solo baja la cabeza para reírse sin que nadie la vea)

S: Alguien me puede explicar que diablos esta pasando?

Em: Santiago yo te voy a explicar mira los chicos quisieron hacerte esta intervención que fue inventada por tu propia hermana (este la mira mal)

R: Gracias por delatarme (en voz baja)

S: Savia que había sido esa enana -.-'

Em: Como decía, esto fue creado para hablar contigo sobre que no puedes engañar a Quinn y menos con una de sus compañeras ( Santiago se queda descolocado)

Ash: Un momento esto es porque ustedes creen que estoy saliendo con Santiago a escondidas de Quinn?

Mer: No tienes por que negarlo, te hemos visto (Quinn abre los ojos)

S: Esto no esta pasando (dice en voz baja)

Q: Los han visto haciendo que? (su voz se oye enojada y esta mirando a Santiago)

S: Q, todo lo que ellos dicen es mentira. (con miedo)

R: Es mentira que todos los días hablas con ella por teléfono?

J: Es mentira que todos los días la llevas a su casa cuando salen del trabajo?

Mer: Y que la acompañas a todas sus clases?

A: Y que el otro día ibas a golpear a Azimio porque le iba a lanzar un granizado?

F: Y que le cargas sus cosas? (Quinn solo miraba sonriendo)

Sh: Santiago si no querías tener nada mas con Quinn se lo podías decir, no engañarla (dice serio)

Sam: No tienes nada que decir?

B: Chicos creo que ustedes malinterpretan todo.

Kurt: Claro que no malinterpretado nada.

Bl: Claro que si chicos, si se fijan aunque el ha hecho todo eso, lo vemos diario siendo el mismo Santiago que es con Quinn todos los días.

T: Eso no tiene que ver, según dicen los hombres cuando mas cariñosos están es porque tienen a otra esperándolo.

S: No lo puedo creer.

J: El que no lo puede creer soy yo, nunca pensé que tu le ibas a hacer esto ami hermano y a Quinn, osea ustedes eran como hermanos y el se muere y tu de inmediato te metes con la que era su novia.

S: Cierra la boca Jake (enojado) no tienes ningún derecho a opinar sin saber.

J: Claro que tengo derecho, nunca pensé que ibas a ser tan falso (dice de pie mirando a Santiago este se había puesto de pie y se acerco enojado a el)

S: Callate la boca, no sabes nada (grita y todos se estaban asustando sabian que si Jake decia algo iban a pelearse)

J: No me callo, maldito falso (dice enojado y Santiago lo iba a golpear pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera) vamos golpearme, se que es lo que quieres.

S: No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

J: Falso y cobarde que buena combinación. (lo empuja a Santiago)

Sh: Vamos chicos esto ya se nos esta saliendo de las manos (agarrando a Santiago que ya iba a golpear a Jake)

Mer: Y tu te vas a quedar como una tonta? sin decir nada eh arpía roba novios (Ashley se ríe) y para colmo se ríe.

Ash: Saben? me entre en el coro no solo por molestar a Santiago y a Quinn, entre porque me habían dicho que eran una familia.

Mar: Cosa que no sabes que significa (enojada)

Ash: Pero luego ahora acabo de recordar porque no quería entrar,con excepción de algunos (mira a Santiago) recordé que no quería entrar por lo chismosos que son todos, por como su cabeza inventa sus propias historias, sin pensar en el daño que le puede hacer a sus supuestos amigos y hasta a sus propios hermanos (mira a Rachel)

S: Ustedes dicen que no pueden creer que yo haga lo que ustedes piensan qui estoy haciendo, pero el que nunca pensaba que ustedes lo iban a juzgar sin antes preguntar era yo. (se ríe trise) recuerdo que cuando Puck estaba, el y yo hablamos todo y me refiero a todo, habían veces que le decían cosas que yo estaba haciendo o a mi me decían cosas y antes de nosotros juzgar nos llamábamos aparte y lo hablábamos antes de pelear por tonterías y que esas tonterías rompieran nuestra amistad, pero por lo que veo, confirmo que el es con la única persona que podía hacer eso (los chicos escuchaban lo dolido que el estaba)

B: San yo confió en ti y se bien que lo estas haciendo por algo (con una sonrisa)

Bl: Yo también, ademas se olvidan que todas esas cosas el lo hace también por Brittany? (estaba molesto por la actitud de todos)

S: Y se los agradezco chicos (sonríe) en mi memoria ahora yo buscando, recordé que nunca he estado con una chica que halla sido de Puck (se ríe) buen el si ha estado con chicas que eran mías el mejor ejemplo es Ash (se ríen los dos)

J: Y obviamente ahora estas con ella, osea que tu teoría no se cumple.

S: Enserio Jake si hablas otra vez te parto la cara.

J: Ven León (se pone de pie retándolo y Kitty lo calma)

S: Enserio me estoy riendo pero nunca pensé que ustedes sean los que me juzguen, bueno nunca pensé que Rachel, Puck y Marley que son mis hermanos, sean los que me juzguen sin antes preguntarme, porque en verdad que los otros lo hagan me importa una mierda. (se pone de pie iba a salir del salón, pero Quinn lo llamo y este se quedo)

Q: Creo que los chicos merecen una explicación sobre porque estas haciendo eso con Ashley, aclaración, yo se porque el lo hace y no me esta engañando de eso estoy mas que segura (sonríe)

S: Eso no me toca a mi explicarlo, eso le toca a Ashley, y te digo Boo te apoyare en todo si le quieres decir o no (le sonríe)

Ash: Gracias Gattito (sonríe)

J: Hasta sobrenombres y todo que lindos (con sarcasmo)

Ash: Ok Jake ya me cansaste (se pone de pie)

S: Hey tranquila Boo (agarrándola ) ven siéntate deja al imbécil que se desahogue no pierdas tu tiempo (le besa la frente)

Mer: Enserio Quinn crees que estos dos no te engañan? Que ilusa eres rubia.

Ash: Ya me harte de todos ustedes, quieren saber por que santiago me cuida, me lleva a todas las clase, me carga mis cosas,me lleva a mi casa, no deja que cargue nada en el trabajo y me llama todas las noches? fácil estoy embarazada por eso me cuida (todos se quedan con la boca abierta) y antes de que comiencen a hablar y decir lo que están pensando les digo, tengo dos meses de embarazo así que si sacan cuentas bien sabrán quien es el padre, saben muy bien que por la memoria de Noah Santiago nunca se metería conmigo y aparte saben bien que nunca le haría eso a Quinn y a su bebe, ustedes son unas personas malas, no creí que ustedes sean los que digan eso y menos ustedes tres (mira a Rachel, Marley y Jake que estaban mirándola con vergüenza) Blaine, Britt y Quinn enserio gracias por confiar en nosotros dos (les sonríe) los otros me dan vergüenza, aaaa y otra cosa, antes de que comiencen a hablar cuando me vean con alguien, recuerdo que San me dijo que el deseo de Noah era que yo sea feliz, y ya tengo alguien que e esta haciendo feliz (Mark sonríe) así que espero que no se metan en eso tampoco (nadie dijo nada)

S: Saben cuando Puck comenzó con Ashley solo me hablaba de ella, al principio me molestaba porque ya era de lo único que hablaba pero luego recordé que yo también era así cuando comenze con Quinn (sonríe) y por eso lo dejaba tranquilo que hablara de su rubia, y me contaba todo (sonríe al recordarlo) y saben que? desde que estoy con Quinn deje de ver a Ashley como mujer, pero luego cuando Puck me dijo que eran novios, borre de mi mente todo lo que paso conmigo y Ashley y aquí están ustedes diciendo que engaño a mi novia (se ríe) y hacen una intervención hasta con los profesores, me dan (hace silencio) me dan pena, siempre sacando sus conclusiones sin preguntar, saben ya estoy harto de eso (todos se sorprenden) siempre los apoyo en todo y mira la primera cosa que hago ya creen que estoy haciendo algo malo, (respira profundo) pero nada ya eso no importa, porque soy una persona falsa (sonríe), pasen buenas tardes (iba a salir)

Sh: Santiago no te puedes enojar así, los chicos solo estaban preocupados.

S: Si estaban preocupados me podían preguntar no sacar su conclusión. (sale)

Q: (se pone de pie) Creo que debían preguntar antes que todo.

Mar: Pero es que (la interrumpe)

Q: Pero es que nada, si no querían preguntarle me preguntaban a mi y ya, actuaron como tres imbéciles.

Sh: Hey pero todos lo juzgaron.

Q: (se ríe) En verdad cree que le importa que los otros lo juzgaron? le importa un bledo, asi que miren a ver como hacen para que se le valla el enojo. (se va detrás de el)

Ash: Son idiotas (se va)

Santiago cuando salio, se fue al auditorio y se sentó donde va el publico, ahí comenzaron a llegar flashbacks de cuando ensayaban y el junto con Puck comenzaban a bromear mientras Shuster trataba de enseñarle pasos o cuando Rachel estaba hablando, a pesar de que han pasado ya meses todavia San sigue recordándolo y se le salen las lagrimas, aveces habla con el cuando esta solo como ahora mismo.

S: Enserio Puck te me vas a esconder por siempre? aparece en sueños por lo menos, quiero verte, saber si estas bien donde estas, no sabes lo triste que es para mi saber que debo conformarme con solo llevarte flores? tu ahijada ya esta creciendo, falta poco para que nazca, aunque también mi ahijado viene por ahí, ojala sea varón y así se cumple nuestro deseo de tu tener el varón y yo la hembra (se ríe y en eso llega Quinn)

Q: Todavía me pregunto porque dices que nuestro bebe es niña (riéndose y sentándose a su lado)

S: Q, sabes muy bien que es una niña, es mas creo que te lo dijo la doctora y solo no me lo dicen para molestarme (se ríe) que haces aquí (abrazándola y haciendo que ella se recueste de el)

Q: Sabia que ibas a estar aquí (recuesta su cara en el pecho de el) todavia estas enojado?

S: No estoy enojado, solo algo decepcionado, nunca pensé que ellos tres me juzgaran pero que se le va a hacer ?

Q: Son unos tontos, (se ríe) estabas hablando con Puck?

S: Suena raro eso (se ríe) pero si, ya que el no se me aparece en sueños tengo que hablarle.

Q: Por Dios Puck aparecele, se va a volver loco (dice en broma)

S: (se ríe) Comiste algo?

Q: Si, Britt antes de irnos al coro me compro un Sandwich (sonríe)

S: Mi cuñada es lo máximo, te alimenta y me defiende (sonríe)

Q: Sabes estos días esta triste.

S: Triste por que? (frunce el ceño) Que le hizo Sam?

Q: Tranquilo Sam no le hizo nada, por que siempre crees que el le hace algo? (riendo)

S: No lo se, es lo primero que me llega a la mente.

Q: EN fin te decía, esta triste porque dice que cuando la bebe nazca y nos vallamos a vivir a nuestra casa, nos vamos a olvidar de ella.

S: Creo que Rachel esta pasando esa fase también, por eso hizo la intervención, necesita mantener su mente en otra cosa.

Q: Crees que podrían vivir con nosotros?

S: mmmm no lo se Q, pero no se tal vez podemos pensarlo (le sonríe) dame un beso.

Q: Hasta dos si quieres (dice con una sonrisa y se comienzan a besar y en eso llegan los integrantes del coro)

R: Chicos perdón por interrumpirlos (Santiago frunce en ceño en medio del beso y mira a su hermana) Manu, perdónanos por ser unos idiotas.

J: Si Bro, se que actuamos como unos totales imbéciles, y yo mas que todos.

S: No me tienen que pedir perdón a mi, pidanselo a Ashley. (quien se estaba sentando al lado de el)

Mar: Ya lo hicimos, vamos solo falta que tu nos perdones (le ruega)

S: Ya les dije no me pidan perdón, soy un falso que engaña a su novia con la novia de su mejor amigo. (alza los hombros y Quinn la da un codazo) Achhh Quinn (frunce el ceño)

Q: Deja de ser tan odioso y pon atención (dice seria)

S: Ok sigan hablando, pero antes por que están todos vestidos iguales? (curioso)

R: Te queríamos pedir perdón cantando una canción y no sabíamos cual cantar.

B: Hasta que les dije que te cantaran tu favorita (dice con inocencia y una sonrisa) les dije que era la que te escribí, My cup, pero no me creyeron (se pone triste)

S: Hey esa es mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos, así que creanle a Britt ok? (ellos asienten)

J: Te cantaremos entonces tu segunda favorita (sonríe) perdónanos San. (cada uno se pone en su posición y comienza la música)

Some nights

**Santiago sonrie al escuchar la musica.**

Rachel con New Directions:

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights, I call it a draw

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

Jake con New Directions:

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for

Oh,

Marley con New Directions:

What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

Artie:

Most nights, I don't know

Anymore

New Directions:

Oh whoa!

Oh whoa!

Oh whoa!

Oh,

Oh,

Oh whoa!

Oh whoa!

Oh,

Finn y Sam:

This is it, boys, this is war (New Directions: Oooh!)

What are we waiting for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

Why don't we break the rules already? (New Directions: Oh)

Blaine y Kurt :

I was never one to believe the hype (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

Save that for the black and white (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (New Directions: Oh)

But here they come again to jack my style

Kitty:

That's alright (Marley: That's alright)

Kitty con Marley:

I found a martyr in my bed tonight

Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I

Who I am

Oh, who am I?

Humm, humm

Who am I?

Marley:

Who am I?

Rachel with New Directions:

Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end

Cause I could use some friends for a change

Artie with New Directions:

And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights, I always win (Mark: I always win)

Jake con New Directions:

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for

Sam con New Directions:

What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh!)

What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

Sam:

Most nights, I don't know

Marley:

Oh come on!

Mark:

So this is it?

I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of that for this? (Marley: Oh my)

I miss my mom and dad for this? (Marley: Oh my my)

Tina:

When I see stars (Marley: Oh, come on)

When I see, When I see stars, (Marley: Oh, come on)

That's all they are, when I hear songs

They sound like a swan,

Rachel:

So come on

Jake:

Oh, come on

Kitty:

Come on

Marley:

Oh, come on

Blaine y Sam:

Well, this is it, guys, that is all (New Directions: Oh)

Five minutes in and I'm bored again (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (New Directions: Oh)

Jake y Mark:

This one is not for the folks at home (New Directions: Oh)

Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (New Directions: Oh)

Kitty:

My heart is breaking for my sister

And the con that she called "love"

But when I look into my nephews eyes

Marley:

Man, you wouldn't believe

The most amazing things

That can come from

Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!

Marley:

Oh! Yeah, ah

Oh whoa whoa!

New Directions:

Oh whoa! (Marley: Oh whoa!)

Kitty:

oh whoa! (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

Haaaah (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!)

Tina:

Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!

Yeah,

Kitty con Tina:

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (New Directions: Oh!)

I just had about you and me (New Directions: Oh whoa!)

I called you up, but we'd both agree (Marley: Oh come on!)

Mark:

It's for the best you didn't listen (Marley: Yeah!)

It's for the best we get our distance (Marley: Oh come on!)

For the best you didn't listen (Marley: Oh!)

It's for the best we get our distance (Marley: Come on!)

Marley con Joe y New Directions:

Oh,

Oh whoa!

Oh whoa!

Oh,

Cuando terminan de cantar Santiago se pone de pie y les aplaude sonriendo, Quinn y Ashley también.

S: Ok, ok me convencieron (sonríe) pero por favor cuando quieran saber algo preguntenme primero ok?

R: Claro que si (corre hasta donde su hermano y lo abraza)

S: Ahora sera mejor que nos vallamos, muchos tenemos que trabajar (todos se quejan) vaos (dice riéndose)

Luego de eso todos se fueron como si no había pasado nada, Jake le dijo a Ashley que debían decirle a su mama y que podía contar con el para todo, Rachel siguió pidiéndole perdón a Santiago hasta que este las dejo a ella, Quinn y Britt en la casa. Los meses habían pasado y ya casi, esta naciendo el bebe, todos están emocionados, pero no solo por eso, esta semana son las nacionales y necesitan ganar ya que algunos ya están en su ultimo año y tienen que irse a lo grande, también algunos estaban triste ya que el año escolar se acaba en 2 semanas y eso implica que algunos de sus amigos van a salir, como son Santiago, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt y Finn, la que estaba mas triste por eso era Rachel, ya que se iba su novio y se iba su hermano, también estaba triste porque su hermano también se iba a ir de su casa, osea que la iba a dejar mas sola que nunca, estos nunca se habían separado y eso la tiene en depresión, aunque se hace la fuerte cuando esta con todos, cuando esta en su casa se encierra en su habitación a llorar, su madre se dio cuenta de eso y por o tanto se lo esta contando a Santiago ahora.

S: No lo había visto de esa forma (dice cuando su madre termina de contarle)

Ml: Ella lo ve así, siente que la vas a abandonar y que ya no te va a ver.

S: Ella sabe que eso no va a pasar (respira profundo) ma

Ml: Dime hijo (sonríe)

S: Me crees si te digo que a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ella? (sonríe triste)

Ml: Claro que creo, ustedes dos han sido demasiado unidos desde que son pequeños (sonríe) recuerdo que cuando Rach hacia algo mal tu te echabas la culpa para que no la castigara y luego ella decía que fue ella y al final los castigaba a los dos porque nunca sabia quien hizo las cosas (se ríen) desde pequeños tienen ese vinculo como si fueran gemelos, es inexplicable.

S: No se que haria sin mi hermanita (sonrie) maaa

Ml: Que paso?

S: Tu dejarías que Rach viva conmigo y Quinn? (dice serio)

Ml: Creo que es una decisión que deben tomar tu y quinn no tu solo.

S: Ya hemos hablado de eso y ella quiere así que solo falta tu permiso.

Ml: No lo se Santiago (dice algo enojada y se pone de pie y se va dejando a Santiago algo descolocado)

Maribel se había ido a su habitación y se encerró, ella era una mujer de carácter muy fuerte, pero sus hijos eran su debilidad, ella también estaba triste porque se estaba acercando la hora de que su hijo se tenga que mudar, nunca pensó que iba a pasar tan rápido, ver como sus hijos están creciendo ya estaba superando mentalmente que su hijo mayor se iba a ir de la casa, pero ahora con esa propuesta que le hizo Santiago los sentimientos se volvieron locos, no quería que sus hijos se fueran y la dejaran sola en esa casa tan grande, no sabia como se iba a hacer sin sus hijos ahi, desde el momento en que la abuela de sus hijos dijo que le iba a regalar una casa a Santiago la odió con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabia que eso la iba a separar de el, y todavia no esta lista para eso, aunque se diga a si misma que si, ella no procesa la noticia todavia.

Ml: Sabia que el me iba a preguntar si Rachel se podía mudar con el, pero no, yo no quiero que Rachel se mude con Santiago y tampoco quiero que Santiago se mude de aquí (dice por teléfono llorando)

?: Hey tranquila, no te pongas así, quieres que valla para allá?

Ml: Si (dice llorando)

?: Ok, yo ya voy pero tu tranquila.

**_Buenoo Chicos hasta aqui otro capitulooo :D en respuesta_**

**_*Luz: jajajjajaj Sabes bien que el amor entre Santiago y Quinn es algo bipolar xD, y si Ashley esta embarazada, ojala y sea un mini Puck :$ me alegra que te halla gustado, cuidate mucho y besos para ti._**

**_*Sky Blue: Como que nesecitas respiracion boca a boca y estas buscando voluntarias -.-' vez por que peleamos tu y yo?. prosiguiendo con el fic, porque si sigo peleando me volvere loca, ni se como se me ocurrio que todas las parejas peleen xD solo me llego a la mente y ya, crees que Pablo deberia volver con Maribel despues que los dejo? aunque si el pobre, esta tan arrepentido pero es que no se, estoy como Tiago, bendita tu mente adivinando que su novio va a sewr Mark xD, woooooo no se si asustarme o no, pero el tono en el que pusiste que te encanta que sea sociable sono como celos, espero equivocarme xD, cuidate mucho panquesito, besos para ti. _**

**_*Santanalopez: Hola hermosa No se tienes algo que hizo que desde el momento en que pediste que ponga la cancion, la ponga como si fuera una orden xD, que que me parece Dantana? sexy,tierno, lindo, sexy, sexy xD, enserio la pareja me parece muy linda es mas nadie sabe si termino haciendo un fic Dantana oooo poniendo Dantana en uno de mis fics :p, esero te halla gustado el cap, cuidate y besos para ti. _**

**_*Danielle02: Perdon el parto lo iba a hacer en este pero como aveces no soy dueña de mi mente, ya te pudiste haber dado cuenta xD, cuidate mucho besos. _**

**_Ok esta decidido, el 25 sera el ultimo cap :( con el dolor de mi alma pero ese sera, tengo que dejarlo ahi porque no quiero dañarlo, ademas, tengo otros en mente y no puedo escribir 5 fics al mismo tiempo. _**

**_A los demas gracias por leer si quieren comenten, no les cobrare por eso x.x... _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo domingo Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


End file.
